The Second War
by Maddaz a Hatter
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY NAME IS SOPHIA, THIS IS MY STORY!Set from PoA and continues. It's the rest of Sirius/Sophia/Remus's tale as they battle the Dark Forces outside the school that are gathering. But first, they'll have to tell Harry the truth about his parents, about his past and about his future.
1. Prologue

**A.N—Hello it's me again. Here's the sequel and I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Remember, reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry potter. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I promise to give them back! Promise!**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Epilogue  
>Breakout<p>

_**Azkaban has entrusted news that two high-security members have broken out of the prison. Escapee's Lauren Harris and Peter Pettigrew are on the loose and the Ministry would like to remind the public that these two people are very dangerous. If you should see them, do not engage them directly. Contact the ministry immediately. The muggle community had been notified that these prisoners have escaped and have set up a hotline to contact the muggle authorities.**_

Sophia looked up from the article and saw Sirius and Remus had turned extremely pale. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Harry."__

The trio had kept an eye on the poor boy throughout the years. Sophia had even gone to the trouble of visiting petunia and telling her she was a half-vampire. That had scared her enough that they never abused Harry, but he was still malnourished. Lexi had grown up into a beautiful little girl, who loved to read and cause trouble. Bit of an odd combination, but she _was_ a Lupin. Danny had already graduated Hogwarts a two years ago and was training in the Auror office with Dora Tonks. They had been seeing each other for months and Sophia was wondering when Danny would pop the question. Remus had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, asking him if he wanted the DADA position and Remus had accepted at Sophia and Sirius's insistence.

"This is going to be a problem." Sirius muttered. He worked in the Auror department at the ministry, Mad-Eye Moody was his partner and they got along swimmingly. "If these idiots have gotten out of Azkaban, they'll be on the run. My guess is, they'll look for Voldemort…or go after Harry."

"What about us?" Remus asked and Sophia shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. Peter and Lauren hate us, but they got their revenge when they betrayed Lily and James. They'll want to finish Harry off, or at least spy on Dumbledore for a while." She said, circling the rim of her wineglass with a finger, making an eerie sound come from it.

"How are they, by the way?" Sirius asked. Sophia shrugged.

"Still asleep. Sometimes I think they can hear me, but other times…." Remus patted her hadn and Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving for work. Sophia left soon after and Remus sat at the table, looking at the photographs of his used-to-be best friends.


	2. Send Off's and Dementors

**A.N—Here's the new chapter. Now promises when I'll next update, so this will have to tide you over till the next chapter is posted! I hope you all enjoy! And guess what? It's 4 days until my birthday! So, if you all want to make me happy, click the little blue button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! I'm going to be using dialogue from the books, so anything you recognize may be altered, so if you notice anything I missed, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer—I am not rich. I am not British. I am not famous. So, I cannot own Harry Potter.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter One

Send Offs and Dementors

Sophia tugged the cloak around Remus's shoulders closer and avoided his eye. She had been thrilled about his job offer, but she knew she was going to go bonkers in that house all alone with no one but Sirius for company. Sirius stood next to her, looking handsome, not having aged a day in appearance. The years had been good to all of them, including Remus.

Lexi stood next to her father, looking nervous and excited. It would be her second year at Hogwarts and she had already made friends. Her closest companion was Ginny Weasley; the two of them balanced each other out perfectly. Lexi was also friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she tended to hang out with Ginny more.

"Now, you behave yourself young lady." Sirius said, mock sternly to Lexi. "I want you to promise me you'll cause as much mischief as possible, okay?" He added in a whisper and winking. Lexi giggled and boarded the train, hugging her mother once more before dashing off to find her friends. Sophia wrapped her arms around Remus.

"Promise me you'll write." She whispered in Greek. He smiled.

"Every day, if you want." He replied in the same language, hugging her back tightly. Sirius stuck a finger into his mouth and made gagging noises behind their backs.

"That'd be nice." She smiled, releasing him before kissing him soundly on the lips, making four seventh year boys stop and whistle. Sirius rolled his eyes and nudged his friend.

"Come on mate, you don't want to miss the train." He said, watching with an air of annoyance as his fiends separated. Remus kissed her quickly again, pulled Sirius into a hug before getting on the train.

"Take care of er Padfoot." Remus smiled. Sirius wrapped an arm around Sophia, smiling at her.

"I will, mate. Have I ever let you down?" he asked and added hastily as Remus opened his mouth to answer, "Don't answer that."

Sophia let out a loud, tinkling laugh, making many men stop and stare. Sirius sent them death glares on behalf of his friend and Remus winked. "See you at Christmas!" Remus called, just as the train let out a whistle.

"Look out for Lexi and Wormtail!" Sophia called out the last name in a worried tone. Sophia never worries about things, but when it came to her family, you didn't mess with her. It would get ugly.

"I will!" Remus called, waving until the train wound around the corner. Sophia and Sirius linked arms and with a sad smile, they disappeared with a CRACK!

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Remus hauled his trunk into an empty compartment and sat down heavily by the window. He was tired after the full moon last night. He needed rest, so he pulled his cloak around him and got into a comfortable position. His dreams were filled with images of Sophia, James, Lily, Lexi, Danny and Sirius. He heard the compartment door open, but remained still.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?" Ron whispered. "How is it she knows everything?

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's apparent sleeping profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumours that the job was jinxed. Remus smiled underneath the cloak.

"Anyway…" Ron turned to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Peter Pettigrew and Lauren Harris escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me." Remus chuckled slightly but managed to turn it into a soft snore. The three teenagers looked at the professor suspiciously before turning their attention back to the argument.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for two nutters who want to kill him?" Ron said shakily. "No one knows how they got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And they were top-security prisoners too."

"But they'll catch them, won't they?" Hermione said earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for them too…"

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Ron said, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly. "Is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione asked interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

He nodded towards where Remus was sitting, still 'sleeping'. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," Ron said, sitting back down.

"They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, excitedly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"

"Yeah, I think it is," Ron said in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" Hermione asked and Remus's jaw dropped underneath the cloak. _This girl has not yet lived! _He thought.

"It's this sweetshop," Ron said, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

Remus felt himself drooling a bit.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," Ron said, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"

Remus smirked. These twins must have found the Map that Sirius had hidden in Filch's office the year after Lexi was born.

They watched him apprehensively as Remus stirred, but he simply turned his head the other way, and slept on. The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin.

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her. By mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel." Remus rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids. _Is that the best you can think of?_

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Malfoy said. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Remus could sense a fight was going to happen soon, so he snorted to get the young Malfoy's attention. "Who's that?" Malfoy asked, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," Harry said, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. Remus smiled triumphantly under the cloak. Stupid Malfoys.

Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air. Remus had to hold back a laugh. This Ron boy reminded him a lot of Sirius. Hermione, of himself and Harry…Harry reminded him of James. A twingle of sadness caught him in the chest.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice said from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Dunno…" Ron answered.

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think…people are coming aboard…"

Remus felt his heart pick up and he drew his wand from his sleeve carefully. The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. Remus smiled in remembrance of Alice and Frank. They had had a close call with Bellatrix a few years ago, but had somehow survived it with a few scars.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Neville asked.

"No idea! Sit down —"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Lexi asked and Remus heaved a sigh. She was safe.

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Lexi?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —" Ginny stammered.

"Come in and sit down —" Hermione started.

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville. Remus had heard enough. He stood up and looked around in the darkness.

"Quiet!" he croaked hoarsely. He waved his wand and he appeared, his tired face illuminated by flames that were nestled in his palm.

"Dad?" Lexi asked and everyone turned to her.

"Dad?" the chorused but Remus shushed them quickly.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Remus could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Remus's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

An intense cold swept over them all. Remus stood tall and pointed his wand at the Dementor. "None of us are hiding Pettigrew and Harris under our cloaks. Go." The Dementor didn't move. Remus concentrated on the first time he had kissed Lexi and a wolf erupted from the end of his wand, driving the Dementor away, just as Harry slid from his seat in a dead faint. Hermione and Ron started shaking Harry, both of them pale and breathing irregularly. Harry woke when Hermione started slapping his face gently. Ginny and Lexi were sitting on the seats, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Are you alright, glykia mou?" Remus asked Lexi and she nodded, swallowing. Remus took a large slab of chocolate from his trunk and started breaking it into pieces, making everybody jump.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Remus. A shadow if disgust flittered across his face.

"A Dementor," Remus replied, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. He crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" he passed them all, kissing the top of Lexi's head before leaving.

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching — "

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Pettigrew and Harris under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner with Lexi, looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. Lexi bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She had a very early memory as a baby, one she thought she had forgotten, seeing her mother fighting off a group of Death Eaters, while her father was yelling at her to protect Lexi.

"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No," Ron said quietly, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though… and Lexi had turned so pale."

Remus had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

"Eat it. Trust me. My dad is very touchy about his chocolate." Lexi said, a small smile on her face. She had attempted to joke to lighten the tension.

"I'm nothing compared to your mother." Remus replied, making Lexi laugh. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name. "Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Remus smiled at Hagrid. "hello, there Remus! Long time no see! How's Sirius?"

"Still laughing!" Remus called back happily. He gazed up at the castle and smiled joyfully. He hadn't been back here in fifteen years. "You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Malfoy called through the crowd when they arrived at Hogwarts. Remus was helping a small first year down when he heard.

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" Remus asked mildly. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle. Remus watched them leave with a raised eyebrow while Lexi called Malfoy some very nasty words in Greek.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" McGonagall called. Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. They weren't in trouble already? Remus smiled at Minerva who nodded in return. He made his way into the Great Hall, still breath taken by the beauty of the sight. He smiled up at Hagrid, Dumbledore, Flitwick and the other teachers but his eyes grew wide when he saw Severus Snape in all his greasy glory staring back at him with hate. Remus kept walking, taking his seat at the Head Table, shaking hands with old friends and teachers.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused before continuing. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Dumbledore looked so serious that no one moved or made a sound. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry and Lexi among them.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Remus died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The hall was filled with thunderous applause, especially from the Gryffindor table. Remus clapped enthusiastically, beaming at Hagrid's beet-red face. Soon afterwards, the feast ended and the school year began.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

**A.N—Now, just a warning, I have no idea when I'll update next, so sorry about that. And chapters probably won't be this long, but I used quite a bit of stuff from the books. Review and let me know what you think.**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON AND HELP CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY!**


	3. The First Lesson

**A.N—Hello my beautiful and dedicated readers! I am so so so sorry that I haven't been up to update quick enough, but I was on holidays and I had no internet access. I begged my mum to let me go to an internet café, but she decided to be mean and wouldn't let me. thank you all for reviewing and the positive comments, as a well as the birthday wishes. I love you all! You're amazing!  
>Disclaimer—Guess what? I Don't Own Harry Potter. <strong>

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Two  
>The First Lesson.<p>

Remus was happy to be back at Hogwarts. He had no idea how much he had missed the giant castle, the grounds and the air of the place. Although, the gossip chain hadn't changed much from when he was in his school years. He was keeping his distance from Harry, just like Dumbledore asked him to, even though he was sure that Harry would figure it out eventually. Hagrid had written to Sophia for photos of Lily and James and most of the photo's had either himself or Sirius, or Sophia in them. when Harry found out he had a family outside of the Dursleys all this time…well, if he had Lily's temper, it wouldn't be pretty.

Remus had a great lesson planned and he was giddy with excitement. He walked into the classroom which was buzzing with talk. They grew quiet when he placed his briefcase on the desk.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. James and Sirius had taught Peeves that song to annoy Remus in their third year.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again with a smile. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Remus raised his eyebrows at the bitterness and the sheer loathing in Snape's voice. **"**I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnegan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Remus said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Remus replied with a smile, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Remus looked into Harry's green eyes and felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of Lily looking at him with those same eyes. "Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. 'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," Remus said. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," Remus said. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Remus said cheerfully, looking around and bouncing on his toes with his hands in his pockets.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Remus, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," Neville said nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Remus chuckled. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress…green, normally…and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" Remus prompted, feeling like a sixteen year old boy again playing a prank.

"A big red one," Neville was grinning now.

"Right then," Remus said, clapping his hands together. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville said uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Remus said. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Remus continued. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

Remus gave them a moment to think about their greatest fear. He didn't need a minute. He already knew what his greatest fear was.

"Everybody ready?" Remus asked and he watched as students began rolling up their sleeves and nodding.

"Neville, we're going to back away," He said. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," Remus said, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — Riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted,

"Parvati! Forward!" Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising — "Riddikulus!" Parvati cried.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" Remus roared.

Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" Seamus shouted.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" Remus shouted. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but—

"Here!" Remus shouted suddenly, hurrying forward. There was a_ Crack_ and everyone gasped. A beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and long black hair was lying on the ground in front of Remus, her face pale and a trickle of blood running down her face; she was dead.

"Riddikulus!" the woman disappeared and a small wolf cub appeared in its place, chasing it's tale.

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Remus said, his hands shaking a little. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Remus cried as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone…Let me see…five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice…and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Remus said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Remus watched as the class left, chatting excitedly. Remus blinked rapidly as he heard harry mutter to his friends, "I know that woman. I've seen her face somewhere."

"But…how could you? She's related to Professor Lupin and you've never met him either." Hermione reasoned.

"I've seen him somewhere too. I just can't remember where…"

Remus gulped.


	4. Letters

**A.N—Wow! I got so many reviews I decided to start this right away. Now, whoever it is that is bugging **_**Blue Lover5000,**_** I hope this chapter sates your appetite. I'll try and get another one up soon. **

**Disclaimer—Am I J.K. Rowling? I think not. **

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Three  
>Letters.<p>

_Dearest Remus,_

_I'm glad you're having a good time at Hogwarts. Sirius is driving me insane, but I guess that's why I'm so entertained at the moment. Danny and Dora have been visiting me a lot, I think they miss you as much as I do. _

_How's Lexi? Is she behaving herself? If she is, tell her that Sirius will be very disappointed in her._

_Lily and James are still the same. James shifted a bit last night, mumbled something but then everything was silent again. It's the best thing that has happened in a long time. _

_Remus, I have a bad feeling. About Peter and Lauren breaking out and with James stirring up so much. I think Voldemort may be on the move again. Andreas confirmed this when he said a few of the darkest creatures in the Forbidden Forest are stirring. It won't be long now, Remus. _

_Keep Harry safe and give Lexi a kiss for me._

_I love you,_

_Sophia._

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Remus strolled down the halls as the castle emptied, reading Sophia's latest letter and smiling as he read how she signed it. It still amazed him how he had fallen in love with the most beautiful and charming witch of their age and that she loved him back. However, the news about Voldemort was worrying.

He walked into his office and blinked when he saw a tank containing an ugly brownish creature that was swimming in the murky water. His Grindylow had arrived. He stowed the letter in his desk and smiled at the picture of Sophia, James, Lily, himself and Sirius that was sitting on his desk, along with the pictures of Sophia with Danny and Lexi and Danny with Dora.

Remus frowned and looked up when he heard shouting outside his classroom. He strode around, his hand twitching as he drew his wand. He had never recovered from the First War.

"Harry. Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," Remus said. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus into his office.

"Water demon," Remus replied surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Remus asked., looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly. Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" he added, unable to resist. Harry looked at 's eyes were twinkling and he was half smiling.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," Remus replied, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry. Harry thought about telling Professor Lupin about the massive dog he had seen outside of Privet Drive during the summer, but he stopped himself.

Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Remus said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied. Remus resisted raising an eyebrow. He was a bad a liar as Lily was. "Yes," Harry said suddenly, putting his tea down on Professor Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," Remus said slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry said abruptly.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well," Remus said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Professor Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.

"Clearly, I was wrong," Remus went on, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I did think of Voldemort first," Harry said honestly. "But then I — I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," Remus mused thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea. Remus studied Harry's face and suspected his assumption would be correct.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" Remus said shrewdly.

"Well… yeah," Harry admitted. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Remus called. The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," Remus said, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.

"I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," Remus said pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," Snape said, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," Remus said.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Snape said, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful. Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Remus smiled, knowing that Snape wasn't happy about having to make him this potion.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex."

He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why —?" Harry began. Remus looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.

"Really?" Remus said, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face. "Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. The empty goblet was still smoking.

Remus watched as Harry left and couldn't help but smile. He was definitely a Potter.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

The Halloween feast was as amazing as Remus remembered it. He was walking down the corridors, laughing with Minerva when he heard screaming. He exchanged a look with his former head of house and then raced off. He pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat lady, where Dumbledore was talking to Peeves.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "She got very angry when she wouldn't let her in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper she's got, that Lauren Harris."

Remus swore violently in Greek under his breath and Dumbledore turned towards him with a grim expression on his face. Many of the students were watching the scene.

"Lauren wouldn't have come alone." Remus said in an undertone to the teachers. "Peter would have been with her."

"I agree." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head. He turned and dismissed the students.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. The Marauder's Map

**A.N—Here you go, another chapter. I don't know when I'll update again, so I hope you enjoy these. Now, this is going to be a loooooooong fic, so please stick with it. and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—I think you know what goes here by now.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Four

The Marauder's Map.

Remus was glad to be back at work. He hated being sick all the time. His students seemed to like having him back as well. However, they were infuriated that Snape had set them homework.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Remus asked, frowning slightly. He knew why Snape had set them to work on werewolves and he would be having a word with Dumbledore about this.

Babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

Remus smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," Hermione said, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

They all had an enjoyable lesson after that, they were fascinated by the creature that Remus had brought in, a Hinkypunk. When the bell rang, Harry packed up his things and made his way to the door, but Remus called out, "Wait a moment, Harry. I'd like a word."

Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," Remus said, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," Harry said glumly. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Remus sighed guiltily.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" Harry said with difficulty.

Remus looked at him quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," Harry replied. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," Professor Lupin said sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Remus made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. Remus was having a hard time trying not to tell Harry the truth. There was a moment's silence, then —

"Why did they have to come to the match?" Harry said bitterly.

"They're getting hungry." Remus replied coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Remus nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Pettigrew and Harris escaped." Harry said slowly. "They got away."

"Yes." Remus said, scooping to pick up his briefcase that had just slipped off the desk in his shock. "They must have found a way to fight them off…how, I cannot imagine."

"You made that Dementor on the train back off," Harry said suddenly.

"There are — certain defences one can use," Remus struggled. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defences?" Harry said at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"

Remus looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

"Psst — Harry!"

He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. "What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred said, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George said, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred said, "but we decided last night, your needs greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George said. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred said , closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"— well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me —" Harry said, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred said. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," Harry said, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" George said.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
>Along with Mdme's Redfang, Flighty, Stripes and Prancer<em>  
><em>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers<em>  
><em>Are proud to present<em>  
><em>THE MARAUDERS MAP<em>

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else. This map showed a set of passages he had never entered.

And many of them seemed to lead —

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred said , tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" —he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance.But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Redfang, Flight, Stripes and Prancer." sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men and women, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," George said briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," Fred said, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," George said , winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger. Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled 'Harry Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor.

Harry watched carefully. His little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'

"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._ Harry thought as he lowered himself down and slide through the passage.


	6. Teacher's Tales

**A.N—Hello. So this is the chapter where Harry finds out about what Remus and Sophia and Sirius are to him, and that his parents aren't dead. Oooooh. This is going to be interesting. Please review and tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer—I own a brown blanket, not Harry Potter. **

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Five

Teacher's Tales.

To say that Hermione and Ron took the news of the map well was an understatement. Hermione was worried about Peter Pettigrew and Lauren Harris coming after him, whereas Ron was angry that his brothers hadn't shared the map with him instead of Harry.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" Ron said, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione said, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" Harry said.

"Are you mad?" Ron said, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Pettigrew and Harris?" Hermione hissed. "They could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

The argument went on until the three friends got into the Three Broomsticks. They ordered a round of butterbeers, only for Harry to duck under the table when Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge came in.

Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.

Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down. Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," Professor McGonagall said.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," Hagrid said.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" Professor Flitwick said, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Pettigrew and Harris? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumour," Madam Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

"Do you think they're still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered .

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta said, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"I still cannot believe what those two ended up doing. If you'd told me that sixteen years ago, I would have said you'd had too much mead." Madame Rosmerta tutted.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta said, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," Fudge said.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you remember who Peter's best friends were?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the others, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the act, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.

"You'd have thought they were brothers!" Professor Flitwick chimed in. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge said. "Potter trusted his friends without question. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named Sirius and Sophia—Remus's wife and Lily's best friend—godparents to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course."

"Because Pettigrew turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Madam Rosmerta said, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta**.**

"Naturally," Professor McGonagall said. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Sirius Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Sirius Black was planning to go into hiding himself that they all were… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Professor McGonagall said darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Sirius Black?"

"He did," Fudge said heavily. "But Sirius thought that the choice was too obvious and he had Lily and James switch to Peter instead at the last moment. No one knew, not even Remus and Sophia and Sophia was like a sister to Lily!"

"I met them!" Hagrid growled. "It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. He'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. Then, Sophia an' Remus turn up and they both start cryin' and demandin' ter kno' wha' happene'. Tha's whe' they find out tha' Pettigrew betrayed them, and Harris helped him!"

"Weren't Sophia and Lauren cousins?" Madam Rosmerta whispered. "And wasn't it Lauren that killed Jacob and Jessica Harris?"

"That's correct, Rosie. Jacob was Sophia's cousin and married James's older sister Jessica and they'd just had a baby boy, Danny, when Lauren and a mob of Death Eaters turn up and kill him and his wife. Imagine, Lauren killing her own brother! James and Sophia were heartbroken, and Danny went to live with Remus and Sophia."

"What about Lily and James? Is it true they're not really dead?"

Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"It is true, Rosmerta m'dear. You remember Mary McDonald? She went on a mission for the order during the war, and she sacrificed herself to save everyone. That meant that everyone she loved was protected from dark magic." Fudge explained. "When You-Know-Who turned up in Godric's Hollow, James and Lily weren't killed, they were sent into a coma until You-Know-Who could be defeated. They've been in St. Mungos for twelve years. Sophia works there, so she keeps an eye on them."

"What happened to Pettigrew and Harris?"

"They were thrown into Azkaban for life. It's a mystery how they got out."

"So why does Harry live with muggles when he had wizarding Godparents?" Rosmerta asked.

"Dumbledore has his reasons." McGonagall said. they lapsed into silence.

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," Professor McGonagall said.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.

Professor Lupin had been best friends with his dad? And Lupin's wife had been like a sister to his mum? He had godparents, yet he still had to live with the Dursleys? He had a cousin out there in the world, a family?

Harry walked back up to the castle in a dazed trance, repeating those same questions in his head over and over. Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for —the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until…

He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father, his black hair standing up in all directions, his hazel eyes shining with happiness and beaming at the camera with his arm around his mother's waist. She was smiling up at James, then to the camera, her arm linked with that of a young woman in a green dress, black hair that fell down her back and startling blue eyes. She must be Sophia. Harry noticed that Lily and Sophia both had matching charm bracelts around their left wrists, charms clinking togther. Next to James was a handsome man with long black hair, blue eyes and a cocky grin. He had his arm around James and a younger looking Lupin, who kept glancing at Sophia with loving eyes. But at the far end was a short man with mousy brown hair, watery blue eyes and a nervous smile.

Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents. The parents they now lay in hospital, asleep and waiting…

Waiting for what?

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

**A.N—Does that clear a few things up? so summarise;**

**-Harry doesn't live with Sirius/Remus/Sophia/Lexi/Danny because he isn't allowed to.**

**-Sophia/Remus/Sirius aren't allowed to tell Harry about his parents because Dumbldore put a Tongue Tying curse on it.**

**-Lexi doesn't know about Harry's parents either, but Danny does.**

**Okay. Now…review!**


	7. Christmas

**A.N—I am really disappointed in the amount of reviews I am getting. I only got three since I last updated. THREE! Come on, people! Pick up the pace or I won't update again for a loooooooong time. Oh yeah. I'm evil. Embrace the evil-ness. (Yes, that is a word)**

**Disclaimer—I've said it about three billion times; I don't own Harry Potter.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Six

Christmas

Harry wanted to confront his professor about his past, but he couldn't because that would mean having to admit that Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade and eavesdropped. He kept thinking about this woman, Sophia, and how she was watching over his parents, who were sleeping in a hospital bed somewhere, unaware of what their son was living through.

Lexi didn't know anything about his parents either, so it came as a shock to her when he told her about it.

"I knew that they were friends, but I never knew how close they were!" Lexi gasped, sitting down. "I'll be having a chat with mum when she gets here."

"What?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"My uncle and my mum are coming here later today for Christmas. You can meet them if you like." She replied, her face pale and determined.

The group watched from the tower window down at the snow cover grounds below. They were anxious and impatient, wanting answers. Harry kept thinking about all the people who were hiding things from him. His teachers, Dumbledore, his friends, even his godparents. None of them wanted to confide in him. Actually that was not quite true, Dumbledore had cursed the subject if anyone talked about it, so Lupin couldn't talk about it without gagging.

A small black carriage appeared down the road and Lexi squealed, running through the common room and down the stairs, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny right behind her. She was fast, Harry would admit that, faster than a normal twelve year old should be.

They all skidded to a stop in the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were all there, three of them beaming as Lupin spun a cloaked woman around in a warm embrace, listening to her laughing, while Snape just scowled.

"Mum! Sirius!" Lexi cried, running towards a handsome man with long black hair and blue eyes, who grinned happily when she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, pup! How are you?"

"Good." Lexi replied. Sirius set her right again. "How are you?"

"A big pain in the butt, that's what." Sophia replied, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I am offended."

"She's right though." Remus chuckled. Dumbledore and McGonagall let out loud laughs, while Flitwick giggled.

"Mum, Sirius, these are my friends." Lexi introduced. Everyone was surprised when Sophia turned to them. She was a lot more beautiful than anyone gave her credit for, and she looked a lot like Lexi, except for the eyes, she had amber instead of the bright blue that Sophia had.

"Nice to meet you." Sophia smiled kindly and shook each of their hands, her gaze lingering on Harry for a moment, before turning and embracing Dumbledore.

"Hello, Albus." She greeted stepping back. "You're looking well."

"I'm looking old." He smiled. "You, however, are still as beautiful as you were when you left here."

"You're such a liar, Albus. And no, you should never tell a woman she's looking old."

"Quite." McGonagall agreed, before embracing Sophia. Ron exchanged a look with Harry, who shrugged.

"Snape." Sirius spat.

"Black." Snape replied venomously. Everyone lapsed into silence.

"Awkward." The Weasley twins chorused, pulling at their jumper necks. Everyone laughed, excluding Snape who scowled and stalked off. The other teachers left with grins.

"He hasn't changed much." Sophia remarked to Remus, who nodded.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"We went to school with him." Sophia replied sadly. "Lily was quite close to him before our fifth year."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Remus slipped an arm around Sophia.

"They had a…falling out, so to speak." Remus replied stiffly. Sirius grimaced.

"What kind of falling out?" Harry asked.

"Lots of yelling, hexes and I scared the crap out of Snape." Sophia replied with a malicious grin. The twins and Ron laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I…made a promise of sorts." She replied, winking.

"I think I've said this before, but you're amazing." Remus said, kissing her cheek. The kids all gagged, Sirius included.

"Oh, shut up Lexi. I have baby pictures and I'm not afraid to use them." Remus threatened. Lexi's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped. Sophia laughed.

"I would." Remus grinned evilly and he pounced on Lexi, missing her as she dodged and sped off down the corridors, Remus and Sirius laughing behind her as they gave chase. Sophia shook her head at the level of immaturity they were displaying.

"You'll have to forgive them. They're not usually like this." She directed this at Harry.

He shrugged, drinking in her features. She swept a strand of hair off her face, her charm bracelet clinking with charms. "Nice bracelet." Hermione commented.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?" Harry asked as they walked.

"It was…it was a gift." Sophia hesitated. Fred and George raised their eyebrows and snuck off, leaving them alone.

"Who from?"

"Why so curious?" she asked swiftly.

"Well, I know you were friends with my mum." Harry replied boldly. Sophia blanched.

"How…how?"

"I have a picture of you and her." He lied. Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not.

"Yes, you are. You're a horrible liar, just like James." She crossed her arms. "How do you know about me?"

"It was the picture." Harry insisted and he knew that Sophia wouldn't believe him. Ron was looking at his shoes and Hermione was biting her lip.

"I have to go and do that—that thing." Hermione stuttered, nudging Ron.

"Wha—? Oh, oh yeah! _That_ thing. I'll come with you." He said and he allowed himself to be dragged off by Hermione. Sophia was smiling at them fondly.

"So, do you want to tell me how you really know about me?"

Harry sighed. "I overheard my professors talking about it." he admitted.

"I see." She stated dryly. Harry hung his head. She gazed at him with piercing blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. "Maybe one day Harry, I'll be able to talk with you, tell you everything. But for now, Merry Christmas."

Harry watched as she walked off, carelessly graceful and beautiful, feeling as though there may be hope for his family. He just had to wait a little while.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Sophia smiled as she watched Lexi and Sirius pay chess, smirking when she won again for the fourth time. Remus was dozing on the couch behind her when the flames erupted into a roaring fire and turned emerald green. "Lupin, I want a word!" came Snape's voice, jolting Remus out of his stupor.

Remus sighed and got off the couch. Sophia tagged along with him, leaving Sirius and Lexi to their chess game.

"You called, Severus?"

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "Although I wasn't expecting both of you." He added, his eyes narrowed at Sophia, who was dusting herself off.

"If you want a Lupin, you have to be specific, Severus." She told him lightly, her lips twitching.

"I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face. Sophia looked stunned at seeing the map.

"Well?" said Snape. Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking and that he and Sophia were communicating silently.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Harry looked at Sophia, who winked at him discreetly and turned her attention to Remus.

"Full of Dark Magic?" Remus repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did his professor.

"You mean, by Mr. Padfoot or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"You see, Severus?" Sophia said, taking the map in her hands and taking a keen look at it herself. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"

"Well!" Remus said, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He took the map from Sophia, folded it and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"

Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office.

He, Ron, Sophia and Remus walked all the way back into the Entrance Hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Remus.

"Professor, I —"

"I don't want to hear explanations," Remus said shortly. Sophia was looking slightly amused, but worried all the same.

Remus glanced around the empty Entrance Hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago."

"Yes, we know it's a map," Sophia sighed as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "We don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around."

"And I can't let you have it back, Harry." Remus said.

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because…" Lupin hesitated.

"Because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining." Sophia said to Remus who rolled his eyes. He knew it was the truth and so did she.

"Do you know them?" Harry asked, impressed.

"We've met," They said shortly.

Remus was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Peter Pettigrew and Lauren Harris seriously." Remus saw his wife wince at her cousin's name. "But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

Remus and Sophia left, leaving Harry feeling horribly guilty because he knew they were right.

"What does he hear when a Dementor draws near?" Sophia whispered on the way back to Remus's quarters, taking the map and studying it.

"Voldemort murdering Lily and James. Or attempted murder, really." Remus muttered. Sophia felt tears prick her eyes and she gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth.

"Oh, Remus." She sobbed. "That's horrible. No one should have to hear that."

"I know, koukla. I know." he replied, rocking her back and forth in comfort. She drew back.

"This is really weird. We're back at Hogwarts and we have the map. All we need now it the Cloak and we could be seventeen again." She whispered and Remus grinned. She looked up and blushed. "Mistletoe." He said. He cupped her face and leant in to kiss her, smiling when she met him halfway. He was transported back to Christmas in their seventh year, when they'd spent an hour under the mistletoe, just enjoying the moment.

He felt like a giddy schoolboy every time he kissed her. Fourteen years of marriage hadn't dulled his love for her, it only made it stronger.

"Oh, I think I may vomit." Said a greasy voice. Sophia separated from Remus to see Snape standing with a few slithering students snickering. "I'd keep your dogs on a tighter leash if I were you, Sophia. You never know when one might bite."

Remus made to lunge at Snape but Sophia caught his cloak. "I'd rather have dogs than little snakes hissing at my heels and spitting venom with meaningless words and actions." She bit out, shocking Remus and the students. She seemed so nice, yet she was so feisty.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He snarled as he stalked past them, the Slytherin students smirking arrogantly. Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"We cannot catch a break today can we? Snape has to ruin everything." She sighed.

"Think of it this way; we just have to go somewhere more private." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sophia rolled her eyes and put her arm around his waist, leading them off to his quarters again.


	8. The Quidditch Final

**A.N—I needed to start this ASAP. I'm hooked on this story, even though it jumps around a bit. Sorry about that. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer—I own a Glee CD, not Harry Potter.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Seven  
>The Quidditch Finals.<p>

Harry got his mysterious Firebolt back just before the Finals. He was so pleased with it. Sophia dn Sirius had decided to stay for the rest of the year, and you could often see them walking with Hagrid or at the Lake. One day at Gryffindor's practise though, they came wandering down with Professor Lupin.

"Hello, Professor!" Katie Bell called.

"Hello Katie!" he called back. The team landed.

"Nice broom, Harry. I remember when the latest and greatest broom of our age was a Nimbus 1500." Sirius smiled fondly at the memory. "Sophia got us the Quidditch cup three years in a row on that old broom."

"You play?" Wood asked the blushing woman.

"I used to be Seeker for Gryffindor. Sirius was a beater." She replied, making the team gush.

"Did you play, professor?" George asked. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"I think that having James and Sirius on the pitch was enough."

"Your dad played?" Wood demanded of Harry.

"Chaser and Captain of the team for three years." Sirius said proudly.

"Do you think you could give me a few tips?" Harry asked Sophia. She bit her lip and when the team started begging she laughed and relented.

"Can I borrow a broom?" she asked with a sigh. Wood handed her his Nimbus 1900. She tested the weight in her hands before handing conjuring a bucket of balls for wood to throw. "I might as well try for the team." She grinned.

"Alright."

"Watch and learn, Harry." Sirius grinned as he watched Sophia fly. Wood threw ball after ball into the air and she caught each one, ending with a fifty foot dive and an army roll onto the ground, the ball clutched in her hand.

She walked back over to Wood, handing him the broom. "That was amazing! I've never seen anybody fly like that before!" he gushed.

"I've still got it, even though I haven't played in sixteen years." She added to Sirius who laughed. She turned to Harry and started giving him pointers, while Sirius exchanged tactics with Wood and gave the Twins some tips on how to hold the bat to allow it to swing easier.

"Thanks! Really! We'll win the cup for sure!" Wood cheered, turning to Harry. "Have you sorted out your Dementor problem?"

Harry glanced at Lupin who nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. This is it. I can feel it."

"Do you remember when James got that passionate about Quidditch?" Remus chuckled as he watched Wood walk away, leaving his teammates behind.

"I think that Oliver might just give Jamesie-boy a run for his money." Sirius muttered. Sophia laughed.

"Good luck. I'll be rooting for Gryffindor." Sophia promised. Remus nodded and winked.

"Why, Remus! You're a teacher! You're not allowed to show favouritism!" Sirius gasped, his hand resting on his heart as if in shock.

"Shut up, Paddy!" Remus groaned.

"Nah." Sirius shook his head. "I'm much more entertaining when I'm talking."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sirius." Sophia patted him on the shoulder before walking away hand in hand with Lupin.

The team burst into laughter and sobered when Sirius sent them each a death glare. Although, Fred and George's lips were twitching traitorously.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Sophia was sporting a Gryffindor scarf and badge, likewise with Sirius while Remus remained in black. This would be the first match she had seen in…way too long. She was excited to see if Harry flew as well as his father did and if he was going to use the tactics she gave him four nights ago.

Sirius was whooping with Lexi, Ginny and Ron the whole way down while Hermione talked about Lupin's vampire essay. Sophia couldn't help but smile at the subject.

"I thought it was interesting that vampires were subjected to being reduced to ash if they were exposed to sunlight." Hermione was saying.

"That's not true." Sophia corrected. "Vampires can go in the sun, but the longer full vampires stay in the sun, the worse they feel. Half-vampires fell no discomfort whatsoever."

Hermione blinked.

"How do you know that?"

Sophia smiled tightly. "I've met a few vampires in my time. They're not as scary as you might think, just make sure they're not hungry when you talk to them." she advised, making the girl grin.

Remus slung his arm around Sophia dn smiled. "Have you fed?" he asked her in Greek.

"Last night. I ran into a few Dementors for my trouble as well. They're not happy, Remus." She replied in the same language.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked. Sophia whipped her head around.

"Nothing of consequence." Remus replied, climbing up the stairs to the stands.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"

Sirius and Sophia cheered loudly along with the other Gryffindor supporters.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —"

"He's got a point." Sirius muttered. Sophia smiled.

"So very Slytherin of them." she tutted. Lexi sniggered.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Looks like they kept that tradition alive." Remus remarked. Sophia giggled, nodding.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch cried. "Three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Whoo!" Sirius cheered, making three first years cover their ears, along with Sophia.

"OW!" she cried, slapping his arm. She shrugged apologetically.

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"Go Fred!...Or is it George?" Sirius added while Sophia shook her head at him in wonder.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred howled, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Yes!" Sophia cried, pumping her fist while Remus watched on in amusement.

Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.

"FOUL!" Sirius, Ron, Sophia, Ginny and Lexi screamed. Remus bit his lip angrily.

Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

"The sad thing is that's true." Remus muttered.

Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but he mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it… Sophia's suggestions popped into Harry's head and, faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there…

WHOOSH. One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again… WHOOSH.

The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. Harry thought about another of Sophia's suggestions.

Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised — He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"I taught him that!" Sophia beamed. Lexi raised her eyebrows at Ron, who shrugged. Ginny was biting her nails anxiously.

"Ha haaa!" Lee Jordan yelled as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. Sirius and Remus sniggered. Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"

Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead —

Katie scored.

Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

"FOUL!" was the general outcry.

"Dirty cheats!" Lexi screamed.

Madam Hooch was beside herself —

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten.

Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.

"CATCH THE SNITCH!" Ron, Ginny, Lexi and Sirius screamed. Sophia bit her lip.

Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.

Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —

Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

Sophia started swearing violently in Greek, astounding Remus and Lexi. She hardly ever used language like that.

"You —"

Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach — Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

Everyone groaned. Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…

"Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

Harry looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her —

Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.

"What's he doing?" Sirius asked, looking alarmed at Sophia's wide grin.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field. And then he saw something to make his heart stand still.

Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face — there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer — Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —

"Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy — Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him — he was at Malfoy's ankles — he was level —Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and — He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sophia grabbed Remus's face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He laughed and hugged her closely. Sirius raced down to the pitch, laughing and cheering along with all the Gryffindors.

Wood was speeding toward Harry, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

If only there had been a Dementor around… As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.

Sophia, Remus and Sirius beamed at Harry proudly before disappearing through the crowd.


	9. Execution

**A.N—Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School starts on Monday (NOOOOO!) and I've been really busy getting books and all that stuff ready. It was also my mum's birthday on Thursday, so we spent the day celebrating. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter! **

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Eight

Execution.

The next few weeks were filled with exams and tests. Even the Weasley twins could be seen studying, which was a call to all students to pick up a text book. Lexi wasn't very happy with her mother and father, upset that they had never told her about Lily and James Potter. She sat with Ron, Hermione and the twins in the nearly deserted Common Room when an owl flew in, dropping an envelope into Hermione's lap. She opened it and tears quickly sprang into her eyes.

"What? What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hagrid just sent me this." She held out the letter to Ron who snatched it away from her and read it aloud.

'_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. **_  
><em><strong>I don't want you to see it.<br>Hagrid'**_

"Oh, no." Lexi breathed. She felt herself being drawn into a tight embrace by the twins. She'd always been close to them and they looked out for her. Tears slipped down her cheeks. The portrait door burst open and harry came in, his hair its usual mess and his green eyes wide.

"Hagrid's just sent this." Hermione said, handing over the note, never taking her eyes off Lexi. Harry took the note and read it.

"We've got to go," He said at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," Ron said, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry…"

Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking. "If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"

"Where is it?" said Hermione. Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.

"… if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.

"That's true," George said, stepping away from Lexi and Fred. "If he sees you…" Fred's eyes widened and the two of them swept out of the common room.

"They haven't gone to get it, have they?" Lexi asked.

They had. They returned fifteen minutes later, the silvery cloak stowed under the front of Fred's robes. Lexi blinked rapidly.

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted.

Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see them—which was difficult because the twins and Ron were very tall—they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees. They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak. Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I — I took him outside," Hagrid said, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and George dove to catch it before it shattered all over the floor.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. Lexi mirrored the action, rubbing Hagrid's arm. "Dumbledore —"

"He's tried," Hagrid said. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Fred began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment. Fred and George mirrored the action, both of their hands twitching for their wands. "They're comin'…"

Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…I'll let yeh out the back way,"

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't —" George and Fred began

"We'll tell them what really happened —" Hermione said

"They can't kill him —" Ron cried.

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over all of them, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"

And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door. Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, they group of teenagers set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. They heard a door open behind them and men's voices. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"

Lexi burst onto tears, burying her face into Harry's shoulder while Ron held a sobbing Hermione and the twins sniffed angrily.

Harry's mind had gone blank with shock. The six of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.

"We can't," Lexi said, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.

"How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering. They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

A muddy brown rat stood in front of Ron, who bent to pick it up, recognizing his lost pet. But it was wriggling frantically. He tried to stop Scabbers squirming and squeaking but—too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before anyone could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned.

They all looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —" There was a loud thud. "Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"

Lexi and Harry almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, blue-eyed, jet-black dog.

Harry reached for his wand, but too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth — But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken,Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll — Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. Lexi had managed to stay on her feet, moving and jumping gracefully over the flailing branches of the Whomping Willow. Fred and Gerogre were edging their way closer to the tree trunk and towards Ron and the dog while Lexi moved like a blur of colour, distracting the tree.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"

"Harry — we're never going to get through without help —" she insisted.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. Lexi looked at the twins who just shrugged.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?"

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Lexi went next; calling out that it was safe.

Harry crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Lexi sat, crouched and eyes glinting in her wandlight. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him. Fred and George not far behind her.

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but no one's ever gotten in." Fred replied, somewhat in awe.

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes… All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him…

He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch… And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded and then to Lexi and the twins who agreed silently. Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Lexi suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Lexi whispered. Harry and the others had no idea why she was so worried, but she knew why the Whomping willow was on the school grounds, she knew where her father went to transform every month. This was dangerous.

Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Fred said slowly. George nodded and swallowed. At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Everyone dashed over to him.

"Ron — are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"

"What —"

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus."

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A handsome man with long hair, blue eyes and a broad muscular chest stood before them, his wand trained at an animal lying next to Ron, a small ugly black mouse.

Sirius Black.

"Uncle Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lexi gasped. Sirius didn't take his eyes off Ron.

"I could ask you the same question. You shouldn't be wandering around the grounds late at night. Especially you, Harry."

And then came a new sound — Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs**.**Fred and George were flanking Lexi, while Ron kept his hand on Harry's jumper.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, Lexi standing between the twins who were staring at Sirius to Harry, standing there with his wand pointed at Sirius, and then to Sirius himself, pointing his wand at the small animal on the bed and at Ron's wriggling hands. Sophia rushed in a moment later, her eyes taking in the situation as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. Harry's wand flew out of his hand; so did everyone elses. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, Sophia rushing past him to inspect Ron's leg.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.

"Where are they, Sirius?" Sirius then pointed at the mouse on the bed and the rat in Ron's arms.

Realization dawned on Remus's face.

"That's how they did it! they transformed…but how did you…?"

"Map." Was all Sirius said. Sophia gasped and her eyes widened.

"What is going on?" Lexi asked. She received no answer as Remus then turned and pointed his own wand at the mouse.

"I DON"T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione —"

"– you and him! You've been working against Dumbledore this whole time!"

"Hermione, calm down —"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's a werewolf!"

There was silence after her statement. Sophia growled at Hermione who took a step back.

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

"How dare you!" Sirius and Lexi growled. Ron went even paler at the glare he was receiving from Lexi.

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Since I did Professor Snape's essay…" Hermione replied.

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon?"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Fred gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Just a little bit." Sophia replied seriously.

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"There," said Lupin, handing everyone back their wands and sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?

"How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Lupin said. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously. Sophia snorted.

"Of course he knows how to work it. He helped write it. Isn't that right, Moony?" she teased.

"You wrote —?" Fred and George began.

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? Although, I didn't expect my own daughter to tag along."

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" Lexi said. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping.

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Sirius said suddenly.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"

"No, he's not," said Sophia quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew. And that mouse—" he pointed to the black rat on the bed, "—Is Lauren Harris.


	10. Explanation

**A.N—I told you I'd update straight after. This shall answer a lot of questions for all of you. No, I know you're all wondering why I put the twins in there, and it's because they're very close to Lexi. Please review!**

**Disclaimer—I own a pink calculator, not Harry Potter.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Nine

Explanations.

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in.

Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.

"You're all mental."

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said faintly. Lexi bit her lip. Sirius tried to lunge for the rat.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"

"You know we can't do that! Dumbledore jinxed anything we tell them!" Sophia cried.

"He said that the curse would lift at the right time. They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Sirius. "Ron's kept him as a pet! And Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Sophia raised her wand, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear us out, Ron," she said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and George caught him and pushed him back down to the bed.

"Start explaining!" Harry demanded. Lexi looked at her mother angrily.

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…" Hermione was saying.

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylow's.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Harry, Fred and George had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.

"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

Sophia hissed, rubbing her left arm. Everyone was drawn by the noise and for the first time, Harry noticed four white scars that circled around her bicep. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" Ron said.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

"We've told you time and time again, Remus! It's not your fault that Greyback bit you!" Sophia exclaimed. Remus sighed, sitting down on a stool.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking. Lexi had tears in her eyes, hearing about her father's pain.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter."

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories."

"No offence, Moony, but they were kinda lame excuses." Sirius chortled.

"Bu I didn't tell them. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…" Remus went on, ignoring Sirius. "And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded. Sophia nodded proudly.

"James was always good at Transfiguration. He was the first to transform, and they managed to do this before the end of their fifth year. It was incredible magic."

"Yes, indeed," Remus agreed. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Fred asked, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What about the others? The girls?" George interrupted.

"That was really dangerous! Running around the grounds with a werewolf!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes it was." Sophia agreed. "I guess it's my turn now, to talk. I am different to most witches, as you'll know. Truth is, I'm a half-vampire. Princess of the Potantes Sanguinem, actually. I hate the idea of drinking human blood, but it's necessary for me to have it in my system. I drink from blood bags I get from St. Mungos. When I was in school I used to go out hunting every chance I got, feeding on the animals I could find. One night I was out on a full moon and I ran into Remus."

Everyone was watching her as she told them this, missing the winces that Sirius and Remus shared. "And with my rotten luck, I just had to run into a werewolf; Remus. The other boys were there with him, but they couldn't stop him from attacking me. It's how I got these."

She rubbed the scars on her bicep and Remus walked over to her, taking her hand. "But, in answer to your question, the girls on the Marauders map are me and my friends. I was Redfang, Marlene was Stripes, Mary was Flighty and Lily was Prancer."

"My mum?" Harry asked. Sophia nodded.

"She was usually hell-bent on obeying the rules, but she would bend them every now and again to get revenge on the Marauders."

"Wicked." The twins chorused in whispers.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety.He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure." Remus continued. "In a way, Snape has been right about me.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"

"It served him right," Sirius sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told the teenagers. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field…

"I don't think it was that, Remus." Sophia said quietly, but did not elaborate.

"Anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but James and Sophia, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to their lives… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Remus.Hermione and Lexi screamed. Sirius leapt to his feet. Harry felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock. Sophia hissed like a cat, fangs reaching low over her lips.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO WIPE THE MAP!" Sirius and Sophia yelled.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Pettigrew, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. Sophia growled and went to lunge at Snape, who was ready and sent a curse at her, making her topple to the floor, staring up at Lexi.

"Mum!" she cried, kneeling down next to her.

"Get out of the way, Potter." Snape said again, pointing his wand at Remus, who was immediately bound and gagged, falling to the floor.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Pettigrew — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!""

Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled — except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out. Harry looked around. Ron, Lexi, Fred, George and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment.

Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"

"I think we have bigger problem's right now, Mione." Fred said, kneeling next to Remus and undoing the knots while George set to work on the ropes at his feet. Sirius unfroze Sophia, who sat up with a gasp. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," Sophia said. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."

As she said the words, Sirius levitated the unconscious mouse the floor.

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how are you supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"The amount of times I saw the boys transform…when I saw you with him during the holidays, Ron, I was suspicious, but my hunch wasn't confirmed until now. That's Peter and the mouse next to him is my cousin, Lauren." She said sadly.

"Enough of this," Lupin said, and there was a steely note in his voice Lexi had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him.

Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready?" said Lupin. Sophia and Sirius stepped forward, their wands aimed at the two rodents.

"Together?" Sirius said quietly.

"I think so," said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from the wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small brown form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Lexi and Hermione. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

A woman sat next to him, looking around and blinking. She was blonde with brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She would have been beautiful is her skin hadn't been so pale and her cheeks not so hollow.

"Well, hello, Peter, Lauren." said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so kind."

Lauren snorted. "Ask us anything."

"Twelve years hasn't changed you at all, has it?" Sophia asked, deathly quiet and menacing. "You feel no remorse for betraying your family and friends, killing your own brother!"

"What?" was the general outcry from the students.

"I suggest you start at the beginning." Sirius said.

"When we were sixteen, my cousin Jacob got married to a girl named Jessica Potter –James's sister—and they had a baby boy, Daniel a year later. Lauren here was jealous of her brother, tired of being overlooked, she joined the Death Eaters." Sophia explained. Lexi gasped. "She then turned up to their house, and killed her brother and his wife in cold blood. The only reason Danny survived was because Jessica used her time to seal him in a cupboard, sacrificing herself to do that."

"Peter here, joined for a different reason. I was best friends with a girl named Mary McDonald. She was engaged to Peter when she sacrificed herself in a mission against Voldemort. Peter wanted revenge, so he joined the side that actually killed his fiancé." Sophia said.

"Lily and James had already had Harry when they found out that Voldemort was after them. they went under the Fidielus charm, using Sirius as Secret Keeper. But, they changed to Peter at the last minute, not knowing he was a spy. To make things worse, Lauren and Sirius were sorta dating at the time. Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow to kill the Potters that night, only it backfired in more than one way."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"That night," Remus said, "Lily sacrificed herself to keep you alive Harry, but she didn't know that Mary had cast the exact same charm against her and everybody she loved. When Voldemort killed her, she was sent into a kind of limbo before she came back. James and Lily are alive, but they're in St. Mungos hospital, still in the coma's they've been in for twelve years."

"They're…they're alive?" Fred gasped. Lexi smiled with Joy and Harry looked stunned.

"Yes, although, we don't know when they'll wake up." Sophia added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lexi asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" she indicated to herself and Harry.

"Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know he had a family outside of the Dursleys until the time was right." Sirius said.

"So, question is, what to do with you?"

"Hand us over to the Dementors. Kill us, but that won't stop the Dark Lord from coming back! He's getting stronger! Nothing you do will stop him! Nothing!" Lauren cackled. Sophia thrust her wand into Lauren's throat.

"Give me a reason, and I swear I'll do it." she snarled, her eyes growing red and her already exposed fangs growing into long incisors.

"Sophia, calm down." Remus said.

"I will not calm down, Remus." She replied. "I will hand over Lauren and Peter to the Dementors, but I am not going to calm down. Besides, we need to get out of here. The moon's almost up, you need to get back to your office."

She stepped back and conjured manacles for Lauren and Peter, just as Pettigrew sank to his knees.

"Please! Please don't let them kill me! Harry…Harry, you look so much like your father, like James…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!" Sirius roared. "YOU SOLD THEM OUT TO VOLDEMORT!"

"It wasn't our fault Mary did what she did, Peter. She died in an effort to protect us all. If you want someone to blame, blame your master. He's the one who is causing all this." Sophia said.

"You—you don't understand! He was taking over everywhere! What could I do! He would have killed me!"

Fred and George felt sick that this man had done something so low. Betraying his friends…

"You should have died, then! Died, as we would have done for you!" Remus thundered.

"You should have realized Peter. We aren't going to kill you or Lauren, no, you're going back to the Dementors, where you belong." Sophia said.

Harry licked his lips and Lexi took his hands. They knew the truth. They all did.

"I'm going to tie them up," said Lupin.

Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged, with Lauren next to him.

"But if you transform," Sirius growled, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," Lupin said, suddenly businesslike.

"Ron, I can mend that leg for you, if you like." Sophia offered. Ron swallowed but then nodded, his eyes on her fangs. She pointed her wand at his leg and began muttering spells. Within moments, his leg looked good as new and there was only a thin scar where Sirius had bitten him.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," Remus said, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"

He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet.

He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to them," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward. Hermione and George volunteered to go with Lauren.

Sophia conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Lauren was likewise bound to George and Hermione.

Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.


	11. Moody Moony

**A.N—Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They're my inspiration. Now, someone asked me about how Peter came to be Ron's rat, and the answer is that at the beginning of the year, when Percy was made Head Boy, he got an owl and Ron got a rat from the pet store (Peter) so, I hope that clears a few things up!**

**Disclaimer—Do I look richer than the Queen of England? That's what I thought.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Ten  
>Moody Moony<p>

Harry had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next, came Lauren, George and Hermione chained together. After, came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry, Fred, Sophia and Lexi brought up the rear.

"So, you know what this means? Now that you know about us?" Sophia asked Harry.

"Um…"

"I don't know if you know, but your parents made me your Godmother.

"I know."

"So, if you want a…a different home, you could come and live with us?" Sophia offered.

"What — live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sophia said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd—"

"Are you insane?" Harry said croakily. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! When can I move in?"

Sophia blinked. "You, you mean it?"

"Yeah!" Harry gasped and Sophia's face spilt into the first true smile he'd seen, making him feel dizzy by the sheer beauty of it.

"He said yes!" she called down the tunnel to Sirius, who looked over his shoulder and beamed.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches, followed by Hermione, Lauren and George.

Sirius saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for everyone to pass, helping them up. At last, all of them were out. The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.

"One wrong move, Peter," Remus said threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then—A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly.

Sirius and Sophia froze. Sirius flung out one arm to make Harry, Fred and Lexi stop. Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me — RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

Sophia danced forwards, quickly wrenching the chains off of Remus and the others, sending then reeling backwards into the others. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away — As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free the dog seized it about the leg and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

"Dad!" Lexi cried, tears in her eyes. Sophia appeared in front of everyone.

"Listen to me. Sirius and I are the only ones who can handle Remus right now. Take Pettigrew and Lauren back to the castle. Do not look back, do not try and help us. Keep running. Do you understand, sweetheart?" she addressed all of this to Lexi who swallowed and then nodded. Sophia turned to the twins.

"Take care of her." Without another word, she bounded off, swift as a deer to the two wolves crouching down and baring their teeth. Sophia sank to a crouch, growling at the werewolf who roared back.

It was Hermione's scream that alerted Harry — Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Harris had then turned and picked the wand up for herself, pointing it at her forehead before she disappeared with a POP.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —

"Sirius, they're gone, Pettigrew and Harris transformed!" Harry yelled.

Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, Sophia's clothing was torn and her lip was bleeding, her long hair had come out of its braid and not knotted in the breeze. Sirius turned back and slumped to the ground. Sophia crouched next to him, ripping pieces of his alrady torn clothing apart to get ot the wounds.

Lexi and Harry crouched next to her while the others watched in horror. "His wounds are too great for me to heal by magic." She muttered, "Unless…"

Everyone watched as she took a breath and then sank her fangs into her own arm. Two ruby red wounds appeared there and trickled scarlet blood. Lexi and Harry watched as she pressed her arm to Sirius's lips, and were astounded to see that his wounds instantly healed, not even leaving a mark.

"Vampire blood heals." Lexi told the others in explanation. Sophia then lifted Sirius, his unconscious head rolling.

"Remus won't be himself until dawn. We should get back up to the castle. Keep your wands out though." She instructed before setting off.

"So, you're half vampire?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Sophia grinned.

"You remind me a lot of Lily, you know that? She was the smartest witch in our year, although I was close behind. She figured out what Remus was back in our second year and I'd figured it out in our third. But no never suspected me to be half-vampire." She said thoughtfully.

"It was hard, hiding what I was form my friends, even harder whenever they cut themselves and there was fresh blood. There was a close call when James got himself hit with a nasty hex in our seventh year, and Remus had to pin me to the wall to stop from hurting James. Sirius even had to help restrain me." she added with a laugh.

"You said you were the princess?" Harry asked. Sophia smirked a bit.

"yeah. That's a long story. One for another night, I think." She saw Harry's face fall. "Don't worry. I'll answer all your questions soon, okay?"

Harry nodded mutely, but couldn't help the question that slipped form his lips. "Do you know when my parents will wake up?"

Sophia was silent for a few minutes, gazing up at Hogwarts. "I know when they'll wake up, but not a specific date." She answered cryptically.

"Uhhhh…?" the twins and Ron asked.

"For your parents to wake up, Voldemort needs to return to power, and then he needs to be killed, for good this time."

"So…so you mean that You-Know-Who has to come back?" Ron asked, pale.

"Yep." Sophia replied. "Trust me when I tell you he'll come back with a vengeance."

"Have you fought him?" Fred asked. Sophia visibly shuddered.

"Yes. Twice. And that was when he was fully at power. He's…evil. Just evil." Sophia shuddered again. "Please don't ask me to talk about it. it was scary enough the first time."

They walked in silence, and soon they were near the castle when a loud howl echoed across the grounds. Sophia stopped and looked around, her eyes glowing red.

"Fred, George, take Sirius up to Madame Pomfrey. The rest of you go and get Dumbledore. I'll need his help."

"Wha—?" Lexi began but it was cut off by another howl, louder and closer.

"Go!" Sophia said, just as a werewolf loped into view, getting closer and closer. The teenagers watched in horror as Lupin sprang at Sophia, who danced out of the way. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

They did. Lexi and Harry stayed though, their wands drawn and staring at the werewolf. It was stupid and foolish, but they did it. Sophia jumped onto the werewolf's back, pinning him to the ground. Hi reared and bucked and tried to throw her off until it smashed her in the side of the head. She went sprawling into the dirt. Remus launched himself at her again, but she kicked her feet up, landing a blow in his chest that sent him flying away to land in the grass many meters away. Sophia stood up on shaky legs, to limp over to Lexi and Harry. She had a cut on her thigh, her lip was bleeding heavily and there was a bruise already forming on her left temple.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" she demanded croakily, swaying on the spot. Harry herd voices from behind him and saw that Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were running towards them.

Dumbledore stepped forward and caught Sophia as she fainted to the ground, lifting her up easily.

"Severus, take her up to the Hospital wing. She needs Poppy. Minerva and I will deal with Remus." Snape nodded and caught Sophia, carrying her away and up to the castle. Harry and Lexi stayed with the other professors.

Sophia blinked and looked up to see Snape was carrying her, and she stopped herself from shuddering. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Hogwarts. I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"Where's Lexi, and Harry?" she asked worriedly. Snape's lip twitched.

"They're with Dumbledore. He'll protect them." he answered as he shoved the door to the hospital wing aside. "Poppy!" he called and she came bustling out.

"Oh, Sophia! What have you done to yourself now?" she asked, half crossly, half amused.

"Just a run in with another mountain lion, Poppy." She replied. And the two laughed at some shared joke that befuddled the others.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, sitting up in the white hospital bed. Sophia nodded.

"It'll take more than a moody Moony to get me down." She grinned and Sirius barked out a laugh. Snape set her down on her own bed and swept off without another word. Sophia sighed.

"He doesn't change for anything, does he?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Sophia said, hissing when Poppy applied a slave to her thigh. Blue smoke curled off it in spirals. "Ow!" she said.

"Stop being such a baby!" Sirius teased.

"You go out and get scratched by a werewolf!" Sophia snarled. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature, Padfoot."

"Shut up, Redfang!" Sirius chuckled. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay Ron? How's your leg?" she asked him gently.

"It's better. Madame Pomfrey said you did a bag up doing of healing it." Ron replied with a smile.

"And the rest of you? You alright?"

"Meh. Just bumps and bruises." Fred shook a hand dismissively.

"Thank God." Sophia mumbled. just then the door burst opene and Lexi ran full petl towards her mother, throwing her arms our her.

"Mum! Are you alright? I was so worried! Are you going to be okay? You better be, otherwise I'll beat dad up myse—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Lexi. I'm fine."

"Glad to know you care about me, little Miss Alexandria." Sirius pouted and Lexi laughed, hugging her uncle and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're free to go. Just keep those bandages on for a while." She directed at Sophia, who hopped up from the bed. She frowned.

"What?" Sirius asked, noticing that look.

"Something doesn't seem right." She mumbled. She turned to the window and she looked out to the forest, where she could see the pillar of smoke rising from the Potantes Sanguinem camp.

"You sound like Lily." Sirius said to her. "Always paranoid about things before they happen."

"Most of the time she's right though." Sophia reminded Sirius and he closed his mouth with a snap. Fred and George snickered.

Again, the doors to the Hospital wing opened and Dumbledore swept down the aisle between beds until he came to the one that Sirius was occupying.

"so I understand that Harry is aware of his past?" he said, and even though he seemed calm, he was very angry.

"Yes." Sophia replied bravely. The children had all backed away from the headmaster, sensing something bad.

"I thought that we agreed to keep the truth from him until the time was right."

"Actually, Albus, we didn't agree in that. You thought it was best and when we argued, you put a tongue tying curse on the very subject!" Sirius said angrily.

"I was only thinking of Harry's best interest. He shouldn't have to bear the burden."

"What burden? My parents are alive, I have a different family aside from the Dursleys and you call that a burden?" Harry asked incredulously. Dumbledore was silent for a while his blazing blue eyes scorching into Sophia's sapphire blue ones.

"Harry may stay with you each summer if he so chooses, however, he must go back to the Dursleys each time for a period of two weeks. I think that is more than fair." He declared. Sirius opened his mouth but Lexi covered it with her hand.

"That's reasonable. Thank you, Albus." Sophia smiled.

"Pettigrew and Harris escaped?" he asked. everyone's expressions darkened as they nodded. Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. I shall have to go inform the minister."

He left without another word. Harry made to follow but Sophia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Albus is one of those great men that can see change, but he has to be able to control things. He needs to be alone. I'm afraid we've messed his plans up a bit."

Harry nodded and turned around to Lexi. She smiled at him and winked before turning to the twins. The three of them walked out, Sirius raising an eyebrow at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione left soon after, Sophia promising to help him collect his things form the Dursleys during the summer.

"I think Fred Weasley might have a mild fancy for our Lexi." Sirius smirked. Sophia raised her eyebrows.

"You think?"

"You didn't see the way he was staring at her, the way he would get this worried expression on his face whenever something dangerous happened? Face it, he fancy's her."

Sophia bit her lip. "But he's three years older than her. Isn't she a little young?"

"Psshh." Sirius snorted. "Nah. He's a Weasley. He'll be good to her, but if he doesn't…" Sirius got an evil smirk on his face.

"Uh oh. I know that look. It usually means you should run for cover." Sophia laughed.

"So Harry's going to come and live with us?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Looks like it. we're going to be answering questions all summer, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sirius chuckled. "It might just be easier if her looks in the Peneseive."

"That's actually a good idea." Sophia mumbled.

"You don't need to sound so surprised." Sirius huffed, pouting. Sophia laughed.


	12. Resignation

_Authoress sticks her head around the corner to see the mob of angry readers. One points their finger at her and yells, "Get her!" She screams and runs, the mob not far behind her. She dodges as Blue Lover5000 throws a pitchfork at her and Drkness's Daughter singes her hair with her flaming torch._

"_I'm sorry!" she cries._

"_Not good enough! You have to update more!" the mob yell._

"_AHHHHH!" the authoress screams. _

**A.N—I know, I know. I am a horrible person for not updating quick enough. But, in my defence, this was the first week of school and I had to focus on school work (which I have a ton of!). But, on the upside, I have my own laptop now, so I can write on the go! Yay! Okay, just remember to review, kay?**

**Disclaimer—No matter how many times I hope, dream and pray to God, I still do not own Harry Potter. **

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Eleven

Resignation

Lexi hummed to herself as she strode down the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron at her side, talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup It had been a difficult week for her family. Snape had been enraged by the very thought that her father and Sirius had been innocent that he had spilled the beans about Remus being a werewolf at dinner. Her mother had been so furious that her eyes had turned ruby red, her fangs had slid in and her hair had crackled with blue electricity. It had been terrifying.

Ron and Harry led her down through the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione was in the Library again, doing who knows what. Fred and George were serving a detention with Filch and Ginny was hanging out with Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called. Lexi looked up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at the big man she'd come to love. She and the others sat next to him on the grass overlooking the lake.

"Hello Harry, Ron...Lexi." Hagrid mumbled.

"How...how are you Hagrid?" Lexi asked cautiously. Hagrid had been handling Buckbeaks death fairly well, but he would take time to heal.

"Alrigh'." He replied. "Be'er than Professor Lupin, anyhow."

"You've heard then?" Lexi grimaced. Hagrid nodded.

"Shame, tha'. He was one of tha bes' Defence teachers Hogwarts has seen in years." hagrid shook his head sadly, sniffling.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Lexi with a frown.

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Lexi.

"But if he's resigned —"

" — It wont work —"

"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."

Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"I just saw Hagrid," Harry said."And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," Remus sighed sadly. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" Harry asked. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Pettigrew and Harris, do they?"

Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of some kind of revenge hit him hard. So he — er — _accidentally_ let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry said.

Remus smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after the other night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"

Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Remus threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.

"Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."

Harry took the map and grinned.

"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle. Come to think of it, I would have been disappointed intLexi and Danny of they hadn't either."

There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster."

Remus picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

"Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I'm sure i'll see you this summer. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"

Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly.

Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.

Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

The rest of the school year drove by gloomily. With the absence of their best ever DADA teacher, Buckbeak's execution and Pettigrew and Harris still on the loose.

And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose. Snape's behaviour toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" Ron said.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" Hermione said sadly.

"I'm okay," Harry said quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Don't worry, Harry." Lexi assured, not looking up from the chess game she was playing with George. "you'll be coming to my house soon enough."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" Seamus Finnegan said gloomily as he and Dean walked past the compartment.

"Maybe a vampire," Dean suggested hopefully.

"I'm sure my mum would be up to the job." Lexi muttered to Fred and George who both snorted.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside.

The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way making Lexi snicker.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Read it!" Lexi cried.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Sophia would like me to tell you that she'll be coming for you personally in two weeks. No matter what we say to Dumbledore, he won't listen. He insists on you staying at the Dursleys for a brief time period. We're really sorry we couldn't do more._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. Sophia and I have been taking shifts watching you since you came to the Dursleys' twelve years ago. _

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

"Wow." Lexi whistled. "He's feeling generous. He must like you, Ron."

"Uh..thanks?" Ron shook his head, unsure. Hermione shrugged. "So... I can keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Fred, George Lexi and Harry roared with laughter.

When the train pulled into King's cross station, Harry got off with a heavy heart. He'd grown closer to Lexi this year, and he was going to miss her. He wrapped her in a tight hug, and when he stepped away he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Hey. You'll be away from those Muggles before you know it." she promised. Harry, feeling better, hugged his friends while Lexi seized Fred and George in a massive bear hug. They all made promises to write, and that they would see each other at the World Cup.

Harry walked over to Remus and Sophia with Lexi and a smile on his face. Lexi jumped into her fathers waiting arms, laughing when he swung her around. Sophia watched the two of them with a fond smile.

"How are you Harry?" she asked, hugging him. He shrugged.

"Alright. And you?"

"I'll be glad to have you where I can keep an eye on you. You're too much like James. Always getting into trouble." she chuckled. Harry grinned, but it faded when he saw his aunt and uncle walking towards him. He said his goodbyes gefore departing with them. Sophia's face clouded over as she watched him walk away.

"He should have had a better life." she mumbled to herself.

"You can't save everyone, koukla." Remus whispered. Sophia sighed.

"I know. I know. But, I can try."


	13. Toe Rag

**A.N—Yeah, it's what you think. It's another chapter! Metaphoric cookies for everyone who reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I'm not creative enough to be J.K. Rowling.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Twelve

Toe Rag

Harry's summer had actually been pretty decent. Uncle Vernon had left him alone—somewhat—because of a werewolf, a half-vampire and a wizard turning up on the doorstep if he mistreated Harry in any way. To say that this had amused harry to no end was an understatement.

However, his cousin Dudley was another matter. He was now so large that he was the same weight as a baby killer-whale. So, aunt Petunia had put the whole family on what Vernon had called a 'rabbit food' diet. Harry, who was neglected too often during the summer, had sent letters to Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Lexi to plead for help. In response, they had sent him meat pies, salads, and a large box of fudge. And when harry had turned fourteen, they had each sent four massive birthday cakes. So, harry was no longer starving, but he was eating foods that were otherwise prohibited in the Dursley household.

Harry sat on his bed, rereading Sophia's letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope that Petunia isn't being too neglectful towards you, although I hope that the food parcels helped. Remus and Lexi send their love, and Danny can't wait to see you again. He was six the last time he saw you. _

_I'll be coming for you on Thursday, so be ready to go. _

_I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Sophia._

_P.S. Happy Birthday!_

Harry smiled and ate another slice of cake. It was slightly stale, but it was better than nothing. He set the letter down and put it in the pile of other letters that he had gotten that summer. Harry was waiting for Sophia to turn up right now, his trunk was already waiting downstairs and he had just came up to double check he hadn't missed anything. The atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense.

The imminent arrival at their house of a fully-licensed witch was making the Dursleys uptight and irritable. Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Harry informed him that a witch would be arriving at five o'clock the very next day.

"I hope you told her to dress properly," he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. She'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."

Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn't eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she longed to throw at Harry.

Soon it was almost five o'clock and the doorbell rang through the Dursley household. Vernon got up and answered the door, a rude remark on his tongue but it died when he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. She was dressed normally, in a tanned leather jacket, black jeans, knee high leather boots and a wrap around white blouse. Her half moon necklace glistened around her neck and her engagement ring flashed when she tucked some hair behind her ear.

She smiled stiffly. "Vernon Dursley, I presume?" she asked. He nodded mutely. She held out a small hand. "Sophia Lupin. I'm here to pick up Harry Potter."

"Uh...Uh, come in then." Vernon stuttered and Sophia smiled again, stepping over the threshold and striding gracefully into the living room where Harry was sitting. He jumped up when he saw Sophia and ran to hug her, making her laugh.

"It's so good to see you!" she cried. She stepped back and examined him critically. "You're a bit too skinny, but you've gotten to tall! I swear, you boys grow so tall so quickly. Lexi has shot up again as well. Have you got your things?"

"Yep. All ready to go." Harry replied. He turned to his aunt and uncle, waving half heartedly, before leaving with Sophia. They walked down the street, Harry's trunk had been shrunken and was now in Sophia's front pocket of her leather jacket.

"So, how has your summer been?" he asked her.

"It's been busy. Danny and Dora have been around almost every night for dinner, and the Weasleys' were over for a time before they went home to get ready for the world cup. We managed to get tickets! Ireland versus Bulgaria." she replied with a smile. "You'll be coming with us, but the Weasleys' are going as well, so we'll meet up with them there."

"Great!" Harry replied enthusiastically. When the reached the end of Privet Drive, Sophia whipped out her wand and a great purple triple decker bus appeared.

"Hello Stan." Sophia greeted the attendant who winked at her as she climbed on, Harry not far behind. They climbed up the stairs, and sat down on the second landing.

"Have you...have you seen my parents?" Harry asked quietly. Sophia's smile faded.

"Yes. It's the strangest thing. They've been stirring up a lot lately. James even murmured something in his sleep the other day." she whispered back. "I have a bad feeling about this Harry."

"How come?"

"Do you remember me telling you that in order for Lily and James to wake up, Voldemort needed to come back?" Sophia asked. Harry nodded slowly. "If they're gaining conciousness...Harry, it won't be long until Voldemort's back and let me tell you that the first thing's he'll do is come after you."

Harry took a deep breath. The bus lurched and spun around before Stan came to find them. They got off and Harry looked around. It was a wizarding town, he knew that for sure. Everywhere he looked he would see wizards in long robes or witches selling potions ingredients. A few children were playing a miniature game of Quidditch in the park.

"Where are we?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Kingston. It's an all wizarding community, but to Muggle eyes, it's just another ordinary town." Sophia explained, setting off down the streets. "It's not far from Godric's Hollow actually."

Harry's heart sped up at the thought of the place that he had lived in once. "I'll take you there one day." Sophia promised, noticing the look on Harry's face.

The two walked for a while before the came to a quaint little house. It was painted white with cream shutters, it was a double storey with a large front yard. The yard was covered in green grass and in the corner near the fence was a large apple tree that had a small tree house stowed up in the branches. Across the front fence was a hedge of rosebushes and other flowers grew in an a random bunch every few meters.

"Do you like it?" Sophia asked, pushing the gate open with a creak. Harry grinned.

"I love it."

Sophia grinned and led him through the yard and opened the front door. The smell of cinnamon and burnt toast engulfed them. Yelling and frantic giggling sounded through the house followed by thudding footsteps. Lexi came bounding down the stairs, clutching a piece of fabric that looked like a shirt. A handsome man with short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a frustrated expression was running after her, dressed only in jeans, his chest glistening with water.

"Lexi! Come back! I need to get dressed! Dora'll be here any second!" the man was yelling. This made Lexi laugh harder and pull the shirt out of reach. Danny and Lexi raced around the living room until Danny caught her around the waist, pinning her to the couch. He then began to tickle her mercilessly. Sophia laughed heartily before moving to separate them, but only ended up getting caught in the middle. In the end they flopped onto the carpet, laughing and giggling. Harry was smiling down at them, humour written across his face.

"Ah, Harry." Sophia said breathlessly. Danny helped er to her feet before whipping the shirt over his head, winking at Harry. "Harry, this is my son Danny. Danny, Harry."

Danny and Harry shook hands, both of them grinning. "Do you want me to show him where he's sleeping?" Danny offered and Sophia smiled gratefully.

"Would you?" she asked. "because I have to go to work in a few hours and I still have to go see Dumbledore about that thing."

"What thing?" Danny frowned.

"That thing. That thing that's going on at Hogwarts." Sophia stressed and she gave Danny a knowing look. He frowned in confusion before his face cleared with understanding.

"Wha—? Oh! Oh, right! _That_ thing!" Danny nodded. "Right. Right. You go, I'll stay with them until dad and Sirius get home."

"Thank you, Danny." Sophia smiled. She turned to Harry. "Now, don't be shy Harry. If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

Sophia kissed his cheek and walked over to the coat rack, grabbing her black cloak off a hook. She then bent for Lexi to kiss her cheek and then straightened so Danny could lean down to kiss it. She then ruffled Harry's hair, stepped back and disappeared with a CRACK.

"Come on, Harry, I'll show you where you're sleeping." Danny offered. He led him over to the stairs and began to climb them.

"So, who's Dora?" Harry asked as they walked. Danny's cheeks tinged with pink.

"My girlfriend. She's also Sirius's cousin. We were best friends at Hogwarts, and that just grew into more." Danny smiled and Harry could hear the love in his voice.

"Do you work at the Ministry?"

"Yeah. In the Auror department with Dora."

"Is that good?"

"It...it has it's ups and downs." Danny replied nervously. Harry nodded and followed Danny into a room covered in posters of Quidditch teams, photo's that lined the shelves, and old scarves, flags and drawings of the Gryffindor emblem were everywhere. A bunk bed sat on the wall near the window while a desk was next to that.

"It's not much, but it's all I've got." Danny grinned. Harry began to unpack his things when the door slammed and loud voices echoed up the stairs.

"...Moony, it's the truth. Bulgaria is going to win for sure. Bulgaria has Viktor Krum!"

"Krum is one great player, Ireland has seven."

Danny grinned at Harry before racing down the stairs, Harry hot on his heels. Sirius was peering into the fridge, while Remus was pouring over sketches and plans.

"Dad!" Danny called. Remus looked up and saw Danny running towards him, a grin spreading over his handsome features. He stood up to embrace his son and then turned to hug Harry. Sirius did the same.

"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked, concern all over his face. Harry related his earlier statement that he had said to Sophia and that left Sirius feeling content.

"So, when's Dora getting here?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

"In about five minutes." danny said, running back up the stairs frantically. Sirius and remus sighed happily.

"Ah, young love."

"We weren't that sappy were we Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah! James on the other hand..." he trailed off and Remus laughed.

"What about my dad?" Harry asked eagerly.

"He was hot for your mum for about seven years before she gave him a chance." Sirius answered, swigging from a bottle.

"how come?"

"Because he was the most conceited, arrogant, selfish and pig-headed man alive. His head was so fat it was a wonder his broomstick could get off the ground with him on it." said a voice from the corner. Sophia was back and she strode right over to Remus and sat down sideways in his lap, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I think that Lily's precise wording was 'arrogant toe rag'. If memory serves." Remus chuckled.

"Then, why did she go out with him?" harry asked.

"Because he grew up." Sirius replied. "Your dad was many things Harry, but he had one thing that made us go all bonkers. And that was determination. He was determined for Lily to see him for the man he was instead of the boy he pretended to be."

"It helped that he deflated his head, and it also helped that we had a spy that was reporting back to us and giving us hints at how to get Lily's attention." Remus winked at Harry before nodding at Sophia. She laughed and shoved him with her elbow. She got up to start on dinner, leaving the boys alone.

Harry's attention was caught by the pictures that littered the table. He picked one up, a girl looking over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"did you draw these?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

"You should show him my book!" Sophia called from the kitchen.

"Where is it?"

"My bag!" she replied. Remus got up and walked to the couch, pulling out a red leather book with _Memories_ written across it. Remus handed it to Harry who took it gingerly. He flipped it open and was instantly impressed. Every page was filled with sketches and paintings of the same people. A girl with long black hair and stunning blue eyes, three boys and a beautiful girl with firey red hair and startling green eyes. He flipped to one that made him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

The woman was being hugged from behind by a handsome man with ruffled black hair his hands over hers as they rested on a swollen belly. On her wrist a charm bracelet hung there and a beautiful lily shaped ring on her finger.

"That was when your mum was pregnant with you. She had to beg James to leave her alone he was so protective." Remus told him. "I can make you a copy, if you like. To add to your album."

Harry couldn't speak, but Remus and Sirius understood.


	14. Dinner at the Burrow

**A.N—Yes, it's another update! Yay! Go me! **

**Blue Lover5000—I am officially scared of you...and pitchforks.**

**Disclaimer—Does it look like I own one of the best book series ever? Yeah. That's what I thought.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Thirteen

Dinner at the Burrow.

Fred paced back and forth, running a hand through his ginger locks. His twin watched with amusement. Fred had been acting strange for the past few days and only Ginny and George knew why. Lexi was coming.

Fred was obsessed with her and it was actually getting a bit obnoxious that he wouldn't ask her out. Well, she was only thirteen and he was sixteen. There was an age difference but he wasn't bothered by it. She was smart, beautiful and she made Fred laugh, something only George could do.

"Relax, geez." George chuckled. "She's coming over for three days, she's not signing your death sentence."

"Shut up." Fred mumbled pacing faster. Ginny giggled and Hermione didn't look up from her book. The fire suddenly roared to life and turned emerald green a soot covered harry Potter emerging, coughing.

"I hate floo-ing." he announced. Hermione immediately bowled him over in a hug Ron not far behind her. They both took him up to Ron's room and Ginny stayed, waiting for Lexi who appeared a moment later, her balck hair coated in soot and a black smudge under her amber eyes.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. Fred and George sprung at her, lifting her in a bear hug. "Guys...can't...breathe." she gasped and they let her go only to be seized by Ginny who was laughing and babbling at top speed.

"It's good to see you too." Lexi smiled. "How's the joke stuff coming?"

The twin's face's darkened into scowls.

"What?" Lexi asked. "What did I say?"

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ginny explained awkwardly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," Ginny went on. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Yeah, it was that too." George said thoughtfully.

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," Ginny said. "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms… She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected.

"And then there was this big row, because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

"Well, it's not really up to your mum, is it? It's your decision and she's not going to win this fight if it's something your passionate about." Lexi said. "If you need any help, you come to me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that might help."

"I love you." the twins chorused. They all laughed and walked out to the kitchen backyard. Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air.

Fred and George started cheering, Ginny and Lexi were laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety. Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Lexi, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. At first, Harry listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favour: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department… when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realise Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now?"

Fred rolled his eyes and Lexi giggled.

"...holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried…"

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth… but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However..."

Everyone tuned out of the boring conversation.

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

"… with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill said patiently eyes on his plate as he stabbed at a tomato.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"

"I like it," Ginny said , who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's…"

"I don't think anyone's hair is as long as Dumbledore's." Lexi muttered to Fred who laughed loudly before joining in the conversation that Charlie was having.

"It's got to be Ireland,"Charlie said thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," Ron said.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"I know." Lexi shuddered. "Mum and Sirius were shattered."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck on Privet Drive.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

"Ouch." Harry winced.

"I know." Charlie nodded.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Lexi, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred grinned.

"That was a sample of fertiliser from Norway!" Percy said, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry as they got up from the table. "We sent it."


	15. Hiking

**A.N—I just decided to start this because I could. Please review! It inspires me write these chapters!**

**Thanks to Maggie for being my unofficial beta.**

**Disclaimer—I own blue nail polish, not Harry Potter.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG **

Chapter Fourteen

Hiking.

Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room when he was being shaken awake by Lexi.

"Get up you lazy sod." she whispered with a grin, moving away to wake Ron.

Harry felt around for his glasses, put them on, and sat up. It was still dark outside.

"Ron! Ron, wake up! Ron!" he jerked awake and then yanked the blankets up to his chin when he saw Lexi standing there.

"Bloddy hell!" he cursed. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, get dressed. Your mother had breakfast ready." Lexi said. She gently shook the twins awake.

"'S' time already?" said Fred groggily.

When Lexi left, they dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling, "very good."

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" George said, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley said, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

Lexi sat down in between Fred and Harry, accepting a bowl from Mrs Weasley. "Morning." she greeted cheerily.

"How are you awake?" Ron asked yawning.

"My dad's a werewolf, Ron, and my mother is half-vampire. They used to be up all hours of the night when I was a kid. I can function on less than five hours sleep no problem." she explained, blowing on her porridge.  
>"So they lazy git's are still in bed?" Fred said grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"<p>

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And where have those girls got to?"

She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley said, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

"Er – splinched?" Harry said.

"They left half of themselves behind," Mr. Weasley said, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind…"

Harry had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned on the pavement of Privet Drive. It seemed comical, but the situation was so serious he didn't laugh.

"Were they okay?" he asked, startled.

"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley said matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

"Charlie had to take the test twice,"Fred told Lexi, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Poor lady." Lexi shook her head and laughed.

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," Mrs. Weasley said, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," George said. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

"Prat." Fred muttered.

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley said.

"Walk?" Harry asked. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, and they all jumped.

"What?" George said, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. Lexi looked at Fred out of the corner of her eye and he had paled a little.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" Mrs. Weasley hissed furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she stowed the toffees in her apron. He blushed a little when he felt Lexi's hand creep into his own and squeeze comfortingly.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her. Lexi, however did say goodbye before racing to catch up with the twins, grasping their hands in hers.

"Don;t worry. She'll come around...eventually." she grinned and held out a hand to show them the toffee's that Mrs weasley had confiscated.

"How...how did you...?" George gasped, taking htem from her.

"I learned how to pick pocket from Sirius when I was a kid. I grabbed them when she hugged me." Lexi whispered.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer.

"I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. The twins had put theor arms around Lexi, keeping her warm. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harry, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding toward the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley.

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" he asked.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr. Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."

Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, they can be anything," Mr. Weasley said. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them… stuff they'll just think is litter…"

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Lexi took was sharp in her chest and her legs were starting to seize up when, at last, her feet found level ground. She was part vampire and that hike tired her out, so she wondered how the others felt.

"Whew," Mr. Weasley panted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big… Come on…"

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

A tall figure was silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

A tall figure dropped form the tree next to Amos and Mr Weasley shook hands with him. It was a Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy of seventeen. He played seeker on the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts and had beaten Gryffindor the previous year.

Hermione, Ginny and Lexi exchanged looks and then giggled.

"What?" Harry asked them.

"Nothing." they chorused.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," Mr. Weasley said. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still… not complaining… Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, Lexi and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Lexi, Ginny's friend, Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"

"Merlin's beard,"Amos Diggory said, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

Er - yeah," Harry said awkwardly.

Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… You beat Harry Potter!"

Lexi decided that she didn't like this man.

Harry couldn't think of any reply to this, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you… it was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Harry's say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

Only the twins heard Lexi growl like a dog, deep within her chest and her eyes flash red for a moment. It was scary.

"Must be nearly time,"Mr. Weasley said quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," Mr. Diggory said. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Mr. Weasley said. "Yes, it's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"

He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.

Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now… ten people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting…

"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, 'two… one…"

It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then - His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

"Everyone, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr Weasley announced. Cedric strode over to Lexi, helping her to her feet, nearly pulling her right into his chest. She thanked him and turned to help Ginny before he could say anything. Fred smirked a bit.

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance.

A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY. And in the spot right next to it was a small sign that read LOOPIN. Lexi shook her head.

"Can no one around here write, or it just me?" she asked and the twins snorted. The Diggory's left soon after, Lexi missing the admiring look Cedric sent her way.

They set up the camp and relaxed for a while waiting for the others to show up.


	16. Gambling

**A.N—I am on a roll! This is the fifth chapter today! Can I get a whoop? A whistle? Something? **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I think you know what goes here by now.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Fifteen

Gambling.

It took Mr Weasley a while to figure out how to work the matches and by the time he did, Percy, Charlie and Bill had apparted to the campsite.

"Just Apparated, Dad," Percy said loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.

"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Harry had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest.

Ginny and Lexi sniggered.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and her friend Lexi Lupin, and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead. Lexi raised her eyebrows and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes.

"I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh… go on then,"Mr. Weasley said. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling,"Mr. Weasley said. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. "

"I'll bet ten galleons on the same." Lexi chimed in, handing over her own money.

"Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand." Fred said.

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys,"Mr. Weasley said under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" Ludo Bagman boomed, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, chaps, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," George said, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes.

Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred!

Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…"

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Everyone laughed while Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman sat down.

"Not a dicky bird,"Bagman said comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha… memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea. Lexi and the twins tuned out of the conversation, bored.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harry could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager; Harry doubted even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," Crouch said, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" Bagman said with a grin. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of halfbow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

The three men went into a deep discussion about flying carpets when a pop sounded behind them.

Sirius, Sophia and Remus were there, Sophia carrying a large backpack.

"I remember when my dad had a flying carpet." Remus said fondly, sitting down and dropping a kiss to Lexi's head. "He told me not to touch the blasted thing. That's not something you tell a thirteen year old marauder."

"Yeah." Sirius chuckled. "Didn't you fly it around London for about an hour and then dump fish guts on some poor business man?"

"No, Padfoot that was you." Remus corrected while everyone except Percy, Crouch and Mr Weasley erupted into loud laughter.

"Oh yeah. Hard to keep track sometimes."

"Indeed." Crouch said stiffly.

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun…Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," Mr. Crouch said sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me—I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Ron said at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mr. Weasley said, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," Percy said stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," Fred said. George, Lexi and Ginny snickered at Percy's furious face.


	17. Ireland VS Bulgaria

**A.N—Click that little blue button at the bottom of the page. It's labelled 'Review' FYI. **

**Disclaimer—I own lots of stuff, too bad Harry Potter's not part of it.**

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Sixteen

Ireland VS Bulgaria.

By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry as they and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

"Wow, look at these!" Lexi said, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action… slow everything down… and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each."

Lexi bought a pair and strode over to Fred and George who were grinning as she played with her new toy.

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.

"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind."

"Fair enough." Ron grinned.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," Hermione said. "And I'll get us some programs, look -"

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had painted white and green stripes on their cheeks while Sirius and Remus had each draped the Bulgarian flag around their shoulders like cloaks and Sophia had woven white and green ribbons into her long black hair, along with waering a witches hat in the same colours.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning.

They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Put it this way." said a sneering voice. They looked over the banister of the staircase to see Lucius Malfoy looking up at them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." he attempted a smile in Sophia's direction.

"Still as lovely as ever, Sophia." he bowed his head. Sophia hissed at him like a cat and Remus stepped in front of her, glaring at Malfoy. Everyone exchanged a look; there was history there.

"Back off, Malfoy. She told you years ago that she wasn't interested." Sirius growled. Malfoy glared and stalked off, Draco at his heels.

"okay, what happened between you and Malfoy?" Bill asked. Sophia snarled.

"I was on a date with Remus when he decided to try and seduce me." she snorted. "Idiot."

"Didn't he ask you if it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Remus asked, climbing up the stairs again.

"Yup." Sophia replied. "and I told him that it wouldn't hurt half as much as when I kicked his arse."

The teenagers burst into laughter.

"She's serious. This girl is badass." Sirius mumbled to them. "Don't mess with her."

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer… Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!… Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade…

Harry tore his eyes away from the sign and looked over his shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. Hermione, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her velvet covered, tasseled program.

"'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,'" she read aloud.

"Oh that's always worth watching,"Mr. Weasley said. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo,"Fudge said comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

"Shit!" Remus mumbled. Mr Weasley went pale and Sirius looked like a giddy schoolboy.

"What are veel -?" Harry began.

But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women… the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen…except that they weren't - they couldn't be - human. This puzzled Harry for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind… but then the music started, and Harry stopped worrying about them not being human - in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all.

The veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen.

And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through Harry's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.

The music stopped. Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go. Harry was with them; he would, of course, be supporting Bulgaria, and he wondered vaguely why he had a large green shamrock pinned to his chest. Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.

"You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" Ron said, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.

Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Honestly!" she said.

"You know I love you...right?" Remus grinned sheepishly at Sophia who snorted and crossed her arms. Bill and Charlie were watching with smirks while Sirius laughed. Remus sighed and was shocked when Sophia grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him heatedly on the lips before pushing him away, leaving him blinking rapidly.

"You're mine and don't you forget it." she threatened and he nodded obediently. Sirius snickered.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron yelled, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. Everyone cheered. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch.

Sophia was watching with her naked eye, following the patterns of the snitch.

"Don't you need Omniculars?" Bill asked her.

"Nope. Vampire vision." she replied with a grin.

With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"Whooooo!" Lexi and the twins whooped, while Remus and Sirius groaned.

Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.

Harry knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the greenclad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration. Remus and Sirius grinned at each other.

After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from air-planes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was –

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed.

She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"A wronski feint!" Sophia cried. Sirius whooped.

"A what?" Charlie asked.

"You were a seeker, right?" Sophia asked him.

"yeah...but so were you. The best female seeker that Hogwarts ever saw." Charlie clapped. Sophia grinned.

"Thanks. I tired that in one of my games and we took the cup that year. Poor Regulus Black was in the hospital wing for a week."

"Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

"He got lucky!" Sirius agreed.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals.

They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, the Weasley boys and Harry stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears.

"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling. Sophia was laughing as well, making the already entranced men goggle at her.

Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!"Ludo Bagman said, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…"

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle."

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field.

Sirius barked a laugh and Sophia hit him upside the head.

At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, Harry saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruelbeaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders -

"And that, boys," Mr. Weasley yelled over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

"Amen to that!" Sirius cheered.

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Harry turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.

The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

**T**here was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

Harry wanted someone to realise that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing…

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea;there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked.

"They're not!" Ron roared.

"Lynch is!" Harry yelled.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"That's gotta hurt." Remus grimaced. Sophia nodded.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie bellowed, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" Harry shouted.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realised what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…"

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"

For Fred, Lexi and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.


	18. Shiney

**A.N—I'm getting obsessed with this story. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming! But just one thing. I know I'm using a lot of dialogue and stuff from the books, but I'm trying to stick to them as much as possible. However, I'll be writing originals most of the time. **

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter **

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Chapter Seventeen.

Shiney.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad," Fred said gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Mr Weasley looked as if he was going to ask what these big plans were and with one look at Sophia, decided it wasn't the best idea. They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Mr. Weasley agreed that they could all stay up to celebrate.

Sophia and Remus curled up together on the couch, talking quietly. Bill, Sirius and Charlie were chatting about the game while the twins and Lexi were chanting the Irish anthem.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron protested.

"Krum?" Fred repeated. "Dumb Krum!"

"He's not just a seeker!" Ron went on loudly as Lexi threw the Irish flag at him. "He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Ron scowled. Fred got on his knees theatrically and began to sing.

"_Viktor, I love you!_

_Viktor, I do!"_

Harry, Lexi, Sirius and Ginny joined in.

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" _They all finished before laughing loudly. Mr Weasley went outside the tent to see what was causing the screams.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred grinned.

"Stop it!" Mr Weasley said, grabbing Ginny's hand. Remus and Sophia were off the couch quickly. "It's not the Irish. We need to get out of here. Now!"

They rushed out of the tent, just as a wizard yelled, "Run! It's the Death Eaters!"

Sophia sank to a crouch, baring her fangs and growling. Remus and Sirius drew their wands and so did the other wizards of age.

"Fred! George! Look after Ginny and Lexi!" Mr Weasley roared over the screams. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared, running towards the forest. Fred latched his hand onto Lexi's as they ran through the crowds. She tripped and staggered before someone knocked into her and Fred was gone.

"Fred! Fred!" she screamed. She looked around for him and drew her wand, running towards the forest. She kept running before a jet of red light shot past her. She tripped on a tree root but managed to get up again, running with all she had into the trees and ignoring her ankle which protested angrily.

"Lexi!" called a voice. She looked around and got a surprise. It was Cedric Diggory, his dark brown hair drenched and his gery eyes worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and ignored the pain that shot up her leg from her injured foot.

"Where's your mum and dad? Or the Twins?" he asked, looking around him, his hand twitching as he held his wand.

"Mum and dad went to fight the Death Eaters and I got separated from the others." Lexi explained. She tried to hobbled a few steps but gasped in pain and was about to topple into the dirt before Cedric caught her and steadied her. More jets of light shot into the trees around them and Cedric glanced around for an escape.

"Cedric! Look out!" Lexi screamed before the jet of light hit her and she toppled to the ground. She was stunned. Cedric lifted her into his arms, carried her over to the roots of a tree and sat down with her, wand out and ready to protect her.

Cedric took a moment to notice that she was very beautiful. And she had an amazing laugh, he knew that much. He wondered what she was really like, what she loved, what she hated, what she craved...what she feared.

The grounds went silent after a while. Cedric stood up, careful not to jostle Lexi and glanced around. When he was convinced that it was safe, he picked the pretty girl up and began to walk back to the camping grounds when—

"MORSMORDRE!"

Cedric jumped and looked around, but saw no one. Instead, a glowing green skull hang in the sky, a snake protruding from it's mouth. Cedric sucked in a breath before he shifted Lexi in his arms and continued walking. He made his way to her tent. Cedric walked right in and heard a small sob.

"Oh my God! Lexi!" came Sophia's cry. She rushed forward and took Lexi out of Cedric's arms.

"She's just stunned. I found her running around in the woods." he explained. He looked around and saw that Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bed-sheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Remus had a small gash on his arm and Sirius's shirt was ripped and a large wound was stretched across his muscled chest. Sophia didn't have a hair out of place.

Fred, George and Ginny seemed unharmed but shaken.

"You saved her." Sophia stated. Cedric stared at her with wide eyes, taken by her beauty.

"What? No. No I just—"

"Saved her." Sophia finished. She kissed Cedric's cheek in thanks. "Thank you."

"Uh...you're welcome." he mumbled. "Will she be okay?"

"She just needs rest." Sophia said, stroking Lexi's hair. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Cedric answered. "Will you tell her that I said 'thank you'?"

"Of course. You're welcome to stay here if you like." she offered. Fred narrowed his eyes at Cedric who got the message.

"Um, thank you but, I have to find my dad." he turned to the other teenagers. "I'll see you guys at school." he said before leaving hurriedly.

"He was nice." Sophia smiled. She then turned to Sirius and Bill, mending their wounds. The others came in a moment later and Sirius hugged Harry close, making sure he was okay.

"Did you get them, Dad?"Bill said sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," Mr. Weasley said. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together.

"Harry's wand?" Remus and Sirius chorused.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.

"Of course that's all he cares about," Sirius muttered, scowling. "Stupid git."

With some assistance from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to… embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry… how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control"

"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy - better, indeed, than any of the others. In fact,everyone was watching this exchange with surprise.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" Percy said pompously, recovering himself.

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone… Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione said, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "Of course people panicked… it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I hate that stupid mark." Sophia snarled, her eyes glazing over red.

"I don't get it," Ron said, frowning. "I mean… it's still only a shape in the sky…"

"Ron, Voldemort and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," Sirius explained. "The terror it inspired… you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…" Sirius stopped when Sophia winced. "Everyone's worst fear… the very worst."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"Death Eaters?"Harry asked. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," Bill said. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," Mr. Weasley said. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. The Weasleys and Hermione flinched – like most of the wizarding world, the Weasleys always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" Remus said with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when Voldemort was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," Charlie scoffed. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives… I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So… whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," Sirius sighed. "But I'll tell you this… it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now…"

"Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here." Mr Weasley said

Everyone trouped off to bed and even though they lay under the blankets, none of them slept a wink. The same image of the green skull flashed across each of their eyelids each time they began to doze.

"So...who's still scared shitless?" Fred's voice whispered.

Nearly every teenager whispered back, "Me."

They all looked at the small cot that Lexi slept on, scared and worried.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

Across the field, Cedric Diggory lay in bed, his hands folded behind his head as he thought about the pretty raven haired witch he had rescued and wondered if she was alright, if she was thinking of him. He smiled to himself and rolled over, waiting for sleep to claim him.

**SHRLLLDLJPLESBHPRWHG**

**A.N—oooooh. A bit of a triangle going on! Fred AND Cedric like Lexi. Who will she choose Ladies and gentlemen? **

**Tell me who you think she'll pick in a review.**

**Go on.**

**The Button's right there.**

**You know you want to!**

**Come on!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	19. Dress Robes

**A.N—Hello, my lovely readers! Don;t forget to review! Oh, and Happy Valentines Day (Even though I hate this day, mostly coz I'm single and bitter :P)**

**Disclaimer—I'm only borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back! Please don;t sue me! I'm too young to be sued! Ahhhhhh!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Eighteen.

Dress Robes.

Lexi woke up to see people staring at her. She blinked and saw that it was the weasly twins, her parents and someone she didn't recognise.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"Around four in the morning. We're leaving." Sophia replied gently. "

"How do you feel?" George asked anxiously

"Fantastic." she grumbled. Fred chuckled. She recognised the extra face after a moment. "Cedric?"

"Hey." he grinned. "I though I'd stop in and see how you were doing. I never got to thank you fro taking that stunner for me."

"Oh." Lexi blushed. "You're welcome."

"I owe you one." Cedric promised. Fred was clenching his fists tightly and George shot him a look that plainly said, _Calm down. _Cedric left soon after with a promise to see them on the train.

They packed up the tent with magic before they left, Sirius giving Lexi a piggyback ride.

They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamouring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible. Mr. Weasley had a hurried discussion with Basil; they joined the queue, and were able to take an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill before the sun had really risen. They walked back through Ottery St. Catchpole and up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast. As they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried-"

She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Harry saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

Sophia picked it up and as she read she growled like a rabid dog; angry and dangerous.

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive… Oh boys…" And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -" Fred protested, blushing when he saw Lexi giggle.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred… George…"

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. They all followed and when they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Ministry blunders… culprits not apprehended… lax security… Dark wizards running unchecked… national disgrace… Who wrote this? Ah… of course… Rita Skeeter."

"Of course." Sophia snorted. "Vile cow."

"Who is she?" Fred asked.

"She's an agent for the daily prophet. She write stories and passes them off as news. She was the instigator in all of Hogwarts gossip." Sirius snarled.

"You would know." Remus sniggered quietly.

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"Amen." Lexi said sleepily, snuggling down into the couch.

Mr Weasley heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," Percy said importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

He bustled out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked most upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…"

"I'll come too." Sirius said. "Scrimgemour is probably going starkers without us all there." he followed Percy and Mr Weasley out of the kitchen. Sophia and Remus left soon afterwards.

Neither Mr. Weasley nor Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner every night.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You- Know-Who," Mrs Weasley said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first -"

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mrs. Weasley, flaring up at once. Lexi narrowed her eyes at Percy. She was likign him less and less.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, who was playing chess with Ron. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Well, it is a bit long, dear," said Mrs. Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me -"

"No, Mum."

Rain lashed against the living room window. Hermione was immersed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, copies of which Mrs. Weasley had bought for her, Harry, and Ron in Diagon Alley.

Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Harry was polishing his Firebolt, the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday open at his feet. Fred, Lexi and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.

"What are you thre up to?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, her eyes on the twins.

"Homework," George said vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," Lexi replied.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George, Lexi and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.

She soon sent them all up to bed, claiming that they needed their rest. Lexi strode over to her bed that sat in Ginny's room, her trunk at the foot of the bed and a box lying on top.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. Hang on, there's a note." she replied. Hermione looked up curiously from her book.

_Dear Lexi,_

_I saw this in Diagon Alley and had to get it for you. It does say formal dresses for girls on your uniform list, so thought you might like this. Sirius bought you the necklace though as a late birthday present. _

_Love,_

_Mum._

Lexi packed it into her trunk carefully. She started to dress in her pyjamas' when there was a pecking sound at her window. She ran over to it and a beautiful black owl soared in, ruffling it's wet feathers and splashing water onto the floor. Lexi untied the letter from it's foot then carried it over to the cage that stood on top of the dresser.

Ginny read the letter over Lexi's shoulder.

_Lexi,_

_I hope that you get this before it gets too late. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay._

_I wanted to ask if I could sit with you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express? _

_Your friend,_

_Cedric._

"Oh my god." Ginny gasped. "Cedric Diggory wrote you a letter?"

"he what?" Hermione asked, taking the letter and reading it for herself. "Oh. He seems to fancy you, Lexi."

"But he doesn't know me." Lexi pointed out.

"So? He can get to know you!" Ginny giggled.

Mrs Weasley came in and started bustling over their trunks and nagging them to get into bed.

Lexi fell asleep, her dreams haunted by the Dark Mark and the sounds of men and women screaming. She woke with a start a few hours later, remembering astonishing hazel eyes gazing at her with worry.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Harry, Lexi, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it… it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Yes, thank you." Lexi smiled.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but… well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with… one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you… Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment, Lexi trailing behind them. She went to the toilet down the train, hoping to spot Cedric. She came back a little down.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident… Shame his mother likes him…"

Lexi and Harry laughed, but Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother.

Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville…" He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly.

"Weasley… what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the mouldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same colour as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So… going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" Lexi snapped, her amber eyes flashing.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's face

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry… Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…"

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

"Well… making it look like he knows everything and we don't…" Ron snarled. "'Father's always associated with the top peopie at the Ministry'… Dad could've got a promotion any time… he just likes it where he is…"

"Of course he does," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"

"Him! Get to me! As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey stranger." someone whispered in Lexi's ear. She jumped and drew her wand in a single moment, pressing the tip of it into Cedric's alarmed but amused face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Bit jumpy are you?" he grinned.

"You could say that." she smiled. "Do you want to ride with us?"

Cedric was tempted, but he declined. He watched Lexi weave through the crowd before going to find his own friends.

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lexi climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	20. The Triwizard Tournament

**A.N—Thanks for all the positive feedback. I won't be updating for a while, sorry, so I hope you'll all forgive me! I'll post two chapters next time though, promise!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Cedric, Fred, Remus and Sirius wouldn't have died.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Nineteen.

The Triwizard Tournament.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet, sending a wave of cold water over his sneakers into his socks.

People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire.

Harry looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"Peeves! Stop right now, otherwise I won't tell you the prank idea that my dad and uncle came up with!" Lexi threatened. Peeves stopped immediately, blowing a raspberry at her before zooming away happily. She pretended to buff her nails on her cloak.

"And that boys, is how it's done." she grinned, making Fred and George laugh.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Pearly white and semitransparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.

"Good evening," he said, beaming at them.

"Says who?" said Harry, taking off his sneakers and emptying them of water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

Lexi began to wring out shirt edges shaking her hair out so that water went everywhere. Ron was smacking the side of his head to rid his ears of water.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Harry's favorite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year. He looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape - Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year.

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Harry glanced up at the ceiling too. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and he had never seen it look this stormy. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."

Lexi sniggered.

I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato. Lexi looked disgusted by his lack of manners but said nothing. She tuned out of all conversation until Ron decided to talk with his mouth full again.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops — sorry, 'Arry —" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

And she refused to eat another bite. Lexi exchanged a look with Harry whi just half grinned and shrugged.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"I'll go and check that out any minute now." Fred whispered. Lexi shoved hand into her mouth to stop from laughing.

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"No!" Lexi cried. She wasn't the only one. The whole hall started to chatter in furious indignation.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "it's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked. "The Auror?"

"Auror?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Dark wizard catcher." Lexi whispered to the group. "My dad used to work with him. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar—"

professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago. Lexi was however, frowning.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration.

This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"I don't know guys." Lexi frowned. "it sounds really dangerous if even Dumbledore is goingt o enforce the age rule."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lexi, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…"

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older… Dunno if we've learned enough…"

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honour. I'll just have to — oops…"

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armour at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Harry distinctly heard her mutter "Slave labor" before bidding them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory, Lexi following soon after.

Lexi started to unpack her things and as she was getting dressed, she felt inside her pocket and drew out a little piece of paper. She looked around and made sure no one was watching, before she unfolded it and read;

_If I enter the tournament, will you root for me?_

—_C.D _

A slow smile played across Lexi's lips and she bit her lip, feeling giddy.


	21. Unforgiveables

**A.N—I'm going to try and focus this on Lexi and Harry, now, so bear with me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel so guilty. Drkness's Daughter and Blue Lover5000 have attempted to murder me four times already. Should I file a restraining order...? Just kidding! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah yeah. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty

Unforgivables

The week flew by for Lexi and soon it was Friday afternoon and time for the much anticipated lesson with Mad-Eye Moody. She had heard that the class was incredible and she couldn't wait to learn what he had to offer.

She had known Moody since she was a kid. He had been a friend of her mothers and Sirius had worked with Moody for years before he had retired. He would come around every now and again for dinner and would tell Lexi and Danny stories about his missions and some of the dark wizards that he's put in Azkaban.

Lexi took her place next to Ginny and smiled at something that Lukas Orgeno said.

"You can all put your books away. You won't need them." Moody said, clunking into the room. He started off by doing the roll call, his magical eye whizzing around.

"Lexi Lupin." Moody called and Lexi smiled at him. He winked at her. "how's your uncle?"

"Good." she replied. "he says it's boring at the office since you left though. There's no one to talk to."

"Good old Sirius Black." Moody muttered before continuing down the roll.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Arts."

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful." Moody had the whole classes attention.

"So, who can tell me about the curses that are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked. A few hands rose into the air, Lexi's one of them.

"Miss Weasley?"

"My...my dad did tell me about one." Ginny began. "The Imperius curse?"

"Ahhh. Yes. Your father would know all about that one. Gave the ministry a bit of trouble back when You-Know-Who was at large."

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody and Lexi, who's olive skin had turned pale.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

"Some wizards said that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperius curse. Now, here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars? Another curse please?"

Lexi took breath and raised her hand. "Lexi?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." she said quietly.

"Yes. Yes, your mother had it used on her, didn't she?" Moody asked. Lexi nodded, tears in her eyes. "the torture curse."

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said, "Crucio!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming.

Lexi winced as she imagined her mother lying on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering her? Stop it!" Ginny cried, all eyes on Lexi, who was grimacing, her eyes closed and tears running down her face.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too.

"Right… anyone know any others?"

A boy in the back row raised a shaking hand and said, "Avada Kedavra. The...the killing curse."

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra..."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand and Lexi swallowed thickly, not opening her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Lukas had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Lexi could see the bright flash of green even behind her eyelids.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it."

Harry.

When the bell rang, Lexi dashed from the room faster than the eye could see, wiping her cheeks furiously. She couldn;t believe that Moody had done that. Had performed those curses in a classroom. There was only so much Lexi could take before a joke got old.

"Lexi!"

She didn't stop.

"Lexi! Lexi wait!" the person had caught up to her and spun her around to face them. So, Cedric got the shock of his life when he saw that her eyes were red and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Oh. H-hey, Cedric." she sniffed, drying her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. Cedric led her over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it. He patted the stone floor next to him and Lexi sat down after hesitating a moment.

"What happened?" he asked, digging a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her.

"I'm just b-being s-silly." she sobbed, dabbing at her eyes. "N-nothing to worry about-t."

"Bollocks." Cedric snorted. "Talk to me."

Lexi let out a shaky laugh. "It was in Moody's class. He...he showed us the Unforgivables."

"Oh. I see." Cedric muttered darkly. He put an arm around Lexi and she leaned into him unconsciously. "He shouldn't have done that."

"No. No it's not that. It's just...my mum had the Cruciatus curse used on her when she was sixteen." Lexi said, tears welling in her eyes. "I just...I saw the way it was being tortured and I couldn't stop thinking about how my mother went through that..."

"Shh." Cedric soothed. "It's okay."

They sat there for a moment, Lexi wiping her eyes and Cedric torn between pleasure at having Lexi so close to him and concern because she was so upset.

She stood up soon, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I should go. I have to meet Fred and George. Thanks for...for everything." she half smiled before turning and walking down the hall.

"You're welcome." he mumbled, his hand tingling from where she'd briefly touched it with her own hand.

He had it _bad_.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the four, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY –

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

"Cedric?" said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.

"He is not an idiot." Lexi snapped. "He's actually quite nice, once you get to know him."

She spoke as though this settled the matter.

"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ron scathingly.

"So what if he is?" Lexi retorted. "And I don't just like someone based on how they look Ron. I can see past the end of my nose."

she storde away from them and sat down with the twins in an angry huff. Once again, and most unusually, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices. Lexi joined in, her face pulled into a frown. Ron led the way over to them.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Lexi and Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would," said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, and everyone looked around at her, rather surprised, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed them all looking at her and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody else had read all the books she had, "It's all in Hogwarts, A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"What are you on about?" said Ron, though Harry thought he knew what was coming.

"Here we go!" Lexi cried, throwing her hands up. Hermione then went on and on about ow house-elves are being mistreated and are what she called, 'Slave-labour.'

Finally, George snapped and leaned towards Hermione. "Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"

"No, of course not," said Hermione curtly, "I hardly think students are supposed to -"

"Well, we have," said George, indicating Lexi and Fred, "loads of times, to nick food."

"I wouldn't really call it nicking food." Lexi said thoughtfully.

"And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world -" Fred went on.

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione began hotly, but her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead, which announced the arrival of the post owls.

A large brown owl landed in front of Lexi and she saw that it was a package from Danny. He'd been travelling since the summer on a search party for Bertha Jorkins and he kept sending her stuff. This time it was a T-shirt with a little dragon sewn in gold and black thread. It was beautiful.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day, just a week after Moody's lesson. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front… no pushing…"

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Lexi shivered in the cold and she squeezed in between Fred and George for warmth.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," Lexi chattered.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so… not from that far away…" Hermione said.

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently. Lexi rolled her eyes.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up… Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance… He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: "always the same - we can't resist showing off when we get together…"

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped. A giantess of a woman clambered out.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Harry, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads.

From what Harry could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"Skrewts," Ron muttered to Harry, grinning.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job.

"Hagrid can handle anything."

"Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Ron.

"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," said Harry. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

"Maybe they've escaped," said Ron hopefully. Lexi snorted.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then - "Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly. Lexi listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor… What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then Lexi saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" Harry said.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes.

"Wicked." Fred, Lexi and George breathed.

Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows.

He didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave him, or the hiss in his ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry - it's Krum!"

"Oh goodie." Lexi said, sensing something bad was going to happen.


	22. The Goblet of Fire

**A.N—I'm actually losing inspiration with this story, so some reviews to get me going again would be lovely. **

**Disclaimer- We've been over this. I'm not saying it again.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG **

Chapter Twenty One

The Goblet of Fire.

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Harry saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Lexi shot Harry a look and they both snickered.

Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked - "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"No." Harry replied.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not that cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space -"

"What?"

"Too late," said Ron bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though… bet he gets people fawning over him all the time…Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry… I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

Hermione and Lexi snorted.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry. The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his mouldy old tailcoat in honour of the occasion. Harry was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"I dunno." Lexi replied, leaning forward on her elbows.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her. Lexi raised her eyebrows at her friend who only rolled her eyes.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," Ron and Lexi said

"It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before.

Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"Ouch." Lexi muttered, looking down at her plate, hurt.

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry without thinking. Cho happened to be sitting only a few places away from the girl with the silvery hair.

"When you've both put your eyes back in," said Hermione briskly, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime. "What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. The girl who looked like a veela appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it. Lexi didn;t say anything else throughout the dinner, feeling very upset and insulted.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen.

Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Harry thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence that nobody under seventeen should submit their name, but then the wonderful picture of himself winning the Triwizard Tournament filled his mind again… He wondered how angry Dumbledore would be if someone younger than seventeen did find a way to get over the Age Line.

"Where is he?" said Ron, who wasn't listening to a word of this conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Harry saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him. And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar.

The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude too stare?" said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"I don't like that," Frank muttered; it meant that Karkaroff was no good and Frank didn't like that he was near these kids**.**

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

The group of seven walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence, waiting for tomorrow eagerly.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Lexi was still feeling insulted by Ron's comment the previous night, but she let it go, not wanting a row. She sat next to Hermione, waiting for Fred and George. The great hall was crowded, the lights dimmed and the walls thrown into the blue light of the Goblet of Fire.

"Go on, Ced. Put it in!" someone cried before pushing Cedric Diggory over the age line. He grinned around at his friends and then caught sight of Lexi. She grinned and waved at him just as he submitted his name to the goblet. He then pounced on his friends and exited the Hall, looking back at Lexi, waving.

"Ha ha! Yeeeeeeees!"

Fred and George cmae running into the great hall, each clutching vials of aging potion aloft like trophies. "We've done it lads!" George crowed.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred added.

"it's not going to wo-ork" Hermione sang. Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked. "And why's that Granger?"

"Yeah, why's that Granger?" Lexi asked, leaning forward.

"You see this?" Hermione said, pointing at the age line. "This is an Age-Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"Fred asked. Hermione huffed and shut her book with a snap.

"_So, _a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion." she snapped.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." Lexi smiled.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George smirked. He and his brother stood up and shook the potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." they crossed their arms and toasted each other. "Bottoms up!" they chorused, throwing back the potions in one, then jumped over the age line. They both threw their names into the goblet at the same time and nothing happened. Lexi and Harry had thought it had worked, when George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing and Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione, chortling, went in to breakfast.

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Harry led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

"A Slytherin can't be champion, how are we suppose to rout for them?" Ron asked.

Harry, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"He isn't just all looks you know." Lexi snapped. "But at least he unlike you sorry gits has the sensitivity to see past the end of his nose."

The boys looked at her, shocked while Hermione's lips were spread in a smirk. It was true, Lexi and Cedric had been spending time together since the world cup, but no one knew how close they had become until now.

"Thanks, Lexi." said a voice behind her ans she spun around. Cedric was standing there, a smile playing on his lips.

"Cedric. Hi." Lexi blushed, sounding very flustered.

"I was just about to go for a walk and see Hagrid. Do you want to come? Although," Cedric glanced at her friends, "If you'd rather stay and defend my honour again..."

"Oh shut up you." Lexi laughed, standing up and walking out with Cedric, laughing when he told her something.

"okay, when did they start dating and why wasn't I informed?" Ron asked.

"They're not dating. Girls and boys can be friends you know." Hermione said. Ron scowled.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Lexi joined them a moment later, her face flushed.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions. Lexi's thoughts not far behind him as she looked over at Cedric.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

"Here we go." Lexi breathed. She clutched Fred and Georges hands excitedly.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Go Cedric!" Lexi cheered, clapping along with the other Hogwarts students.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

Stunned silence was met with his words. Lexi looked at her best friend, mouth open and gaping. Ron was staring at Harry too, his eyes contorted in anger.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward him, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push. Lexi nodded encouragingly.

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder.

After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

"Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else.

Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall.

That was when the shouting started.


	23. NonBeliever

**A.N—This chapter goes to kerreb7 because of the awesome review he sent me. And just so you know, It's a yes! I appreciate the love! I was alone on valentines day too. :-(**

**Okay, I've been getting reviews from some reader whom I won't mention and i'd just like to say that all the criticism against Cedric is really annoying and this is my story and there's a reason that I have brought him into it. So just stick with it and remember that I'm staying close to the plotline of the books, well as much as possible. **

**Disclaimer—I was alone on Valentines day people, does that tell you something?**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Two

Non-believer.

Lexi covered her ears as the Hall around her erupted into loud shouting, yelling and even crying. She made eye contact with Hermione and jerked her head towards the huge double doors that would lead them to—hopefully—peace and quiet.

Hermione dragged Ron up by the arm and they walked out of the now swarming Hall. It reminded Lexi of a nest of angry bees.

Ron was staring at the stone floor, allowing Hermione to drag him up to the common room. Lexi knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Ron had always felt like second fiddle to Harry, and his patience was already stretched thin as it is. As soon as they got there, Ron raced upstairs to his dormitory, slamming the door shut.

Lexi and Hermione had a silent conversation as the Common room began to fill with joyful Gryffindor's. Fred and George had smuggled up some food and lee Jordan was charming a few of the portraits to play loud music.

Lexi raced up the stairs after Ron and they then spent the next twenty minutes trying to get him to talk to them about what was bothering him, but all he did was ignore them and stare up at the canopy above him.

"There's no way harry put his name in that goblet." Lexi whispered to Hermione. They both looked over at Ron to make sure he couldn't hear.

"I know that. The Goblet is a complicated magical item. It'd take a very powerful confundus charm to hoodwink the Goblet." Hermione replied in an undertone.

"Yes, but event hough we know that Harry wouldn't put his name forward, Ron doesn't." Lexi sighed sadly.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how -"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some -"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast -"

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate… Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry like a cloak. Harry couldn't get away; whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands… Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet…

"I didn't," he said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened."

But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all.

"I'm tired!" he bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George - I'm going to bed -"

He wanted more than anything to find Ron, Lexi and Hermione, to find a bit of sanity, but neither of them seemed to be in the common room.

To his great relief, he found Ron was lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. Lexi and Hermione were there too, both talking in whispers.

They looked up when Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" Harry said.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry struggle to remove it. Lexi eventually got up and tugged once on a string, the banner falling from around his shoulders.

"So," Ron said, "Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Lexi demanded, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

"Well… no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use - the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," Harry said slowly.

"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?" Hermione asked, with a frown.

"I dunno," said Harry.

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell us the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…"

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry. Lexi and Hermione were watching this exchange while gnawing on their lips.

"Yeah, okay," Ron said skeptically. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

"If it makes any difference Harry, I believe that you didn't put your name into that Goblet." Lexi said, stepping out of the boy's dormitory.

"Me too." Hermione said, shutting the door behind her. Harry stared at it before kicking his trunk angrily.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

The tension between Harry and Ron was so thick that it was almost suffocating. And what was worse is that Lexi and Hermione were stuck in the middle of it. Ron and Harry refused to speak to each other, let alone look at each other.

Lexi had been avoiding Cedric for the past week as well. Not only was she torn between Harry and Ron, but now she was torn between her loyalty to Harry and Cedric. Also, Fred and George were always MIA and she was left with no one but Hermione and Ginny to talk to.

Lexi walked along the corridor with Hermione and they turned the corner to see Malfoy and Harry squaring off.

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: POTTER STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Lexi warned.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now- do it, if you've got the guts-"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Lexi had hurried to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Lexi dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average—were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamoured to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Lexi said. "Look!"

Lexi urged Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. Lexi stole a look at Harry before racing off down the corridor.

It was lucky, perhaps, that both Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time but Lexi couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but she got the gist. She had to resist the urge to giggle. She ran around the corner, only to smack right into Cedric Diggory.

"Whoa!" he cried, steadying her. "Slow down."

"Cedric." Lexi smiled.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Cedric asked, frowning down at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Lexi lied. Cedric crossed his arms. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Mm-hmm." Cedric hummed. "Why is that?"

"Well...it's awkward, isn't it?" Lexi grimaced. "I mean, Fred and George have barely said a word to me since we've been hanging out. I've tried everything, but they've completely shut me out. And now you're the Hogwarts champion, along with Harry...who just happens to be my big brother. And Harry and Ron are fighting over the whole Goblet-of-Fire incident..." Lexi let out a sigh. "It's all muddled up now."

Cedric frowned, shifting his bag on his shoulder and looking at her socks. "I didn't know that you being friends with me was such a complication, Lexi."

"What?" Lexi gasped. "Cedric. You're my friend; screw the others. They can learn to live with it, or they were never really my friends to begin with."

Cedric met her gaze and swallowed thickly. "You...you mean that?"

"Have you met me?" Lexi smirked. "I mean everything I say."

Cedric blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. He really liked this pretty young witch and he didn't want to ruin it. In fact, he can't believe that he left it this late to notice her. She was smart, she had a great sense of humour and she was creative...original. She was different and proud of it.

They walked down to the courtyard, talking about school work, the tournament, their hobbies and even the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products.

"You know something that would be hilarious? Chewing gum that made you tell the truth. Imagine, you get your enemy to chew the gum, and then they gabble on about their embarrassing secrets." Cedric chuckled. Lexi stopped walking, staring at Cedric, open-mouthed.

"That...is bloody brilliant." she grinned. Cedric chuckled and glanced at his watch before swearing. "I have to go."

"Now?" Lexi asked, disappointment evident in her voice. Cedric felt a little thrill; she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Yeah. I have to go back to the Den." the Den was what the Hufflepuff students called their common room. "I need to get ready for the first task tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. The dragons." she whispered, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Well, good luck." she said. She then did something that shocked them both. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She then smiled and pranced off, graceful as a dancer.

Cedric reached up with a hand and touched his cheek. He swore that it was burning and tingling at the same time.

At the end of the corridor, Fred Weasley slowly felt his heart breaking.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

**A.N—Hmmmm. So, it looks like things are heating up between Cedric and Lexi. Poor Fred. I feel for him. I do. **

**I just want to bring something to your attention. I've been getting emails from a reader that I have to say, upset me quite a bit. I'm experimenting with this story and if any of you don't like it, no one is making you read it. However, I appreciate the reviews and criticism, I don't want people telling me how much they hate the characters that I've created or how much of a sucky writer I am. I love writing and I love fanfiction, but it's flamer-reviews that make me feel like crap; like I'm not good enough. So, thanks for taking the time to review, but did you have to be so mean?**

**I don;t really have the inspiration anymore. So, if you want me to continue on with this story, even though it's based around Harry and Lexi, even if Cedric Diggory is in the plot, even if Ron is a git, click the review button. I really need the reassurance that there are people out there that want to read this. **

**That's all for now. **

**Mischief Managed.**

**Maddaz**


	24. I Remember

**A.N- Well, I'm back. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I feel so loved. Don't forget to keep hitting the button though, it motivates me. **

**Disclaimer—do I look rich and famous? Of course not! You can't see me. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Three.

I Remember.

Lexi took a deep breath and then strode up to Fred and George. Enough was enough. She was tired of the snarky glances and the cold shoulders that she was getting. She hadn't done anything wrong and she missed her best friends. Hermione was in a similar situation, so it was natural that Lexi and she had been spending a lot of time together.

"Okay. What have I done?" Lexi demanded of the twins, who turned around in surprise.

"Sorry?" George asked.

"Don't play coy with me. You're mad at me for something and I want to know what it is." Lexi snapped. Fred stared at her for a moment, wounded by her beauty in the moment. She was wearing a loose red beanie, a black cloak over a leather jacket and jeans, complete with sneakers. Her black hair was up in its usual messy bun and there was not a trace of makeup on her already smooth skin.

"We're not mad at you—" George said, crossing his arms at the same time that Fred did.

"—we might be a little miffed that you spend so much time with Diggory—" Fred reasoned.

"But not mad." they finished.

"Thanks. That clears that up." Lexi rolled her eyes. She then sighed and shifted her feet. "Listen. Cedric is a good friend, but you're my boys. You come first, each time. But, you've go to learn how to share." she added nicely. The boys looked at each other and then at the same time, lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. They then chorused, "Deal."

Lexi threw an arm around each boy, delighted that her friends were back. They walked, side by side down to the large stadium that rested on a cliff, some way away from the castle. Lexi saw Ron walking ahead of them, but made no attempt to talk to him. If he wanted to be a stubborn git, then so be it.

"I came up with another pranking product." Lexi grinned proudly.

"What?" Fred asked, eager to hear about her latest idea.

"Well, actually, Cedric gave me the idea, but it's actually pretty good." she admitted. "Gabbing Gum. A chewing gum that forces you to tell the truth. Can you imagine the possibilities?"

they all started rambling off for a while on the ideas and then Lexi noticed the box at Georges side.

"What's that?"

"Our betting pool. Gotta make some money for the shop somehow." Fred replied casually. The mood between the three immediately darkened. They were all beyond pissed off that Ludo Bagman had cheated them out of nearly a hundred galleons and no matter what they did, he wasn't giving them anything. They were seriously thinking of alerting the ministry.

"Can't argue that." Lexi shrugged. They continued down the walkway and then up into the stadium. A thick haze of clear magic separated them from a scaly green dragon that was huddled around a cluster of lighter green eggs, but alone among the eggs was a golden glint.

They took their seats, well Lexi did. The twins went off to collect bets. They returned moments later, just as a booming voice that they all recognised as Bagman's echoed off the grounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard tournament! The objective today, is for each champion to get past their chosen dragon and collect the golden egg. This egg contains a clue that will help them succeed in the second task which will take place in February. Up first we have Mr Diggory, followed by Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and then Mr Potter!"

There was a roar of cheering at this statement and then a canon went off. The dragon lifted it's scaly head and glanced around. At the opposite end of the arena, Cedric stepped through, pale and anxious.

The crowd assembled watched as he immediately dodged behind a rock, but the Short-Snout had seen him and shot a blast of fire at him, singing his robes.

Lexi bit her lip anxiously.

There was a bark, and a beagle bounded out of nowhere, barking madly at the dragon that surveyed it with something like distaste.

Cedric used this as a distraction, bounding out from behind the boulder, running so fast it was incredible. He scrambled on the rocks, diving for the egg but missing. Instead the dragon caught sight of him and sent a jet of flames at him. It didn't miss this time though and it burned his cheek, making it turn red and blister. It's claws swiped at him too, but he slid down the rocks to safety.

"Is he okay?" Lexi asked, gazing down at her friend in worry. Fred's chest bubbled with jealousy.

Cedric shot a spell towards the stands, close enough for the dragon to see it and when it was distracted for about three seconds, Cedric had caught the egg and was running back to the sanctuary of safety.

"Great Scott! He's done it! Mr Diggory has gotten his egg!" Bagman announced and the stadium cheered, Lexi loudest. The dragon was stunned and, using some spell, disappeared and a new one appeared. Another dragon appeared, this one an ugly reddish colour.

"Next, we have Miss Delacour." she entered the stadium and they all watched as she tried to put it into a trance with some spell, but it shot a jet of fire out of its nostrils as it snored, but, it worked none the less.

Krum went next and he used a charm to make the dragon's eyes sting, but it thrashed around, breaking a lot of the eggs and getting long scratches along his side for the trouble. He did get very high marks though.

"And now, last but certainly not least, Mr Potter!" Bagman cried. While half the stadium cheered the other half booed.

Harry tried not charms nor transfiguration. Instead, he flew. And it was incredible to watch Harry fly. He hardly looked like he was using a broomstick at all. First he got the Horntail to get up and follow him. When it was up and flapping about, Harry dove rapidly fast for the egg. The first time, he missed it narrowly but only because the dragon swung its fatal spikes at him, grazing Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!" Lexi screamed, worried. Hermione sat on Fred's other side, clutching at her face in fear.

Harry dove again for the egg, this time snatching it up. He held it aloft for all to see before landing with a grace that surprised everyone and then hurried into the medical tent.

Lexi tore out of the stands, Hermione and Ron not far behind her. They raced down to the tent and saw that Harry was sitting on the end of a canvas bed, his shoulder completely healed and only his torn robes reminded them of his wound.

"Harry!" Lexi cried, hugging him tightly, but careful not to jostle him. "You were brilliant!"

"Absolutely." Hermione agrees, hugging Harry after Lexi had stepped away.

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other, Lexi mirroring her movements. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologise and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"For-get it," Harry said, stressing each syllable.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back

Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling. Lexi shrugged when they both turned to her.

"Don't ask me." she raised her hands to her shoulders, as if surrendering.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"

The two friends exited the tent and Lexi was about to follow when, she bit her lip and walked over to Cedric. He had a thick orange paste on his left cheek, presumably healing the nasty burn that he had gotten.

"You were really good, Cedric." she complimented, alerting him to her presence. He smiled cheerily, the pain in his cheek leaving him instantly.

"Thanks." he then frowned. "I can't believe that I didn't think of flying though..."

"You can't win everything right?" Lexi said, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed, hovering nervously. He chuckled and then winced as it jostled his side which was till bleeding, but was mostly healed.

"Ouch." Lexi bit her lip sympathetically. "Will that scar?"

"Probably." Cedric said. "Do you have any?"

"Nope. My mum has a wicked one on her thigh and upper left arm, though, and my dad has little ones all over his chest and back." Lexi replied.

"How did they get those?" Cedric asked.

"Mum got hers from a werewolf. She's half vampire, so it wasn't as fatal as it should have been, but it did scar her. She likes it though; makes her look tough." Lexi said and Cedric laughed.

"And your dad?"

"Is the werewolf." Lexi smiled. Cedric paused thoughtfully.

"How does that work? The whole vampire-werewolf thing?"

"Mum always said that it was in their monstrosities that they found a connection. They were able to understand how it felt to be judged and ridiculed just because of something that was completely out of their control." Lexi replied. "My mum and dad...they have this kind of...of love that is amazing. It not only makes them goofy and happy, but it makes the people around them smile, because the happiness is infectious. Dad said that his friends had a love like theirs too, only, it was ten times more powerful."

"Who were they?"

"Lily and James Potter." Lexi laughed at Cedric's astonished expression. "My mum was best friends with Lily and my dad was one of James's best mates."

"Oh. So...that's how your related to Harry?" Cedric guessed.

"We're not really blood related, but my mum is his godmother and in the past year and over summer, we've been hanging out a lot. He's my big brother. Sort of like the twins are." she grinned. "What about you though? Do you have any siblings?"

"No. Only child." Cedric said sadly. "I was sort of a miracle baby to begin with. I've always wondered what it would be like to live in a big family though."

Lexi studied his sad face, and then moved a bit closer, taking his hand in hers. "Well, tell you what. How about, this summer, you come over to my house for a bit? It gets really crazy there sometimes and honestly, I could use someone there that isn't totally insane."

"You mean it?" Cedric asked. Lexi grinned,rolling her eyes.

"You have met me right? I always—"

"—mean what you say." Cedric finished. "I remember." _I remember everything about you. _He thought, but he didn't voice this.

Lexi left soon afterwards, but promised to meet him in the library later. He was biting his tongue hard to try and not smile. He was falling for Lexi Lupin...

And fast.


	25. Rings

**A.N—Has anyone seen the Harry Potter Musical on Youtube? OMG it is hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Watch it, I promise you won't regret it. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer—Blah blah blah. I do not own Harry Potter. Blah Blah blah.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Four.

Rings.

Sophia snorted and she threw the Daily Prophet into the rubbish bin. Rita Skeeter, telling more lies and weaving a net so thick of untruthful words that make it impossible to deny that it is anything but the truth. But, Sophia had a better understanding of the newspapers viscous agent, and knew that she wouldn't be buying the newspaper any more.

"What's got you snorting?" Sirius asked stupidly. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Have you read the daily prophet lately?" Sophia asked him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That garbage that dares call itself a newspaper? Yeah I've read it. Can you believe the lies about Harry?"

"Yes. I can." Sophia mumbled. "That's what's wrong."

"Huh?" Sirius asked. Sophia shook her head.

"How did you graduate? Did Remus let you cheat or something?"

"No." Sirius replied, insulted. "Remus never let me cheat.

"James did?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sophia threw up her hands and walked out of the room. She sat down on the couch, pulling a book towards her when the front door opened and Danny came in, Dora in tow. They were holding hands and the sight made Sophia smile.

Dora was a pretty girl when she wasn't changing her hair to different and ridiculous colours. Today it was a nice reddish-brown colour and her eyes were brown. However, her facial features were gentle.

"Hey Dora, Danny. How was work?" Sophia asked. The two simultaneously groaned.

"Awful. The whole ministry is buzzing with the gossip about Harry. Amos Diggory actually fired some poor intern he was so mad!" Danny replied going into the kitchen.

"I feel sorry or Harry though. He must be having a really hard time." Dora said, accepting the coke that Danny handed her.

"He got past the first task though. Lexi sent me a letter." Sophia smiled. "She's been keeping me updated on the gossip of Hogwarts. Apparently Viktor Krum seems to fancy our Hermione."

"Really?" Dora and Danny gasped.

"Really?" Sirius asked poking a head into the room. "Sorry, I just wanted to be included."

"Yes." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Trouble is, Ron's jealous."

"Ohhhh." they all winced.

"Yeah." Sophia looked around. "Where's Remus?"

"Work." Sirius shrugged. Dora got up to go the bathroom and Danny sat with the woman that had raised him, the woman that he looked up to as a mother.

"Mum?" Danny asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure can." Sophia smiled,setting the book aside. "What's up?"

"I want to propose to Dora." Danny began, shushing Sophia when she squealed. "I wanted to ask you for your blessing."

"Oh Danny." Sophia said, hugging the young man. "You have it. You don't need it, but you have it."

"Thanks mum." Danny said. He drew back and was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you and Lexi have both grown up so much. Lexi is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and you's going to get married— "

"She has to say yes first mum." Danny chuckled. "And I still have to buy a ring."

"Buy one?" Sophia frowned. She got up and left the room, returning with a dusty box. She set it down on the coffee table and then rifled through old letters, bits of fabric and even a few photo's before she drew out a small blue velvet ring box, which she handed to Danny. He stared at it for a minute before opening it. Inside was simple gold and diamond ring that sparkled when the sunlight hit it.

"This was your birth mother's engagement ring." Sophia explained. "You don't have to use it, but I figured that you should have some kind of family heirloom."

"Thanks." Danny smiled, pocketing the ring. "This...this means a lot."

"You're welcome. So how are you going to do it?"

"No idea. I guess I'll just do it when the time is right."

"Do what?" Dora asked walking back into the room. Sophia and Danny exchanged a nervous glance.

"He'll...he'll move out when the time is right." Sophia smiled. She hated lying to Dora.

"Uh huh." Dora clucked. "So, what were you really talking about?"

"Nothing important." Danny said.

"You can't lie to me Danny. I know when you're lying." Dora rolled her eyes. Her hair changed colour, from brown to a darker red. She was getting annoyed.

"Oh! Would ya look at the time?" Sophia exclaimed. She bounced up from the couch and grabbed her purse and cloak, dragging a very confused Sirius along with her. "We have to go and do...that thing."

"What thing?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you know. That thing." Sophia grinned, winking at him before leaving, Sirius throwing a confused glance at Danny over his shoulder. Dora raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Okay, I know I've lived with her for too long when I understand her rambling nonsense." Danny laughed. Dora sat down on the couch next to him, snuggling into his side. She felt something hard underneath her ribs and sat back up again.

"Can you move your sneakoscope please? It's digging into my side." she asked. Danny frowned.

"I left my sneakoscope at the office." Danny said. He then realised his mistake. He had put the ring into his robe pocket. Before he could do anything, before he could stop Dora, she sighed and reached into his pocket, drawing out the small box. She stared at it for a minute.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A present for Lexi." Danny lied. Dora gave him a look before opening the lid. She gasped.

"W-why do you have a ring?" she choked. Danny was biting his lip, holding his breath and praying to Merlin that this was a dream. After a moment, he let the breath out, and took the box from Dora, getting down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes were swimming with tears, her cheeks lifted in a smile.

"I know that this isn't exactly romantic, but I guess that it'll have to do." Danny said. He took a shaky breath, suddenly nervous. "I...I've loved you, Dora Tonks for so long it's hard for me to imagine a time that I didn't love you. You're a clutz, you have a small snort in your laugh, you constantly drive me insane with your constant and restless sleeping, but despite all of that, all I see is a dedicated, intelligent, beautiful and brave witch...one that I hope to spend the rest of my life with—IF you'll have me." Danny licked his lips. "So...I have to ask. Will you marry me?"

"In every language. Si! Oui! Dah! Yes!" Dora laughed, sniffling. Danny beamed at her, putting the ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling his fiancée up with him, kissing her with every ounce of love he possessed.

"So...she said yes?"

the two broke apart, breathing heavily and each turned to see Sirius in the doorway smirking and his arms crossed.

"Sirius, you're my cousin and I love you, but if you do not leave in the next three seconds, I will hex you." Dora threatened, drawing her wand. Sirius's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't da—" Sirius began, but he was cut off when he ducked a curse. He shielded his head with his hands as he ran out of the house, screaming, "I'm going! I'm going! Not the face!"

Danny laughed and embraced Dora, still chuckling.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Sophia looked down at her best friend, stroking her red hair and squeezing her pale hand. Lily still looked beautiful, even when she was asleep.

A dull ache echoed in Sophia's heart. If Lily would just stir, or open her eyes, say something—anything—it would make the loneliness easier. Sophia missed all the crazy times that she had experienced with Lily. She missed talking to her about trivial things, missed hearing her laugh at something that Sophia had said, no matter how stupid. She missed Lily looking at her, then putting her arm around her and telling Sophia everything was going to be okay.

She missed her best friend.

Remus and Sirius had lessened the burden, but it wasn't the same without her. And James was a similar story. Remus and Sirius had laughed a lot less since James went into his coma. They made an effort to make other people laugh, but they laughed a lot less themselves.

Sophia sighed. She spoke to Lily. She told her everything about Harry and Lexi and Danny. She told her about the tournament and everything that happened the night they were supposed to die. She didn't know why she told her this stuff, but she guess that it was like writing in a diary. It was private and a way for her to tell someone her worries and fears. Who better that her best friend?

"I wish you were here Lils." Sophia murmured. "I wish you could hear me. I wish, with all my heart, that you would wake up but...but you can't. You can't." she started to cry, her shoulders racked with sobs. She buried her face in the bed sheets, sinking into her grief.

Remus stood in the doorway, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched the woman he loved cry. He hated it when she cried. He hated anything that caused her pain, but in this case, it was Lily and James that were hurting Sophia.

"Sophia." Remus croaked. She whipped around and saw Remus. For a split second they looked at each other, but then she was in his arms, sobbing and crying out random words. Remus kissed her hair and squeezed her closer while rocking her back and forth.

"I can't do it any more, Remus. I can't keep looking at them and then seeing Harry..."

"I know, glykia mou. I know. It will get better." _It has to._ He thought desperately. He looked into his wife's stunning blue eyes and—not for the first time—vowed to do something, just to see her smile again.

"Is this a bad time?"

Sophia looked over and saw Sirius, handsome and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, sniffling. Sirius cocked his head to the side and strode forward, handing her a tissue. She took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sirius smiled, putting his hand's in his pockets. "Anyway, Dora isn't going to be a Tonks for much longer."

"What?" Remus asked, clueless.

"Danny proposed to Dora and she said yes. I kinda walked in on them snogging." Sirius shuddered. Sophia smiled and then it spread into pained grimace.

"We should probably stay away from the house tonight." Sophia crossed her arms.

"Yah." Sirius agreed, bouncing on his heels happily.

"Good idea." Remus grimaced. They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.


	26. Wanna Go To The Ball?

**A.N—I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been really distracted and I suffered writers block. I just want to make something clear, cause I know I've confused a lot of you. Lexi is thirteen, but she was put into Hogwarts early, so she's in fourth year, the same year as Harry. So...does that clear that up? Okay, good. **

**Remember to review!**

**Blue Lover5000—You are so sweet! Thank you so much, I will definitely take you up on your offer! **

**Disclaimer—Jo owns it all...lucky girl :(**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Five

Wanna Go To The Ball?

Lexi smiled to herself as she read her mother's latest letter. Danny and Dora were getting married in the summer! Lexi knew that it would happen eventually, they had been in love with each other for years.

She giggled and stowed the parchment in her robes, skipping happily down the hall. She felt giddy with joy, and she wasn't the one getting married.

"You look pleased about something."

She turned and smiled up at Cedric, who raised his eyebrows at her expression, a smile twitching across his lips. "My brother is getting married."

"Harry?" Cedric frowned. He was teasing her, but she seemed to take it seriously. "Isn't he a little young?"

"Not Harry, you dolt! My brother Danny! He's twenty!" Lexi laughed. "He's marrying Dora Tonks."

"From the Auror department?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. They've been friends since they were kids, but they started dating in their sixth year." she explained, walking beside him. He looked very dashing in a plain grey T-shirt and blue jeans, a black robe on top.

"Well, I'm happy for him." Cedric smiled. He glanced around. A lot of girls were giggling and pointing at him, whispering to their friends.

The news of the Yule Ball had been announced two weeks ago and Cedric needed to find a date to bring because the champions would open the Ball with a waltz.

"Have you asked someone to the Ball yet?" she asked, looking around. She was annoyed by all the giggling and the ridiculousness that came with the girls in her class. Only Hermione seemed unfazed by the Ball, and that made her good company in Lexi's opinion.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to change that." Cedric said, going an adorable shade of pink. He took a breath and stepped in front of Lexi, stopping her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, something that she did when she was nervous.

"Lexi, I like you and I was...wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me." Cedric released in a nervous rush. Lexi blinked and then blushed.

"I'd love to." she replied, her heart beat picking up.

"Really?" Cedric asked. He'd expected someone to have asked her. In fact he was sure that someone had. She was such an wonderful young witch, she would have had to beat the boys back with a stick. "Great! Um...I was also wondering if you'd like to go to that Hogsmeade weekend with me."

Lexi blushed harder and Cedric found this incredibly attractive. She looked so...flustered. It was breathtaking.

"Like...like a date?" she asked. Cedric chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. But—but only if you want to! Otherwise we can just go to the ball and just leave it at that." he went on hurriedly.

"What? No! No, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade!'' Lexi assured, smiling. Cedric smiled widely, making a nearby gaggle of giggling girls swoon.

"Great. So, um...I'll meet you in the Great Hall at nine?"

"Sounds good." Lexi said. She felt as if a balloon was inside her chest, inflating with more air every second she looked at Cedric.

"See you then." Cedric then made a show of kissing her hand and walking away, looking back and waving. She shook her head and laughed.

She walked to the library to find Hermione pouring over what looked like half of the library. Lexi sat down, grinning like a fool. Hermione didn't even look up from her books and Lexi chose to remain quiet. She knew how Hermione was when she was studying. Instead she looked around, and saw Viktor Krum behind one of the shelves, peering through a gap at Hermione with a curious and slightly...loving gaze.

"Viktor Krum is staring at you." Lexi whispered to Hermione, who jumped, not knowing that Lexi was there.

"Merlin! Don't do that!"

"What?" Lexi asked innocently.

"Scare the daylight's out of me!" Hermione hissed. Lexi giggled and then Hermione did so as well.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Looking for you. I have some news." Lexi bit her lip to stop herself from giggling like a giddy schoolgirl...oh wait.

"What?" Hermione asked, closing her book. This is why Lexi loved Hermione. She was attentive to her friends.

"I got a letter from mum this morning. Guess who proposed to Dora on Thursday!"

"No way!" Hermione gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I know! And Cedric just asked me to the Ball!" Lexi went on happily. Hermione's smile faded a little bit. Hermione knew for a fact that Fred was going to ask her to the ball. It was obvious to anyone that had half a brain that Fred was madly in love with Lexi.

"Really?"

Lexi frowned. "Why don't you look happy for me?" she asked, a little hurt.

"Oh! Oh, Lexi I am! I'm just...surprised that's all!" Hermione replied. She spent the rest of the day with Lexi in the library, studying before they trekked up to the Common Room, where Ron and Harry were talking about the Ball themselves.

"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!" Hermione said as she sat down.

"Like what?" Harry said.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed.

"Come on, Hermione, I've got till February the twenty-fourth," Harry said.

"But it might take weeks to work it out!" said Hermione. "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!"

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break," said Ron, and he placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows.

"Nice look Ron… go well with your dress robes, that will."

It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done. Lexi smiled up at her friends.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" Fred asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because Fred wants to invite him to the ball," George said sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," Fred went on. He shot a meaningful look at Lexi who winked and nodded her head minutely.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," George said, waving his wand threateningly. "So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," Fred winked.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," George said promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," George said. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oy! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave George an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said George to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, Fred, come on…"

They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smouldering wreck of his card castle at Harry.

"We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione and Lexi let out sputters of indignation.

"A pair of… what, excuse me?" Hermione demanded.

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!" Hermione defended.

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Lexi snarled. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

"What did I say?" Ron asked Harry, who was frowning at his best friend.

"Apart from the fact that both Hermione and I aren't very attractive, not much." Lexi snapped.

"Do you have a date to the ball?" Ron asked her, spluttering.

"Yes I do." Lexi replied tartly. She then got up and left to go to bed.

"Ron, you're my best mate, but sometimes you can be really thick." Harry said, leaving as well. Ron blinked stupidly down at his smoking cards and tried to figure out what had just happened.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Harry took a breath and let it out slowly. He had been plucking up the courage to do this all day. He then strode over to Cho Chang and her friends, trying no to think how pretty she was.

"Hey, Cho. Can I have a word with you?" Harry asked quietly. Her friends giggled and she walked a safe distance from them, looking up at Harry, her brown eyes puzzled.

"Um...wangoballwime?" Harry blurted out and Cho's lip twitched.

"Sorry?"

"Uh...do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. Cho's lips spread into a cute smile.

"I'd love to!" she grinned. Harry felt a deep sense of relief settle into his chest.

"So, I'll meet you in the great hall?"

"Sure," she replied. "It'll be fun!

Harry felt like skipping up to the Common Room, but felt that would look a bit weird. Upon entering the common room, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice. Lexi looked as though she was trying not to laugh.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining them.

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face.

"Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He - er - just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," Ginny said.

She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically. Lexi shoved a fist into her mouth.

"You what?' said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people - all around - I've gone mad - everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall - she was standing there talking to Diggory - and it sort of came over me - and I asked her!"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then - I dunno - I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part veela," Harry said. "You were right - her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it."

Ron looked up.

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone - well, except Neville. Hey - guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" Harry said, completely distracted by this startling news.

"Yeah, I know!" said Ron, some of the colour coming back into his face as he started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff - but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" Lexi snapped, annoyed. "Don't laugh -"

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.

"Because - oh shut up laughing - because Ron was too busy asking out a girl that rejected him!" said Ginny.

That shut Harry and Ron up.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light."Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl…"

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly. Lexi and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Harry took his glases off and wiped them on his shirt before putting them back on, a pained expression on his face.

"Well - you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Lexi and Ginny.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny. Lexi crossed her arms in agreement.

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -"

"I can't," said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with - with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well… I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She looked extremely miserable. "I think I'll go and have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed.

Ron goggled at Harry.

"What's got into them?" he demanded.

"Dunno. And anyway, I've got a date. I just asked Cho Chang." Harry informed Ron, before racing out of the common room and after Ginny to get some dinner.


	27. Dates

**A.N—Thanks for all the love people! Keep the reviews coming! I added alittle twist to the Fred/Lexi/Cedric relationship. I hope you like it...scratch that, you'll hate it. **

**Disclaimer—I own a blue USB. Not Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Six

Dates.

Lexi was nervous. She had never been on a date before and she had no idea what she should wear, what she should say or hell, even what she should do. She had decided to wear jeans and boots, the a blue sweater and beanie and a black gloves that had the tips of the fingers missing. She wrapped a cloak around her to keep the warmth in and then went down to the Hall for breakfast. It was swarming with people, all of them chattering excitedly. She went and sat down with the twins, who were working in the formula for Canary Creams.

"How's it coming guys?" she asked. They both looked up and smiled.

"We've almost perfected it. We just need to find a way to get them on a time limit..." George replied, ruffling his hair, annoyed.

"Have you tried Lopussh charms? They might work." Lexi suggested, biting into her toast. Fred grinned.

"Have we told you how much we love you?"

"You could mention it a bit more often." Lexi winked and the boys laughed.

"So, you found a date yet, Lexi?" Fred asked. He hoped she would say no. he hoped with all his heart and soul.

"Actually I have." Lexi blushed a little. Fred went pale.

"You-you have?" George stuttered. Lexi looked up, a little offended.

"You know, I am capable of getting a date." she muttered.

"It's just...it's just who would ask you?" Fred asked and then instantly regretted it. Lexi looked like she'd been slapped, and tears formed in her eyes, making the amber irises dance.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. "That I'm not good enough?" she guessed.

"I-I didn't mean—" Fred stuttered. "I just kinda—i-it just—"

"Slipped out?" Lexi scorned. She stood up. "Thanks Fred. Glad to know what you think of me."

She then stalked out of the Hall, all eyes either on her or the Weasley twins, one was looking shocked, the other furious.

"What were you thinking?" George demanded. "I'll tell you what; nothing!"

Lexi walked along the corridor, then slumped against a wall, sliding down it and then huddling into a ball, crying. It hurt a lot more than she thought it would. She could deal with the Slytherin's tormenting her about her parents and she could deal with the sneers and pointing, but to have Fred—her closest friend—say that she wasn't good enough to get a date was beyond any disappointment that she had ever felt.

She raised her head from her arms and wiped her eyes and cheeks with a shaky hand. Fred didn't deserve her tears.

"Why is it I always find you crying?" Cedric asked her, sitting down beside her. She chuckled wetly.

"I hope you don't think I'm weepy. I'm not." she added. Cedric smiled.

"I hardly think you're weepy. In fact, it must be bad for you to cry like this." he replied gently. He tucked a stray ringlet of black hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

"Fred happened." she sighed. "He...he basically said I wasn't appealing enough for any body to ask me to the ball. From anyone else, I'd ignore it or hex them, but coming from Fred...it just—"

"Hurt?" Cedric guessed. Lexi nodded and he put an arm around her, drawing her into his side. "He's wrong you know." Cedric told her after a while. She sniffed and blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm lucky to go anywhere and not hear about how gorgeous you are. Even the Slytherin boys admit that you're beautiful." he explained. "And that is saying something." he winked. Lexi laughed and felt better.

Cedric stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have made a promise to myself today. I am going to do everything I can to cheer you up and make sure that you have a good date with me." Cedric smiled. Lexi then realised that they were still holding hands and when she tried to pull it away, he held on tighter. They walked down the path to Hogsmeade, and Lexi laughed and Cedric told her jokes.

He was different than most people expected. He was thoughtful, sweet, smart and even though he was a Hufflepuff, he was very brave.

Lexi wasn't what Cedric expected. She was witty and sweet, but she was fiercely protective and loyal.

They walked into Honeydukes and Lexi smiled. She loved sweets. It was actually something she'd inherited from her father, who had a strange addiction to chocolate.

"What's your favourite?" Cedric asked.

"Butterscotch chocolate." she replied and Cedric raised an eyebrow. Butterscotch...amber eyes. It fit a bit. "Yours?"

"Sugar quills. Provides a bit of excitement in History of Magic."

Lexi laughed and they each left with a bag of lollies a while later. The wind had picked up and the snow was falling in a blizzard of white.

They entered the Three Broomsticks, their noses and fingertips pink. Rosmerta looked up from the bar and let out a squeal.

"Lexi!"

"Rosie!" Lexi cried, hugging and laughing. Cedric smiled. "How are you?" Lexi asked.

"not to bad, dearie. How's your mum?"

"Good. Did you hear about Danny and Dora?" she asked. Rosmerta shook her head. "They're engaged!"

"Oh really? That's a good match. They used to make me laugh! Almost as much as your dad!" Rosmerta chuckled. She walked away to tend to a customer and Cedric allowed Lexi to drag him to a booth in the back, away from the many prying eyes that were in the pub.

"How do you know Rosmerta?" Cedric asked after they had ordered.

"She's a family friend." Lexi smiled. "She used to give me lollipops when I was a kid. Told me it made my eyes shine."

"I'll have to test that theory." Cedric chuckled and Lexi blushed.

"So...you're an only child?" she asked. Cedric looked down at the tabletop.

"Yeah. My mum is a pureblood. All the incest and crossed bloodties gave her a disease. She had me young, when she was eighteen and when I was three, they tried for another baby. It was a baby girl, Keira, and she...she died from a lung disorder when she was two."

"Oh, Cedric." Lexi reached for his hands, taking them in her own. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "She's gone. I wonder, sometimes what it would have been like if she had lived, but..." he trailed off. He had become distracted by Lexi's thumb brushing over his knuckles. Her hands were so soft and so tiny. "I have a picture, if you want."

Lexi blinked and before she could answer, Cedric was raching into his back pocket and pulled out a folded photo of a girl with black hair and blue eyes, smiling toothlessly at the camera.

"She's beautiful." Lexi bit her lip. "I'm sorry Cedric. I can sympathise."

"You can?" he asked, taking the picture when she held it out to him. Rosmerta appeared with their butterbeers and fries.

"Yeah. I grew up with four other people; my mum, dad, Sirius and Danny. It was nice, but when I was seven, mum and dad tried for another baby, but it just wasn't happening. That's when we found out that her vampirism had cut off her ability to have a baby. It happens when a female vampire turns around twenty eight. My dad was shattered, but my mum spent months blaming herself."

"That's horrible." Cedric said. Lexi nodded.

"I guess. But the Weasley's are as much family as anybody. And I have Harry as well." she added. They ate in silence for a while.

"What do you do as a hobbie?" Cedric asked. Lexi smiled.

"I prank, I read and I draw."

"You draw?" he asked. Lexi blushed brilliantly.

"Yeah. My dad taught me when I was little. If you're nice, maybe I'll show them to you." she grinned and Cedric mirrored the grin. "What about you?"

"Quidditch, but I'm an avid reader as well. I particularly love muggle books." he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really? What's your favourite?"

"Shakespeare." Cedric replied. "I particularly like _A Midsummer's Night Dream_."

"Where everyone falls in love with the wrong person." Lexi nodded. "My mum loves everything muggle. I guess we have Lily Potter to thank for that."

"Do you...remember them at all?" Cedric asked quietly. He'd heard the story of the Potters', but with so many rumours buzzing around, it was hard to distinguish what was true or not.

"Not much, but I've seen memories of them in a peniseve." Lexi replied. "There is one thing, though. I...I remember Sirius and my dad and James running after something, all laughing and Lily was watching them, laughing and wiping the dishes. My mum was holding me and she had a smile on her face. It's the earliest memory I have and I couldn't be more than a few weeks old."

"That's incredible." Cedric breathed. "The earliest memory I have is...my mum giving my pet dog a bath because we'd been playing in the mud."

"I have a pet dog as well. Two actually." she grinned, as if remembering some private joke. Cedric shook his head.

"I don't want to know." he chuckled. Lexi laughed as well.

"Probably a good idea." she said. "What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Play Quidditch." Cedric replied. "I don't want to work for the ministry."

"You could work for Gringotts? Or even open up your own business." Lexi suggested. Cedric nodded.

"That's actually a good idea." he grinned and Lexi blushed. They left the pub soon after and while Cedric went to send a letter, Lexi went into the book store. She searched for a new sketch book, her old one was filled to the brink of exploding. She walked out, a handsome black leather book in her shopping bag. She saw Cedric waiting for her under the awning of the owl store. She met with him and they walked back up to the castle, hand in hand.

"I had fun today." Lexi said. Cedric felt a thrill at succeeding.

"I did too." Cedric admitted. "You're not what I expected."

"oh? How so?"

"There's more to you than meets the eye. I mean, I don't think you exactly go around telling people that you're fond of Muggle literature and your passion is artistry. I mean, your best friends are the Weasley twins, the greatest pranksters of this generation, yet you have the ability to be tame." Cedric explained. "You...fascinate me."

"You're not what I expected either. Usually you're so quiet and modest. Who knew that you had a mischievous side?" She joked. Cedric laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. He walked her back up to the Gryffindor common room and outside the fat lady, they stopped. Cedric stepped in front of her.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but something red caught her eye and she looked up. Wrapped in a bright red and gold ribbon, hung mistletoe. Lexi met Cedric's gaze and was surprised to see he had stepped closer, so they were nearly chest to chest. Lexi had never noticed how tall he was until that moment.

He gazed into those amber eyes and then leaned down, pressing his lips against her incredibly soft mouth. She tasted of butterbeer and chocolate and minty toothpaste. He placed his hand on her waist and cupped her cheek in his palm. She acted on instinct and put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

They pulled apart at what could have been a hundred year later, both breathing heavily. Cedric touched his lips to hers again, soft as a butterfly's wings, and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Lexi."

He kissed her shortly, then stepped back, smiling and walking off down the corridor. Lexi stood there, blinking and wondering why the hell her lips were tingling.


	28. The Yule Ball

**A.N- Awwww. Lexi and Cedric are together. How adorable. Please review! Thanks to anime-4-ever001 and Blue Lover5000 for their constant support. You both rock!**

**Disclaimer—*Sighs* Do I look like the most amazing author that ever lived? That's what I thought. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Yule Ball.

Lexi woke up and the first thing she did was smile. She had dreamt of Cedric last night. It was cliché and corny, but right now, she didn't care. He was an amazing person, and she liked him.

She sat up and stretched, reaching for the pile of presents at the end of the bed.

"Morning." Hermione greeted sleepily. "Merry Christmas."

"You too." Lexi yawned. She began moving through her pile of presents. Her parents had sent her some fudge and a new paint set. Sirius had given her a golden bracelet with three charms on it; a wolf, a dog and a stag. Harry had given her a large box of chocolate frogs, Ron had given her a new set of quills and Hermione had bought her a beautiful copy of _Mansfeild Park_. Danny and Dora had sent her a large block of butterscotch chocolate and George had given her a bookmark with the Gryffindor crest on the end.

She had two presents left. One from Cedric and one from Fred.

She picked up the blue one from Cedric and smiled when she saw a silver and gold hairpiece, studded with topaz and amber stones. It must have cost a fortune.

_Dear Lexi._

_Merry Christmas. I hope you'll wear this tonight. I can't wait to see you._

—_Cedric . _

Lexi smiled and set the comb to the side and then picked up the long thin box that had Fred's present in it. She picked up the card first.

_Lexi,_

_I know I'm a git. I know that you're angry and hurt, and for that I'm sorry. I hate seeing my best friend upset. I hope you'll forgive me for being such a prat._

_Love,_

_Fred._

Lexi set the note aside and opened the lid. Inside was a single rose, but it wasn't red or pink or white, it was a golden colour; sort of like a sunset. The petals had crystallised water droplets and when she held the rose up to see if it was real, she smelt its sweet perfume.

She smiled and cast an everlasting charm on the flower before setting it next to the comb.

Hermione and Lexi made their way down to breakfast. Lexi sat next to Fred and he was so surprised he dropped his fork.

"Thanks for the rose. It was beautiful." she said, smiling. Fred swallowed thickly.

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence and soon Harry and Ron joined them they all trekked back up to the common room afterwards and enjoyed each other's company. The twins and Lexi having renewed their friendship were laughing and joking like there never had been a fight. After a few hours, they then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers. Hermione chose to watch Harry, Lexi and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball, Lexi right behind her.

"What? You need three hours?" Ron demanded. Fred rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Lexi only mock waved at their friends as they raced up the stairs to the dorm. There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. The boys were all very self concious in their dress robes, which looked just like a muggle tux, except for the black robe that they put on over their jackets.

Ron, Fred, George and Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Entrance Hall. People were walking right in and soon, Cho, Angelina and Katie Bell came and met their dates. Each of the girls looked very pretty, and Harry had a hard time controlling the impulse to drool.

Cedric and Krum stood with their small group, making small talk when Katie gasped, "They look beautiful!"

All of them turned and their jaws dropped. On the right was a witch with pale, creamy skin and dark brown curls that was piled high on her head. She was wearing a beautiful periwinkle blue dress with see through straps. Her brown eyes were outlined and shaded with light blue eye-shadow and a small amount of lip-gloss coated her lips. She looked beautiful, but the witch on the left far out-shined her.

The other witch had olive skin, long black hair that fell in waves to her waist, a brilliant gold comb gleamed among the dark tresses. She had the most amazing amber eyes and rosy red lips. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a metallic gold sash that cinched at the waist before the skirt flared out.

Hermione and Lexi.

Cedric's heartbeat picked up and he had to remember to breathe. When the two girls had descended the staircase, Krum and Cedric strode forward, bowing and then offering their hands. Lexi smiled and took Cedric's arm, fluttering her fingers in a flirty wave at the Weasleys' and harry, all of which were staring. The champions and their dates lined up and waited for everyone to go into the hall.

"You look, breathtaking." Cedric mumbled to her, so that Harry wouldn't hear him. She smiled.

"Thank you." she replied. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"Thanks." Cedric said, his cheeks going pink. The double doors opened and the champions moved forward, amidst to clapping, however, muttering broke out when people started to recognise Lexi.

"Everyone's staring at me." she muttered to Cedric as he pushed her chair in for her.

"It's your own fault. If you come to a ball looking that gorgeous, then you'll have to accept that people with stop and stare." Cedric smiled. She smiled and blushed, looking down at her menu. He had a hard time looking away from her.

There were no waiters and the students were confused as to how they were supposed to order. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining - surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? But for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating. Cedric and Lexi were talking quietly about something, holding hands underneath the table.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Viktor was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy… one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Harry snorted into his goulash, and Lexi managed to turn her laugh into a cough. Cedric's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

After the feast, Lexi stood up with Cedric, taking his arm as he led her out to the dance floor. Cho and Harry were right behind them.

All the students were watching as Cedric put his hand on Lexi's waist, while he held the other in his hand gently. The band struck up a lively waltz and the couples began to dance around the floor, oblivious to the world around them. Soon other couples joined the champions and the waltz ended, only for the Weird Sisters to start up a new song, louder and faster.

After four songs, Lexi and Cedric escaped from the huge crowd. Cedric bent low and kissed her hand before turning and going to get drinks. Lexi bit her lip and raised a hand to her hair, letting out a content sound. She saw Fred and George sitting at a table and went to sit with them.

"Hot, isn't it? Cedric's gone to go get drinks. Would you like to join us?" she asked, sitting next to Fred.

"No, we don't care to join you and _Cedric_." Fred said scathingly. George groaned and slapped his forehead.

"What's go your wand in a knot?" Lexi asked, her smile fading from her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just peachy." Fred replied innocently, getting up and stalking away. Lexi looked after him, and then left herself. George looked from one to the other then swigged from his bottle.

Lexi walked away to where Cedric was standing, talking to Hermione and Viktor.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked her, handing her a drink. She nodded.

"Just Fred acting like a prat again." she replied. She then related the story to the three friends and at the end of it, her hands were shaking.

"I know how you feel. Ron just did the exact same thing to me." Hermione scowled.

"Weasley men." Lexi cursed. "Can't live with 'em, can't...actually, that's about it." Hermione nodded in agreement. Krum and Cedric exchanged glances.

"Veil, it is not like you can kill them." Krum smiled.

"Hmm. There's a thought." Hermione said, raising her glass.

"Mm. I'll help." Lexi grinned wickedly and they toasted each other before taking a swig of the drink.

The boys laughed and then led their dates out onto the floor to dance again. It was a slow song, and Cedric pulled Lexi close, her head just the right height for him to rest his chin on, and her arms were wound behind his neck, while his own hands were on her waist. They swayed on the spot and forgot about anything else. At midnight, they exited the Hall, his arm around her and she laughed.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric called. He then rushed over to him, smiling.

"Yes?" Harry asked. He could see Lexi watching this exchange with interest.

Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Ron, who shrugged, looking bad-tempered, and continued to climb the stairs.

"Listen…" Cedric lowered his voice as Ron disappeared. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well… take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and - er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think… Trust me."

Harry stared at him.

"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go… want to say good night—"

Cedric winked at them both and he disappeared up the stairs, Lexi trailing behind him.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Just paying a debt." Cedric said. Lexi frowned. "Don't worry."

"Okay. I trust you." she said. They reached the fat lady and Cedric kissed her goodnight. A few older boys whistled and cheered before going inside. Lexi parted from him, laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she promised before climbing through the portrait door. "Goodnight."

"Night," Cedric replied cheerily.

She climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face. Harry was standing right in front of her, looking just as bewildered.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione yelled; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well - that just proves – completely missed the point -"

Harry and Lexi didn't say anything. Harry liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now - but he somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had. He and Lexi looked at each other and simultaneously sighed.

"You looked really beautiful tonight, Lexi." Harry said.

"Thanks. You looked very nice as well Harry." she replied. She gathered up her skirt and walked towards the stairs. "night!" she called over her shoulder.

"Night!"


	29. The Black Lake

**A.N—Hullo. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer—I've said it about a million times. I'm not saying it again!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Eight.

The Black Lake.

"Okay, Harry. Tell me again." Hermione said for about the millionth time.

Harry had heard the egg's clue, and the four teenagers had been camping out in the Library, trying to find a solution to the clue.

"Come—seek—us—where—our—voices—sound." Harry recited, enunciated every word with banging his head on a large book.

"The Black Lake, obviously." Hermione stated. Ron had fallen asleep on a book and was snoring, and Lexi was levitating a feather with her wand.

"We—cannot—sing—above—the—ground," Harry went on, still banging his head. Lexi was worried if her did that, he'd kill all his brain cells.

"Self explanatory." Hermione replied.

"An—hour—long—you'll—have—to—look. And—to—recover—what—we—took."

"Again, self explanatory, though potentially problematic." Hermione said. Harry raised his head, a red spot on his forehead and his eyebrows raised, astonished.

"'Potentially problematic?' When was the last time you held your breath for an hour Hermione?" Harry demanded, putting his head in the book again.

"Harry, we'll figure this out. They wouldn't have set an impossible task." Lexi soothed.

"I hate to break up this cozy chit-chat, but Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." Moody said, making them all jump.

"Not you, Potter. Just Lupin, Granger and Weasley."

"But, professor, the second task starts in a few hours!" Hermione protested.

"And I'm sure that Potter has all that he needs and could do with a few hours rest." Moody barked. "Go. Now!"

the three friends each left with nervous glances. Moody's eye was spinning and landed on something that was on the other side of the shelf.

"Longbottom! Help Potter put his books away."

Neville came out from behind the shelf, his chubby face white and afraid. He pointed at Harry's book.

"If you're looking at plants, you'd be better with _A wizard's guide to Herbology._" Neville said as Harry stood up. "Did you know that there's a wizard in Romania growing anti-gravity trees—?"

"Neville. I'm sorry, but I really don't care about plants." Harry sighed tiredly. Neville blinked. "But if there was a...a Tibetan Turnip that made you breathe underwater for an hour, then great. But otherwise..."

"Well, I don't know about a turnip, but you could always use gillyweed." Neville said. Harry gaped at him. "What?

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Neville pushed something into Harry's palm, a spirally green substance that reminded him of jelly.

"For an hour?" Harry asked.

"Most likely." Neville said. Harry stopped shrugging out of his tracksuit.

"Most likely?"

"Well, some herbologists debate the effects in fresh water versus salt water— "

"You're telling me this now? You've go to be joking!" Harry growled, shocked.

"I just wanted to help." Neville mumbled.

"Well that makes you a right sight better than Ron, Lexi and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" Harry asked, looking around at Cedric who seemed to be looking for Lexi also.

"You seem a little tense Harry." Neville observed.

"Do I?" Harry snorted. Cedric strode over to Harry, a worried look on his face.

"Harry, you haven't seen Lexi, Have you?"

"not since last night in the library. You...you mean that she's not with you?" Harry gasped.

"Oh my god." Cedric gasped. "The riddle."

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly, not getting this at all.

"And while you re searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back" Cedric choked, going pale. "They've taken Lexi."

Harry's blood ran cold.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!" Bagman said.

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and dove from the platform into the lake.

Cedric looked around and saw that Harry had taken gillyweed, but while he was transforming, it would give him a head start. He headed north, deeper into the lake. It was like a valley of exotic plants and the sunlight was no longer golden but green. He swam, the watch on his hand glistening.

He kept kicking, and fighting, thinking of Lexi, trapped down here. He swam past some long seaweed and then saw a cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. They leered at Cedric as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Cedric sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door.

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Cedric sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Lexi. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair and Cedric guessed that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Cedric saw Lexi, her black hair floating in the water like a dark halo and her normally olive skin pale. Harry was there too, hacking at the bindings that held Ron.

"Got lost!" Cedric mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Lexi free. Cedric tapped the knife to his watch and Harry got the message, nodding. Cedric then turned and pulled Lexi upward and out of sight.

Cedric noted how light she was. He kept looking down to make sure she was alright. They were nearly the surface now and he heard the giant clock toll, and they hit the surface. Lexi awoke with a snap and coughed, flapping her arms around.

"i can't swim!" she cried, sinking under the waves. Cedric dove under to wrap an arm around her waist. He then dragged her to the platform, where they were both wrapped in blankets and given a potion that made steam shoot out of their ears.

"Thanks for saving me." Lexi said to Cedric. He shrugged and opened his mouth to say it was nothing, when she stood on her toes and kissed him. There was a great 'oooooh-ing' from the crowd as the two kissed. It was only when McGonagall coughed loudly did they separate. Cedric was feeling much warmer now, and it had nothing to do with the pepper-up potion or the blankets. He wrapped Lexi in a hug, blankets and all.

A moment later, Krum was helping a drenched Hermione up to the platform. Fleur was whimpering, tears running down her cheeks and shaking. Lexi walked over to the pretty French girl and put an arm around her, consoling her in French.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Cedric said.

"Yep, and Greek and Italian." Lexi replied. Fleur kept gazing at the water. "Fleur, I think that may be them!" Lexi cried.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them.

Meanwhile Lexi was trying to restrain Fleur, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. "It was ze grindylows… zey attacked me… oh Gabrielle, I zought… I zought…"

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat.

Steam gushed out of his ears.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well done Harry!" Lexi gushed, kissing his cheek.

Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek (he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears again), then said to Ron, "And you too-you 'elped"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"

Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious, but just then, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"That's not true." Lexi soothed.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour."

Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Lexi smiled as Cedric, who winked.

"We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Harrys heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron, Lexi and Hermione gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was over. Harry thought dazedly, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes… it was over, he had got through… he didn't have to worry about anything now until June the twenty-fourth…

Lexi and Cedric strode hand in hand to the boats, both of them vowing never to swim in that lake again.

"So you speak three languages?" Cedric asked.

"Yup. Mum is Greek, and dad speaks it as well, so I grew up with that. I sort of fell in love with French and when I'd learnt that, I moved onto Italian. I had a lot of free time as a kid." she explained. Cedric laughed.

"Fair enough."

"but, seriously, thanks for saving me. That's twice now."

"Let's not try for three, okay?" Cedric chuckled and Lexi punched him in the arm, butt hat only made him laugh harder.


	30. Heartache

**A.N—I was bored so I thought, let's update my story! So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer—I own it all! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! NOT!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Heartache.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in a huddle outside the classroom door with Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls. All of them were looking at something Lexi couldn't see and sniggering heartily. Pansys pug-like face peered excitedly around Goyle's broad back as Harry, Lexi Ron, and Hermione approached.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Harry saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands - Witch Weekly. "Witch Weekly, what could be in that?"

The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside.

Hermione, Lexi, Harry, and Ron headed for a table at the back of the dungeon as usual. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients of todays potion on the blackboard, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine under the desk. At last, in the center pages, Hermione found what they were looking for.

Lexi, Harry and Ron leaned in closer. A colour photograph of Harry headed a short piece entitled:

_**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**_

_**A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. **_

_**Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.**_

_**Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."**_

_**However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.**_

_**"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student.**_

_**"but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."**_

_**Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.**_

"I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of scarlet woman!"

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron. Lexi had shoved a fit into her mouth to stop laughing.

"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the empty chair beside her. "What a pile of old rubbish."

"Amen." Lexi agreed. They then began unpacking their things to make a wit-sharpening potion. Lexi tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, and her fingers brushed the golden comb that Cedric had given her. She and Cedric had been dating for almost four months now and she was happier than she could ever remember being. Fred and George seemed to have gotten over whatever problem they had with Cedric and they were all working on the Joke Shop products.

It was only a few weeks until the third and final task. They had been told that it would be a maze and that they should prepare themselves. Lexi had been helping Cedric and Harry train, but she hadn't revealed anything about what the other was doing.

Another piece of gossip that was floating around the school was that Barty Crouch was mad. He'd come to the school, rambling on about how Voldemort was getting stronger. She'd written to her mother and told her about this. Apparently, Sophia had been scouting out the Dark Forces and they were stirring again. Dumbledore was worried, but he didn't want anyone to know just yet.

Lexi walked behind the twins as they argued about the letter they were sending.

"- that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that-" George said

"- we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did -" Fred went on.

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?" Lexi asked.

The Owlery door banged open. Fred, Lexi and George came over the threshold, then froze at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," said Harry and Lexi in unison.

"What, at this time?" said Hermione and George.

Fred grinned.

"Fine - we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said. He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Harry glanced at it, but Fred, whether accidentally or on purpose, shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door.

Ron didn't move. "Who're you blackmailing?" he said.

The grin vanished from Fred's face. Harry saw George half glance at Fred, before smiling at Ron.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.

"Didn't sound like that," said Ron.

Fred, Lexi and George looked at each other. Then Fred said abruptly, "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but -"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," said Ron. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking," said George. He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began attaching it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

"No, I won't!" said Ron hotly.

George carried the barn owl over to the window and it took off. George turned around and grinned at Ron.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later." Lexi said. She smiled at them all and waved before following the twins out, mouthing, "Sorry." Over her shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice, boys." she said.

"Yes mum." they chorused. Lexi rolled her eyes and lagged behind them. She then grinned evilly and jumped onto Fred's back. He fell forwards and she shoved a fistful of snow into his face when he turned over. She was then lifted up by the waist, and George was tickling her.

"S-s-stop! You know I'm t-t-ticklish!" she laughed. Fred joined in, and soon she was shrieking with laughter, mixed with the boy's chuckles and taunting.

"Can I join in?" laughed a voice and the boys stopped tickling Lexi, turning to see Cedric standing with his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his heels.

"You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to help me!" Lexi cried. "Unfair advantage!"

"You're part vampire. Three on one is fair." Fred said. "Would you like to hold or actually tickle."

"I'll hold her." Cedric smirked. Lexi tried to squirm out of his hold but he was too goddamn strong. When the twins started tickling her again, he cries for mercy were mixed with her shrieking laughter.

"S-s-stop! Ple-e-ease!" Lexi groaned. They stopped and she dropped to the ground, a hand on her stomach and the other bracing herself against the ground.

She looked up and the boys backed off a few steps. She was smirking and before they even knew what was happening, they were flying through the air, landing with a great big SPLASH in the Black Lake.

Lexi pocketed her wand and buffed her nails on her robes as the boys stamped out of the Lake, dripping wet and cold.

"What?" she asked. Cedric stepped forward.

"Oh, nothing I just want to give you a hug." Cedric grinned and Lexi's eyes widened.

"No!" she said, and she ran from him, but he grabbed her, despite her kicking. Fred and George were laughing so hard they were bright red in the face and clutching their stomachs.

"Oh...Merlin." Fred gasped. "Your...face!" he then went into a new fit of laughter. Lexi huffed and her eyes flashed red for a second. Filled with a strength she was unaware of possessing, she picked Fred off the ground and stamped on his foot...hard.

"OW!" Fred howled, hopping.

"Ha. A hopping red bunny." Lexi smirked. Cedric and George guffawed.

"I hate you." Fred grumbled

"You love me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lex." Fred retorted. She smiled and pulled out her wand, drying all three boys off. They walked back to the castle, Fred limping slightly.


	31. The Maze

**A.N- Here it is. The third task. Will Cedric survive? No.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Thirty.

The Maze.

Harry was curious as to would have come to support him. He suspected that Mrs Weasley would come, but then he thought of Sirius, Remus and Sophia. They had grown on Harry in the short time he had known them.

"Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!" Cedric called.

Utterly perplexed Harry got walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his fathers hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning.

Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him. Beside them stood Danny, Sophia, Sirius and Remus, all of them smiling.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you. Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Sophia drew him into a hug. And Sirius, Remus and Danny gave him hugs as well.

"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them..

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry, who had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

"And the Fat Lady?" said Bill.

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning -"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" Sophia asked, winking slyly.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Arthur and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle - he was the caretaker in those days - your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

"There you are, are you?" he said, looking Harry up and down. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedrics caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" said Harry.

"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Harry, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeters article about the Triwizard Tournament – you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" said Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door. "Still… you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos" Sirius said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that."

Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.

Harry had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with his family, showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Mrs. Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after she had left school, but Remus avoided looking at the tree.

They returned to the castle for lunch.

"Mum - Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh… okay," said Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few.

It's all right," he said, helping himself to a Cornish pasty, while Mrs. Weasley looked stern, "they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

Fred, George, Lexi and Ginny came to sit next to them too, and Harry was having such a good time he felt almost as though he were back at the Burrow; he had forgotten to worry about that evening's task, and not until Hermione turned up, halfway through lunch, did he remember that she had had a brainwave about Rita Skeeter.

"Are you going to tell us -?"

Hermione shook her head warningly and glanced at Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, much more stiffly than usual.

"Hello," said Hermione, her smile faltering at the cold expression on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Harry looked between them, then said, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley "No - of course I didn't!"

But she became considerably warmer toward Hermione after that.

"Everyone's staring at us." Sophia mumbled. Sirius was taking it in his stride, even winking at a few of Lexi's friends.

"It's because everyone knows about you being half-vampire." Lexi whispered to her mother. Sophia nodded and then a devilish smile flitted across her face. Suddenly, her canine teeth grew into long pointed fangs and her eyes glazed over to red.

"Might as well make the most of it, right?" she asked, winking. They all laughed.

"Good luck today Potter. Try not to faint!" Malfoy sneered. Sophia turned around and snarled at him, sending him running from the Hall in terror.

Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys , the Lupins' Sirius and Hermione all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"Feeling all right. Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry. It was sort of true; he was nervous, but he kept running over all the hexes and spells he had been practicing in his mind as they walked, and the knowledge that he could remember them all made him feel better.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry could just make out his family applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him. Sophia let out a piercing whistle.

"So… on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other.

"See you," Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right.

Harry didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side.

Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Harry hurried off again. He turned left then left agaon and then a sharp right when he saw a thick golden mist.

He was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence.

"Fleur?" Harry yelled.

There was silence. He stared all around him. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. He took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Harry was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his glasses dangling off his nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. He clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. Did he dare move his foot? He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He had two choices - try and move, or send up red sparks, and get rescued and disqualified from the task.

He shut his eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below him, and pulled his right foot as hard as he could away from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately, the world righted itself. Harry fell forward onto his knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. He felt temporarily limp with shock. He took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and hurried forward, looking back over his shoulder as he ran away from the golden mist, which twinkled innocently at him in the moonlight.

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Harry took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease…

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then Harry heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, he tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him.

Harry pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, facedown in the grass. Harry-dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this… I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," said Cedric, spitting on the ground to get the taste of bile out of his mouth.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cedric, wiping his forehead that was shining with sweat. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," Harry said. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them.

Then Cedric said, "Well… I s'pose we'd better go on…"

"What?" said Harry. "Oh… yeah… right…"

It was an odd moment. He and Cedric had been briefly united against Krum – now the fact that they were opponents came back to Harry. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Harry turned left, and Cedric right.

Cedric's footsteps soon died away.

Harry broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path next to him. Cedric and Harry looked at each other for a moment and then the wind picked up and the hedges started to move. They ran.

Cedric pushed Harry out of the way, and Harry even shot a few hexes out at Cedric. They began to stumble and then a root shot out and wound itself around Cedric's ankle. He fell onto his stomach, his wand just out of reach.

"Harry!" he yelled. Harry stopped, looking from Cedric to the cup. "_Harry!_"

_This is it._ Cedric thought. Now the hedges were pulling him under and he couldn't think, he was so scared. Only plead. Plead with the boy he'd just been shoving around while trying to get to the cup first. "_Harry!_"

"_Reducto!_"

At the other boy's voice - higher but firm - the roots suddenly relaxed, but Cedric couldn't make himself stop fighting them. He kicked and pushed and bit his tongue to keep from screaming, even though he knew he was actually making it harder to clear them off, and could feel Harry's hands helping to untangle him. Once free, he stood on shaky legs and tried to keep from vomiting from sheer delayed disgust at the memory of all those roots pulling him down. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Cedric almost smiled at the banality of the exchange, and tried to make a joke to conceal the fact he was still trembling, "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me."

"For a moment there, so did I." Harry seemed startled by his own admission. Cedric panted and they stood there, looking down at the boy.

"Some game, huh?" It was all Cedric could think to say.

"Some game," Harry agreed, but with something in his voice that spoke of anger, perhaps with Cedric, perhaps with the larger situation - or both. Cedric wouldn't blame the kid if it were both.

Then the creaking started up again, and the wind, and their narrow aisle was closing. Gripping Harry by the arm, Cedric shoved him forward. "Go!"

They ran - together, this time, not against each other, exploding out at the end of the leafy corridor into the little clearing where the cup glowed blue on its pedestal. Cedric skidded to a stop. So did Harry.

"Go on, take it!" he shouted to Harry over the sound of the wind behind them. "You saved me - take it!" He wasn't being noble. He was being honest, or trying.

But Harry was looking behind them, back into the maze, and didn't respond for an instant. Then - to Cedric's astonishment - he said, "Together." And didn't give Cedric time to protest before counting off, "One, two -"

Astonishment faded quickly. "Three!" Cedric finished with Harry even as they rushed forward. As one, their fingers closed over the cup's two handles.

They felt something - some power - yank them off their feet and they were falling, falling through space - too startled and unprepared to land gracefully. Cedric came down hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him and the cup tossed free of his hand. Still glowing, it rolled down a little incline.

For just a moment, Cedric did nothing but breathe, cough, and stare up at the night sky. Harry, who'd landed on his knees, recovered faster, pushing himself up. "You okay?" Cedric asked him.

"Yeah. You?" Harry gasped.

Cedric didn't answer, just climbed to his feet as well, and looked around at ancient, tilted tombstones. There was a crypt nearby, and just behind them, a large statue of the Grim Reaper. A bit disturbing, that. As he and Harry both seemed unharmed, Cedric's natural curiosity replaced immediate alarm. They were both alive and out of that damn maze - no rising hedges around him, no creeping sense of claustrophobia. "Where are we?" Was this still part of the Third Task?

He and Harry began pacing off in different directions to explore. Cedric could hear Harry mutter, "I've been here before."

Walking over to the cup, Cedric knelt to look at it - careful not to touch it. "It's a Portkey," he said, comprehension dawning. Then he grinned. This _was_ still part of the Third Task; it must be. "Harry," he called, "the cup is a Portkey."

"I've been here before - in a dream," the boy replied, almost interrupting him. He sounded scared and cautious.

Rising, Cedric went to rejoin Harry near the Reaper statue, alarmed himself by the fear in the kid's voice. Harry was braver than Cedric and he wasn't shaken easily but he sounded utterly terrified right now. "Cedric," Harry called, "we have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" But he was distracted by two things - a large cauldron that he hadn't noticed until just that moment, sitting randomly in the middle of the graveyard, and a sudden creaking, like a door opening. Yellow lamplight spilled out into the darkness, and Cedric glanced towards the old crypt. Someone had emerged from it.

Next to Cedric, Harry cried out even as a fire ignited beneath the mystery-cauldron. "Harry!" Cedric called, turning back to the boy, who was bent double, one hand gripping his forehead. Cedric leaned down. "What is it?"

"Get back to the cup!" Harry yelled, looking up at him - face full of a terror.

And in that instant, Cedric _knew_ this was not a game. Not part of the Task at all. Someone had made that cup into a Portkey to bring the tournament champion here.

To bring _Harry Potter_ here.

Pieces snapped together in Cedric's brain in rapid progression. While still in the maze, he'd heard Fleur scream, and had seen red sparks go up; he'd known she was out. Then he'd been attacked himself by Krum - who Harry had said was bewitched - and Cedric would have bet his left hand that Krum had taken out Fleur, earlier. That was three champions of four who hadn't been _meant_ to reach the cup.

Leaving only Harry.

Yet _Harry_ should never have been in the tournament in the first place - had claimed all along that he hadn't entered. Cedric hadn't believed him at first, and later, had only half believed.

Now, he _believed_. Harry Potter wasn't a Triwizard Champion. He was a somebody's _target_.

This all fit into a puzzle, piece by piece and Cedric bared his wand.

"Who are you? What do you want?" They'd have to go through him to get to Harry, and he finally, truly _felt _like the Hogwart's Champion.

He heard, "Kill the spare," in the same instant Harry screamed from behind him, "Run!"

IHe reacted to Harry's warning, leaping sideways even as the man shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_," and green light shot out of the other wand.

Cedric landed hard on already bruised ribs, reaching for Harry to shove him ahead - back to the cup. The Portkey. Safety.

He got a handful of Harry's tunic, but his inconvenient terror took over again, snatching away thought. He'd put his back to the attacking wizard, too, and his own wand was under him. Stupid. Harry was in so much pain he was useless, and Cedric scrambled, scratching at the dirt with his wand hand to get himself up, other hand still holding onto Harry's tunic.

_"Avada Kedavra!_" he heard behind him again, and crying out, he rolled left - yanking Harry after. The two of them tumbled down the grassy embankment to land behind a cockeyed tombstone.

"It's Voldemort," Harry hissed as they came to a stop, his hand still pressed to his forehead. Cedric didn't ask the boy how he knew that. This wasn't the time for analysis, but dear God, if it _was_ You-Know-Who...

How could a pair of schoolboys stand against the greatest and most feared wizard in wizarding history?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit,_" Cedric muttered as he heard the steady crunch of their attacker's approaching feet, and he gripped his wand so tightly, it cut into his palm. But he didn't know if he could manage to raise it when the moment came.

"Don't waste time!" said a voice. It made the hair on Cedric's neck satdn up. "Get the boy! Leave the other! He can witness!"

Cedric was levitated to the grim reaper, Harry next to him who was still gritting his teeth in pain. They grim reapers staff moved so that it was pressed right up against their chests, and the grabbed the staff, to push it off as their feet found uncertain ground.

"You!" Harry cried. The hood had fallen off the person's face and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes gazed up at them. She was beautiful, but her beauty was terrifying.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready Master." Lauren said.

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell and Cedric gagged.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, the tow boys watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry and Cedric realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened – they closed their eyes as tightly as they could and moved their head's to the side, but it could not block the scream that pierced the night. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.

Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids…

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

"Back off you bastard!" Cedric panted. Lauren slapped him across the face.

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Laurne held a vial to the blood to that it dribbled into the clear glass.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron , Lauren holding Harry's blood. She poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air...

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm. laurne scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground and pulled them over her master's head gently.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	32. Meeting the Dark Lord

**A.N—Sooooo. I decided not to kill Cedric off. I hope none of you mind. I have big plans for Cedric...he he he. Wow. That sounded evil.**

**Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter, I would be on a vacation in Fiji.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHG**

Chapter Thirty One.

Meeting the Dark Lord.

Cedric bit back the urge to vomit. This was sick. Harry was moaning in pain next to him and the man named Wormtail was writhing on the ground in pain, clutching his mutilated arm. Harris was crouched in an elegant curtsey, her eyes on the ground.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness.

He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying.

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. Cedric shuddered.

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Hariss's left arm; he forced the sleeve of her robes up past her elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Hariss's arm.

The scar on Harry s forehead seared with a sharp pain again. Voldemort removed his fingers from Hariss's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry, Cedric and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…"

"He's toying with you," Cedric muttered to Harry. "Like a cat would a mouse."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My true family returns…"

"You my handsome boy, I do not know." Voldemort pointed an abnormally long finger at Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric panted. The staff was half choking him.

"Ah." was all the snake-man said.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry and Cedric, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

Voldemort then began to explain how he had not been killed how he had not survived, but how he had been trapped in a limbo of sorts. Cedric didn;t pay attention. He was busy trying to find an escape route. The only way they would be able to get out of there alive is if they got to the Cup.

"...Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is… the boy you all believed had been my downfall…"

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end… to black out… to die…

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter. Cedric was disgusted.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie them, Wormtail, and give them back their wands."

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand and with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone. Cedric and he dropped from the reaper, massaging their necks.

There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it but the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled.

Wormtail thrust Harry and Cedric's wands roughly into their hands without looking at Harry. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. Cedric was thrown to the side, just near the cup. He hit his head on a gravestone and he pretended to black out. When the Death eaters had averted their attention back to Harry, he opened his eyes, and inched minutely towards the cup ready to grab it when he needed.

"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to death, Harry…"

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemorts lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him… he was not going to give him that satisfaction… Cedric watched in amazement. Harry was so brave it made him look like a coward.

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man… straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…"

"And now - we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was… White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life – And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He was going to die, those pitiless red eyes were telling him so… he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it… but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort… he wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me! Imperio"

And Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought… Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though he were floating, dreaming… just answer no… say no… just answer no…

I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head, I won't answer… Just answer no…

I won't do it, I won't say it…

Just answer no…

"I WON'T!" Harry screamed. Cedric's jaw dropped. He'd thrown off the imperious curse...and Voldemorts none-the-less.

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now.

"You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort s father, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry… come out and play, then… it will be quick… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…"

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope… no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort s feet… he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible…

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone. Harry stood up… he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemorts wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold.

"What the hell?" Cedric muttered. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then - nothing could have prepared Harry for this - he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves… The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands –

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now…

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air… It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song.

It was the sound of hope to Harry… the most beautiful and welcome thing he had ever heard in his life… He felt as though the song were inside him instead of just around him… It was the sound he connected with Dumbledore, and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear…

_Don't break the connection. _

_I know. _Harry told the music, _I know I mustn't_… but no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever… and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too… it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands - Harry felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way… The direction of the beams movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily…

As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Harrys wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder Harry's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers –

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed… and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way… and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now… Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful…

At once, Voldemorts wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then - Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock - a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished… the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail… more shouts of pain… and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemorts wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke… It was a head… an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick…

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, boy…"

But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's… Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring…

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedrics as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemorts wand… and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be… he knew, as though he had expected it… knew, because the man appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight…

The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him… and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father.

"Your mother's coming…" he said quietly. "She wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…"

Tears were now streaming down Lily's eyes and she was holding on tightly to James.

And she came… first her head, then her body… a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Come see us. We miss you." Lily whispered.

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run… do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

"Thanks," Harry said smiling at his parents.

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves.

Cedric was hovering over the cup, sending curses at the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over a small grave as he ran toward Cedric who was beckoning madly.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist and the cup was out of reach they had to run.

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle – He heard Voldemort s scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him… They were going back.

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's wrist. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting… waiting for someone to do something… something to happen… and all the while, his scar burned dully on his forehead…

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams… He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass…

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

"Harry! Harry!"

He opened his eyes.

He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.

Harry let go of the cup and he raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled. Cedric sat up and looked around. He was safe.

"Cedric! Harry!" Lexi was screaming. She seized Cedric in a hug and kissed every inch of his face that she could. Cedric held her to him, crying into her shirt silently.

Sophia tore down the stairs and examined Harry, her beautiful face pale with worry. Sirius, Remus and Danny were right behind her.

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back." Harry mumbled. Sophia touched the boy's forearm, smelling the blood. She saw flashes of images and knew it was true.

"They need rest. They've been to hell and back, Albus." Sophia said. Lexi was cradling Cedric and Ron was consoling a sobbing Hermione.

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him -"

"No, I would prefer-"

"Harry, stay here -"

Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically… The scene flickered oddly before Harry's eyes…

"It's all right, son, I've got you… come on… hospital wing…"

"Dumbledore said stay," said Harry thickly, the pounding in his scar making him feel as though he was about to throw up; his vision was blurring worse than ever.

"You need to lie down… Come on now…"

Harry disappeared. Sophia looked through the crowd, her keen eyes glazing over red. She put her fingers into her mouth and blew shrilly. The crowd covered their ears.

"All of you! Shut UP!" she yelled. The crowd was silent. "Where's Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Where's potter?"

"Harry!" Cedric gasped. "Moody...took Harry!"

"Albus..." Sophia muttered. Dumbledore took off, McGonagall and Snape on his heels. Sophia nodded to Lexi and Remus before moving so fast she was a blur.

Lexi helped Cedric up. He leaned heavily on her, and they trooped up to the Hospital wing.

"I won't ask you what happened." she murmured so her father wouldn't hear. "You can tell us later."

"Cup was a portkey. Voldemort set the whole thing up..." Cedric mumbled. They arrived, Remus and Sirius hollering for help. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and she got Cedric into a hospital bed, then gave him a sleeping potion.

Lexi sat next to him, smoothing his black hair across his forehead and holding his hand. Remus and Sirius left, going up to Dumbledore's office.

Cedric looked so peaceful. He wasn't dreaming, but his eyelids flickered. She murmured soothing words in Greek to him, too upset to speak English. She sat there, staring down at her boyfriend while her brother was fighting for his life for the second time tonight.

Hogwarts.

It's never boring.

She lay down next to him, and closed her eyes, not knowing when sleep took her, but it did and it relieved her.

They could deal with the drama later.


	33. The Straws Are Drawn

**A.N—I know, I know. I am a horrible person for not updating quickly enough. But I have been severly sick in the last few weeks and I feel so tired all the time. I'm so sorry, people. I'll try and update again soon, but please review, it provides inspiration. **

**Disclaimer—I am so sick of these things.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLCD**

Chapter Thirty Two

The Straws Are Drawn.

Lexi sighed and opened her eyes. She couldn't have been out for more than thirty minutes, maybe an hour at most. She blinked and saw she'd fallen asleep on Cedric's bed, lying her head on top of his chest. She wiped her eyes that were gritty from sleep.

Cedric's chest rose and fell with each steadying breath. She smiled at him dreamily, stroking his hair.

"You're awake!"

Lexi looked around and saw her mother standing there. She was smiling, her arms crossed.

"Hi mum."

Sophia continued to smile. "So...when did you start dating him?" she jerked her head at Cedric, who was sleeping soundly.

"Around Christmas." Lexi admitted, going red. Sophia nodded, her eyes kind. "It's hard, being with him, but it's worth it I think."

"Hard? How?" Sophia asked sharply. She sat down with her daughter.

"Fred gave him a bit of a hard time at the start and he didn't speak to me for weeks. Cedric's great, and I care for him a lot. But...then again I care about Fred and having him as a friend means so much to me. But he's hurting me." Lexi admitted. "I even thought about breaking up with Cedric to get Fred to talk to me again."

"Lexi, does Cedric make you happy?" she asked, taking Lexi's hands in her own.

"Yes. But Fred—"

"Fred is lucky to have a friend that cares for him so much that she would give up something that makes her happy, just to have him talk to her. If he can't see how unhappy you are with this whole situation, then maybe he was never your friend to begin with." Sophia reasoned. Lexi looked into her mother's gem-like blue eyes and nodded, knowing she was right.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Sophia grinned. "Just don't tell your father. He likes to think he's right sometimes."

"Where is he, anyway?" Lexi asked, looking around.

"He's with Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry." Sophia said darkly. Lexi noticed her mother's expression and remained silent. She got up, leaving Cedric for a moment. She walked around the curtain and Fred wrapped her in a hug immediately, lifting her off her feet.

"I am so sorry for being such a prat." He mumbled into her shoulder. Lexi looked startled and then realised that he must have heard the conversation with her mother; he'd been standing pretty close to the curtain. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I forgive you." she murmured. "Now...let me down before you break one of my ribs."

Fred chuckled and set her on her feet, ruffling her hair fondly.

Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

She and Sophia started to hurry toward him, but Dumbledore moved between them.

"Molly, Sophia," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," he added to the rest of them, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She was very white. She rounded on Ron, Hermione, and Bill as though they were being noisy, and hissed, "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"

"I'm all right," Harry told them. "Just tired."

Mrs. Weasleys eyes filled with tears as she smoothed his bed-covers unnecessarily. Sophia was watching Harry with an expression of grief on her face as she watched him get into the bed.

Madam Pomfrey, who had bustled off to her office, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.

"You'll need to drink all of this. Harry," she said gently. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."

Harry took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. He felt himself becoming drowsy at once. Everything around him became hazy; the lamps around the hospital wing seemed to be winking at him in a friendly way through the screen around his bed; his body felt as though it was sinking deeper into the warmth of the feather mattress. Before he could finish the potion, before he could say another word, his exhaustion had carried him off to sleep.

Sophia turned to Remus and started jabbering away in Greek quietly. Everyone who didn't speak the language turned to Lexi, who could still hear her parents from the other side of the room. Sirius sat down next to Harry, staring at him.

Lexi began to translate everything her father was saying. She told them of what happened in the maze, how Moody had captured and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, and how Harry had provided blood for Voldemort's rebirth. By then end of it, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were crying silently and all the boys had gone white. Ginny swayed on her feet, landing on a chair.

"Lexi?"

Cedric had woken up. Lexi bounded out of her chair and behind the curtain, Cedric was pushing himself up, and when he saw Lexi, his face split into a smile.

"Oh, thank God!" Lexi breathed. She hugged Cedric tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Lexi, don't worry." he assured. She drew back and then punched him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she said menacingly. Cedric gulped.

"Whipped!" Remus and Sirius were coughing. Sophia raised an eyebrow at the both of them and they shut up.

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!" Ron hissed.

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?" Lexi asked warily.

Harry opened his eyes blearily. Someone had removed his glasses. He could see the fuzzy outlines of a dozen or so people, all of them standing.

"That's Fudge's voice," Sophia whispered. "And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

People were shouting and running toward the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva -" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out -"

The doors banged open and Sirius, Sophia and Remus all whipped out their wands, pointing them at Fudge and McGonagall, but lowering them quickly. The rest of them were staring at the three; none of them had seen a human being move that fast.

Bill pulled back the hospital screens, Harry sat up and put his glasses back on.

Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not here," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"

But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

"Oh Merlin, what did he do?" Lexi asked. Cedric rubbed her shoulder.

No one had ever seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of colour in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.-

"That's not good," Sirius said paling. Remus and Sophia nodded. They'd only seen her this angry once and they'd all been scared shitless at the woman.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," said Snape, in a low voice; he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. "He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who likewise looked angry, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous -"

But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's.

"The moment that - that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"

Everyone felt a chill roll up their spines. They did not need her to finish her sentence. They knew what the dementor must have done. It had administered its fatal kiss to Barty Crouch. It had sucked his soul out through his mouth; He was worse than dead.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who… returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, and Harry was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now… certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

Dumbledore glanced around at Harry and saw that he was awake, but shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight."

Fudge's curious smile lingered. He too glanced at Harry, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now; never a good sign. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at Harry before answering.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who… well…"

Fudge shot Harry another look, and Harry suddenly understood.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill all jumped. None of them had realised that Harry was awake. Sirius was squeezing Harry's shoulder protectively.

Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place -"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly. Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"

"Bloody git, stop jumping to conclusions and listen." Remus muttered.

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power. "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

Snape made a sudden movement, but as Harry looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge.

Sophia and Lexi had not missed the movement, their eyes sharper than a humans. They looked at each other before turning to look at Harry.

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" McGonagall cried. "Bertha Jorkins! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilise everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straight-away Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore.

"True, Voldemort will offer them freedom to devour anyone's soul," Remus said, crossing his arms.

"They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!" Dumbledore went on, nodding at Remus.

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"

"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

Sophia, Remus, Sirius, Danny, Bill and Mrs Weasley all nodded their heads. Fred and George decied to send him a little package of Canary Creams...

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad…"

And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Harry's bed, her hands over her mouth. Sirius was still standing over Harry, his hand on Harry's shoulder to prevent him from rising. Bill, Ron, and Hermione were staring at Fudge. Lexi and Sophia were glaring so fiercely their eyes glazed over to ruby red. Cedric's heart started to pound at seeing Lexi so dangerous...so powerful.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"

"When Harry came out of that maze," Sophia began, "I could smell the memories in his blood. He's telling the truth. Voldemort is back, and he's going to attack with a vengeance like one you've never seen. I've been scouting the forest all year. The dark forces are gathering, have been for the last three in fact. He's been getting stronger and there's nothing you want to do about it! You're nothing but a coward that hides behind your love of office!" Sophia was yelling by the end, her eyes blazing so badly no one would have been shocked if they shot lightning.

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff s too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harrys bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…"

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Harry's bed.

"There is work to be done," he said. "I need to send a message to Arthur, all those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry -"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother and Ginny on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come – Madame Maxime."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moodys office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very - very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.

"Right. Now, I know that the four of you aren't exactly the best of friends, but it is time to set old rivalry's aside." Dumbledore spoke to Sophia, Remus and Sirius. Sophia took a short breath and then held out her hand to Snape.

"We were friends once." she said to general astonishment. "I'm sorry."

Snape stared at her for a moment, before taking her hand and shaking it. They both let go after an awkward pause. Remus did the same, but they both said nothing. Sirius didn't move.

"I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Lexi thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us."

Very slowly - but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill - Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. " Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd."

"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah… of course I do."

Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore. He clapped Remus on the shoulder hugged and kissed Lexi and Sophia's cheeks before he transformed into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

"Sophia, I need you to go to your father Andreas. He is the king, so we shall need to speak about our old alliance."

"You're father's a king?" Fred asked.

Sophia sighed. "Yes. Remus will explain." she said.

"Watch your back." Remus said. Sophia smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I alway's do." she replied. She then turned and ran to the door, opening it and disappearing, a gust of wind ruffled their hair; the only sign of movement.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go downstairs," he said finally. "Harry - take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later." He left.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion Harry," Mrs. Weasley said at last. Her hand nudged the sack of gold on his bedside cabinet as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while… think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," said Harry in an expressionless voice. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. Cedric can have it."

"I don't want nor deserve that gold." Cedric said firmly. "It's yours Harry."

"I'm so sorry, Ced." Harry said. "I never should have made you take that cup with me."

"It's not your fault." everyone said. Harry's lips twitched.

Remus began to hum to himself and Harry felt his eyelids droop. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"James used to hum this lullaby to you when you were a baby. You fell asleep faster than a person could blink. There are lyrics, but he never shared them with me." Remus said smiling. Fred and George snapped their fingers, looking disappointed. "I believe that Sophia heard him once. She may remember."

"Mum and Snape were friends?" Lexi asked, recalling the earlier situation.

"Once. Things happened." was all Remus said, his smile fading.

There was a loud slamming noise, and everyone jumped. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Harry drank it in one gulp. The effect was instantaneous. Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over him; he fell back onto his pillows and was asleep in no time, Remus still humming.

"He's kinda cute when he's sleeping." Lexi smirked. She looked at the twins. "Want to draw on his face?"


	34. Dark and Difficult Times

**A.N—I'm updating a lot to make up for my lack of updates. R&R.**

**Disclaimer—I own Harry Potter! That **_**and**_** I can fly like superman! LOL.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLCD**

Chapter Thirty Three.  
>Dark and Difficult Times.<p>

It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his trunk up in the dormitory on the night before his return to Privet Drive. He was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced. He had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since he had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of his fellow students.

Lexi had saved the three a seat next to her. She was glad to be leaving. The last month had flown by, and she couldn't have been happier about it. She'd received word from her mother and uncle, but they hadn't said anything except that they were safe.

They ate their meals silently. Fred and George didn't move from Lexi's side and Harry, Hermione and Ron sat opposite them.

Soon they were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the school for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. Harry supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of colour, when he arrived there that evening. The thought gave him no pleasure at all.

"'Arry!"

He looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds Harry could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled. Fleur then hugged Lexi, thanking her again in French and giving the young girl her address so they could keep in touch.

"Good-bye, 'Arry, Lexi," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Harrys spirits couldn't help but lift slightly as he watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her silvery hair rippling in the sunlight.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh… yes… all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight. Lexi watched the two leave with a sad smile.

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to share with Lexi and Cedric. The five of them had grown closer over the year.

They broke off their conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived.

When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing him looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament."

"What about Rita Skeeter?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confused.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," Hermione said in a rush.

Harry had the impression that Hermione had been dying to tell them this for days, but that she had restrained herself in light of everything else that had happened.

"How was she doing it?" Lexi asked at once.

"How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea Harry," she said.

"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"

"Bugging," said Hermione happily.

"But you said they didn't work -"

"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see… Rita Skeeter" - Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph - "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -"

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag. "- into a beetle."

"You're kidding," Cedric said. "You haven't… she's not…"

"Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at them.

Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle.

"You got her in a bloody jar," Lexi said, laughing.

"That's never - you're kidding -" Ron whispered, lifting the jar to his eyes.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

Harry looked and saw that she was quite right. He also remembered something.

"There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"

"Exactly," said Hermione. "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree…" said Ron slowly.

"He was talking to her, in his hand," said Hermione. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

Hermione took the glass jar back from Ron and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass.

"You're bloody brilliant, Mione." Cedric chuckled.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

The door of the compartment slid open.

"Very clever Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," said Harry. Lexi's hand was wrapped around the handle of her wand.

Harry had not been this close to Malfoy since he had watched him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle during Dumbledores speech. He could feel a kind of ringing in his ears. His hand gripped his wand under his robes.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Lexi blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. Harry, Ron, Lexi, Cedric and Hermione were on their feet, all five of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Harry.

"Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Cedric, Harry, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit - out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.

They were halfway through their fifth game when Harry decided to ask them.

"You going to tell us, then?" he said to George. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh," said George darkly. "That."

"It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," Lexi said, shrugging.

But Harry, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione kept on asking, and finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know… it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" said Harry sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in -"

"Nah," said George gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?" said Ron.

Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots." Lexi said.

"So?"

"So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione.

George and Lexi laughed very bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us." George said.

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," Lexi said, glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione.

"Right in one," said Fred.

"But that was all your savings!" said Ron to the twins.

"Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" said Harry.

"He put a bet on you," Lexi smirked. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"So that's why he kept trying to help me win!" said Harry. "Well - I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," Fred said, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Cedric, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Harry wished it could have gone on all summer, in fact, and that he would never arrive at King's Cross… but as he had learned the hard way that year, time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Harry, however, stayed put.

"Fred - George – Lexi; wait a moment."

The twins turned and Lexi froze. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental," Lexi said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."

The twins stared at him. Lexi was blinking rapidly.

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it… although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…"

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

He left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks.

Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him. Sophia came up to him and whispered in his ear as she hugged him, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

"See you. Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. Lexi mirrored this farewell and hugged him tightly.

"Harry - thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry was swept off by his Uncle and Aunt, his fat blonde cousin waddling beside him.

Cedric drew Lexi aside and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you too." she said. "But, hey. You'll come stay with us right?"

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts couldn't keep me away." Cedric grinned. He kissed Lexi, then he walked through the crowd and steam to find his family.

Lexi left, the twins on either side of her and the bag of galleons clinking at Fred's belt. They were going to be having a very fun summer.


	35. Inventing

**A.N—I actually liked this chapter. I always felt as though Molly Weasley was very stubborn and very arrogant to deny her son's a chance at their dreams, so she's going to be put into her place. He He He. **

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the dream I had the other night of me and my friend Sarina and both of us dressed up like spies with hair-dryers for guns and lipstick instead of bullets...yeah that was weird. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLCD**

Chapter Thirty Four

Inventing.

Fred, George and Lexi practically lived in their invention room, producing and coming up with new prank products. It left them exhausted, covered in ash and it also left them to be yelled at Mrs Weasley. They all knew it was coming, they all knew it had to happen, but that didn't make them any happier about it.

"...NEED TO THINK ABOUT YOUR FUTURES!" she was yelling. Sirius, Sophia and Remus were pale and staring at the woman with plain fear in their eyes. They didn't dare interrupt, so they stood against the wall furthest from Mrs Weasley, looking scared.

Mrs Weasley turned to the boys, who looked at her with bored and frustrated expressions. She had been yelling at them for nearly two hours. "YOU TWO SHOULD EB ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG LEXI INTO YOUR THOUGHTLESS MESS!" she screamed.

"MRS WEASLEY!" Lexi roared. The older woman blinked but was silent. "All due respect, but this is my decision." she went on, quietly, but firmly. "I have no intention of entering the ministry, or any other profession of the sort. I want to work with the twins in our shop. If that doesn't suit your ideals or goals, then you're going to have to live with it. Because I'll tell you now, nothing you say or do will change our minds. It's our life, we get to choose how to live it."

Lexi looked around, feeling furious and elated before staring at Molly Weasley's stunned face.

"Do you know how worthless and dumb you make us feel when you tear our dreams and goals apart? Do you know how desperately the twins have worked to make you and your husband proud? And all you've done is tell us all that it's stupid or illogical. You shouldn't feel angry or even disappointed in your son's. All you should feel is regret and guilt that you didn't support them earlier. Because I promise you know, they will make you proud. They already have in so many ways, but you are too set in your stubborn ways to see that."

Lexi then wiped away furious tears and stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut with a slam. Sophia grabbed both Sirius and Remus, shaking her head when they both moved to follow the girl.

"Give her some space. She needs to cool off." she looked imploringly at the twins, who went upstairs to join Lexi. Sophia then turned to Molly.

"Lexi is right. You need to let them try new things." Sophia said gently. Mrs Weasley dabbed at her eyes. "She shouldn't have spoken to you like that. She should come down and apologise."

"I'm glad she did." Molly replied wetly. "She was the first person to stand up to me in nearly fourteen years. Lily must have rubbed off on her. Lexi really did...knock some sense into me. If anyone should apologise, it should be me."

Sirius whistled. "Wo-ow. Molly Weasley admitting defeat. Please tell me we got that on camera."

"Oh, shut up Sirius." the three chorused and Sirius, ever the mature adult, stuck his tongue out.

"You know there's a saying." Sophia said. "People are like leaves. They get blown about, battered and stepped on, but no matter where the wind blows them, they always find a way back home. The twins are going to be fine Molly. You just need to trust them."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLCD**

Lexi sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot." she said. "I shouldn't have said that stuff to your mum. She probably hates me."

"Are you kidding me?" George said. "You were amazing! Mum had that stuff coming to her months ago."

"I'm a bit peeved that you didn't let me have a go at her actually." Fred chuckled. Lexi let out a laugh that sounded a bit like a sob. Both boys sat down on either side of her, hugging her.

"Have things been sorted between your dad and Percy yet?" she asked, changing the subject. Both twins stiffened.

"No." Fred replied. The whole of Grimmauld place had heard the argument between Mr Weasley and his son. It had been...horrible, what Percy had said to his father. Ginny had been reduced to tears, and she was the strongest person that Lexi knew. "Good riddance in my opinion."

"No wiser words were ever spoken." George agreed. Lexi chuckled.

"You're probably right." she said. She wiped her eyes and looked around at the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Her owl, Lizzie was sleeping, her brown head under her wing.

"Have you written to Harry?" Fred asked. He knew that having to ignore Harry was a horrid concept to Lexi and that she was being forced to do so was making her sick.

"Yes. He's going to be so mad when he sees us all here, together. I can't believe Dumbledore won't let mum go and get him."

"Me either." said Ginny, who just entered the room. "I heard what you said downstairs to mum. And I have to say that that was pretty ballsy of you."

"Heh. Thanks Gin." Lexi grinned. "Glad you enjoyed the show. Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"Snogging in a closet?" Fred guessed.

"No." Ginny laughed. "They're getting pecked to death by Hedwig. Harry just sent her here and she's going ballistic."

They all started laughing. "He must want answers if he's attacking his best friends." Lexi said.

"But can you blame him?" Ginny asked. They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"MUNDUNGUS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE NOT HOUSING ANY OF YOUR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I guess 'Dung is home." Fred grinned.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLCD**

Sophia bounded up the stairs, a smile stretching across her face. Dumbledore had just told her that she could go and collect Harry. She had been filled with anger and guilt at the prospect of Harry being stuck at Privet Drive for the past month and a half. He was Lily's son and if he had her temper, then she was going to get yelled...badly.

"Soph! Hurry up!" Remus called.

"Coming!" she said. She had grabbed her broomstick and was at the front door quicker than the eye could see. She grinned around at the group. "Ready."

They all filed out through the door, mounting their broomsticks and then taking off. They arrived at privet drive and before anyone could stop her, Sophi had taken a pin form he rlong braid and had begun to tinker with the lock on the front door. It opened with a small click and Sophia smirked at Remus, who rolled his eyes. They'd had an on-going bet that she couldn't pick open a lock and he now owed her four galleons.

Harry must have heard the disturbance because once they were all filed in, they looked up to see a dark figure pointing his wand at them.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," Moody said.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," Moody growled, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Remus called up gently.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said Dora. "Lumos."

A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to Harry, Sophia at his side and beaming up at Harry. She hugged the boy quickly, kissing his cheek.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," Dora said excitedly. She had yet to meet Harry. "Wotcher, Harry!

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back - he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Remus asked.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Sophia with a smile. Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" Dora asked Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye.

"Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as Dora rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Remus held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.

"F-fine…I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" Dora snorted. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are."

"We are leaving, aren't we?" Harry asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not The Burrow, no," Sophia replied, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labor-saving appliances.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Sophia continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year.

"And this is Nymphadora -" Remus started.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed.

"Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," Remus said, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," Sophia said, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"

Five of the witches and wizards made shushing noises, Sophia hissed like a cat; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"

"What?" said Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Sophia said conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.

Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting - wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Remus says that you're a good flyer, Harry." Tonks said.

"He's excellent," Sophia and Remus said, Remus who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.

She followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.

"She's a bit keen, isn't she?" Sophia chuckled. Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to the Dursleys.

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"

"They won't," said Harry.

"- that you're safe -"

"That'll just depress them."

"- and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Sophia smiled sadly.

"Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go—" Moody rapped Harry hard on the head with his wand and he soon blended into the background, sort of like a human chameleon.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" Sophia said sharply pointing into the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Harry recognised them at once as wand sparks.

"Second signal, let's go!" Sophia said loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

They all kicked off from the ground, soaring high up into the sky.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind Harry. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her, watching his trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"

They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.

"We're not going through clouds!" Tonks shouted angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Sophia screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

"Time to start the descent!" Remus said loudly. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

"Where are we?" Harry asked, Sophia said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop.

He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."

He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Sophia followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorise."

He read it and then looked up, "What's the Order of the—?"

"SHHH!"

"Not here boy!" Moody growled. They climbed the steps to the house, Tonks pulling the door open, ushering Harry inside. He got halfway down the corridor before Moody shoved him aside and went before him, followed by the others. Tonks winked at Harry before following the others through a door that was emitting loud whispers. Harry caught sight of Sirius sitting at the desk, pointing at something and talking furiously. Sophia led the others through the door, but held up a hand when Harry made to follow.

"Sorry, Harry. Order members only." she smiled kindly. Harry noticed for the first time a phoenix tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, winding around it like a bracelet. "Go on up the stairs, to the third landing to the right. Hermione and Ron should be up there. Supper will be ready within the next hour or so." she kissed his cheek before going through the door, closing it behind her.


	36. The Order, New and Old

**A.N—Review people! Seriously! Yeah, that means you buster. **

**Disclaimer—does anyone actually read these things? **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Thirty Five

The Order, New and Old

Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.

He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair.

Hermione had thrown herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

"HARRY! Ron, Lexi he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same. Lexi got up and hugged Harry, albeit more gently. She still looked as pretty as ever, in fact she looked even more so.

Before Hermione could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this -"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know -"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us -"

"- swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

Lexi frowned and studied Harry. He had grown taller and he must have been working out because he was more broad shouldered. He looked more like his dad every day.

There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.

"He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," said Harry. He noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwigs beak and found that he was not at all sorry. Lexi didn't have signs of any kind mutilation on Hedwig's part. Mostly because he cared for Lexi deeply, and the other part was that she actually wrote to him three times during the summer, telling him the latest news.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles -" Ron began.

"Yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"

"Well, no-but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" said Harry, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you… aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.

"No," Harry lied defiantly.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, still trying hard to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"

He glanced up just in time to see them exchanging a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would. It did nothing to improve his temper.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," Lexi said.. "We did, Harry. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted. I did write, I did, but I just couldn't tell you everything."

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching their expressions.

"Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself."

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you three get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young -" But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM _HIM_? ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Lexi, however looked calm as she examined her nails.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADEYOU SWEAR–"

"Well, he did -"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"

"We wanted to -"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER!"

Harry stood there, chest heaving and fists clenched. Lexi looked up at him, her amber eyes sparkling with amusement. "You finished?" she drawled.

"What is this place, anyway?" he shot at Ron.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?" said Harry, coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.

"Quite a few people -"

"We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."

Harry glared at them.

"Well?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.

"Er," said Ron. "Well what?"

"Voldemort!" said Harry furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced.

"What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Fred, Lexi and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."

"Extendable -?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred, Lexi and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realised what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know -"

"Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order -" said Hermione.

"And some of them are standing guard over something," Lexi butted in, speaking for the first time in a while. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.

Harry snorted. He walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.

"So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" he demanded.

"Not much, actually. They've been going through some of Sirius's stuff, trying to find some things about your parents. Mum said she had a peniseve full of memories if you wanted to watch them." Lexi replied. "I have been working hard though. I've invented about fourteen new products over the last month."

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, although they were taller and more broad shouldered.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.

"There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh colored string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Plus, it wouldn't have annoyed you as much."

"Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," George added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again…"

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"Really? Dammit." Lexi cursed.

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh.

"Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fred and Lexi idly.

"He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter.

Harry was not sure his anger had abated yet; but his thirst for information was now overcoming his urge to keep shouting. He sank on to the bed opposite the others.

"Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but;" he smirked, "there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish -"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred sniggered. Lexi said something under her breath in French, just to piss the twins off.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic.

At Harry's words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks. Lexi hissed.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Harry in a tense voice.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

"I think we're well shot of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face. Lexi nodded her head in agreement. She's never really liked Percy.

"What's happened?" Harry said.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

"It was the first week back after term ended," Ron said. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realised Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."

"So how come they promoted him?"

"That's exactly what we wondered," Ron said. "He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.

"Why not?" said Harry.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," Lexi said, putting her head in Fred's lap and twirling one of the Extendable ears around in her hands

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"Git." Lexi snarled.

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore." Ron said.

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Bet Percy loved that."

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way.

"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"

"What?" said Harry in disbelief, as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.

"I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

Harry swore under his breath.

"Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I s'pose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry s lowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," said Ron, shooting Harry a furtive look.

"Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at them all. They were all regarding him warily.

"Haven't - haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet!" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.

"Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"

The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they - um - they mention you a couple of times a week."

"But I'd have seen -"

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"What d'you -?"

"It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them any more, is she?"

"Oh, no, she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.

"Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that shit?" Lexi said.

"Yeah," said Harry, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeters stories about him in a hurry.

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly.

"They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'lets hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next -"

"I don't want anyone to worship -" Harry began hotly.

"I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"

"We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly. Lexi was getting fed up with Harry's attitude already.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione.

"Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town - I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."

They were back on the hearing and Harry did not want to think about that. He cast around for another change of subject, but was saved the necessity of finding one by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh."

Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished, sending Lexi sprawling off the bed. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione and Lexi.

Both Ron and Hermione were watching him apprehensively, as though they feared he would start shouting again now that everyone else had gone. Lexi looked as if bracing herself for a fight.

"Look…" he muttered, but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore -"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry shortly.

He cast around for a topic that didn't involve his headmaster, because the very thought of Dumbledore made Harry's insides burn with anger again.

"Who's Kreacher?" he asked.

"The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

Hermione frowned at Ron.

"He's not a nutter, Ron."

"Yeah he kind of is," Lexi snorted.

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well - well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW -"

"It's not SPEW!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon, I'm starving."

He led the way out of the door and on to the landing, but before they could descend the stairs -

"Hold it!" Lexi breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Ron, Harry and Hermione walking any further.

"They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."

The four of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Harry's guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very centre of the group Harry saw the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favourite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Harry leaned further over the banisters. He was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix…

A thin piece of flesh-colored string descended in front of Harry's eyes. Looking up, he saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below.

Just then, Crookshanks came pattering into the hallway and started playing with the ear.

"Get off, you bloody cat!" George whispered. Fred was trying to yank it up.

"Crookchanks! Leave it alone!" Hermione was whispering over the banister.

"Piss you off you stupid cat!" Lexi hissed. Crookshanks reared up and bit the ear off cleanly, trotting away with it clamped firmly between it's teeth.

"Hermione I hate your cat." Fred whispered.

"BAD Crookshanks!" Hermione called after the ginger cat.

They heard the front door open, then close.

"Snape never eats here," Ron told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."

"And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione whispered.

As they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here -"

CRASH.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her. "You go on inside the kitchen, I'll be back in a moment." she went on, storming off down the hall.


	37. Weapon

**A.N—Hullo! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it...but I wont know unless you review!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter...but my best friend's dad owns a gun and a big backyard...don't mess with me people. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Thirty Six

Weapon

Harry walked into the crowded kitchen and smiled. He recognised nearly everyone in the room. Sirius and Remus were chatting at the table, Mr Weasley and Bill were discussing something urgent. Sophia stood in the corner, talking to a handsome teenage man.

"Grandpapa!" Lexi cried, shoving past Harry and launching herself into the arms of the man. His face split into a large smile as he caught her, spinning her around.

"Alexandria!" he cried. Harry raised his eyebrows. He had no idea that Lexi's real name was...well actually he didn't know that she had a real name. Sophia laughed and watched the two. She then caught sight of harry and touched the teenagers arm. He looked at her and she jerked her head towards Lexi and the smiling man.

"Harry, this is my father, Andreas. Dad, this is my godson Harry." she said, leading the man over to Harry. Harry shook his hand and mumbled a greeting, unable to tear his eyes away from the red pupils that glowed like coals.

"A pleasure." Andreas said, smiling and revealing long incisors. "I have to say that you are quite a shouter, young man. You truly did get your mother's temper."

Harry blushed.

"I have to go." Andreas said to Sophia, kissing her cheeks and saying something to her in rapid fire Greek, to which she nodded and grew serious. "It was nice meeting you." he said the the others. He then bowed gallantly, vanishing.

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no - sorry -

"Here, dear," Sophia said kindly and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by her charm Harry caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.

Mrs. Weasley had seen him looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms.

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.

Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing Harry had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.

'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Ginny and Lexi giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah… you all right, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.

"Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. Sophia immediately got up. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked."

Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, a split second later, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -"

Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," Remus said, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.

Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril.

Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favorite noses.

Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins.

"They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head. "They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I think it depends what they're offered," Remus said. "And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted. Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," said Bill, "he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know -"

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words. Fred, Lexi George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

"… and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where did ya get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.

Fred Lexi and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; Lexi was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. Sophia sat up almost painfully straight, her vivid blue eyes darting from Sirius, to harry, then to Remus and Lexi.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."

She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" Ron cried.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight. Sophia had stiffened at Molly's statement.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Ron, Lexi, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Remus's eyes were fixed on Sirius, whereas Sophia's were narrowed angrily at Molly.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back he has more right than most to -"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and -"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"And what is so wrong about being close to my godfather?" Harry asked coolly.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising as he rose from his chair slightly. Sophia was glaring so fiercely her eyes had turned ruby red.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"Shut up Molly!" Sophia snapped, standing up and looking very dangerous as she glared at the older woman. "You're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry, so don't you dare presume otherwise! You are not the only mother in this room!"

"Sirius, sit down." Remus said sharply.

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Remus continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.

"I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Course I will," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny – Lexi, BED!"

Ginny and Lexi did not go quietly. They could hear them raging and storming at Molly all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.

Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke. Sophia was still breathing heavily, as if she had run a marathon.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

"Where's Voldemort?" he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw Danny striding into the room, a grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late, but you know how Scrimgemour is." he greeted everyone and kissed Tonks sweetly and Sirius had to whistle loudly for them to separate. Danny sat down, accepting his bowl of stew from Sophia.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," Sophia said. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," Remus said, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Danny thickly. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," Sophia smiled. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," Sophia said. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Lupin. "And Sophia has been assisting in that department as well as getting us followers." he took his wife's hand and squeezed it. She smiled.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously. Sophia nodded.

"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Remus. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem," Sophia said. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor- mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin, Sophia, Danny and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humourlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"And most people are scared I'll go vampire and kill their families, so I can hardly go up the street handing out leaflets can I?" Sophia grinned, flashing her fangs.

"Tonks, Danny Arthur and I would lose their jobs at the Ministry if we started shooting our mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning. Sophia chuckled fondly and Danny snorted into his stew.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius, Sophia and Remus exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny and Lexi upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"You can't boss us -" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley.

She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Sophia.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," Remus said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognising defeat, followed suit.


	38. Sophia Speaks

**A.N—I am so sorry for not updating in so long. To make it up to you all, I am uploading another few chapters. But, I want to get forty reviews before I update again. Otherwise I'll make you all wait a loooooooong time. **

**Disclaimer—do I look rich and famous? No, of course not! You can't see me! **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Thirty Seven.

Sophia Speaks.

Lexi rushed to catch Fred before he hit the ground in a dead faint. Next moment she was shoving an orange lolly down his throat and Fred sat up a second later, rubbing his head and muttering darkly. George laughed writing something down on a clipboard.

"Okay, the Fainting Fancies, Gabbing Gum, and Puking Pastilles are ready for the Skiving Snackboxes." George summarised. Lexi shook here head, still laughing and dabbed at Fred's face with a wet cloth.

Fred took advantage of the moment to enjoy the way her small, warm hands touched his face gently. He wanted to close his eyes and float, but was called to reality when three owls swooped in, carrying letters addressed to the three of them. They were the usual Hogwarts letters, but there was something different about the booklist.

Fred grabbed Lexi's hand and twisted with a POP. They landed into the kitchen, to see that Harry and Ron had just opened their letters.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred said conversationally, sitting on the the counter-top.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.

"And about time too," Lexi said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" Lexi said, forwning.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for ten months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Ha!" Lexi laughed.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Fred asked. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?" Fred said impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.

Fred's mouth fell open, too.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?"

George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.

"No way," said George in a hushed voice.

"There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."

The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry. Lexi was staring at the badge, her eyebrows raised.

"We thought you were a cert!" said Fred, in a tone that suggested Harry had tricked them in some way.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" said George indignantly.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!" Lexi added.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.

"Yeah," said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right."

"Thank God!" Lexi praised.

Fred strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back while giving Ron a scathing look.

"Prefect… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," George groaned, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you - did you get -?"

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.

"I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It - what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But… are you sure? I mean -"

She turned red as Ron looked round at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"It's my name on the letter," he said.

"I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I… well… wow! Well done, Ron! That's really -"

"Unexpected," said George, nodding. Lexi sniggered.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not… Ron's done loads of… he's really…"

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what colour would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George said, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pyjamas.

"His… but… Ron, you're not…?"

Ron held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.

"It's okay, boys." Lexi comforted sarcastically. "I still love you."

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie —"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," said Fred sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers."

"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"

Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change…"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can… well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all of a dither!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey, if you like," said George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.

"Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," Lexi laughed.

"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily.

Fred, Lexi and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."

"We're going to have to watch our step, chaps," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case…"

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head. Lexi put a hand on her forehead dramatically, falling into Georges arms and predicted to swoon from shock.

And with another loud crack, the twins and Lexi Disapparated, the echoes of their laughter still lingering in the room.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS was painted on a banner in the basement.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Harry. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his travelling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly…"

Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Harry had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at him and moved away towards Sirius and Lupin.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"

Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother. Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's traveling cloak.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. Danny was standing next to her, his arm around her waist. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," Dora said simply.

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," Remus chuckled.. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

"Not dismally." Sophia replied, kissing his cheek before turning to Harry. "They did make James and Lily Heads in our time though, and I got the badge after Lily was promoted."

Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.

"I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures…"

"… getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?"

"Oh - I dunno -" said Harry, slightly alarmed at being asked his opinion; he slid away from them in the direction of Fred, Lexi and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus.

Mundungus stopped talking when he saw Harry, but Fred winked and beckoned Harry closer.

"It's okay," he told Mundungus, "we can trust Harry, he's our financial backer."

"Look what Dung's got us," said George, holding out his hand to Harry. It was full of what looked like shriveled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.

"Venomous Tentacula seeds," Lexi explained. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."

"Ten Galleons the lot, then Dung?" said Fred.

"Wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."

"Dung likes his little joke," Fred said to Harry.

"Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of Knarl quills," said George.

"Be careful," Harry warned them quietly.

"What?" said Fred. "Mum's busy cooing over Prefect Ron, we're okay."

"But Moody could have his eye on you," Harry pointed out.

Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."

"Cheers, Harry!" Lexi said delightedly, when Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs…" Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was audible even over the surrounding chatter.

"… why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?" said Kingsley.

"He'll have had his reasons," replied Lupin.

"But it would've shown confidence in him. It's what I'd've done," persisted Kingsley, "specially with the Daily Prophet having a go at him every few days…"

"… the handles made of Spanish oak with anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control -" Ron was saying to Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley yawned widely.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in… Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear."

She left the kitchen. Harry set down his plate and wondered whether he could follow her without attracting attention.

"You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody.

"Yeah, fine," lied Harry.

Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.

"Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said. Sophia wandered over with Remus and Sirius, wondering what Moody was doing.

From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph.

"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. Sophia stiffened.

"Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it."

Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.

"There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family."

Sophia looked down at her feet.

"That's Frank and Alice Longbottom - and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Remus, obviously… Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.

"That's Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard… Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young… Tommy Harte, vanished six months after this, we never found his body… Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever… Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat… Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes… budge along, budge along…"

The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.

"That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally… Sirius… and… there you go, thought that would interest you!"

"Yeah," said Harry, once again attempting to grin. "Er… listen, I've just remembered, I haven't packed my…" He made an excuse and darted up the stairs. Sophia ran after him, all eyes on the two. Remus ran a hand through his blonde hair and Sirius was glaring at Moody.

"Harry!" Sophia called. Harry stopped and looked around. His brilliant green eyes were swimming with unshed tears. "I know how you feel." she said.

"No you don't." he snapped. Sophia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know Harry, you might have lost your parents, but that night, I had to live with the idea that they would never wake up. That they would never laugh or cry or even breathe, the night you lost your parents, I lost my sister and my brother. I may not have defeated Voldemort, I may not have done all the things you have, but I know more about loss than anybody." Sophia glared before turning and stalking off. Harry darted forward and meant to grasp her arm, but he blinked and soon was lying on the floor, gasping for the breath that had escaped him and staring up the length of Sophia's wand.

"Sorry." she mumbled, helping him up. "Force of habit. None of us were ever the same after the war."

Harry followed her into the kitchen, sitting on the counter-top and rubbing his side. "What was it like?" he asked.

"Terrifying. You couldn't trust anyone." she replied shortly, her back to him.

"What did you mean when you said you knew about loss? Who did you lose?" Harry asked.

"You're so nosy. Like you father." she chuckled, but then sobering. She looked at him seriously. "I was best friends with three witches in my time Harry. Marlene, Mary and Lily. They knew I was different, even if they didn't know I was half-vampire. Mary, Marlene Lily and I were the best of friends. Even after we left Hogwarts. We were all coupled off to the Marauders." she laughed. "I was with Remus, Lily with James, Marlene and Sirius and Mary was with Peter. One day though...Mary didn't come back from an Order mission."

Sophia took a deep, shaky breath. "She had sacrificed herself to land a major blow on Voldemort's army. Peter...was heartbroken. The pressure of the war was getting to everyone, but after Mary died, he snapped and turned to the Dark Side. He and Mary were supposed to get married two weeks after that mission." she said sadly. "When James proposed to Lily, Sirius told me that he and Marlene had broken up. It was the longest relationship he'd ever had."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, so she explained. "Sirius was a womaniser. He literally jumped form bed to bed." she grinned. "I think he slept with every girl in our year level, except for me, Mary, Lily and the Slytherins."

"Anyway, Marlene was killed while I was pregnant with Lexi. I got so depressed at one point I almost lost her." Sophia gulped. "I was slowly losing everyone I loved. First Mary, then Marlene and Fabien and Gideon, and then I almost lost Lily and James."

"And then...when Lexi was three, Remus had a particularly bad full moon and he injured himself so badly it was almost too late for me to save him." Sophia finally looked up at Harry. "I know what pain is, Harry. I know the true horror of life isn't getting injured or dying yourself; it's losing the people you love that hurts the most. You're lucky; you didn't lose your parents. You didn't lose two people you've always been able to count on."

"It's why I argue with Molly. She's always had high expectations of her children. Me? I couldn't care less as long as they were happy and healthy. She sometimes doesn't remember how horrible the war was."

Sophia ruffled Harry's hair. "Keep your friends close Harry. They're the people you'll be able to fall back on when you need to."

"Sophia—" Harry began, but was cut off when she laughed. "What did I say?"

"Sorry. When you were little, James drilled our titles into you. Remus was Uncle Moony and Sirius was Uncle Paddy, Peter was Uncle Wormy and I was Aunty Fee-fee." she giggled.

"Fee-fee?" Harry asked, laughing.

"You were only a year old. I was amazed you could manage Mama and Dada, let alone Fee-fee." she smiled. Harry grinned.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I had no idea..." he said. Sophia smiled and reached for the long silver chain around her neck. She drew out a medallion, the figure of a woman with a bow on the outside and Sophia then opened it and handed it to Harry.

Harry gazed down at the picture on the right. It was obviously his mother and Sophia when they were still at Hogwarts. Sophia looked stunning in a long white chiffon dress and a golden tiara. Her long black hair was gathered on top of her head in ringlets and her blue eyes gazed up at Harry as she hugged the waist of another girl.

The other girl had long red hair and a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. But what Harry was looking at was her eyes and her smile. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green there was and her smile revealed little dimples in her creamy cheeks. Lily.

The two girls were cheek to cheek, their arms around the other and they were both laughing up at him. Harry smiled back at them.

"I carry her with me wherever I go." she said. Sophia took the medallion from him, kissed his cheek and then went downstairs, saying that he was tired and had gone to bed.


	39. NOTPrettyInPink

**A.N—I like this chapter. I thought a bit more drama between Malfoy and Sophia might be fun...oh and sorry about the Cedric/Lexi situation. I hope this makes all the Cedric haters happy. **

**Disclaimer—I own nothing...actually that's not quite true. I do own a pink poodle named Sparky...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Thirty Eight.

NOT-Pretty In Pink

To say that the morning of the first day of school was hectic would be an understatement. Mrs Weasley was running around like a chicken without its head, Remus was trying to find a jumper that Lexi had misplaced and Sophia was shrinking all the luggage so she could store it in her pocket.

Sirius was snoozing in his Animagus form, and Lexi was petting him by the fire.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically before turning back into a man. He grinned down at Harry.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed…"

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Lupin and Sophia, who was sipping on a can of raspberry soda.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"Nada." Sophia chirped.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too Harry. Be careful.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect."

"How can you show your face in public, Lupin?" sneered a voice. "After the stunts that you pulled?"

Remus gritted his teeth but said nothing as he turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing alone. Danny narrowed his eyes and his hands twitched. Sirius growled.

"Sophia, I told you years ago—" Malfoy began, but was cut off when Sophia held up a finger and said, "Just a sec."

She then took a long draught from her drink and after a while, she turned back to Malfoy, smiling sweetly before spitting a mouthful of sticky raspberry soda into his face.

"I told you years ago, Malfoy. The answer's still no." she said, grinning. They whole group burst into laughter, applauding Sophia as Malfoy snarled and stalked away.

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. Of his family shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and they were gone.

"That was brilliant." Lexi laughed. She followed the twins down the train and got into the compartment with them and Lee Jordan. It was an hour into the ride when Cedric knocked on the door, poking his face in and smiling around at them.

"Mind if I steal her for a moment?" he jerked his head at Lexi, still smiling. Now Lexi studied his face, his smile looked a little...forced.

"Not at all." Lee joked.

"Take her!" George laughed. Lexi threw a chocolate frog at him and exited the compartment with Cedric, noticing how he didn't hug her, just walked down the carriage to an empty compartment. She went to hug him, but he held a hand up, stopping her.

"Lexi, we...we can't keep doing this." Cedric said. He was upset, but he had to do this...he needed to do this.

"Doing what?" Lexi asked, confused. She had an inkling of where this was going. Cedric and herself had been writing al summer, but halfway through, his writing had changed. The script was colder and the general soul of the letters had changed. It was like the relationship had spiralled downwards.

"This." Cedric gestured between the two of them. "Lexi, you are..an amazing person. I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting you, let alone dating you. But...relationships are based on trust and honesty, right?"

"Riiiiight." she said.

"So, if I was to be honest with you would you be mad?" he asked. He was acting very strange and Lexi crossed her arms, suspicious.

"Whatever you have to say, Cedric, just say it." she said.

"I think we should break up." he said. Lexi's jaw dropped; where had this come from?

"W-why?" she stuttered.

"Something...happened, during the summer. I...um, I caught up with Cho Chang and we got talking and I...I don't know. I...fell for her." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lexi felt her heart breaking, but she forced herself not to show any emotion.

"So you...don't have feelings for me anymore?" she asked calmly.

"Uh...no. Don't get me wrong, I care for you...I just..."

"And, you think this should end?" she asked, pointing between herself and Cedric before putting her hands in her pockets.

"Um, yeah." Cedric grimaced when she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Lexi, can we still be friends? I'd hate to lose you."

Lexi looked up sharply and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not?" she said tonelessly. Cedric blinked.

"Okay, then."

"Okay then." she repeated. She turned and slid the door open, leaving Cedric standing quite confused and oddly relieved. She walked down the walkway, her chest heaving with her heavy breathing from trying to hold back tears.

She opened her compartment door, and shut it quietly. She took a breath before turning around.

"Hey!" George grinned, looking up from their card game. Lee must have left, because he was no longer in the compartment. "Where's Cedric?"

Lexi swallowed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know."

"Um...he's your boyfriend." Fred said. "Aren't you supposed to know these things?"

Both Fred and George were startled when tears slipped down her cheeks and she started sniffling, blinking rapidly.

"Oh no." George said, his grin vanishing. "He didn't..."

"He did." Fred confirmed sadly. They both got up simultaneously and hugged Lexi, crushing her as she cried. They sat down and let her get it all out Fred thinking of all the ways that he was going to prank Cedric.

"Do you want us to go beat up the sorry git?" George offered, half joking.

"Heh. No. He was sweet about it." she replied, wiping her cheeks. "He said that he didn't feel the same way as he used to, and that he was breaking up with me because it wasn't fair to me."

"What wasn't, sweetheart?" Fred asked, handing her a tissue.

"He likes Cho Chang and it wasn't fair to put me through a relationship that was completely one sided." she sniffed. "I guess it was for the best, right?"

"If he likes Cho Chang over you, then he has suffered brain damage." Fred said seriously. Lexi chuckled.

"He's a tosser." George said plainly. Lexi smiled at him.

"Thanks Georgie." she smiled. Fred grinned wickedly.

"I think she needs a visit from the tickle monster, Gred."

"I agree, Forge."

"NO!" Lexi cried but soon she was too busy laughing to bother speaking. The twins continued with their attack on Lexi until they all had tears streaming down their faces, and were clutching their stomachs. Lexi smiled and bit into come chocolate, feeling better already.

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful and Lexi put her head on Fred's shoulder, falling asleep. Only when George was convinced that she was deeply asleep and couldn't hear him, did he lean forward and put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together and looking serious. This alarmed Fred.

"Cedric's out of the picture now." George whispered. "You can make a move on her."

Fred blanched. "She's just broken up with her first boyfriend, one that she really liked. I am not about to turn around and 'make a move on her.'" he hissed at his brother. George raised an eyebrow.

"You care about her, don't you?" George asked. Fred sighed and put his arm around Lexi as she shifted closer to him, gripping the edges of his robes closer.

"I just want her to be happy." he replied. "I'd rather her happy and not with me, than being with me and ruining our friendship because I let slip I had feelings for her. She deserves happiness."

"Mate, you are so whipped." George shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Oooooh yeah." said Fred grimly.

"Well," George said after a long pause. "Think of it this way. If she has half a brain, she'll like you. Even though everybody knows I'm the better looking twin."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Lexi rubbed her eyes. She always felt groggy after a nap. Fred was smiling, about what she had no idea. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near her.

"He's not there." Harry said suddenly.

"Who?" Lexi asked.

"Hagrid." Lexi frowned and looked up at the staff, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any lineup.

"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.

"You don't think he's… hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know - from his mission - the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore.'

"Yeah… yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.

"Who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"

"I was thinking the same thing." Lexi murmured to Hermione, while the boys exchanged looks and shrugged.

Harry did not understand what they were talking about but did not ask; his attention had been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrids. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. After the sorting hat sang its song and the first-years were sorted, Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

"It has." Lexi said. "Sirius told me that the hat always spoke about uniting against the forces of darkness or we'll crumble from within and blah blah blah." she waved a dismissive hand.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." the six teenagers exchanged smirks.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. It made Lexi feel sick to her stomach.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. Lexi had narrowed her eyes and was staring at the woman intently.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Lexi muttered.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Lexi distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione and Lexi seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by their expressions, they were not at all to their tastes.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"True that." George said.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot.'

"Did it?" Fred said in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?" Lexi said.

"Well, what does that mean?" George sighed impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

The six teenagers looked up at the woman in pink, knowing that things were going to change this year. For better or for worse, they didn't know, but change was coming.


	40. Being a Lupin

**A.N—Awww. Cedric and Lexi broke up. :( Sad. I liked Cedric, but I was bored with him. Onto the next chapter. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—I own a vanilla-scented candle, not Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Thirty Nine.

Being a Lupin

"Look at today!" Ron groaned. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do mine ears deceive me?'" said Fred, arriving with Lexi and George, squeezing on to the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up; we haven't got an antidote yet," Lexi explained, biting into her toast nonchalantly.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred, Lexi and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily.

Hermione glared at him. Fred and George sniggered.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.

"Fifth year's OWL year," Lexi said.

"So?"

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily. "Tears and tantrums… Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…"

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pajamas," Lexi smiled.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten… hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."

"Yeah… you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" said Ron.

"Yep," said Fred unconcernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said George brightly, "now that we've got-"

He broke off at a warning look from Harry, who knew George had been about to mention the Triwizard winnings he had given them.

"- now that we've got our OWLs," George said hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials - and premises too, I suppose…"

Harry did not look at the twins. His face felt hot; he deliberately dropped his fork and dived down to retrieve it. He heard Fred say overhead, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."

The rest of the day crawled by. Lexi was ready to use one of the Skiving Snackboxes on herself. But soon, they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

"Argh." Lexi mumbled.

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

Lexi narrowed her eyes, silently vowing to hex this woman if she so much as uttered a single syllabl against her father.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, almost as bad as listening to Percy talking. But then, she caught sight of something she didn't think she'd ever see. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. So did Lexi.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Lexi.

"Lexi Lupin."

Umbridge's face contorted into an expression of disgust for a moment, but it was soon masked by her calm, ugly expression of politeness. It happened so quickly, you could have missed it if you blinked. "Well, Miss Lupin?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Lexi said bluntly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Lexi, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over her. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Lexi's blood boiled at her implication.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best teacher we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Lexi said hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Miss Lupin!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool and Lexi closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Harry made to stand up as Umbridge turned her back on him, but Lexi caught his arm and with surprising strength, yanked him back into his seat.

"Harry, sit down, shut up and get control of your temper." she hissed. "I don't like her anymore than you do, but you need to learn when it's time to shut up."

Harry glared, but said nothing.

Lexi let out a breath and turned back to her book. She was going to have to talk with Fred and George about Umbridge.


	41. Low Blow

**A.N—Warning: SHORT CHAPTER **

**Disclaimer—Sparky will bite you if you think I own Harry Potter...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Forty

Low Blows and Scars.

Lexi was holding a clipboard as the first years around her dropped to the floor in dead faints. This was part of the testing process. They needed to make sure that everyone reacted the same way that they did. They had tested the products on themselves first, but this was a necessary step. Lexi had been hesitant to try them out on the first years, but Fred had convinced her.

"Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I - I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both the clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from Lexi's hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same -"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to -"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.

"Take points?" Lexi challenged.

Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Lexi's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into her arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

"Okay, when did Hermione become such a bitch?" Lexi asked. "I know she's concerned, but really? Writing to your mother? That's just..."

"Not cool." the twins chorused.

"Exactly." Lexi nodded. The three of them packed their things, going up to bed.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Three weeks from that night, Lexi and George sat in the common room alone, waiting for Fred. He was in detention with Umbridge and Lexi knew what to expect after having a conversation with Harry. She had a bowl of murtlap essence sitting on the table next to her and George had his head in his hands, looking pale and pained.

They both looked up sharply when Fred came in, cradling his left hand which was bleeding heavily. George jumped up and helped Fred to the couch. Lexi took in his pale face, the sweat on his brow and knew he must have lost a lot of blood.

"Here," she said gently, taking his hand, only touching his fingers. "Put it in here." she lowered it into the murky liquid and Fred let out a hiss of pain before a calm expression crossed his face.

"Thanks, Lexi." he mumbled.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, wiping the dried blood of his hand with a cloth gently.

"I took the detention for a second year. He was hiding a dungbomb and I saw Umbridge coming, so I grabbed the bomb and told the kid to run for it." Fred said. Lexi looked up, impressed.

"That was very noble of you, Fred." she said. Fred blushed brilliantly.

"It was nothing." he muttered. Lexi reached into her bag and pulled out a tub of clear ointment. Fred took his hand out of the bowl and hissed at the pain. Lexi rubbed the clear ointment onto the back of his hand, across the words, _I must not cause trouble._

"She's a foul, evil vulture." Lexi said through gritted teeth. Fred was too busy enjoying her gentle ministrations to comprehend what she said for a moment.

"Too right." George snarled. "She's sick!"

"We'll have to do something about this boys." Lexi smirked.

"Oh, Lexi." George sighed.

"We are _so_ glad—"

"—we keep you around." George finished. Lexi laughed and patted Fred's bandaged hand.

"Keep that on for twenty four hours. It should be healed, but it'll leave a scar."

"It's be pretty awesome if we wrote, _Told you I was hard-core._" George laughed, though he was still pale.

Lexi laughed and mock saluted the boys. "Night!"

"Night."

The boys watched her climb the stairs and out of sight. George immediately rounded on his brother.

"You are so in over your head." he shook his head.

"Huh?"

"You and Lexi!" George whispered fiercely. "I saw you looking at her just now!"

"And?" Fred asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. George hesitated before saying,

"I think you may be in love with her."

Fred's head snapped up to look at his brother. He blinked, and George threw up his hands in a defeated way and stalked up the stairs.

Fred sat staring into the fire. Could he be in love with Lexi?

He liked her. He was sure about that. But...love?

Fred bit his lip. He loved a lot of things about Lexi. He loved it when she would play with her hair when she was nervous. He loved when her amber eyes would sparkle when she laughed. He loved her bubbly laugh. He loved how she would always agree with him and George, but she knew when enough was enough. He loved when she tapped her fingers when she was impatient, or when she was upset how she would always turn around and walk into his arms.

Fred thought about how beautiful she had looked at the ball last year, and how he had wanted to rip Cedric's head off when he had put his arm around Lexi. He thought about all the times that he had dreamed about her, all the times he had looked at her and wished...

Fred let out a bemused little chuckle, covering his mouth with a hand and smiling. He was in love with Lexi.

"I'm in love with her." Fred murmured to himself. "I'm in love with Lexi."

He got up from the couch and went to bed, closing his eyes and hoping against hope that he dreamed of Lexi.


	42. Pratty Perfect Prefect Percy

**A.N—I know I'm a horrible person for not updating enough. But, in my defence, my schoolwork is piling up and I've been sick...anyway, I'm sorry. Please review if you want a faster update!**

**Disclaimer—We've been over this! I'll send Sparky after you! **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Forty One

Pratty Perfect Prefect Percy.

Lexi sat with her feet in Harry's lap, reading her charms book. The twins and Ron were paying exploding snap and Hermione was writing a very long letter. Harry meanwhile was reading a letter from Sirius, his green eyes staring at it intently.

They all looked up when a small brown owl soared into the common room, making a nearby group of girls start cooing and giggling. Ron snatched the letter form the owl before shooing it away.

"Who's it from, Ronnie?" Fred asked. Ron read the letter in silence and when he was done, he snorted loudly and tossed it to Hermione, who started to read it aloud.

"_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations._

_I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy._

_Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Harry looked at Ron.

"Well," he said, trying to sound as though he found the whole thing a joke, "if you want to - er - what is it?" - he checked Percy's letter - "Oh yeah - 'severe ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

The twins and Lexi snorted with laughter.

"Give it back," said Ron, holding out his hand. "He is -" Ron said jerkily, tearing Percy's letter in half "the world's -" he tore it into quarters "biggest -" he tore it into eighths "git." He threw the pieces into the fire.

Hermione finished her letter, before getting up and pacing. She ran a hand through her curly hair, muttering to herself. They all stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"You okay, Mione?" Lexi asked.

"No! We're not learning to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our OWLS." she said darkly, stopping her pacing to glare out the window. "She's taking over the entire school!"

"What do you want us to do about it, Mione?" Lexi demanded, throwing her book onto the table with a bang. "Teach ourselves?"

Hermione looked at Lexi, startled, before her lips spread into a large smile. "That's brilliant." she breathed.

"Uh..?" George said.

"Harry could teach us how to defend ourselves." Hermione said. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"You're barking." he said plainly.

"No, no! Think about it!" she cried, sitting down in front of him. "he's faced so much more than us, and he learned all those spells last year!"

"Hermione, most of that was luck." he said modestly.

Lexi got up from the couch and walked over to the window which flashed with lighting, rain pouring down the sills. "Harry, Voldemort is out there somewhere. He's getting stronger everyday. We all know there's a war coming and we're going to have to fight."

"You can teach us. I know you can." Hermione said. Harry stared at Hermione for a while before heaving a sigh.

"Alright. I'll do it." he said. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Lexi smiled. He half grinned, but it slipped off his face as he went pale. Pain flashed across his green eyes before racing up the stairs and out of sight.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione, stamping thought the snow.

"Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Think of it this way." Ron said. "You can't be any worse than old toad-face."

"Thanks Ron." Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm here for you, mate." Ron clapped Harry on the back of the shoulder.

"So where exactly are we going?" Harry called to Hermione who had walked up ahead.

"I thought it'd be safer somewhere off the beaten track." she mumbled, walking into the Hogs Head. They sat down and ordered three butterbeers, waiting.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognised vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with Lexi, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise. Cedric Diggory walked in a moment later, grinning around at Harry.

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hey Abe." Lexi waved.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-six Butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione.

"What have you been telling people?" he said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," said Hermione soothingly; but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

"Hi, Harry," said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite him.

Harry tried to smile back, but did not speak; his mouth was exceptionally dry. Cho had just smiled at him and sat down on Ron's right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told him that, given her way, she would not be here at all. Cedric was staring at Cho with dreamy eyes and Fred felt a rush of anger at the boy who had broken Lexi's heart.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -"

"Hell no!" Lexi called. Hermione looked heartened.

"- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Harry had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us was that You-Know-Who was back and that you and Diggory escaped. He didn't give us details, I think we'd all like to know -"

Harry cast an angry look in Hermione's direction.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

The phrase stirred something in Harry's memory.

"Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" Dean Thomas said, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philosophy Stone -"

"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…"

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Cedric said at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well -" said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Lexi growled. He inched away from the angry twins and the fiery raven haired girl.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan."Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know- Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood.

"Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defence lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lexi said.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

"How about Harry decides on something and when we're ready, we'll get the word out to you." Lexi suggested. Everyone muttered assent. They all then signed a piece of parchment, and after that, everyone left, leaving Harry, Ron Hermione, the twins, Lexi and Ginny.

They walked back to the school together, and discussed possible meeting areas.

"How about the shrieking shack?" Ginny said.

"Nah, too small." Harry replied.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely." Ron said. Lexi snickered.

"Harry, what does happen if Umbridge finds out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione said, smiling. The twins jaws dropped. "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Lexi asked.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of today." Hermione grinned slyly at Harry.

"And that is?" Harry asked warily.

"Well...Cho just couldn't take her eyes of you, could she?" Hermione winked. Harry blushed brilliantly and Lexi sniggered along with the twins.


	43. Something There

**A.N—Cedric isn't going to really be in this fic much more, so I hope you're all happy! :) I was actually glad to be shot of him. I'm a Twin supporter, after all. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah. I own Harry Potter. That and I've been to the moon...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**Song for this chapter; **_**Something There**_**—Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Forty Two

Something There.

Fred looked over at Lexi for the third time in seven seconds. George looked up and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"For Merlin's sake, go and ask her out already!"

"What?" Fred gasped. "No! What if she turns me down? What if she laughs in my face?"

George surveyed his brother in astonishment. Fred had dated lots of girls before, but he had never been this hung up on one. The closest Fred had ever come to love was when he dated Katie Bell back in their fourth year, but that hadn't been serious.

"You should make a move on her soon. Lexi is the prettiest girl in the school, if you don't work fast, another guy will snap her up." George said, shovelling pie into his mouth.

Fred licked his lips, knowing his brother was right. He would have to make his move soon.

"Fred, George." Harry said. They looked up and saw him leaning over them. "We've found a place to practise. Seventh floor corridor, on the right hand side at eight. Tell Lexi, would you?"

"Sure thing, mighty leader." George saluted mockly and Harry walked away, chuckling.

Fred got up and took a breath before walking over to Lexi, where she was talking with Ginny.

"There are my favourite girls." Fred grinned.

"Hey Fred." Ginny smirked. "What do you want?"

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Fred asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Because 99.9 percent of the time, I'm right." Ginny replied. She winked at Lexi and walked away to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's up?" Lexi asked, shifting her books in her arms as she walked.

"Harry wanted me to tell you that they've found a place to practise. It's tonight, at eight." Fred said.

"That it?" Lexi asked, sounding disappointed. She walked into the library with Fred right behind her.

"Afternoon, Madam Pince." she called.

"Good afternoon, Lexi, Fred. How are you dears?"

"Good thanks. How's the book?" Lexi asked, leaning against the counter of the reception desk.

Madam Pince held up the book, a picture of an angel cradling a woman on the front.

"Wonderful!" the librarian whispered happily. "Thank you so much, dear, for letting me borrow it."

"My pleasure." Lexi smiled. "If you liked that one, I have another that may interest you. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Oh, would you?" Madam Pince asked happily. Fred was watching this exchange with amusement. "Thank you very much dear. Oh and before I forget, that book you wanted just came back in. It's been re-shelved. You know where to find it, yes?"

"Of course." Lexi replied. "Thanks again!"

"Not at all dear!"

Lexi walked straight to the sections labelled 'Charms.' Fred right behind her. She strode right to the middle and dumped her bag on the counter. She then walked to the ladder. She stared to climb, but it wobbled, so Fred caught it and steadied it. Lexi was thankful she was wearing slacks today instead of a school skirt. She pulled a thick book from the shelf, and she slid down the side of the ladder smoothly, coughing when a thick cloud of dust swept up from the book.

"Okay then." Fred said. "What is so special about this book?"

Lexi smiled. "It has the spell we need to finish the Whizbangs." she explained and Fred nodded.

"Right." he said, smirking. "I knew that.

"Suuuuure you did." Lexi grinned. Fred chuckled. He tucked a stray hair behind Lexi's ear, accidently tracing the shell of her ear as he did so. Lexi stiffened. His hands were so gentle, it shocked her.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Lexi played with her hair.

"It's okay." she replied, turning to the page they needed. Fred, acting on an impulse, stepped closer, her shoulder bumping into his chest. She looked up and almost jumped out of her skin; Fred was so close, their noses almost touching. She never really noticed how blue his eyes were, or how adorable the freckles on his nose were. He was staring at her, as if trying to look into her soul. For once, Fred looked serious, his face blank as he leaned in closer. Lexi didn't know what she was doing in the moment that she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. His lips were getting closer, she could feel his breath on her cheeks...

BANG!

They jumped apart. Lexi looked and saw Madam Pince had been re-shelving books and had accidently dropped a very large book. She couldn't have seen them, but the timing was almost too perfect.

Fred cleared his throat loudly and mussed his hair up. He started to walk down the aisle and to the exit."I'll um...I'll see you in the...the common r-room—" he backed into the corner of the bookshelf and sent books falling on the other side. He blushed brilliantly and continued to mutter, flustered as he nearly ran out of the library. Lexi watched, giggling. Fred never got flustered and she found it adorable.

Wait...what?

Since when was Fred adorable?

Lexi blinked and thought about how she had almost kissed him. What had been going through her head? Fred was her best friend. She didn't fancy him. Not after breaking up with Cedric...well, that had been two months ago.

She bit her lip to stop a grin from spreading across her lips. The girls in her year level were always talking about the Twins. They all thought that Fred and George were so clever and funny and incredibly handsome.

She might as well see what the fuss was about.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Lexi met up with the twins that night at eight on the seventh floor corridor, just as a door appeared and she pulled open the door. She led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it okay."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Oh yeah." Lexi said, looking around.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And -what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred. Lexi sniggered, making Fred's chest swell.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledores Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.  
>"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"<p>

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else. Lexi was smiling at Harry proudly.

"Okay," said Harry, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed.

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. "Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three-" Harry said.

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air.

Harry moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. Harry did not have to look far to solve the mystery: Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.

"Sorry, Harry" said George hastily, when Harry caught his eye. "Couldn't resist."

Lexi was partnered with Cedric and they were both looking embarrassed, especially since Lexi kept disarming him. Either she was really good, or Cedric was reluctant to jinx her. A while later, Hermione said,

"Hey, Harry, have you checked the time?"

He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. He blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting "Expelliarmus" and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

Using the Marauder's Map, Harry made sure that the coast was clear for them all to leave. But they went in small groups so it wouldn't look suspicious. Lexi hung back with Hermione and Ginny, having avoided them all day. They knew something was up, so they were going to bug her until she came out with it.

After Harry had left, Ginny rounded on Lexi. "Okay, you have five seconds to tell us what's happened."

"Or what?" Lexi asked. "Don't answer that. I don't wanna know."

Ginny smirked and Hermione crossed her arms.

Lexi sighed and blurted, "I nearly kissed Fred!"

Ginny's jaw dropped and Hermione's eyes grew to the size of galleons. It would have looked comical if the situation was different.

"Well, it's about time." Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Lexi frowned.

"Fred's fancied you for years. I'd be surprised if he didn't admit to being in love with you." Ginny said, sitting down on one of the cushions on the floor.

"He...what?" Lexi asked.

"Honestly, are you blind?" Hermione said, joining Ginny. "Do you not see the way he looks at you, or how he looks ready to murder any boy that so much as breathes on you?"

"Really?" Lexi asked, half smiling and playing with her hair. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.

"You don't fancy him...do you?" Ginny asked. Lexi looked startled.

"No...Yes...Maybe?" she sighed. "I don't know what I feel."

Hermione patted her hand sympathetically. Ginny grinned. "Come on, let's go up to bed. It's late."

Together, the three girls walked back to the common room. They each had something in common. And that was that their feelings towards certain boys were either complicated or completely screwed up.

"Boys are stupid." Lexi mumbled.

"I hear ya." Ginny laughed.


	44. Change Isn't Always Good

**A.N—Make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer—I own pink bunny-rabbit slippers, not Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Forty Three

Change Isn't Always Good.

Umbridge was slowly taking over the entire school. New rules were being enforced everyday and everywhere you looked you could see change. Filch was now handing out punishments for rules that were trivial and plain stupid, there was a strict dress code now, the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes' products had been banned, girls and boys weren't allowed to touch each other, and to make things worse, Harry, Fred and George had been kicked off the Quidditch team. The highlights of the days seemed to be the D.A lessons. It filled the students with hope, knowing that they didn't have to just lie down and take Umbridge's crap. No, they were rebelling and Umbridge knew nothing about it.

What really had them worried was that Umbridge was inspecting the teachers. Trelawny was already on probation and Flitwick was in danger of that as well. But, it was soon Hagrid's turn and Hermione was so worried about him being fired, that she trooped through two feet of snow to his cabin to help plan his lessons.

It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Lexi, Ron and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold. However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding.

Harry could not understand this: had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Harry heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Harry and Lexi glanced at Ron and Hermione, who sighed but nodded, and the four of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest to yell again.

Lexi grabbed Harry's sleeve and pointed through the trees. A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.

It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

Harry looked eagerly at Ron, but Ron was still staring around into the trees and after a few seconds he whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"

Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were only two other people who seemed to be able to see them: a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face; and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail. Lexi was watching them with keen amber eyes, an expression of curiousity on her face.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

"Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry, Lexi" he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' -"

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Harry understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Harry's shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look -"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yen," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand, so did Lexi. Hagrid pointed at Lexi.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals -"

"Hem, hem."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"

"Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage. Lexi grabbed Hermione's hand stopping it from reaching for her wand.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the fir st horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter) "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"

"Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles.

"No… because… well… it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time."

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer. Lexi let go of Hermione; whatever she was going to do to Umbridge...she wanted to see it.

"Er… yeah… good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go -"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles.

"Stupid, Slytherin gits." Lexi snarled.

Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My… my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're… er… okay…"

"Students… are… too… intimidated… to… admit… they… are… frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer to Harry. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again - she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother - and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all - I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine - in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

"Umbridge said they're dangerous," said Ron.

"Well, it's like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," said Hermione impatiently, "and I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level, but, well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly. Lexi glanced sideways at Hermione who looked suddenly horrorstruck.

"Oh, Harry - I'm sorry - no, of course I don't - that was a really stupid thing to say."

"It's okay," he said quickly, "don't worry"

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Four in a class -"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice. Unheard by any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind them. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter as they pushed past on their way to the castle, then broke into a chorus of "Weasley is our King". Ron's ears turned scarlet.

"Ignore them, just ignore them," intoned Hermione, pulling out her wand and performing the charm to produce hot air again, so that she could melt them an easier path through the untouched snow between them and the greenhouses.

"You know, I can't wait until Christmas." Lexi said. "That way we can get away from the toad for three whole blessed weeks."

"Ah, Lexi, now you're talking." Ron sighed, throwing an arm around her. The four of them laughed, despite the cold air and the gloomy place that was known as Hogwarts.


	45. Staring

**A.N—I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! I am a horrible, despicable, horrid person for not updating sooner. Thanks to the readers who have been so supportive (and slightly annoying) in getting me to update. Love you all loads! I have been dying to right this chapter for aaages.** **This is short, just a warning. Please read and review! READ A.N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah. I own Harry Potter...that and I can stand on my head while eating a buritto...**

_**song for this chapter – Why don't you kiss her **_**by Jesse McCartney. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Forty Four

Staring.

Lexi watched Fred over the next few weeks. She started to notice little things she had never even bothered to see before...sort of like how he liked to drown his pancakes in blueberry syrup. Or how he would run his hand through his red hair when he was flustered or stressed. How when he laughed, a little dimple settled on his left cheek.

She had begun to look at Fred in an entirely new way...and it scared her. The last time that she had felt this strongly about a boy, he had dumped her at the first sign of his own dwindling affection. What if she told Fred of her attraction to him, but he shot her down?

He was gorgeous...she and the rest of the female population of Hogwarts knew that. His red hair was vibrant, but his blue eyes demanded nearly as much attention as his hair. His cheeks were sprinkled with freckles, but not too many. He was tall, past six foot and he was broad shouldered and muscled from many Quidditch practises.

What she liked best was that no matter the situation, he and George always managed to break the tension and laugh. It was like they thought of life as nothing more than a chance to laugh. Fred had once told her, _Laugh as much as you can, because it's the cheapest medicine God can give._ She'd thought in that moment that he was right, and to this day she believed him.

She glanced over at the red head, who was speaking to a crowd of seventh years. They laughed at something he said, and Lexi felt her lips twitch involuntarily. She knew that she was staring at him, but she couldn't help it.

Merlin save her. She was falling for the boy.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Fred looked over at her and saw her staring at him again. He felt a buzz of happiness roll through his chest and his cheeks tinged pink. She looked so gorgeous sitting on the window ledge, her long black hair pulled over her shoulder in a plait, her golden eyes with long lashes, looking down at the book in her hands which she had failed to turn the page for the last ten minutes. Lexi's long, olive toned legs were laid out before her, the sluggish winter sunlight kissing the smooth skin. She didn't seem to realise how...intoxicating she was.

"Fred? Woo hoo? Anybody home?"

George was snapping his fingers in front of his twins gaping face, trying to gain his attention. Fred shook his head and looked at his brother, who said nothing but the knowing smirk said it all.

"Oh, shut up." Fred snapped, stalking away. George, still smirking, walked in the opposite direction, intent on finding Angelina.

Lexi watched Fred go, and she had the mad desire to run after him...but she decided against it. She walked down the hallway, her sketchpad tucked under her arm and humming to herself. She would have started skipping, if she had wanted people to think she was insane.

Speaking of insane...

"Hello, there Lexi." Luna said, handing her a flower. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Lexi looked out the window. In a weird way, it was a nice day. The sun was shining against the brilliant white snow, and the lake was frozen over.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Lexi replied with a small smile. Luna pointed at the book under Lexi's arm.

"What's that?" she asked. "Do you draw? Did you know that people who draw are destined to grow their hair long and die from an incurable disease?"

This was one of the things that Lexi loved about Luna. She was stark, raving mad, but she grew on you. She was brutally honest, and she didn't give a damn about what people thought.

"Yeah, I draw." Lexi said, handing her the sketchpad after a brief hesitation. She hadn't shown anyone her drawings, well, except for her dad, but she trusted Luna.

Luna flipped through the pages until she stopped at one. She smiled and it wasn't the usual dreamy smile either, but a genuine, happy smile.

"Is this me?" she asked. She turned the book around. Lexi had drawn that because she had wanted to add it to her album, and Luna was special.

It was angled so you were looking up at her from the left, and she was smiling dreamily, her eyes closed and happy. Her hair was tumbling in flawless waves of blonde hair and her radish-shaped earrings had even been included.

"It's very good." Luna said. "I liked the one of Hermione. I don't really think she likes me, but she's really nice."

"She likes you, Luna." Lexi assured. "She just thinks you're a little...insane."

Lexi was afraid that she had insulted Luna, but all she did was let out a tinkling laugh. "But, that's what make me so interesting!" Luna said, skipping off down the hall.

Lexi watched her go, he blonde hair swinging gently from side to side. She turned and smiled when she saw Neville staring after her. She strode up to him.

"Does someone have a crush on our Loony Luna?" she asked, smiling kindly when he blushed bright red. Neville wasn't the awkward little boy he had always been. He had lost a lot of baby fat and he had grown taller, his shoulders and chest broadening. There was still a little bit of chubbiness to his face, but he looked leaner, more confident. He was always sweet and noble, but now he seemed to like who he was.

"It's okay to like her, Nev." Lexi said, patting his arm. "She may be a bit loopy, but she wouldn't be Luna, would she?"

Neville was still staring after Luna, even though she had long disappeared into the crowd. "There's just something about her..." Neville said. Lexi winked and walked away.

Her thoughts travelled to Fred again and she was tempted to slap herself. She was getting so tired of having to think about how brilliant, how handsome, how funny, how he was so incredible in general. It was getting on her last nerve on how he always seemed to invade her thoughts. She started to daydream about him...leaning down and kissing her...walking with her, hand in hand...laughing as he twirled her around in a circle under the sun...

Lexi pinched her arm. She had to get a grip on herself. She was inventing something, building this up and she knew it wouldn't happen. She couldn't risk this. She loved Fred...and George; she couldn't lose them.

"Do watch where you're going. I have enough filth under my shoe without you adding to it." Lexi glared at Malfoy.

"I'd tell you to fuck off, but I really don't care what you do anymore." She tried to dart past him, but he caught her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Let go." she demanded. He was frowning down at her, almost as if trying to puzzle her out. "What?"

"You're acting different." he stated. "What happened to the bitchy, feisty little Lupin I know and love to despise?"

Lexi raised her eyebrows. "She just doesn't give a damn anymore about petty school clashes. There's a bigger world out there, and in case you didn't notice, there's a war going on. Excuse me if I believe I have bigger things to worry about."

Malfoy observed her with steely silver eyes. Lexi glared at him, gold and silver clashing and then, Malfoy let her go, stepping away from her with a puzzled expression. Lexi took this opportunity to dart past him and run up to the common room, where thoughts of Fred and his astonishing blue eyes assaulted her in her dreams...but in a good way.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**A.N—Hullo. Just want to spread the word about my friend here on FanFiction. Her name is BlackMoon21, and she has some great stuff up, so make sure you go and check it out. **


	46. Fancying Fred

**A.N—I decided that because I love all my readers and that I suck so bad for not updating enough, I'm going to update multiple chapters. Enjoy! I like this chapter. It made me smile, and I'll admit, I love Fred Weasley and I couldn't stand it any longer...*giggles***

**Disclaimer—I'll sick Sparky on anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter. Coz I don't. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**Song for this chapter: All I Want For Christmas (Is You)—Mariah Carey**

Chapter Forty Five

Fancying Fred.

Lexi sighed and walked back to the common room alone after the last D.A meeting. It was only a few weeks until Christmas and lesson's had nearly finished. The twins and her had finished most of their merchandise and were almost ready to find a place to open up. They had been scouting the newspapers and had written to old school friends, looking for a place. They had eventually found one in Diagon Alley, and had written a letter to the owner. They were expecting a reply any day now.

Lexi sighed when she thought about Fred...again. She had been watching him lately, noticing things about him that a person doesn't really realise until they fancy someone. Yep, that's right, Lexi Lupin could admit to fancying Fred Weasley.

She had always thought Fred was a little more different than George. He was a touch more confident, more sure of himself. But there were small physical differences too. Fred's eyes were a darker blue than George's and George had a scar on the back of his neck from falling on a garden rake when he was four.

Lexi grinned and rubbed her hand which was still hurting from the other night, when she had had detention and had needed to write, _I must not make mischief._ She liked it. The scars on the student's hands were no longer just scars. They were badges of honour. Lexi could remember four encounters when she had walked down the hallways and seen students comparing scars; who had to write it longer, who had gotten the cooler message and who had taken the detention for the younger students. 

Lexi, Fred and George had made an unspoken agreement. If there was a younger student that had received a detention from Umbridge that was unjust, they would take it the detention instead of the kid. It was stupid and noble, but they WERE Gryffindor's after all.

"Lexi!" She turned and saw Fred running towards her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Fred. What's up?" she asked walking beside him. He looked down at her and smirked when he saw her playing with her hair. He made her nervous.

"I...um...I wanted to talk to you about the other week." he said quietly.

"What about the other week?" she asked. She knew what he was talking about of course; the almost kiss. She had thought about that moment for hours on end... wondering... dreaming... hoping...

"You know...when we were in the library...and we almost...uh, you know...w-we almost...you know, um..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Lexi stopped walking and so did he.

"When we almost kissed?" she asked warily. Fred blushed.

"Uh, yeah." he said. Lexi crossed her arms and continued to look at Fred. He felt himself going even redder as she gazed at him; those calm, serious golden eyes would be his undoing.

"Well?" she asked, smiling gently. She hoped that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. Fred took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair a tell-tale sign of nervousness.

"Um...well. I guess I just wanted to say that I like you. I have for years now and I can't stand by and watch you date other guys because you being with Cedric nearly killed me. I...I want to be that guy that you run to when you're happy or sad, or when you're scared. I...I really _really_ like you Lexi and I am tired of having to bottle this all up. I want to go out with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. So...so will you? Go out with—" Fred was cut off from his tirade.

Lexi had snaked an arm around his neck, raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his softly. Fred forgot how to breathe for a moment and stiffened. Lexi sensed this and was about to pull away when Fred wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest as he walked them backwards until she hit the wall. His lips moved over hers hungrily and he untangled his arm to let it rest on her small waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Her fingers were buried in his red hair, digging through into his scalp. He had dreamed about kissing Lexi every night for the last three years, but his dreams had been sorely neglectful in detail, in the passion and more importantly, in _her_. He had no idea it would feel so good, to have her so close, to be kissing her. She was an amazing kisser, he would give her that.

Lexi was finding it hard to breathe. It had nothing to do with the fact she was wedged in-between Fred's chest and the wall, or that they were snogging furiously, but more to the point that it was _Fred_ she was kissing. He knew what he was doing, as if he had been kissing her for years instead of mere minutes. Fred's lips parted slightly and Lexi gasped slightly when his tongue pressed against her own lips, begging for permission. She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth, his tongue slipping inside and exploring, tasting the cherry pie she had eaten after dinner.

It could have been a minute, maybe two days or even a year, but they parted after a while, gasping and looking into each other's eyes, blue staring into gold.

"I'd love to go out with you." Lexi whispered breathily. Fred's eyes widened.

"If that's how you say yes to every guy who asks you out, I'm a little worried." he grinned. Lexi giggled and reached up to kiss him again.

Fred knew he was going to dream about Lexi tonight, and that the dream would be accurate this time.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Lexi waltzed into the common room, smiling and slightly giddy. She and Fred had been hiding out in the library for the last hour, talking and kissing... and more kissing. She caught sight of Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire. Harry was sitting with his legs outstretched, Ron was lying across the couch with his feet dangling off the end, and Hermione was sitting at the opposite end, writing furiously.

"Well?" Ron was asking, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"

Harry considered for a moment.

"Wet," he said truthfully. "Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily.

"Oh," Ron said, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter. Lexi lay down next to Harry, still smiling.

"What's this?" Lexi asked dreamily. Harry exchanged a worried look with Ron, who shrugged.

"Harry kissed Cho and she was crying when he did kiss her." Hermione summarised quickly.

"How do you know that Harry's not a shitty kisser?" said Ron very sharply.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," said Ron, grinning.

"Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her inkpot, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron indignantly. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?

"Yeah," said Harry, slightly desperately, "who does?"

Hermione looked at the pair of them with an almost pitying expression on her face.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked.

"No," said Harry and Ron together. Lexi rolled her eyes before closing them and kept smiling.

"Of course not; they're boys," Lexi said.

Hermione sighed and laid down her quill.

"Well, obviously she'd feeling conflicted about her feelings for both Cedric and Harry, because she likes them both and she knows that sooner or later she's going to have to make a decision between them. She then feels anxious because she doesn't want one of them to end up hating her, because she really likes the both of them and values their friendship. And her mother is being threatened with her job at the ministry and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team are threatening to kick her off because she's been flying so badly and Cho can't concentrate on her OWLs because she's too busy worrying about everything else."

A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron said, "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all do, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"She was the one who started it," said Harry. "I wouldn't've - she just sort of came at me - and next thing she's crying all over me - I didn't know what to do —"

"Don't blame you, mate," Ron said, looking alarmed at the very thought.

"You just had to be nice to her," said Hermione, looking up anxiously. "You were, weren't you?"

"Well," said Harry, an unpleasant heat creeping up his face, "I sort of - patted her on the back a bit."

Lexi giggled.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse," Hermione said. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I'll have to, won't I?" said Harry. "We've got D.A. meetings, haven't we?"

"You know what I mean," said Hermione impatiently.

Harry said nothing.

"Oh well," said Hermione distantly, buried in her letter once more, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her."

"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" said Ron, who had been watching Harry with an unusually shrewd expression on his face.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione vaguely, "Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you, Harry?"

"Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.

"Viktor."

"_Krum_?"

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled. He turned to Lexi instead. "Why do you look so chipper?"

Hermione looked up from her letter and Lexi sat up. Lexi was grinning and then she blushed brilliantly at the looks of curiosity the boys were giving her. Hermione gasped.

"Did you and Fred—?" Hermione asked, a delighted smiled spreading across her face. Lexi blushed harder and nodded, grinning. "That's great, Lexi!" she said.

"What's great? What about Fred?" Ron asked.

"Fred asked me out...and I said yes."

Ron and Harry looked as if they'd been hit over the heads with bludgers. "Well, it's about time." Hermione said. Lexi blinked.

"Huh?"

"Fred's liked you for ages. It was only a matter of time before he asked you out."

"Oh."

"So did you kiss him?"

"Whoa!" Ron said as Lexi opened her mouth. "That's my brother you're talking about. I don't need to know about that sort of stuff."

Lexi giggled and nodded at Hermione, who winked. "Good?" Hermione asked.

"Oooooh yeah." Lexi said, lying down again. Harry and Ron shuddered, making the two girls laugh.

They left soon afterwards, going up to bed. Ginny was already asleep and the other girls were sitting on Lavenders bed, talking in hushed whispers.

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny, wake up!" Hermione hissed. The girl rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin' Minee. How's it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Fred and Lexi are together." Hermione squealed excitedly. Ginny whipped around so quickly she fell out of bed, a mass of sheets, blankets and red hair.

"What?" Ginny gasped, standing up. "You and my brother? That's great!"

Lexi smiled and practically floated to bed, thinking about Fred's soft lips as she drifted.


	47. Dreams

**A.N—Here's chapter three of the day! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter, people. We've been over this!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Forty Six

Dreams.

Lexi felt as though she had barely laid down to sleep before someone was shaking her awake. She rolled over and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway in a dressing gown and hairnet, and Ginny was standing in a tattered blue dressing gown and her white and green flannel pyjama's, her face white and scared.

"Dad's been hurt." was all Ginny said. Lexi didn't hesitate. She just grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on over her old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, stowing her wand away in the pocket. She then took Ginny's hand, noticing how cold it was.

They walked down to the common room, meeting the twins.

Fred, George, Lexi and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all four of them looking dishevelled and shocked, still in their night things.

"Harry - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt -"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. Lexi squeezed his hand. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you -"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story -"

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan, looking grim.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry, Lexi and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

Harry and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then… one… two…three."

Lexi spun, feeling dizzy and nauseated until her feet hit the ground so hard her knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said: "Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"

"OUT!" roared a second voice. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. Sirius immediately drew Lexi up and crushed her to his chest, checking every inch of her face for injury.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George, crossing his arms expectantly.

The twins, Lexi and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside. Then two new pairs of footsteps came down the stairs and Remus and Sophia appeared. The boys all gaped at her for a moment, because she was only wearing a long black Gryffindor jumper that was obviously Remus's, exposing her long legs. Remus himself was in pyjama bottoms and a black undershirt, his hair messy and his lips seemed to be swollen.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked.

"It was -" Harry began. "I had a - a kind of – vision."

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius after Harry had finished. Sophia was very pale, her eyes glazed over; Lexi knew that her mother was doing some very hard and fast thinking.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius. Remus nodded.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" Sirius retorted.

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything.

Ron was still ashen-faced and silent, while Ginny was being hugged by Lexi, who was staring at her father.

Ginny said over Lexi's shoulder, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius said, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?" Sophia said before the twins could say anything else.

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny and Lexi sat next to Fred, leaning into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

Sophia excused herself to put some decent clothes on and Sirius turned to Remus, smirking. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Padfoot." he said, swigging from his butterbeer, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching as he thought about what they had been doing upstairs...

Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"

He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to Lexi, too, as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mothers letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who felt his hand shaking on his Butterbeer bottle again and clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling. Ginny and Lexi sat mutely in their chairs. Sophia came downstairs a moment later, still wearing the jumper, but she had pyjama bottoms on this time. She walked over to Remus, who hugged her fiercely as he murmured to her quietly.

Lexi had moved to sit next to Fred and her head rested on top of his shoulder, and when she jostled him, his head was resting on top of her. Sophia smiled at the two and waved her wand, a blanket appearing over them as they dozed on the couch. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Harry could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. George was pacing the room, his hands tangled in his hair.

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. Everyone woke with a start, and looked around at her. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Remus, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

George fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. Fred and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see - ten… bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast -"

"I'll help." Sophia offered. Harry got up to help as well. However, he had barely taken plates from the dresser when Mrs. Weasley lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry," she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"

Harry could hardly bear her gratitude, but fortunately she soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in hospital.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Sirius," Harry muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Can I have a quick word? Er - now?"

He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Sophia and Remus exchanged a look but said nothing.

Lexi sighed and walked into Fred's arms, feeling safe and warm again. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. George watched on with a smile, glad that his brother had finally gotten the girl.

"Oh." Sophia said, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Lexi and Fred jumped apart, as if electrocuted and Lexi glared at her mother. Sophia backed out of the room and back into the kitchen, humming. Remus noticed immediately.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked, grinning. Sirius and Mrs Weasley turned around to see what was going on.

"Nothing. Why do you assume anything's going on?" she asked.

"Well, you only hum when something good has happened, or something _very_ good has happened." Remus said, smirking and crossing his arms. "Out with it."

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact I just walked in on Lexi and Fred hugging." she said nonchalantly. Mrs Weasley dropped the plate she was holding and Sirius gaped at Sophia.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yup." Sophia replied cheerily. "They're finally together."

"Finally." Remus muttered. "I was sure it was going to be the same thing we did. Dance on eggshells around each other until one of us snaps."

Sophia hugged his waist. "Wasn't it you that snapped?" she asked playfully.

"No, I think it was you." Remus smirked.

"Oh, get a room you two." Sirius grimaced. He turned to Molly. "Do you feel the need to brush your teeth after being in the same room as them?"

"Why would I brush my teeth?" Molly asked, flipping some bacon.

"Because their love is so sugary sweet." Sirius grinned.

"Shut up Padfoot."

Sirius stuck his tongue out.


	48. Anniversary

**A.N—I keep changing this chapter because I can't seem to get it right. I hope you like it because I was up all night, writing and re-writing this. A lot of you have been asking for more Remus and Sophia, so here you go. But, ****PLEASE READ THE A.N THAT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Review if you love the colour yellow. I don't care, just ****REVIEW****!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah, I own Harry Potter. That's why I'm broke...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

_**Song for this chapter—**_**Laserlight by Jessie J. **

Chapter Forty Seven

Anniversary.

Sophia smiled and did one last check of her hair before darting down the stairs. She shouldn't really be celebrating, since Arthur was still in the hospital, but it was her wedding anniversary. Remus always tried to do something different each year, but he would always leave it as a surprise, and she really hated surprises (unless she was in on them of course).

"You look amazing." Lexi said, the twins behind her. Her voice attracted the other teenagers of the house and they all stared at Sophia. "What's the occasion?"

"It's my wedding anniversary." she said, a tad impatiently. "Don't you lot have homework?"

"Nope." Ginny said.

"That's nice." Sophia said absent-mindedly, turning down the stairs and taking them two at a time.

The teenagers looked to Lexi, who was laughing. "She's always like this around dad. She said she stopped aging the minute he married her."

Remus glanced at the clock again, running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked years younger in a fitted grey shirt, black dress pants and a simple robe over the top. His wedding ring glinted on his finger as he crossed his arms and stood in front of the fire.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Remus turned and was struck by how beautiful Sophia really was. She could wear a paper bag and make it look good. But instead, she was in a midnight blue dress that cinched at the waist, black tights with black glossy high heels, a duster jacket over her arm.

"Remus?" she asked. "Do I look okay?"

Remus sighed and walked forward, not saying anything until her had wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "You look...stunning. As usual."

"Thanks. You look quite dashing as well." she replied, pecking him on the lips. "Let's go before Molly corners us and gives us the 'how to behave' speech." she winked and Remus chuckled, taking her hand and walking out the front door, just as Sirius walked past.

"I'll cover for you!" he shouted after them. Remus managed to shout his thanks before the door shut.

He took Sophia's hand and they disappeared, reappearing in a dense forest. Sophia took a deep breath and looked around. This all looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Remus, where are we?" she asked. Remus just smiled and took her hands, leading her into the forest, his eyes never leaving hers.

They walked along a non-existent path, but Remus knew where he was going. He had walked this path many time before, it was inked into his memory like an invisible tattoo. Sophia, however had no idea where they were going, until she recognised a few of the trees, the rocks, even the scents on the air.

"Remus, isn't this where we went on a date, nearly seventeen years ago?"

"Yep." he grinned, and Sophia felt her cheeks lift in a smile; he had proposed to her on that date.

"What did you do?" she asked, teasing. Remus snapped his mouth closed and refused to tell her anything.

"You know, you always make me feel like I haven't aged a day over nineteen whenever you do something like this?" Sophia said, looking around at the trees. "How do you do that?"

Remus gazed at her for a minute, saw the moonlight in her eyes, the way her skin glowed, the way her love and kindness rolled off her in waves.

"I guess, it's just one of the side affects of being so madly in love with me." he smirked. Sophia snorted.

"Wow." she giggled. "You've been hanging around Padfoot too much."

Remus grimaced. "Yeah, you may be right." She laughed.

Remus smiled and led her around a bend, unable to stop the swell of pride when she gasped, amazement written on her face in big bold letters.

In front of Sophia stood a small, wooden cabin, with a chimney already smoking, and a warm light seeping out from behind the curtains and under the door. It was quaint, and looked so homely.

"Did you...did you...?" she was speechless, her words breathy. She sounded so delighted and surprised that Remus felt a surge of pride.

"Yeah. I figured it could be a getaway from the kids, the order, the war...everything. A place where you're just Sophia, not a princess, not a vampire. And a place where I'm just Remus, not a werewolf, not an outcast."

Sophia turned and Remus saw her eyes were shining. "It's so incredible." she breathed. She stood on her toes to kiss him sweetly. He was feeling light headed and dizzy by the time she stepped away, leading him into the house.

The inside was small, but cozy. A small kitchen was to the left, and a single couch with a TV to the right. A door just in front of them was probably the bedroom, a bathroom as well. The whole house smelt of firewood, which was burning to the right of the couch.

"This is so nice." Sophia said, shrugging out of her coat. Remus helped her, accidently brushing her bare shoulders as he did so, making her shiver—and it had nothing to do with the cold winter night.

"Right," Remus cleared his throat. He took his robe off, and started for the kitchen. Sophia followed him and stared as he gathered ingredients from the fridge and the small pantry. She watched as he worked, sipping at her wine and slipping off her heels and coat.

"You okay?" she asked hurrying around when he sliced his finger. She took his hand in hers, trying to be gentle as she wiped the blood away.

"I'm fine." Remus said, attempting a grin. He was enjoying her attentions too much. "Are you?"

Sophia knew what he meant. "I'm fine." she said. Remus looked into her face critically and saw that her eyes were still their captivating blue, her teeth even and non-pointy.

She wrapped a band-aid around his finger and kissed it, saying, "Better?"

"I think I may have split my lip, too..." Remus said, sounding like it was a huge tragedy. Sophia laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth. She then took her glass of wine and went and sat on the couch. She knew that he worked better when she wasn't watching him and that he would have asked her to leave eventually.

Instead she flipped through the stations on the TV, sneaking peeks at him. She still didn't understand how she had earned his love, but she thanks Merlin and every other star in the sky every day.

"Dinner is served." Remus said, snapping Sophia out of her ogling and handing her a steaming dish. She smiled when she saw it was ravioli, her favourite.

"How are James and Lily doing?" Remus asked quietly. Sophia paused for a minute.

"They're getting better. I think Lily may have woken up for a second, but I must have imagined it. James still refuses to let Lily move around. It's adorable, the way he cuddles her like a teddy bear."

Remus chuckled. "I remember waking him up at Hogwarts and seeing him lying with a pillow under his arm. Sirius got him a bear for his birthday that year."

Sophia laughed. "Yes...but I think that they can hear us when we talk to them." she said. "they're vitals pick up when we tell them about Harry, or the Order, or even Lexi and Sirius."

"How did they react when you told them about Lauren and Peter?" Remus asked curiously, stabbing a mushroom with his fork as he did so.

"James flushed a bit, but Lily's heartbeat went through the roof." Sophia replied. She paused again. "Dumbledore's hiding something from me. He's got something big up his sleeve. I think that he knows how Voldemort has survived all this time. I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me." she added in a hurt voice. Remus leaned over and squeezed her hand, only letting go a minute later.

Remus set the dishes in the sink and grabbed a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge, making Sophia squeal with delight. She grabbed one from the top of the pile and bit into it, relishing in the sweetness.

"Still the same." Remus chuckled. Sophia frowned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." she said, a tad hurt. Remus, realising that he had said something bad, placed the strawberries on the small coffee table. With his left forearm, he swept Sophia's legs out from under her and with his right, he dragged her closer, so that she was lying underneath him. She let out a startled little yelp but then giggled, sobering when she met Remus's steady gaze.

"There is nothing, absolutely _nothing _wrong with being the same as you alway's have been." he said gently, before he lowered his head and kissed her.

Sophia smiled against his lips. Even after being with him for nearly twenty years, he still made her stomach flop every time he kissed her, or made her blush when he gazed at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer. Remus's hand got caught in her hair, while the other travelled past her shoulders, down her ribcage and waist, past her hips to her stocking covered thigh, then down to her knee. He hitched her leg up around his waist and he moaned when her tongue pressed against his lips. He jumped a little when he felt her small, warm hand reach under his shirt and trace a finger up his spine, making him shiver.

They continued snogging for what seemed like hours, until they both separated, both breathing heavily. Remus swallowed when he saw that her dress was lopsided and her black bra peeked out from under the blue material of her dress.

"Maybe we should move?" Sophia breathed. Remus grinned and got off her, standing and helping her up. But, no sooner had her feet touched the floor than Remus had swept her up into his arms. He laughed at her annoyed expression.

"It is tradition." he reminded her, making her laugh as he walked to the bedroom.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Sophia traced a single finger over her husbands bare chest, watching it rise and fall with every steady breath. He still looked like an angel when he was sleeping, so peaceful without a care in the world.

His arms tightened around her, but he wasn't awake. In fact, he was dreaming peacefully.

_Remus was on the edge of a lake, and he was pushing a seven year old Lexi on a tree swing, laughing along with her. Danny was swimming in the cool waters and Sophia was sitting under the shade of the tree, looking so beautiful it was indescribable as she read a book. _

"_Higher, daddy! Higher!" Lexi begged and Remus laughed, making Sophia look up and grin. Danny padded out of the water and sat down on the grass, shaking his hair out like a dog would. Sophia laughed and held out a hand to fend off the offending droplets. Lexi simply giggled and Remus smiled, looking around at his family. _

Sophia traced the sleeping Remus's lips as he smiled, snuggling closer to her. This was where she belonged. In Remus's arms, safe and sound, and more importantly, irrevocably in love.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**A.N—Okay. Now I am a little fed up with having to repeat myself. This is no longer a Remus/Sophia fic. It is supposed to be about Harry and Lexi, but I have no problem with throwing a bit of R&S in here and there, but seriously people. *Sighs wearily***

**Sorry about this, but it's necessary for me to say. **

**Much love,**

**Maddaz,**

**xo**


	49. St Mungo's

**A.N—I'm sorry about my last author note, but it was necessary. Please review. If I don't get enough, I won't be able to update because I'll lose all my inspiration. **

**Disclaimer—I own a six pack of coke, not Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Forty Eight.

St Mungo's

Sophia and Remus were home by the morning, but when Sophia went upstairs, the boys all gave Remus knowing glances, which made him roll his eyes, but blush none-the-less. They were all planning on visiting Mr Weasley in the hospital, so they were very busy all through breakfast.

Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes into jeans and sweatshirts. When Tonks, Danny and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London, they greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention.

Once outside, they walked out of the house, up the street and into the park. Once Sophia was convinced that no Muggles were around, she drew her wand and there was a BANG. Then a triple decker bus appeared, Stan greeting them enthusiastically and attempting to flirt with Tonks, who simply crossed her arms so her engagement ring flashed, while Danny place a possessive arm around her waist.

Lexi sat next to Fred, slipping under his arm as she did so. Fred smiled down at her and was even more pleased when the bus tumbled and took many sharp turns, knocking her into him. Sophia was barely jostled by the bus's movement and had to steady a stumbling Ginny, who had nearly toppled into Harry's lap.

After four minutes, they exited the bus in an alleyway, walking around the corner to a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment".

"Wotcher… We're here to see Arthur Weasley."

Harry thought how absurd it was for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Next second, Harry's mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Sophia had walked right through the glass, Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows and followed her out of sight.

Fred, Lexi, George and Ron stepped after them. Harry glanced around at the jostling crowd; not one of them seemed to have a glance to spare for window displays as ugly as those of Purge & Dowse Ltd; nor did any of them seem to have noticed that six people had just melted into thin air in front of them.

"C'mon," growled Moody, giving Harry yet another poke in the back, and together they stepped forward through the glass. Sirius, Remus and Danny took up the rear.

There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of WitchWeekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards.

Sophia took a deep breath before smiling. "Come on you lot." she said.

"I've never been to mum's work before." Lexi whispered to the twins.

"Sophia works here?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I can hear you, you know." she said from the front of the group, the smile evident in her voice.

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.

"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow- they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH – get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.

"The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

"Ah, Helen." Sophia sighed fondly. "She has the worst job here."

As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the Weasley party moved forward a few steps and Harry read the floor guide:

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS… Ground floor Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES… First floor Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.

MAGICAL BUGS… Second floor Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.

POTION AND PLANT POISONING… Third floor Rashes,regurgitation (uncontrollable), etc.

SPELL DAMAGE… Fourth floor Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.

VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP… Fifth floor

IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

"Yeah, pleased." George snickered.

A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now.

"I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.

"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said Helen dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"

A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.

"Fourth floor," said Helen in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon. "Next!"

Mrs. Weasley moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us -?"

"Arthur Weasley?" Helen said, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

"Hey Soph." Helen greeted, a smile lighting up her face."Gladys want that report by Monday."

Sophia groaned. "Will she ever make up her mind?"

Helen let out a humourless laugh. "Yeah, right." she said with snort. She spotted Remus and Sirius. "Hey Remus...Sirius." she added with a blush.

"Hey, Helen." they chorused, following the others down the hall. Harry looked at his godfather, eyebrows raised. Sirius grinned at Harry's expression.

"We dated for a bit a while back." he whispered.

"What happened?" Fred asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." he said.

There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug.

"If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"Ah," Remus sighed, he wouldn't wish his affliction on anyone. Sophia gripped his hand and squeezed as everyone looked at him sadly.

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"As long as it's not a full moon there's no problem," Sirius said darkly, making her flush.

"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course" he added to Remus. "- but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"I don't know about that," Remus mutter smiling slightly.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr. Weasley sadly. "And that woman over there," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley, with a significant smile at Harry. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, indicating the newspaper Mr. Weasley had cast aside.

"No, of course not," said Mr. Weasley, with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley warned him.

"- got - er - me," Mr. Weasley said hastily, though Harry was quite sure that was not what he had meant to say.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," said Mr. Weasley, though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again.

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Mad-Eye, Danny and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children, Lexi and Harry. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye, Danny and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, "be like that. Don't tell us anything."

"Looking for these?" Lexi asked, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-colored string.

"You read my mind," George said, grinning. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

Fred and George disentangled the string and separated six Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you."

Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.

"Okay, go!" Fred whispered.

The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Harry could hear nothing, then he jumped as he heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside him.

"… they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"Well the snake did have time to make it out of there, it was at least fifteen minutes before the alarm was raised," Remus said.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," Sophia muttered.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him —"

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

Just then, Fred swore and yanked the ears back, stuffing them into his pockets as the door opened once again, and Danny, Tonks and Mad Eye stepped out, followed by Sophia, Remus and Sirius.

"Come on, Harry." Sophia said, taking his hand. "There's someone I want you lot to meet."

Harry shrugged when Ron and Ginny threw him a curious glance. They climbed two flights of stairs to the fourth floor, which had many doors that were closed. This ward was quieter than the others.

Sophia stopped outside a large blue door, her expression sad. She then opened the door and Harry let out a huff of breath. Lying in a bed, were his mother and father.

James looked exactly like Harry, except older, with a few streaks of sliver in his hair. His tanned arm was around that of a beautiful red headed woman, who shifted and smiled slightly in her sleep.

"Well, go on." Sirius said, his hands in his pockets as he walked in. "They're not going to bite you."

Harry let out a chuckle, walking inside the room. Lexi and the others followed, staring at the couple on the bed, unaware that their loved ones were around them.

"Blimey. He does look like you, Harry." Ron whistled.

"She's so beautiful." Ginny said, her head cocked to the side. Lexi smiled.

"They've been a little more restless lately." Sophia said quietly. "Lils woke up for about twenty minutes the other week and James woke up three days ago for nearly an hour. The healers think they may wake up fully in a few months, if we're lucky."

"Really?" Harry asked, not able to tear his eyes away from his parents.

"Yup." Sirius said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Has he still got the tattoo, I wonder?"

"James has a tattoo?" Sophia asked, her eyebrows raised. Lexi snickered.

"Just don't tell Lily." Sirius replied. Lily shifted a bit more in her sleep, her eyelids flickering. Sophia's eyes widened as she heard her friends heartbeat speed up.

"No. Freaking. Way." she breathed. Harry frowned, looking from her to his parents. Lily had let out a sigh, her eyes sliding open. She smiled up at Sophia.

"What goes on?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Hey there little red." Sophia replied gently as she hugged Lily. "I brought you a visitor."

"That's nice." Lily replied with a smile. "But, if you're going to say that every time Padfoot and Moony visit, it's not much of a surprise."

Remus and Sirius laughed. "She hasn't changed a bit." Remus smiled. "How are you doing?"

Lily tried to sit up, but James's grip was too tight. She let out an annoyed huff. "He's going to annoy me to death." she mumbled. The twins grinned and Ron coughed to hide a laugh. "I can't move."

"Let me help." Sophia said. She removed James's arm easily and Lily sat up, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes locked on Lexi.

"Lexi!" she cried, and the girl raced forward to embrace Lily. "You've gotten so beautiful! But, with a stunner like your mum..."

"Shut it, Lily." Sophia said, blushing. Remus slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Lily. But, I think you may not want to talk to me in a minute." Lexi winked.

"And why's that? What are you going to do this time?" Lily teased. Lexi pointed over her shoulder at where Harry was standing. The Weasleys' left to give the family some privacy, Lexi following.

"Harry?" Lily asked once the door was shut. Harry swallowed thickly.

"Hi, mum."

She drew in a rattling breath, tears in her eyes. She opened her arms and Harry practically ran to her side, hugged her tightly. She stroked his messy black hair, murmuring things that didn't register in Harry's brain. He never wanted to let her go.

She drew back and wiped his cheeks, not caring that he was crying. "You look so much like James." she smiled.

"Except for the eyes." Sophia said.

"Your eyes, Lils." Sirius continued. Lily chuckled.

"Yes, I can see that." she said. She looked into his face hungrily, as if she couldn't get enough. Harry was doing the same, memorising every angle of her face, every freckle that rested on her pale nose and cheeks.

"How have you been?" she asked. "Soph told me everything, but I'd rather hear how you are, rather than what you've done."

Harry hesitated. "I'm...alright, I guess."

Lily raised her eyebrows, taking his hand while her other hand cupped his cheek. He half smiled, not caring that there were other people in the room. All he could focus on was his mum's vivid green eyes.

"You play seeker?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Yeah. Youngest in over a century, apparently." he replied. Sophia laughed. Lily looked over at James, who was still asleep.

"He'll be upset he didn't get to see you." she whispered. "You've grown up so fast." Harry smiled tightly and shrugged. Lily removed her hand from his face to stifle a yawn. Everyone's cheerful faces faded.

"Back to sleep, then?" Sophia asked sadly. Lily's eyes started to droop, but she kept blinking to keep herself awake. Harry got off the bed so that he could help Lily under the covers, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

"Come back and see us again." Lily said to him, unable to look at him enough. Harry nodded but said nothing, his throat felt swollen as he tried to swallow.

"Love you mum." he whispered. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Love you too, baby boy." she said, her breathing becoming deeper and even, within minutes she was asleep again.


	50. Possession

**A.N—Aww so sweet. Harry got to meet Lily. Yay. Now...REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah, I own Harry Potter. Bow down before my awesomeness.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Forty Nine

Possessed.

After they all got back from St Mungo's, Harry had ran for his room, leaving a very befuddled family behind. Over the next few days he avoided everyone, the echo of what Moody had said about him being possessed rocketing off the edges of his brain like a tennis ball. Harry could hear Sirius's voice echoing up through the floor in the cold drawing room where he was sitting alone, watching the sky growing whiter outside the windows, threatening snow, all the time feeling a savage pleasure that he was giving the others the opportunity to keep talking about him, as they were bound to be doing.

When he heard Mrs. Weasley calling his name softly up the stairs around lunchtime, he retreated further upstairs and ignored her.

Around six o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again.

Assuming that Mundungus or some other Order member had come to call, Harry merely settled himself more comfortably against the wall of Buckbeak's room where he was hiding, trying to ignore how hungry he felt as he fed dead rats to the Hippogriff. It came as a slight shock when somebody hammered hard on the door a few minutes later.

"I know you're in there," said Hermione's voice. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her, pulling open the door as Buckbeak resumed his scratching at the straw-strewn floor for any fragments of rat he may have dropped. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?"

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," said Hermione. "So, I've come here for Christmas." There was snow in her hair and her face was pink with cold. "But don't tell Ron. I told him it's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand. Anyway," she said briskly, "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."

Harry followed her back to the second floor. When he entered the bedroom, he was rather surprised to see Lexi, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny waiting for them. They lounged on the bed, Ginny's head dangling upside down off the end, her vibrant red hair pooling onto the ground below her and Lexi was playing Exploding Snap with the twins on the mattress.

"I came on the Knight Bus," said Hermione airily, pulling off her jacket before Harry had time to speak. "Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. So…"

She sat down next to Lexi, who put the cards away and the teenagers looked up at him, Fred and George smirking, slightly.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry stiffly.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" said Harry, glaring at Ron and Ginny. Ron looked down at his feet but Ginny seemed quite unabashed. Lexi knew that this was because she refused to take crap from anyone, let alone Harry.

"Well, you have!" she said. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears -"

"Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the snow now falling thickly outside. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," Lexi said with a sigh. "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back -"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Harry, who was feeling more and more nettled.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled round.

"I forgot," he said.

"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly. Lexi snorted.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, and he meant it. "So… so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked, turning around so she was lying on her stomach. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry racked his brains.

"No," he said.

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though —"

"Harry you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."

"This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake… what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London —?"

"One day," said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, "you'll read Hogwarts: A History, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Harry started pacing up and down the room again, thinking. They heard Sirius tramping past their door towards Buckbeak's room, singing "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at the top of his voice.

On Christmas Eve the house was barely recognisable. The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards. Sophia had snuck up on Remus with a bundle of mistletoe as they were decorating, making him laugh and then turn to kiss her. Sirius had tried the same move on Sophia, but she had merely pecked him on the cheek, before shoving a cake into his face.

When Lexi had woken up on Christmas day and opened her presents, she bounded into Harry's room with Ginny and Hermione hot on her trail, all three of them in their pyjama's still.

"Morning! Merry Christmas!" Lexi greeted, kissing Harry on the cheek before handing him a chocolate frog.

"Merry Christmas to you too." he replied. Harry and Lexi were the only ones who didn't jump when a loud CRACK sounded, announcing the arrival of the infamous Weasley twins.

"Happy Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" said Ron.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily, putting an arm around Lexi. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Remus took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

"Probably a good idea. Dad's good with that sort of stuff." Lexi said. The girls left to shower and get dressed and they met downstairs. Hermione was planning on giving Kreacher a present.

"I think I'll just leave his present here," said Hermione, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."

"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as they closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."

"Yeah…" said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too… he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" Lexi asked. "I mean, when you said 'out', maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius.

"They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoys' to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."

Sirius looked slightly disconcerted for a moment, then said, "I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died… but I mustn't get my hopes up."

Fred, George, Lexi and Ron laughed; Hermione, however, looked reproachful.

They ate a wonderful Christmas lunch and turned the radio up when they sat in the lounge room later that night. Sirius was twirling a laughing Lexi around and Sophia and Remus were simply swaying, his hand on her waist and hers around his neck, while their free hands were clasped together in the small space between their chests, but Fred and George were doing a very dramatic and over-enthusiastic waltz with each other, making everybody laugh. Ginny was dancing with Danny and Tonks was talking with Ron.

"Do you remember that crazy Christmas we had once, Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus didn't even spare Sirius a glance, too captured in the gaze of his wife.

"Which one was that?" he asked. Sophia smiled, making the edges of her eyes crinkle.

"The one just after Harry was born." Sirius said, smirking when Remus and Sophia went pale. Fred grinned wickedly.

"What happened?" he asked. Sirius laughed.

"Let's just say that we never knew that Sophia had such a nice singing voice." he said, and everybody laughed. "Although, Moony seemed to enjoy it."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who got so drunk that you stumbled and landed right in Lily's lap." Sophia said, smiling. "Then you tried to kiss her."

"And Lily being Lily, slapped you so hard you got knocked out." Remus added. Ron, Harry and the twins were roaring with laughter, while Ginny and Lexi were chuckling. Hermione simply looked annoyed.

"Then Danny comes over to Sirius and starts to kick him, trying to get him to wake up. Dora thought it was very cute though." Sophia added with a wink in the direction of the young couple, both of whom blushed.

Mrs Weasley yawned and declared that it was time for bed. They each trooped upstairs, Lexi only stopping to kiss Fred heatedly on the lips before going up to her room. Harry, Ron and George laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

The dream that all the teenagers had been living in was ruined by two things; Snape showing up to tell Harry that he would be having Occlumency lessons with the slimy git himself and the fact that the holidays had come to an end.

Harry was getting ready to leave when Sirius had beckoned him to his side.

"I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it in here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear handknitted mittens. "I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"

"Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Let's go, then," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the shoulder and smiling grimly, and before Harry could say anything else, they were heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted front door, surrounded by Weasleys.

"Goodbye, Harry, take care," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging him.

"See you, Harry, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!" said Mr. Weasley genially, shaking his hand.

"Right - yeah," said Harry distractedly; it was his last chance to tell Sirius to be careful; he turned, looked into his godfather's face: and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so Sirius was giving him a brief, one-armed hug, and saying gruffly, "Look after yourself, Harry." Next moment, Harry found himself being shunted out into the icy winter air, with Tonks (today heavily disguised as a tall, tweedy woman with iron-grey hair) and Danny chivvying him down the steps.

The door of number twelve slammed shut behind them. They followed Remus and Sophia down the front steps. As he reached the pavement, Harry looked round. Number twelve was shrinking rapidly as those on either side of it stretched sideways, squeezing it out of sight. One blink later, it had gone.

"Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks, and Harry thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square. Remus flung out his right arm.

BANG.

A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the -"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly. "On, on, get on -"

And she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.

"Ere - it's 'Arry -!"

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," Sophia muttered menacingly, now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards and her eyes flashing briefly.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," said Ron happily, joining Harry on board and looking around. The bus was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," said Tonks briskly, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George, Lexi and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back… Remus and Danny can stay with you."

She, Sophia, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and two at the back. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, followed Harry and Ron eagerly to the back. Heads turned as Harry passed and, when he sat down, he saw all the faces flick back to the front again.

As Harry and Ron handed Stan eleven Sickles each, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were all flung backwards; Ron's chair toppled right over and Pigwidgeon, who had been on his lap, burst out of his cage and flew twittering wildly up to the front of the bus where he fluttered down on to Hermione's shoulder instead. Harry, who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, looked out of the window: they were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway.

"I've changed my mind," Ron muttered, picking himself up from the floor for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on this thing again."

Sophia and Dora let out small chuckles.

"Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this," said Stan brightly, swaying towards the teenagers. "That bossy woman up front wif the grey 'air 'oo got on with you, she's given us a little tip to move you up the queue. We're just gonna let Madam Marsh off first, though -" there was more retching from downstairs, followed by a horrible spattering sound "- she's not feeling 'er best."

A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -

BANG.

They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Harry caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.

Remus and Danny handled the luggage, but Sophia had to shove them both aside to get it all down, shocking the kids with her strength. Harry glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at them, noses flat against the windows.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," Remus said, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last. "And listen…" he lowered his voice while the rest of them exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, Danny and Sophia, who was watching Remus. "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"

"Yeah, all right," said Harry heavily. "See you, then."

"Bye Dad." Lexi cut in, hugging Remus.

"Bye, koukla. Be good, alright?" Lexi let out a snort. Remus grinned. "That's what I thought."


	51. Roses

**A.N—I know, I am a horrible person for not updating quick enough. Please forgive me with reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer—I am so sick of these things it is not even funny. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty

Roses.

Lexi was having a horrid first day back. She really couldn't wait until tomorrow came, just hoping it would be better.

She did, however, have something to look forward to. Another Hogsmeade trip was coming up and she and Fred were going on their first official date. Which was sad, as they had been together for over a month. But, given the circumstances, it wasn't that easy to go out, what with his dad being attacked and Christmas.

Umbridge was in an even fouler mood, making even more decrees. It was sick and twisted, what she was doing to some of the students though. The whole school now had scars on their hands, even the first, second and third years. Not even the twins and Lexi could save the little ones from Umbridge's wrath.

"Lexi!"

She turned and frowned when she saw Cedric running up to her. She shifted her books in her arms and looked up at him.

"Hello." she said coolly. Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Why so cold?" he asked, leaning an arm on the wall to trap her. She dodged out of the snare though and continued walking.

"What do you want, Cedric?" she asked with a sigh. Cedric stopped her, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I...I want us to start over." he said, becoming more confident. "I've missed you, Lexi, and I want you back."

Lexi could hardly believe her ears. Was she really hearing this right now? The whole reason that he had dumped her was because he had fallen for Cho. He had severed all ties between them, claimed that he didn't fancy her anymore, and now he wanted to come crawling back?

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked with a scoff. "You honestly think after the way you treated me, that I'll take you back with open arms? You basically told me I was just a passing fad in your life and then moved onto someone else."

Cedric blinked.

"Sorry, Cedric, but I'm going to have to say no to your kind offer." she said sarcastically. She walked away, but a through struck her and she turned around and called to him. "Is it because Cho is dating Harry that you decided to come crawling back to me? She wouldn't have you and you thought I would do?"

Cedric said nothing, but he didn't need to; Lexi could read the answer from the look on his face as clearly as you could see through glass. She shook her head and stormed off.

"Unbelievable!" She grumbled. She made her way up to the common room, too pissed off to see where she was going. She let out a strangled cry when her foot sank into a trick step, twisting it and a shot of pain ran up her leg.

"Shit." she cursed.

"My, my. What a foul mouth you have."

She turned and saw Malfoy leaning against the banister and she shook her head at him and sighed. He was too cocky and arrogant for his own good.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked. She placed her hands on the banister and tried to heave herself up, but even though she was strong, she didn't have enough leverage.

"Strolling the halls. Is that against the rules now?" he smirked.

"I don't know. Give it a few days and I'm sure that Umbridge will get the decree out." she grunted. Malfoy was watching her with an amused and smug smirk, his silver eyes flashing. She sighed, frustrated. "You could help, you know."

Malfoy raise an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. You're impossible." she continued to try and hoist herself out, but to no avail. She huffed and tried again, but then cried out in pain when her foot protested furiously. Something flickered on Mafloy's face. He had probably been raised never to allow a woman to suffer...unless of course they deserved it.

He sighed and grabbed her arm, stopping her feeble attempts. "As amusing as this is to watch, you've hurt yourself."

"And you care because...?" Lexi asked. Malfoy smiled humourlessly.

"Put your hands on my shoulders." he instructed and she did so, jumping a little when his hands went to her waist. He lifted her sharply, as if taking a knife out of melted-butter. He let her down and she hastily stepped away, hopping on her uninjured foot. She sat down on one of the steps and drew her wand, Malfoy watching her curiously.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked. Lexi half-smiled.

"My mum's a healer at St Mungo's. She taught me a few things." she explained, casting a spell over her red and swollen ankle. Before their eyes, it deflated back to its normal size, the skin no longer red but it's usual olive. She rolled it around a bit and when she was satisfied, she slung her bag back over her shoulder, stowing her wand away and stood up, facing Malfoy.

"Thanks for the help." Malfoy raised his eyebrows. He looked so surprised by her thanking him she laughed. "It's called gratitude, Malfoy."

He smirked. "You're welcome." he said. "But, you know that is you tell anyone about this, I'm going to have to kill you." he teased. Lexi pretended to look scared.

"Please, spare me! I promise not to tell, promise!" she said, before dissolving into laughter. Malfoy shook his head, still smirking.

"Seriously, you can't tell anyone." he said, looking around at the deserted walkway.

"I won't." she assured. "You can trust me."

"Not so sure about that." Malfoy said.

"Why's that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, we hate each other. Remember?" he drawled. She was silent for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be that way." she said, walking past him, careful not to step onto the trick stair. "We could be friends, you know."

Malfoy watched her go, confused by what had just happened. Had he just...gained a friend? He snorted and trotted down the stairs thinking, _Yeah right. Her, as my friend? Puh-lease._

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

When Lexi got to the common room, it was full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were getting ready to demonstrate their latest bit of joke shop merchandise. They waved Lexi over, who ran to join them.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Lexi, now!"

Lexi swept the hat on to her head, beaming. For a second she merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over Lexi's shoulder; then her head reappeared as she swept the pink-feathered hat from it.

They sold seventeen hats in the next ten minutes and counted up the galleons.

"Nice haul for fifteen minutes work." Fred said. Lexi grinned.

"Yeah, but if you think of how long it actually took us to make them, then the cost of the materials, we didn't really do so well."

"Must you kill our buzz?" George asked. Lexi sighed.

"Sadly, yes." she replied. Fred laughed, putting an arm around her. George got up for bed and slowly the common room emptied. Lexi sat with her quill poised to write, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hair over her shoulder. Fred simply sat staring at her, unable to think of something that could compare to her beauty.

"You're staring at me and it's creeping me out." she said without looking up from her essay. Fred grinned.

"I can't help it if I stare. You're too gorgeous for your own good." he replied, making her blush modestly.

"Thanks." she said. She went back to her essay, glancing up at Fred frequently, watching him twirl his wand around in his long fingers. He was distracting her and it was slightly annoying, but mostly gratifying. Between doing charms or spending time with Fred, well, you do the Math.

"I almost forgot." Fred muttered, drawing Lexi's attention again. He dug around in his pockets. "I didn't get a chance to give you your Christmas present."

"You got me a present, remember? The gigantic block of Butterscotch Chocolate that I have yet to finish." she reminded him. Fred shook his head.

"That was from me _and _George. _I_ didn't get you anything, though." he said. From his pocket, he drew out a thin gold chain, with a beautifully sculpted gold rose about the size of a sickle hanging from the middle of it, glinting in the fading firelight. Lexi realised that the rose was real, the exact same one that Fred had given her two years ago for Christmas.

"It's beautiful, Fred." she said. She pulled her hair to one side, allowing him to fasten the clasp on the necklace. She turned and he smiled in a satisfied sort of way. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just like the fact that my necklace is on your neck." he replied, grinning. "Call me possessive."

"You're possessive." she said. "But, it's kinda cute."

Fred leaned forward and kissed her, one hand cupping the back of her neck to hold her to him, not that she was protesting. She drove her fingers through his ginger locks, pulling a little and smiling when he let out a small gasp. He moved closer to her, so he was nearly lying on top of her, tracing the edges of her lips with his tongue. She moaned and allowed her lips to part, a thrill of delight shuddering through her when his tongue was exploring her mouth.

CRASH!

Lexi and Fred jumped apart, Fred darting off the couch so fast you would have missed it if you blinked, his wand aimed at a very frightened Neville. He had dropped his books in surprise.

"S-sorry." Neville stuttered, making a break for the boy's stairs after gathering up his things. Lexi sat up and smiled.

"I do believe we may have scarred poor Neville for life." she giggled. Fred grinned and soon they were both laughing, at what they didn't know.


	52. Breakout

**A.N—The last chapter was kinda short, sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer—I do NOT own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty One

Breakout.

Lexi skipped down to breakfast, plonking herself down next to the twins who were sitting opposite the Golden Trio. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked positively radiant, her golden rose shining on the sunlight.

"Good morning." she said. She pecked Fred on the cheek.

Fred smiled down at her before kissing her, much to Ron's disgust. "Get a room you two." Fred responded by flipping his brother off, not even breaking the kiss. Harry laughed at Ron's annoyed expression.

Hermione was reading the Daily prophet which she gazed at for a moment and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together. Lexi broke her kiss with Fred, turning to look at the paper.

For an answer Hermione spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black-and-white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

The caption read, **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN.**

"There you are, Harry," Ron, looking awestruck. "That's why he was happy last night."

"Bellatrix is out?" Lexi gasped, looking pale. She had heard all the gruesome and despicable things that the witch had done in the past and now that she was out...the world was a lot more dangerous. And with Voldemort back, that made things even worse.

"Why, you know her?" George asked. Lexi looked like she was going to be sick.

"She's Sirius's cousin. She tortured my mum and then Sirius later on." she replied. Fred put his arm around her and squeezed. "She's the reason that Neville's parents are so scarred."

"Really?" Hermione asked sadly, to which Lexi nodded.

Harry glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Professor Flitwick was speaking to Hagrid who was looking very pale behind all the bruises he has littering his face. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. For once her pouchy toad's eyes were not sweeping the Great Hall looking for misbehaving students. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.

The next few days were tense. The school was buzzing with the news of the ten escaped prisoners. A lot of the whispering about Harry had changed too; instead of the hostile tones and disbelief, they were confused and bewildered, a lot of people saying that the Prophet's version of things just didn't add up. Many students turned to the same story that Harry had been telling everyone since last year.

It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room any more," said Hermione in a low voice, as she, Harry, Lexi and Ron passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. "Not with Umbridge there."

"Reckon they know anything new?" Ron asked, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.

"If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" Harry said bitterly. "Not after Decree… what number are we on now?" For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

When Lexi next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly and she recommended essence of Murtlap.

Lexi and Harry thought the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.

Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students' answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn. Harry thought Professor Trelawney might soon crack under the strain.

"Normally, I'd be glad to see that old fraud go, but since it's Umbridge..."Hermione trailed off, her expression darkening.

They took their revenge the only way they could – the D.A.

Harry was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville. The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the D.A. meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them the Shield Charm - a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker - only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.

Lexi had always been far more advanced than the others and had even helped Harry plan a few of the lessons. She was really proud of him.

"Every great witch and wizard and history started out where we are now." Harry said, walking around the room. "As students. If they can do it, why not us?"

"True." Lexi nodded, sending another stunner at Fred, who flew backwards with a surprised yelp.

"That doesn't count!" he shouted. Lexi smirked and brandished her wand.

"Engarde!" she challenged. Fred shook his head at her, grinning.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

On the morning of the fourteenth Lexi dressed carefully, choosing to stay safe with a red jumper, black jeans and boots, a cloak thrown over the top. She then made her way down to the Great hall. Harry and Ron arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls. Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down. Lexi paused in biting into her toast.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today…" Hermione said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

"Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well… I dunno," Harry said uncertainly. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well… all right, but why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly."

And she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Lexi raised her eyebrows as she watched Hermione leave, but shrugged.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.

"I can't come into Hogsmeade at all; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign."

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," Harry said irritably. Lexi snickered and got up, leaving with Harry.

She noticed how nervous he was and bumped his shoulder with hers. "You look like you're about to face a Horntail."

Harry looked down at her. "Ha, ha, ha." he said. Lexi cracked a grin.

"Harry, chill. Relax. Take a deep breath. You look fine and she'd be an idiot not to like you." Lexi said. Harry half-grinned. He did look good, in a blue T-shirt, black jacket and jeans. He looked so casual, but he pulled it off well. "So stop stressing."

He grinned. "Thanks Lexi."

"No problem. Just remember to keep her talking." she added, bouncing away to take Fred's waiting hand. Together they walked down to Hogsmeade, Fred looking longingly at the Quidditch pitch.

"You really miss it, don't you?" she asked. Fred smiled sadly.

"Yeah."

They continued the walk in silence, until the small village came into view. They both made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks, narrowly avoiding the rain that was starting to tumble down. They shook the droplets from their hair and laughed, bustling through the crowded pub to find a table to themselves.

"What'll it be, dearies?" Rosmerta asked.

"Two butterbeers one with mint, one without." Fred said, flashing a charming smile at the woman.

"Warm or cold?"

"Warm." they both said, making Rosmerta chuckle.

"How did you know I like mint in my butterbeer?" Lexi asked once the waitress had moved away. Fred grinned and winked.

"I've known you your whole life. I've picked up on a couple of things." he replied. Fred reached for Lexi's hand and they both chatted about trivial things, along with the D.A, the joke shop and Umbridge.

"She's such a bitch." Lexi muttered darkly. "She keeps me and Harry longer than anybody else. One, because Harry is telling everybody that Voldemort is back and two, because my mum is a half blood and my dad's a werewolf. Why are people so conceited not to see past the end of their noses?"

"Because not everybody is as kind and insightful as you are." Fred replied. "The whole community have been hearing stories for centuries about werewolf and vampire attacks, so when the real deal actually come along, they choose to believe in what they've been told rather than what they actually think. It's called twisted faith."

Lexi let out a chuckle. "Yeah, you may be right. But, it's just so unfair."

"Haven't you heard the saying? Life isn't fair."

"Would you believe I have heard that somewhere?" Lexi asked, grinning. Fred was only too happy to let her talk, enjoying the way she was massaging his palm and knuckles with her small, warm hands.

"What's Harry doing here?" she asked suddenly. "Isn't he supposed to be on a date?"

Fred turned around and saw that Harry was indeed striding into the pub, taking a seat with Hermione, Luna and some other woman. He was looking confused, disgruntled and frustrated. Obviously the date with Cho hadn't gone very well.

"Why isn't Cho with him?"

"No idea." Lexi responded. "We'll have to wring it out of him later. Do you want to go to Zonko's?"

Fred shook his head at her in wonder. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Lexi blushed. "I try." she said, with a sigh. The two laughed, leaving the crowded pub.


	53. Tactless and Interviews

**A.N—Hullo. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Two

Tactless and Interviews.

Lexi waltzed into the Great Hall, smiling happily after her date with Fred. She saw Hermione and Harry sitting further up the table and skipped over to them, sitting down with a beaming smile.

"Hullo. How was your date, Harry?" she asked, noticing the dark look on his face. "What?"

"Er… well, it was…" said Harry, pulling a dish of rhubarb crumble towards him and helping himself to seconds, "a complete fiasco, now you mention it."

And he told them what had happened in Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

"… so then," he finished several minutes later, as the final bit of crumble disappeared, "she jumps up, right, and says, 'I'll see you around, Harry,' and runs out of the place!" He put down his spoon and looked at Hermione and Lexi in turn. "I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"

Hermione glanced over at the back of Cho's head and sighed.

"Oh, Harry," Lexi said sadly. "You were a bit tactless."

"Me, tactless?" Harry said, outraged. "One minute we were getting on fine, next minute she was telling me that Cedric Diggory had asked her out—how was I supposed to feel about that?"

"Well, you see," said Hermione, with the patient air of someone explaining that one plus one equals two to an over-emotional toddler, "you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

"But, but," Harry spluttered, "but - you told me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her?"

"You should have told her differently," said Hermione, still with that maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"But I don't think you're ugly," Harry said.

Hermione laughed.

"Harry you're worse than Ron… well, no, you're not," she sighed, as Ron himself came stumping into the Hall splattered with mud and looking grumpy. "Look - you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."

"Is that what she was doing?" said Harry, as Ron dropped on to the bench opposite them and pulled every dish within reach towards him. "Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?"

"Girls don't often ask questions like that," Lexi patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically.

"Well, they should!" said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about everything!"

"I'm not saying what she did was sensible," said Hermione, as Ginny joined them, just as muddy as Ron and looking equally disgruntled. "I'm just trying to help you see how she was feeling at the time."

"You should write a book," Ron told Hermione as he cut up his potatoes, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."

"Yeah," Harry said, "So, how was Quidditch practice?"

"It was a nightmare," Ron said in a surly voice.

"Oh come on," said Hermione, looking at Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that -"

"Yes, it was," Ginny said. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

Ron and Ginny went off for baths after dinner; Harry, Lexi and Hermione returned to the busy Gryffindor common room and their usual pile of homework. Harry had been struggling with a new star-chart for Astronomy for half an hour when Fred and George turned up.

"Ron and Ginny not here?" asked Fred, looking around as he lay down on the couch with Lexi, putting his head in her lap. When Harry shook his head, he said, "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us."

"Come on, Ginny's not bad," George fairly, "Actually, I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us."

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," Lexi grinned as she turned the page of her book.

"Oh," George said, looking mildly impressed. "Well - that'd explain it."

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for." George said.

"Gee, thanks." Lexi huffed. Fred looked up at her and winked.

"You're worth it too, babe."

Hermione cast George a stern look. "You've got exams coming!"

"Told you already, we're not fussed about NEWTs," said Fred. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky.

"I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.

"That's the trouble with Quidditch," said Hermione absent-mindedly, once again bent over her Runes translation, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."

She looked up to find her copy of Spellman's Syllabary, and caught Fred, Lexi, George and Harry all staring at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.

"Well, it does!" she said impatiently. "It's only a game, isn't it?"

"Hermione," said Harry, shaking his head, "you're good on feelings and stuff, but you just don't understand about Quidditch."

"Maybe not," she said darkly, returning to her translation, "but at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability."

"Whatever." the boys and Lexi chorused, making Hermione roll her eyes.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

To say that the Quidditch match was a complete disaster would be the biggest understatement of the year. Ron missed nearly twenty three goals in a row, yet Angelina refused to let him resign. Lexi and Harry both agreed it would be kinder of her to let him out, rather than see him wallowing away like he had taken to doing lately. It was getting a bit annoying actually.

They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught.

She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Harry helped himself to orange juice, while Lexi read a letter that was written in elegant script, that seemed to be entirely French.

Frowning, Harry made to take the letter from the owl, but before he could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give him their letter first.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in amazement, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed amongst the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings. Lexi shared an amazed look with the twins.

"Harry!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means - open this one first!"

Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. He unrolled it to see his own face grinning sheepishly at him from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
>THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN<strong>

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron.

"It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we -?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, feeling slightly bemused.

Ron, Lexi, the twins and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well…"

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks okay, though," said Harry slowly, scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley.

"Hey, she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know- \Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "'_Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth'_… Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too – wow!"

"This one thinks that you're mental, yet his sister believes you." Lexi added with a smile. "And she's quite pretty too."

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Lexi, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" George said loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of The Quibbler came to Umbridge's attention.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here -"

And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare… how you could…" She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Any student found in possession of the magazine **_**The Quibbler**_** will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

For some reason, every time Lexi caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione breathed.

"If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!" Lexi went on with a laugh, high-fiving Hermione.

And it seemed that Hermione and Lexi were quite right. By the end of the day, though Harry had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Harry heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes.

"Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione told Harry, her eyes shining, "and Harry, I think they believe you, I really do, I think you've finally got them convinced!"

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Harry knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.

Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children. (This of course, resulted in a lot of teasing from Fred, George and Lexi.)

But what made Harry happiest—to Lexi's amusement—was Cho catching up with him as he was hurrying along to Transfiguration the next day. Before he knew what had happened, her hand was in his and she was breathing in his ear, "I'm really, really sorry. That interview was so brave… it made me cry."

And unbelievably, no sooner had he arrived outside Transfiguration than something just as good happened: Seamus stepped out of the queue to face him.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbled, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

If anything more was needed to complete Harry's happiness, it was the reaction he got from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He saw them with their heads together later that afternoon in the library; they were with a weedy-looking boy Hermione whispered was called Theodore Nott.

They looked round at Harry as he browsed the shelves for the book he needed on Partial Vanishment: Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly and Malfoy whispered something undoubtedly malevolent to Crabbe. Harry knew perfectly well why they were acting like this: he had named all of their fathers as Death Eaters.

"And the best bit," whispered Hermione gleefully, as they left the library, "is they can't contradict you, because they can't admit they've read the article!"

Lexi bit her lip when she looked at Malfoy, mouthing, _Sorry._ He simply rolled his eyes.

To cap it all, Luna told him over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster.

"Dad's reprinting!" she told Harry, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred, Lexi and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice. Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation. Harry had to admit that the poster was not quite as funny after an hour or two, especially when the talking spell had started to wear off, so that it merely shouted disconnected words like 'DUNG' and 'UMBRIDGE' at more and more frequent intervals in a progressively higher voice. To disappointed moans from the many people who were sitting around him, asking him to relive his interview for the umpteenth time, Harry announced that he too needed an early night.

"What a day, right?" Lexi asked, sighing. "We ticked Umbridge off, we got lots more people to see the truth AND we sold nearly three dozen Skiving Snackboxes."

"Not too shabby, eh?" George said, making his brother and Lexi laugh.


	54. Sacked

**A.N—I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! I've been really busy with schoolwork and some family drama. To make it up to all of you wonderful followers, I'm going to update a few more chapters. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer—I own nought but the plot.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Three.

Sacked.

Lexi ran up to Fred, pushing through the swarming students. He and George looked pale, making their freckles look like drops of blood.

"What's going on?" she gasped, latching onto them to keep herself from being swept away on the tide of students.

"It's Trelawney." George said.

The students had former a ring in the Entrance Hall. Snape and Harry had just pushed through to the front. Professor McGonagall was directly opposite Harry on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick. Flitwick was pale and blinking rapidly. Snape was watching, a cool expression on his face, but his eyes were burning with hate.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad.

Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at Umbridge.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realise this was coming?" Umbridge said, sounding callously amused. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is my h - home!"

"It _was_ your home," said Professor Umbridge, and Harry was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

Lexi felt like she was either going to be sick or march right up to Umbridge and rip her heart out; she was sick, a twisted, evil human being.

But Umbridge stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Harry heard a muffled sob to his left and looked around. Lavender and Parvati were both crying quietly, their arms around each other. Professor McGonagall broke away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was hugging her, while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, now...shhh, shhhh."

"Something you wish to say, Professor?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall replied, but did not elaborate. "There now Sybill, you won't have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

"Dumbledore," Fred and George grinned.

The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. What he had been doing out in the grounds Harry could not imagine, but there was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

To very great surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile. He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere -"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly.

"I do believe that she now regrets making this such a public scene." Lexi smiled viciously. Fred and George smirked.

"And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Harry heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.

Through the mist came a face with white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

"In your face, you foul little bitch." Lexi muttered.


	55. Rebellious

**A.N—Here's the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer—*Sighs* I am not saying it again, because by now you should all know I don't own Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Four  
>Rebellious<p>

The D.A was moving on from hexes and jinxes, and they were now doing Patronus's. Harry was very pleased by their progress and was looking forward to seeing Umbridge's astonished and furious face when they all got 'Outstanding's in their OWLS.

The room was filled with the shining animals, Fred's fox sniffing around, George's almost identical fox was chasing Lexi's kitten. Ron's terrier tripped poor Dennis Creevey over. Luna's hare was jumping around on the air, Harry's stag cantered around for a bit. Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her.

"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.

The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. Next thing he knew, something was tugging at his robes somewhere near the knee. He looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.

"Hi, Dobby!" he said. "What are you - What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?"

But he thought he knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed.

"RUN!" Lexi screamed.

They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Fred grabbed Lexi's hand and George grabbed her upper arm, his other hand on Angelina's elbow.

"Come on!" Fred called. They ran down the corridors, to the Library, pushing the door open and retreating to the farthest corner they could. Madame Pince looked up from her book, just to see Lexi's terrified face disappear through the columns. She knew there was something wrong.

"What are we doing?" she whispered, trying to catch her breath. Fred said nothing, just continued to drag her along. She decided that he and George must have concocted an escape plan months ago, in case this very thing happened and Umbridge found out...Oh, god.

Fred finally turned into an aisle, next to window where a small love-seat sat and a small fire licked at the logs. George and Angelina sat down on the love-seat and started snogging furiously.

"What is going on?" she demanded of Fred, who pulled her down with him as he sat on the couch.

"Just play along." Fred whispered quickly before he planted his lips in hers and she lost all train of thought. All she could focus on—feel—was Fred's lips moving on hers. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth and she gasped a little. Fred's hand crept up and under her shirt, tracing the clasps on her bra, making her shudder in delight. She loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt, smiling when he moaned a little. He rolled on top of her, pinning her into the couch and leaving her even more breathless than usual.

"OI!"

Fred's head snapped up and he felt the air knocked out of him when his back made contact with the library floor. He looked up at the length of Malfoy's wand, who was smirking. Lexi had her own wand drawn and pointed at him. Angelina was panting and George was groaning as he clutched at his side, which had a rather impressive welt on it.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Lexi growled. "We were in the middle of something!"

Malfoy's eyes snapped to her, looking her over, from her swollen lips to the lacy white bra that was peeking out from under her shirt. "I can see that."

Fred felt a surge of anger at the look that Malfoy was giving Lexi. She was glaring, her wand still pointed into his face.

"What is going on? Wands drawn in my library! How dare you!" Madam Pince came bustling over, a book clutched in her hand. "What is going on here?"

"I have it on good information that these four were at an illegal meeting tonight." Malfoy said, glaring at the librarian. "Professor Umbridge has asked me to round them all up."

"Well, you won't find anybody here. This lot have been here since dinner." Madam Pince lied, winking slyly at Lexi when Malfoy glanced at Angelina and George. "Lexi came to let me borrow a book of hers, the others were studying for their NEWTS."

"Interesting study tactics." Malfoy smirked at Lexi, stowing his wand away. Fred got up, towering over the blonde boy.

"You need to leave." Madam Pince hissed. Lexi glared at Malfoy who widened his eyes meaningfully at her, jerking his head towards the door. She nodded minutely to indicate she understood. Lexi smoothed her hair out and buttoned her shirt up.

"I'll keep your alibi." Madam Pince assured them. "But you had best get back to your common room."

"Thank you." Lexi said, helping Angelina up. Madam Pince winked at her as they left, bustling back to the receptionist desk.

The four made it back to the common room, and saw that the D.A members were still awake, but all the younger students were in bed.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked. "I've gotten messages from everyone else saying that they got back to their common room alright, but I haven't heard from Harry."

"I was hoping he was with you!" Lexi said, biting her lip. Just as she said this, the portrait door opened and Harry came in, pale and upset.

"Dumbledore's gone." was all he said, before he sank into a chair by the fire, his head in his hands.

Lexi felt her heart sink, her chest felt as if a Hippogriff was standing on it and her mind went blank. The one person that they could count on to keep Umbridge in line was gone. Dumbledore was gone.

"Well, we're dead." Ron muttered. No one disagreed, in fact, no one said anything.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**

**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**

These notices had gone up overnight, making everyone except the Slytherin's groan and curse. Not to mention, in the few days that Dumbledore had left, members of what were called the Inquisitorial Squad had deducted so many points it was almost insane.

"Noticed, have you?" said Fred's voice. He, Lexi and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," said Harry furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," Lexi said.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" said Ron quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred, "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Hermione looked very shocked.

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," George said coolly. "Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."

"Have you ever?" asked Hermione.

"Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," Lexi said.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Well, now—" said George.

"—what with Dumbledore gone—" said Fred.

"—we reckon a bit of mayhem —" Lexi said

"— is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," the three finished together, smirking evilly.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first."

"Amen." Lexi grinned.

One hour from then, pandemonium reigned. Somebody had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Harry looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.

Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Harry watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to manoeuvre; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'.

They both yelled with fright and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge, "they'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, for all the world as though it had been his incantation.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze. Fred and George were hiding just behind a statue in the corridor, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth. Lexi had tears rolling down her cheeks from suppressed laughter, her fist shoved into her mouth.

"Impressive," Harry said quietly, grinning. "Very impressive… you'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"

"Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next…they multiply by ten every time you try."

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.

"Dear, dear," said Professor McGonagall sardonically, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"

The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, Harry saw, with immense satisfaction, a disheveled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority."

Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.

Fred, Lexi and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly.

"Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."

"It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from clamouring Gryffindors. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe…"

Hermione returned to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting staring at their schoolbags as though hoping their homework would spring out and start doing itself.

"Oh, why don't we have a night off?" said Hermione brightly, as a silver-tailed Weasley rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then."

"Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked, staring at her in disbelief, feeling her forehead for a fever.

"Now you mention it," said Hermione happily, waving Ron's hand off. "d'you know… I think I'm feeling a bit… rebellious."


	56. One Scar, Two Scars, Three Scars, Four

**A.N—I took this out of the movie. Bit depressing, but it had to be done. :(**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Five.  
>One Scar, Two Scars, Three Scars, Four.<p>

Umbridge found out exactly who was in the order thanks to Hermione's list. Turns out that Marietta, Cho Chang's best friend had squealed about the D.A out of fear for her mother's job. Lexi and the twins had been planning revenge before they saw that Hermione had put a jinx on the paper. Marietta now had the word SNEAK written across her face in blue pimples. The three had complimented Hermione on her amazing pranking skills and she had simply blushed.

Umbridge was planning a punishment and the D.A trooped into the Great Hall at four o'clock on a Friday night. Marietta and Cho were exempt from the punishment because Marietta had told about the D.A and as a reward, Umbridge had allowed her to choose one student to spare. It was uncharacteristic of her to do, but Marietta didn't seem to care.

There were singular desks that were spread out in rows. Umbridge was sitting in the headmaster's chair, a table with a china tea-set resting on top.

"Good evening, children. I have allocated you all seats." she gestured for them to find their desks and once they were all settled, pieces of parchment appeared in front of them, along with the black quills that each student had all used at one stage.

"You are all to write, 'I must obey the rules.' You are not to stop, you are not to talk. Begin." she said in her sickly sweet voice that made Lexi want to gag. Lexi picked up her quill and began to write and as she did, she noticed that Fred was on her right, George on her left and Harry was in front of her. Umbridge had put them all around the people whose pain would hurt them the most. This had nothing about giving them another scar, it was about them seeing the pain of the people they cared about. Fury bubbled in Lexi's chest but she did not stop writing; she refused to give that evil toad the satisfaction.

Hours later, they still had not stopped. The desktop's were soaked in blood, their robe sleeves were dyed red, and a few of the younger kids were crying silently. Fred looked sideways and saw tears running down Lexi's face, but she continued to write, her face determinedly blank. He wanted to reach over to her, hug her and take her pain away, but he knew that if he did, Umbridge would only punish them both, and more severely.

At eleven pm, Umbridge dismissed the students, and they rose, pale from the blood loss. Cradling their throbbing and bleeding hands, they left the Great Hall.

Cho was standing outside, and as everyone filed past her, the shoved past her shoulder, giving her dark looks of disgust. Ginny had even muttered, "Sneak." to her as she passed.

Lexi, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George walked with Harry out of the Hall, the last to leave. Ron and George were supporting Hermione, who looked ready to faint from the amount of blood she had lost. Fred had his uninjured arm around Lexi's waist and Harry was keeping his head high.

"Harry, I am so..." Cho started, but Harry marched past her, shaking his head at her, disgust written across his face. Lexi looked back just as they were about to wind around the corner and saw that Cedric had his arm around Cho, murmuring to her.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Lexi rubbed the back of her still sore hand. It had four scars there now.

_I must not cause trouble._

_I must not cause mischief._

_I must not cause mayhem._

_I must obey the rules. _

Things had gotten so bad with Umbridge that Hermione had given express permission to Fred and George to unleash their full fury on the toad. The twins had been so delighted that they had kissed Hermione on the cheeks, skipping off happily.

She was meeting Fred tonight. He had something important to tell her, apparently. Lexi walked down the corridors, sighing and trying to shake the headache that had been building since lunch. She was not coping with the OWL preparations at all. Hermione was cracking under the strain as well, and Hannah Abott had been the first in need of a calming draught from Madam Pomfrey.

"Lupin. What are you doing here?"

Lexi snapped out of her thoughts to see Malfoy standing in front of her. She let out a tired sigh.

"If you're going to say something about my parentage or my blood status or something else that would otherwise insult me, I just don't want to hear it." she said, walking past him. He grabbed at her hand, and she jumped, yelping. She cradled her hand to her chest, waiting for the pain to recede.

"I wasn't going to say anything." he said. Lexi raised her eyebrows. Malfoy looked very uncomfortable. "You remember when you told me that maybe we could be friends?" he asked and Lexi nodded.

"Do you think I could take you up on that offer?" he asked. Lexi blinked.

"Why the change of heart?" she asked curiously. Malfoy half-smiled.

"I like you. You've got fire." he replied. "Plus...It's going to be hard, the next few months. I could use someone to talk to."

"What about Zabini and Parkinson?" Lexi asked, crossing her arms loosely.

"Parkinson is just annoying. Blaise is a good mate, but...other than him..." Malfoy replied. Lexi inspected his face, saw that he was genuine and let a small smile grace her lips.

"My friends call me Lexi." she said, turning away and missing the look of hope and the broad smile that spread across Malfoy's face.

She found Fred and George in the room of requirement. It resembled the Gryffindor common room with the roaring fire, the high-ceiling, the two comfy couches and the giant rug that was lying before the fire.

Angelina was sitting on the rug, roasting a marshmallow, George sitting close to her and doing the same. Fred looked up when Lexi entered, beckoning her over to him. She sat down, smiling at the other two.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked. The twins exchanged a look and sighed simultaneously.

"You both know that we're planning on leaving, right?"

"Yeah." Angelina said, unsure.

"Well, we've decided on the end of the week." Fred said. Lexi's earth shattered and Angelina bit her lip.

"So soon?" Lexi asked, determined not to cry. George reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"We got the deed to the shop. We're going to leave now so that we can have our Grand Opening just after the OWL's are over. Lexi, we're really sorry, but we're going to start without you. You are of course, a co-owner of the shop. You did help us and you did get us this far." George said.

"We owe you so much." Fred said, taking Lexi's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Angelina, we owe you so much as well. I don't think George would have remained as sane as he is today without you."

"What are you talking about? He was never sane!" Lexi said.

Angelina chuckled. "There's no point in us begging you to stay, is there?" she asked, sadly.

"Nope."

"Pretty pointless actually."

"A waste of time."

"Don't even bother."

Lexi and Angelina both laughed.

"But," Fred said, taking Lexi's hand. "We do want you two to promise something."

"Anything." Lexi and Angelina said, not even hesitating. George took Angelina's hand and pressed it into Lexi's, to that the two girls were holding hands.

"Take care of each other. We couldn't bare the thought of you two getting hurt. Promise us." George said. The girls nodded and Fred clapped his hands together.

"Great. Now, let's get to a-toasting." he grinned. For the rest of the night, they roasted marshmallows, played exploding snap and even watched a few remaining fireworks. It was a nice, quiet evening, one that they would be able to look back on and remember for when they were separated by the walls of Hogwarts.

Angelina and George ended up falling asleep on a couch and smiling slightly as they held each other. Lexi got up from where she and Fred were talking quietly, to drape a thick blanket over the two, watching with amused eyes when they shifted closer together.

"They look so cute." Lexi whispered, yawning. Fred lay down, bringing her with him so that she was wedged between himself and the back of the couch. A blanket draped itself over them and Lexi rested her head on Fred's muscled chest, sighing when he started to play with her fingers.

He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so at peace, so freaking beautiful that he felt his heart break at the fact that he would have to leave her soon. He hated the idea of leaving her here to deal with Umbridge and her exams. He hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect her. At least she would have Angelina. Fred made up his mind to talk to Harry tomorrow, to ask him to look out for Lexi.


	57. Memories

**A.N—Harry get's to see a memory in this one. Yay! Remember to Review!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah I own Harry Potter...and pigs can fly...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Six  
>Memories<p>

Harry walked the remaining few feet to the Pensieve and stood over it, gazing into its depths. He hesitated, listening, then pulled out his wand again. The office and the corridor beyond were completely silent. He gave the contents of the Pensieve a small prod with the end of his wand.

The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Harry leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling… in fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down into the Great Hall.

His breath was actually fogging the surface of Snape's thoughts… his brain seemed to be in limbo… it would be insane to do the thing he was so strongly tempted to do… he was trembling… Snape could be back at any moment… but Harry thought of Cho's anger, of Malfoy's jeering face, and a reckless daring seized him.

He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face into the surface of Snape's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Harry head-first into the Pensieve…

He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then -

He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.

James was really getting a bad feeling about this the longer he read, he feared that it would be that day.

Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere… this was his memory…

And there he was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.

So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

"Five more minutes!"

The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair… very untidy black hair…

Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and… he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written…

Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.

Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too… and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbours paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then he caught sight of a girl with long black hair and olive skin near Sirius, who looked up and took a deep breath, her sapphire blue eyes looking stressed and tired. Harry looked around to find his mother, and soon enough he saw the back of her head, her long red hair falling behind her in long waves.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Harry looked down at his father, who jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.

A gang of chattering girls consisting of Lily and Sophia, along with a blonde and brunette girl, separated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting himself in their midst, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," Remus said briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month -"

"Keep your voice down," Remus hissed, his eyes following Sophia as she walked ahead with Lily and the other two girls.

Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions - but this was Snape's memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, he, Harry, would not be able to follow James any further.

To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water, shaking their hair out and splashing each other.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading, glancing up at Sophia every few minutes. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at Lily, who chose that moment to laugh.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," Remus said darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus and Wormtail remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view. Remus however remained seated, watching and looking weary.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly.

Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes - Harry's eyes.

Harry's mother.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. Harry saw Sophia roll her eyes.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, while tapping his wand to his chin, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily or Sophia.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Sophia slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head. Remus was on his feet now and inching closer. Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oi!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. Sophia giggled but sobered when Lily glared, and Remus's face remained blank.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. Sophia smirked, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Sophia went to lunge at Snape, but Remus had snaked an arm around her waist and held her back.

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. Remus and Sophia, however were staring at each other while they realised how close they were. They separated when Remus cleared his throat and Sophia blushed. They were obviously not together yet.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back. The blonde and the other brunette girl had ran after her and were consoling her, but, Sophia remained behind.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

But whether James really did take off Snapes pants, Harry never found out. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincer-like grip. Wincing, Harry looked round to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage.

"Having fun?"

Harry felt himself rising into the air; the summer's day evaporated around him; he was floating upwards through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon his upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head-over-heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and he was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion masters study.

"So," said Snape, gripping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's hand was starting to feel numb. "So… been enjoying yourself, Potter?"

"N-no," said Harry, trying to free his arm.

It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.

"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard his glasses slipped down his nose.

"I - didn't -"

Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard on to the dungeon floor.

"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed.

"No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w—"

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

And as Harry hurtled towards the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew along the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm.

He had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. What was making Harry feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at him; it was that he knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew exactly how Snape had felt as his father had taunted him, and that judging from what he had just seen, his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him.

So what had changed?


	58. Mirrors

**A.N—I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and due to the constant—and irritating—nagging by my friend Malithi, I am updating! I hope you can all forgive me and review!**

**Disclaimer—I own a packet of watermelon flavoured gum, Not Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Seven

Mirrors.

Sophia sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had had a long day at the hospital. Lily and James had woken up again, this time for more than seven hours. They were getting stronger, and if they kept going at this rate, they'd be discharged from St Mungo's in a matter of months.

Remus sat at the table, pouring over a piece of parchment a cup of cold tea beside him. Sophia went around him and kissed his cheek. "Hi there." she said.

He looked up at her, saw how tired she was and got up immediately. "You look ready to drop." he replied, ushering her into his empty chair. She sank into it gratefully, kicking off her shoes and smiling weakly.

"Long day." she replied as Remus began to massage her neck and shoulders. "I had one patient who got bitten by a baby Chinese Fireball, so I had to spend three hours treating him and the whole time he tried to seduce me with corny pick up lines, even though I told him I was married. Then, Lily and James woke up for nearly the whole day, so I had to run tests on them a lot. Another of my patients had splinched themselves..." she sighed again. "Like I said, a long day."

Sophia turned and looked up at him. "How about you?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "Business is pretty slow actually. I had the day off, so I did some jobs for Dumbledore. He's staying with his aunt."

Sophia nodded, pointing at the two way mirror. "Heard from Harry yet?"

"No." Remus frowned. "Sirius is getting really worried."

"Sirius?"

Remus and Sophia jumped, looking around at the mirror, to see Harry's face blinking up at them.

"Harry!" Remus said, looking thoroughly shocked. "What are you - what's happened, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I just wondered — I mean, I just fancied a - a chat with Sirius."

"I'll call him," Remus said, still looking perplexed, "he went upstairs to look for Kreacher, he seems to be hiding in the attic again…"

And Harry saw Remus hurry out of the kitchen.

"How are you Harry?" Sophia asked. Harry simply shrugged.

Remus returned with Sirius at his heels moments later.

"What is it?" said Sirius urgently, sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes and picking the mirror up, propping it against a milk jug so that Harry could see all three of them. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"No," said Harry, "it's nothing like that… I just wanted to talk… about my dad."

They exchanged a look of great surprise, but Harry did not feel awkward or embarrassed. He therefore plunged immediately into the story of what he had seen in the Pensieve.

When he had finished, neither Sirius, Sophia nor Remus spoke for a moment. Then Remus said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen -"

"I'm fifteen!" said Harry heatedly.

"We were all stupid when we were fifteen, Harry. Well, the boys were." Sophia added, inclining her head.

"Look, Harry," said Sirius placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be - he was popular, he was good at Quidditch - good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James - whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry - always hated the Dark Arts."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because - well, just because you said you were bored," he finished, with a slightly apologetic note in his voice.

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius said quickly.

Remus looked sideways at Sirius, then said, "Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did - everyone thought they were the height of cool - if they sometimes got a bit carried away -"

"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.

Remus smiled and Sophia giggled.

"He kept messing up his hair," said Harry in a pained voice.

Sirius and Remus laughed, while Sophia shook her head fondly.

"I'd forgotten he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.

"Was he playing with the Snitch?" said Remus eagerly.

"Yeah," said Harry, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Remus beamed reminiscently. "Well… I thought he was a bit of an idiot."

"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" said Sirius bracingly, "we were all idiots! Well - not Moony so much," he said fairly, looking at Remus.

But Remus shook his head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?" he said. "Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"

"Yeah, well," said Sirius, "you made us feel right ashamed of ourselves sometimes… that was something…"

"And," said Harry doggedly, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"

"Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around, he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her." Sophia said.

"How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"

"Nah, she didn't," said Sirius.

"She started going out with him in seventh year," Sophia grinned.

"Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.

"And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Remus.

"Even Snape?" said Harry.

"Well," said Remus slowly, "Snape was a special case I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"

"And my mum was okay with that?"

"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," said Sirius. "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"

Sirius frowned at Harry, who was still looking unconvinced.

"Look," he said, "your father is one of the best friends I ever had and he's a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."

"Yeah, okay," said Harry heavily. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

"Now you mention it," said Remus, a faint crease between his eyebrows, "how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?"

"He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again," said Harry indifferently, "like that's a big disappoint—"

"He WHAT?" shouted Sirius, causing Harry to jump and fumble with the mirror.

"Are you serious, Harry?" said Remus quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"

"Yeah," said Harry, surprised at what he considered a great over-reaction. "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the -"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Remus wrenched him back down again.

"If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!" Sophia said firmly. "But Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons — when Dumbledore hears -"

"I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Harry, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."

"Harry there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" said Remus sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!"

"Okay, okay," said Harry, thoroughly discomposed, not to mention annoyed. "I'll… I'll try and say something to him… but it won't be easy."

Sophia sighed. "Try though. And listen Harry. Lily always fancied James, but she was waiting for him to grow up and be a responsible person instead of the arrogant prick he pretended to be. James grew up; Lily and him got together. After that, I don't think anything could come between them."

Harry stared at Sophia for a minute. "You know, you were really beautiful when you were fifteen." he said. Sophia grinned, blushing.

"Thanks Harry, and nice try. Now, get going before you get in trouble." she said, winking.

"Remember the lessons." Remus and Sirius said, and Harry rolled his eyes before he disappeared. Sirius sighed fondly. "He is so much like James."


	59. Departure

**A.N—I hated this chapter...I didn't want Fred and George to leave...*sniffs***

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. The End.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Eight

Departure.

Today was the day.

Fred was leaving today, and Lexi was fighting the impulse to simply drag Fred off somewhere and hold onto him, to never let him go. She had never been away from her best friends for more than two weeks, but a whole three months? That would be torture. She could practically feel her heart breaking at the thought of not seeing Fred smile at her, or hear George laugh. No, they were going off to start building their dream.

Lexi, being an artist, had stayed up the previous night drawing. She had designed the boxes and wrappings for all the products and had even gone as far as to design the interior of the shop. She had never told the twins that she could draw, mostly because she was afraid they'd think it was stupid or lame. But she thought that now was the time to tell them.

She rounded the corner and saw said twins just ahead of her. She took a breath and walked up to them.

"Hullo." she said, smiling weakly.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Fred said, drawing her into his side and kissing her cheek. He noticed how tired she was, but with the OWLS so close, it was no wonder. "What's that you got there?"

Lexi took a breath. "A present for you two." she said, handing George the book. "I...um...have a confession. I'm an artist. I draw."

"You're kidding." Fred said, looking gobsmacked. Lexi blushed and shook her head, looking serious. "That is so cool."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really?" she asked, blinking.

"Yeah."

"Well if you like that, you'll like the book. I hope it helps you out." she said, pressing a kiss to Fred's cheek, ruffling George's hair and walking away. The twins stared after her for a moment, before Fred gestured to the book.

They opened it and in a fancy script the first page read, _To Gred and Forge._ They chuckled and turned the page, their eyes widening as they turned each page, seeing a very detailed design for each of their prank products, complete with colour and labelling.

"She's an amazing artist." George breathed. "this must have taken her hours."

"I think that this is the best present I've ever gotten." Fred said thickly. George nodded in agreement. He pulled out the small compact mirrors from his bag. Two were gold and silver, while the other two were gold and scarlet red.

"When should we give them these?" he asked.

"Now?" Fred suggested. Together, the two of them scoured the castle, only to corner the girls when they came out of the bathroom. They handed the mirrors over, explaining that if you tapped the surface with your wand and said a name, the person on the other side would be able to talk with you. Lexi and Angelina loved their gifts, knowing that it would make the next few weeks a lot easier.

"You two should get going. We're going off with a big bang and we don't want you two to get into trouble because of us." George said. Angelina threw her arms around him and kissed him thoroughly. Lexi hugged Fred first, kissing him sweetly.

"Remember what you promised us." Fred said. "Take care of each other."

"That, and make as much mayhem as you can." George added, making the girls laugh. Lexi gulped, choking back her tears as she put her arm around Angelina's waist. They missed the twins already.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

A loud BANG could be heard from upstairs and everybody rushed to the scene, only to discover that a large section of the corridor had turned into a swamp, complete with murky green waters, weeping-willow trees and algae.

It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring some of them covered in a substance that looked very like Stinksap; teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down at Fred and George who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered.

Lexi and Angelina were gripping each others hands as they looked at the twins, holding back tears at the thought of what they were about to do.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. She was standing just a few stairs in front of him, once more looking down upon her prey. "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear. Lexi smothered a sob.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"

Angelina made to march out, but Lexi stopped her. "Think of them. We promised..."

"She's going to whip them!" Angelina whispered, half angry, half fearful.

"No, she won't. They'll have a plan." Lexi muttered back, keeping a grip on Angelina's hand.

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!"

Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd. His eyes met Lexi's and he smiled, watching as she smiled back through her own tears.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge, also reaching into his pocket and drawing out a firecracker.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset, dropping a the firecracker as they went.

It exploded into a million different colours to form a single letter; W. It shone and sparkled crackling with energy.

Umbridge began firing hexes after the twins and Angelina and Lexi tried to tackle her, but Harry had grabbed Lexi before she could do anything stupid and Neville and Ron had done the same with Angelina. Hermione and Ginny followed them as the two girls were dragged away, sobbing and shouting curses at Umbridge until Lexi broke free of Harry and rushed at Angelina.

"They're gone. They're gone...oh god." Lexi sobbed. She fell to her knees in grief and Angelina went with her, the two girls rocking each other as they cried.

The others just watched on sadly, looking up at the giant W that still lingered in the sky.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Angelina and Lexi walked back to the common room late that night, their eyes red and puffy. They had taken refuge in the kitchens, eating galleons of double chocolate chip ice-cream. They had discussed ways of getting Umbridge back and had made may plans for pranks they would pull. They kept asking themselves, _what would Fred and George do?_ But no matter what the answer was still the same; make as much trouble as they could.

"I miss them already." Angelina sighed. Lexi nodded.

"Me too."

A whizzing sound made them stop in their tracks, and the looked up to see a tiny firecracker fizzing in front of them. It changed colours, from gold to red, to silver and green, then to purple, then to a deep dark blue. The firecracker grew and grew until it finally popped and two small flowers fell to the floor. A single yellow rose and a deep throated purple iris. A piece of folded parchment floated to the ground with it.

Lexi bent to pick up the flowers, and handed the iris to Angelina, while she flipped the page open.

_We love you both. Keep each other safe.  
>F+G<em>


	60. Giant Mistakes

**A.N—REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah, I own Harry Potter. That, and I can fly...**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Fifty Nine

Giant Mistakes.

The whole school seemed to be filled with hope against Umbridge after the twins magnificent escape. Angelina and Lexi had instigated an excellent prank against Umbridge. They had somehow managed to convince every wolf, dog or other canine in every single portrait to chase down Umbridge's foul kittens. It had taken the evil toad four days to locate all the mangy felines, and her fury had been amusing to watch, because Lexi and Angelina had alibi's, so Umbridge couldn't do anything about it, not without punishing them unfairly.

It soon became clear just how many Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had managed to sell before leaving Hogwarts, and how many Lexi was still selling on their behalf. Umbridge only had to enter her classroom for the students assembled there to faint, vomit, develop dangerous fevers or else spout blood from both nostrils.

Shrieking with rage and frustration, she attempted to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source, but the students told her stubbornly they were suffering from 'Umbridge-itis'. After putting four successive classes in detention and failing to discover their secret, she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves.

But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with the master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armour, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, a week after Fred and George's departure Harry and Lexi witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn they heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."

But, even more anticipated was the Quidditch Final between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Angelina had refused to let Ron resign, making the red-head very anxious about this match.

They trooped down to the pitch together, singing a loud song of encouragement along the way.

"And they're off!" said Lee. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well… he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot - and - and -" Lee swore very loudly. "And he's scored."

Harry, Lexi and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly, the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing: "Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring…"

Lexi growled at them, seeking out a head of blonde hair among the sea of green, and when she did find him, she nearly smiled when she saw Malfoy wasn't singing.

"Harry," said a hoarse voice in Harry's ear. "Hermione, Lexi…"

Apparently, Hagrid had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first- and second-years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everybody else.

"Listen," he whispered, "can yeh come with me? Now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"

"Er… can't it wait, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "Till the match is over?"

"No," said Hagrid. "No, Harry, it's gotta be now… while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way… please?"

Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened. Harry had not seen him this close-up since his return to the school; he looked utterly beaten.

"Course," said Harry at once, "course we'll come."

He, Lexi and Hermione edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up for them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.

"I 'ppreciate this, you three, I really do," said Hagrid as they reached the stairs. He kept looking around nervously as they descended towards the lawn below. "I jus' hope she doesn' notice us goin'."

"You mean Umbridge?" said Harry. "She won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her, didn't you see? She must be expecting trouble at the match."

"Yeah, well, a bit o' trouble wouldn' hurt," said Hagrid, pausing to peer around the edge of the stands to make sure the stretch of lawn between there and his cabin was deserted. "Give us more time."

"What is it, Hagrid?" said Hermione, looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face as they hurried across the grass towards the edge of the Forest.

"Yeh - yeh'll see in a mo'," said Hagrid, looking over his shoulder as a great roar rose from the stands behind them. "Hey - did someone jus' score?"

"It'll be Ravenclaw," Lexi said with a sad expression.

"Good… good…" said Hagrid distractedly. "Tha's good…"

They had to jog to keep up with him as he strode across the lawn, looking around with every other step. When they reached his cabin, Hermione turned automatically left towards the front door. Hagrid, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of the Forest, where he picked up a crossbow that was leaning against a tree. When he realised they were no longer with him, he turned.

"We're goin' in here," he said, jerking his shaggy head behind him.

"Into the Forest?" said Hermione, perplexed.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "C'mon now, quick, before we're spotted!"

Harry, Lexi and Hermione looked at each other, then ducked into the cover of the trees behind Hagrid, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, his crossbow over his arm.

"Hagrid, why are you armed?" Harry asked.

"Jus' a precaution," said Hagrid, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the Thestrals," said Hermione timidly.

"Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the Forest, wasn' it?"

"Why does Firenze leaving make a difference?" Lexi asked curiously, jumping over a tree root.

"Cause the other centaurs are good an' riled at me, tha's why," said Hagrid quietly, glancing around. "They used ter be - well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly — but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted a word. Not any more."

He sighed deeply.

"Firenze said they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore," Harry said, tripping on a protruding root because he was busy watching Hagrid's profile.

"Yeah," said Hagrid heavily. "Well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn' stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death -"

"They attacked him?" said Hermione, sounding shocked. Lexi looked appalled.

"Yep," said Hagrid gruffly, forcing his way through several low-hanging branches. "He had half the herd on to him."

"And you stopped it?" said Harry, amazed and impressed. "By yourself?"

"Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill 'im, could I?" said Hagrid. "Lucky I was passin', really… an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!" he added hotly and unexpectedly.

Harry, Lexi and Hermione looked at each other, startled, but Hagrid, scowling, did not elaborate.

"Anyway," he said, breathing a little more heavily than usual, "since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me, an' the trouble is they've got a lot of influence in the Forest… cleverest creatures in here."

"Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "The centaurs?"

"Ah, no," said Hagrid, shaking his head dismissively, "no, it's not them. Well, o' course, they could complicate the problem, yeah… but yeh'll see what I mean in a bit."

On this incomprehensible note he fell silent and forged a little ahead, taking one stride for every three of theirs, so that they had great trouble keeping up with him.

The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked further and further into the Forest that it was as dark as dusk. They were soon a long way past the clearing where Hagrid had shown them the Thestrals, but Harry felt no sense of unease until Hagrid stepped unexpectedly off the path and began wending his way in and out of trees towards the dark heart of the Forest.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, fighting his way through thickly knotted brambles, over which Hagrid had stepped with ease, and remembering very vividly what had happened to him on the other occasion he had stepped off the Forest path. "Where are we going?"

"Bit further," said Hagrid over his shoulder. "C'mon, Harry… we need ter keep together now."

It was a great struggle to keep up with Hagrid, what with branches and thickets of thorn through which Hagrid marched as easily as if they were cobwebs, but which snagged Harry and Hermione's robes, frequently entangling them so severely that they had to stop for minutes at a time to free themselves. Harry's arms and legs were soon covered in small cuts and scratches.

They were so deep in the Forest now that sometimes all Harry could see of Hagrid in the gloom was a massive dark shape ahead of him. Any sound seemed threatening in the muffled silence.

The breaking of a twig echoed loudly and the tiniest rustle of movement, even though it might have been made by an innocent sparrow, caused Harry to peer through the gloom for a culprit. It occurred to him that he had never managed to get this far into the Forest without meeting some kind of creature; their absence struck him as rather ominous.

"Is anybody else feeling really creeped out right now, or is it just me?" Lexi asked.

They walked on in silence for another fifteen minutes; Harry had opened his mouth to ask how much further they had to go when Hagrid threw out his right arm to signal that they should stop.

"Really easy," he said softly. "Very quiet, now…"

They crept forwards and they were facing a large, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid that with a jolt of dread, was sure to be the lair of some enormous animal. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around the mound, so that it stood on a bare patch of ground surrounded by heaps of trunks and boughs that formed a kind of fence or barricade, behind which Harry, Lexi, Hermione and Hagrid now stood.

"Sleepin'," breathed Hagrid.

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, who was gazing at the mound with her mouth slightly open. She looked utterly terrified. Lexi's face was blank, but one look at Harry told him she was scared.

"Hagrid," Lexi said in a whisper barely audible over the sound of the sleeping creature, "who is he?"

Harry found this an odd question…"What is it?" was the one he had been planning on asking.

"Hagrid, you told us -" said Hermione, her wand now shaking in her hand, "you told us none of them wanted to come!"

Harry looked from her to Hagrid and then, as realization hit him, he looked back at the mound with a small gasp of horror.

The great mound of earth, on which he, Hermione and Hagrid could easily have stood, was moving slowly up and down in time with the deep, grunting breathing. It was not a mound at all. It was the curved back of what was clearly —

"Well - no - he didn' want ter come," said Hagrid, sounding desperate. "But I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!"

"But why?" asked Hermione, who sounded as though she wanted to cry. "Why - what - oh, Hagrid!"

"I knew if I jus' got him back," said Hagrid, sounding close to tears himself, "an' - an' taught him a few manners - I'd be able ter take him outside an' show ev'ryone he's harmless!"

"Harmless!" said Hermione shrilly, and Hagrid made frantic hushing noises with his hands as the enormous creature before them grunted loudly and shifted in its sleep. "He's been hurting you all this time, hasn't he? That's why you've had all these injuries!"

"He don' know his own strength!" said Hagrid earnestly. "An' he's gettin' better, he's not fightin' so much any more —"

"So, this is why it took you two months to get home!" said Hermione distractedly. "Oh, Hagrid, why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come? Wouldn't he have been happier with his own people?"

"They were all bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!" said Hagrid.

"Small?" said Hermione. "Small?"

"Hermione, I couldn' leave him," said Hagrid, tears now trickling down his bruised face into his beard. "See - he's my brother!"

Hermione simply stared at him, her mouth open. Lexi was staring at Hagrid in astonishment.

"Hagrid, when you say 'brother'," said Harry slowly, "do you mean —?"

"Well - half-brother," amended Hagrid. "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here -"

"Grawp?" said Harry.

"Yeah… well, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," said Hagrid anxiously. "He don' speak a lot of English… I've bin tryin' ter teach him… anyway, she don' seem ter have liked him much more'n she liked me. See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant - on'y sixteen foot -"

"Oh, yes, tiny!" said Hermione, with a kind of hysterical sarcasm. "Absolutely minuscule!"

"He was bein' kicked aroun' by all o' them - I jus' couldn' leave him -"

"Did Madame Maxime want to bring him back?" asked Harry.

"She - well, she could see it was right importan' ter me," said Hagrid, twisting his enormous hands. "Bu' - bu' she got a bit tired o' him after a while, I must admit… so we split up on the journey home… she promised not ter tell anyone, though…"

"How in the name of Merlin did you get him back without anyone noticing?" Lexi asked.

"Well, tha's why it took so long, see," said Hagrid. "Could on'y travel by nigh' an' through wild country an' stuff. Course, he covers the ground pretty well when he wants ter, but he kep' wantin' ter go back."

"Oh, Hagrid, why on earth didn't you let him!" said Hermione, flopping down on to a ripped up tree and burying her face in her hands. "What do you think you're going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here!"

"Well, now - 'violent' - tha's a bit harsh," said Hagrid, still twisting his hands agitatedly. "I'll admit he mighta taken a couple o' swings at me when he's bin in a bad mood, but he's gettin' better, loads better, settlin' down well."

"What are those ropes for, then?" Harry asked.

He had just noticed ropes thick as saplings stretching from around the trunks of the largest nearby trees towards the place where Grawp lay curled on the ground with his back to them.

"You have to keep him tied up?" said Hermione faintly. Lexi was now very pale.

"Well… yeah…" said Hagrid, looking anxious. "See - it's like I say - he doesn' really know 'is own strength."

Harry understood now why there had been such a suspicious lack of any other living creature in this part of the Forest.

"So, what is it you want Harry, Lexi and Ron and me to do?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Look after him," said Hagrid croakily. "After I'm gone."

Lexi and Hermione exchanged miserable looks, Harry uncomfortably aware that he had already promised Hagrid that he would do whatever he asked.

"What - what does that involve, exactly?" Hermione enquired.

"Not food or anythin'!" said Hagrid eagerly. "He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff… no, it's company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit… teachin' him, yeh know."

"You want us to teach him," Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Yeah - even if yeh jus' talk ter him a bit," said Hagrid hopefully. "Cause I reckon, if he can talk ter people, he'll understand more that we all like 'im really, an' want 'im ter stay."

Harry looked at Hermione, who peered back at him from between the fingers over her face.

"Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it?" he said, and Lexi gave a very shaky laugh.

"Yeh'll do it, then?" said Hagrid, who did not seem to have caught what Harry had just said.

"We'll…" said Harry, already bound by his promise. "We'll try, Hagrid."

"I knew I could count on yeh, Harry," Hagrid said, beaming in a very watery way and dabbing at his face with his handkerchief again. "An' I don' want yeh ter put yerself out too much, like… I know yeh've got exams… if yeh could jus' nip down here in yer Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week an' have a little chat with 'im. I'll wake 'im up, then - introduce yeh -"

"Wha— no!" Lexi said jumping up. "Hagrid, no, don't wake him, really, we don't need—!"

But Hagrid had already stepped over the great tree trunk in front of them and was proceeding towards Grawp. When he was about ten feet away, he lifted a long, broken bough from the ground, smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione, then poked Grawp hard in the middle of the back with the end of the bough.

The giant gave a roar that echoed around the silent Forest; birds in the treetops overhead rose twittering from their perches and soared away.

In front of Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, the gigantic Grawp was rising from the ground, which shuddered as he placed an enormous hand upon it to push himself on to his knees. He turned his head to see who and what had disturbed him.

"All righ', Grawpy?" said Hagrid, in a would-be cheery voice, backing away with the long bough raised, ready to poke Grawp again. "Had a nice sleep, eh?"

Harry, Lexi and Hermione retreated as far as they could while still keeping the giant within their sights. Grawp knelt between two trees he had not yet uprooted. They looked up into his startlingly huge face that resembled a grey full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing.

"I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember, I told yeh I might? Remember, when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them ter look after yeh fer a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"

But Grawp merely gave another low roar; it was hard to say whether he was listening to Hagrid or whether he even recognized the sounds Hagrid was making as speech. He had now seized the top of the pine tree and was pulling it towards him, evidently for the simple pleasure of seeing how far it would spring back when he let go.

"Now, Grawpy, don' do that!" shouted Hagrid. "Tha's how you ended up pullin' up the others -"

And sure enough, Harry could see the earth around the tree's roots beginning to crack. Lexi backed herself up to a tree, looking cuahgt between the desire to run or scream.

"I got company for yeh!" Hagrid shouted. "Company, see! Look down, yeh big buffoon, I brought yeh some friends!"

"Oh, Hagrid, don't," Hermione begged, but Hagrid had already raised the bough again and gave Grawp's knee a sharp poke.

The giant let go of the top of the tree, which swayed alarmingly and deluged Hagrid with a rain of pine needles, and looked down.

"This," said Hagrid, hastening over to where Harry, Lexi and Hermione stood, "is Harry, Grawp! Harry Potter! He migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"

The giant had only just realized that Harry and Hermione were there. They watched, in great trepidation, as he lowered his huge boulder of a head so that he could peer blearily at them.

"An' this is Hermione, see? Her—" Hagrid hesitated. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Would yeh mind if he called yeh Hermy, Hermione? On'y it's a difficult name fer him ter remember."

"No, not at all," squeaked Hermione.

"This is Hermy, Grawp! An' she's gonna be comin' an' all! Is'n' tha' nice? Eh? Two friends fer yeh ter spen' time with! And this is Lexi, she's a nice gir—GRAWPY NO!"

Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere towards Hermione; Harry seized her and pulled her backwards behind the tree, so that Grawp's fist scraped the trunk but closed on Lexi instead.

"AHHHH!" Lexi screamed. Grawp looked down at Hagrid.

"BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" they heard Hagrid yelling, as Hermione clung to Harry behind the tree, shaking and whimpering. "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB - OUCH!"

Harry poked his head out from around the trunk and saw Hagrid lying on his back, his hand over his nose.

"Grawp!" Lexi shouted, her voice shaky, but firm. Harry watched as she pointed her finger at Grawp. "Put. Me. Down!" she demanded.

Grawp simply stared at her.

"NOW!" Lexi shouted. Grawp blinked and then bent over, placing Lexi on the ground. She immediately backed up and Harry put his arms around her.

"You alright?" he asked her. If Fred found out, Harry was a dead man.

"F-fine. Just needs a firm hand is all." she replied.

"Righ'," said Hagrid thickly, getting up with one hand pinching his bleeding nose and the other grasping his crossbow, "well… there yeh are… yeh've met him an' - an' now he'll know yeh when yeh come back. Yeah… well…"

He looked up at Grawp, who was now pulling back the pine with an expression of detached pleasure on his boulderish face; the roots were creaking as he ripped them away from the ground.

"Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," said Hagrid. "We'll -er - we'll go back now, shall we?"

Harry, Lexi and Hermione nodded vigourously. Hagrid shouldered his crossbow again and, still pinching his nose, led the way back into the trees.

Nobody spoke for a while, not even when they heard the distant crash that meant Grawp had pulled over the pine tree at last. Hermione's face was pale and set, Harry could not think of a single thing to say. What on earth was going to happen when somebody found out that Hagrid had hidden Grawp in the Forbidden Forest?


	61. OWL's

**A.N—Bit boring this chapter. Feel free to skip if you like...actually, scratch that. Just scroll down to the bottom and review! Seriously though. ****Read it****.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter in any way...That is all.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty

OWL'S

Angelina and Lexi said goodbye in the Entrance Hall. Lexi was going to breakfast, while her friend was heading up to the Library. They had grown closer since the twins left, each bonding with the other through their attachments to Fred and George. Only Angelina knew how she felt. Lexi recalled a conversation that she'd had with her by the lake.

"_It sucks, doesn't it?" Angelina had asked, sitting down with Lexi. "Losing your source of happiness."_

_Lexi had looked at her in astonishment. "That's exactly how I feel."_

_Angelina had nodded her head, throwing a pebble into the lake. They watched as it bounced along the lakes surface, cracking the smooth glassy water. Lexi looked up at Angelina._

"_When did you know you loved George?" she asked. She and George had admitted they were in love months beforehand and Lexi had often wondered...Angelina had smiled, her brown eyes glazing over as she remembered the day. _

"_It was after a really bad detention with Umbridge. George had known what would happen, and when I came out, I nearly fainted from the bloodloss. George caught me before I hit the ground though and he carried me all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Didn't even use a feather-light Charm." Angelina was smiling, watching the sun sink lower on the horizon, her black hair rippling behind her. "He had given be a blood-replenishing potion and was cleaning my hand, telling me that Umbridge was a foul excuse for a human being...when he came right out and told me."_

"_What did you do?" Lexi had asked, looking at the sunset. _

"_I told him I loved him back. I just...I knew, the second he said it that I felt the same way. He makes me feel safe, like life is worth living. Now that he's gone..."_

"_You feel empty."_

"_Yeah." _

Lexi sighed and snapped out of the memory as she sat down with her favourite trio. Ron's euphoria at helping Gryffindor scrape the Quidditch cup was such that he couldn't settle to anything. All he wanted to do was talk over the match, so Harry, Lexi and Hermione found it very difficult to find an opening in which to mention Grawp. Not that either of them tried very hard; neither was keen to be the one to bring Ron back to reality in quite such a brutal fashion.

As it was another fine, warm day, they persuaded him to join them in revising under the beech tree at the edge of the lake, where they had less chance of being overheard than in the common room. Ron was not particularly keen on this idea at first - he was thoroughly enjoying being patted on the back by every Gryffindor who walked past his chair, not to mention the occasional outbursts of 'Weasley is our King' - but after a while he agreed that some fresh air might do him good.

They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Ron talked them through his first save of the match for what felt like the dozenth time.

"Well, I mean, I'd already let in that one of Davies's, so I wasn't feeling all that confident, but I dunno, when Bradley came towards me, just out of nowhere, I thought - you can do this! And I had about a second to decide which way to fly, you know, because he looked like he was aiming for the right goalhoop - my right, obviously, his left - but I had a funny feeling that he was feinting, and so I took the chance and flew left - his right, I mean - and - well - you saw what happened," he concluded modestly, sweeping his hair back quite unnecessarily so that it looked interestingly windswept and glancing around to see whether the people nearest to them — a bunch of gossiping third-year Hufflepuffs — had heard him.

"And then, when Chambers came at me about five minutes later - What?" Ron asked, having stopped mid-sentence at the look on Harry's face. "Why are you grinning?"

"I'm not," said Harry quickly, and looked down at his Transfiguration notes, attempting to straighten his face. "I'm just glad we won, that's all."

"Yeah," said Ron slowly, savoring the words, "we won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Ginny got the Snitch right out from under her nose?"

"I suppose she cried, did she?" said Harry bitterly. Lexi smirked.

"Well, yeah - more out of temper than anything, though…" Ron frowned slightly. "But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?"

"Er -" said Harry.

"Well, actually… no, Ron," said Hermione with a heavy sigh, putting down her book and looking at him apologetically. "As a matter of fact, the only bit of the match Harry, Lexi and I saw was Davies's first goal."

Ron's carefully ruffled hair seemed to wilt with disappointment. "You didn't watch?" he said faintly, looking from one to the other. "You didn't see me make any of those saves?"

"Well - no," said Hermione, stretching out a placatory hand towards him. "But Ron, we didn't want to leave — we had to!"

"Yeah?" said Ron, whose face was growing rather red. "How come?"

"It was Hagrid," said Harry. "He decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants. He wanted us to go into the Forest with him, we had no choice, you know how he gets. Anyway…"

The story was told in five minutes, by the end of which Ron's indignation had been replaced by a look of total incredulity.

"He brought one back and hid it in the Forest?"

"Yep," Lexi said, popping her lips on the 'p'.

"No," said Ron, as though by saying this he could make it untrue. "No, he can't have."

"Well, he has," said Hermione firmly. "Grawp's about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me," she snorted, "as Hermy."

Ron gave a nervous laugh. "And Hagrid wants us to…?"

"Teach him English, yeah," said Harry.

"He's lost his mind," said Ron in an almost awed voice.

"Yes," said Hermione irritably, turning a page of Intermediate Transfiguration and glaring at a series of diagrams showing an owl turning into a pair of opera glasses. "Yes, I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made us promise."

"Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all," said Ron firmly. "I mean, come on… we've got exams and we're about that far -" he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching "- from being chucked out as it is. And anyway… remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?"

"I know, it's just that - we promised," Hermione said in a small voice, looking pained. Being a Gryffindor made them noble, and being noble, they kept their promises.

Ron smoothed his hair flat again, looking preoccupied.

"Well," he sighed, "Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the fifth-years this meant only one thing: their OWLs were upon them at last.

Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall told the class as they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.

"Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbour at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor. Our new - Headmistress —" Professor McGonagall pronounced the word with the same look on her face that suggested she had just come across a dead body, "- has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely - because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school -"

Professor McGonagall gave a tiny sigh.

"- however, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."

"Please, Professor," said Hermione, her hand in the air, "when will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you some time in July" said Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent," said Dean Thomas in an audible whisper, "so we don't have to worry about it till the holidays."

Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. Harry agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, but regretted it almost at once; she was very agitated and kept snatching the book back from him to check that she had got the answer completely right, finally hitting him hard on the nose with the sharp edge of Achievements in Charming.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" he said firmly, handing the book back to her, his eyes watering.

Meanwhile, Ron was reading two years' worth of Charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly; Seamus Finnigan was lying flat on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Dean checked it against The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; and Parvati and Lavender, who were practising basic Locomotion Charms, were making their pencil-cases race each other around the edge of the table, and Lexi was reading calmly, her amber eyes flowing over the pages.

Dinner was a subdued affair that night. Harry and Ron did not talk much, but ate with gusto, having studied hard all day. Hermione, on the other hand, kept putting down her knife and fork and diving under the table for her bag, from which she would seize a book to check some fact or figure. Lexi simply ate in silence. She was a lot quieter since the twins had left.

The examinations went by quickly—causing much relief to Lexi, Ron and Harry—but, that didn't stop Hermione from wanting to relive the exams over and over again. In the then, Lexi had cast a silencing charm on Hermione, just to get her to shut up. Their last exam came by quickly, History of Magic, and Lexi sighed as she sat down at her allocated desk. It was long, boring and in her opinion, stupid.

Lexi jumped when she looked around at a yell, seeing Harry topple to the floor, clutching his scar. She gasped, hurtling out of her chair to his side faster than a person could blink. He was moaning in pain, muttering things that she couldn't understand.

"Harry!" she cried, slapping his cheek gently. "Harry, wake up!"

His eyes opened and green met amber. Lexi knew instantly that something was wrong...something was completely and dangerously wrong.

"Now, dear, hurry back to your desk." said the examiner, despite her protests. "I shall take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing."

Lexi watched the examiner and Harry walk out the hall, ignoring the stares of the other students. She sat down, completing her exam, glancing at Hermione and Ron every few minutes. When the exam was over, she, Ron and Hermione were out of their chairs, out the door and running down the corridors before the examiner could say, "You may leave."

"What do you think Harry saw?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. It's gotta be bad though." Lexi replied. "the look on his face..."

They raced towards Harry when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione said at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron.

"Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

He led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Lexi, Ron and Hermione the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"What?" Lexi and Hermione gasped.

"How d'you -?" Ron began.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But - but where? How?" Hermione asked, whose face was white.

"I dunno how," Harry said. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven… he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there… he's torturing him… says he'll end by killing him!"

Harry found his voice was shaking, as were his knees. He moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to master himself.

"How're we going to get there?" he asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But – Harry…" Hermione said weakly. Lexi was frowning, looking as though she was doing some very quick thinking.

"What? What?" said Harry. He could not understand why they were all gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.

"Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er… how… how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realising he was there?"

"How do I know?" Harry bellowed. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"But… Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon… the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers… how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry… they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world… you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been -"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. He wanted to shake her. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," Lexi said quietly, not looking at Hermione.

"But this is just — just sounds unlikely." said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all this time?"

"And why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt -"

"You know what, I've just thought of something," said Ron in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"

"Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there -"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" said Ron, rounding on her. Lexi sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this -"

"What?"

"You… this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do… sort of… I mean - don't you think you've got a bit of a - a -saving-people thing!" she said.

He glared at her. "And what's that supposed to mean, 'a-saving-people thing'?"

"Well… you…" she looked more apprehensive than ever. "I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… during the Tournament… you shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl… you got a bit… carried away…"

A wave of hot, prickly anger swept through Harry's body; how could she remind him of that blunder now? Lexi wanted to smack Hermione.

"I mean, it was really great of you and everything," said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Harry's face, "everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do -"

"That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero… is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted. Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"I'm trying to say - Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the - the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst—?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not - they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Lexi roared so loudly that the other three covered their ears. "Just...just shut up for a minute."

Harry looked at her, livid, while Hermione and Ron glared. "Now, look Harry. I am so sick and tired of this attitude of yours. I am so sick of you thinking you know better. I appreciate the fact that you're a noble and loving person, but for five fucking seconds, stop and think about it!" Lexi went on. "Would Sirius want you to run off after him, knowing it would endanger your life?"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN -"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!" Hermione shouted back, still looking scared.

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—"

The classroom door opened. Harry, Lexi Ron and Hermione whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognised Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows while Lexi clenched her jaw.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

Harry swore colourfully.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait… Harry, they can help."

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."

"I've told you, I saw -"

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d - do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste."

"But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Harry, we've got to check, we've got to."

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Nobody answered her. Lexi's mind was racing.

"Okay," Harry said aggressively to Hermione, "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"

Again, Harry ignored her.

"Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks.

"Right… well… one of us has to go and find Umbridge and - and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her - I don't know - that Peeves is up to something awful as usual"

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I meet him on the way."

"I'll come with you." Lexi offered. It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Hermione made no objection to the smashing up of the Transfiguration department.

"Okay," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherins bound to go and tip her off."

"Luna and Ginny can stand at either end of the corridor," Lexi suggested promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas." Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Lexi had come up with this lie; she simply shrugged and said, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Okay," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius -"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can - can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the window's a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."

Even through his anger and impatience, Harry recognised Hermione's offer to accompany him into Umbridge's office as a sign of solidarity and loyalty.

"I… okay, thanks," he muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry. "C'mon, let's go -"

"Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I - oh, all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"

"Let's go." Lexi said grimly.


	62. Distractions

**A.N—So much drama! I hope you like this chapter, but I won't know if you don't review!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter...for the millionth time. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty One

Distraction.

Lexi raced up to her dorm and got changed out of her robes into jeans, a sweater and knee high converses, slamming the door in her haste to meet the others. She found them outside Umbridge's office, all of them in jeans and jumpers.

In truth, Lexi was terrified of what they were about to do. Harry was asking them to break into the Ministry of Magic, rescue Sirius and possible fight off Voldemort himself.

Piece of cake, right?

Harry appeared a moment later.

"Got it," he panted, holding up the Marauders Map. "Ready to go, then?"

"All right," whispered Hermione as a gang of loud sixth-years passed them. "So Ron and Lexi—you go and head Umbridge off… Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor… Harry and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…"

Ron strode away, his bright-red hair visible right to the end of the passage; meanwhile Ginny's equally vivid head bobbed between the jostling students surrounding them in the other direction, trailed by Luna's blonde one.

"Any idea what the hell we're going to do?" Ron asked. Lexi was thinking very fast, possible diversions in her head that screamed at her.

"I'll think of something." Lexi muttered, racing down the corridor. She felt in her pockets for something. She pulled out a small black object that had a single horn and two little legs; her pet project for the Joke Shop.

"You got a dungbomb?" she asked Ron, who looked so surprised that he reached into his jacket and pulled one out. Lexi stuck it to the little black object before lobbing into a classroom. She then grabbed Ron's arm and they ran for it.

"What was that?" Ron screamed as they ran.

"Decoy Detonator!" Lexi replied. "Drop one and it multiplies by seven each time. When they go off, the whole east wing will smell like a giant dungbomb!"

Ron looked at her in awe. "That's brilliant!"

She grinned, but it faded when she fell to the ground, "Ouch!"

Beside her, she saw that Ron had fallen too. Above her, Umbridge stood with a gloating smile. Behind the foul toad stood Malfoy who's eyes went wide, Goyle and some other Slytherin.

"Bring them all." Umbridge said. Malfoy did not hesitate in yanking Lexi to her feet, spinning her around and pressing his wand to her neck, his other arm around her waist. Ron was being pulled along in a headlock while the other Slytherin carried his flailing feet.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy hissed so only Lexi could hear. "Are you trying to get yourself expelled?"

"My uncle's in trouble." Lexi whispered. She fought against his hold to make it look authentic. Malfoy closed his eyes painfully for a moment.

"When the time comes, play along." he murmured gruffly

Lexi remained in shocked silence. "Thank you." she said after a while. They turned into Umbridge's office to see Umbridge pulling Harry up by the hair, his face screwed up in pain.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. From his position on the floor he could see Hermione being pinned to the wall by Milicent Bulstrode, Neville had somehow wound up in there, being gagged and held by a large blonde Slytherin. Ron was in a headlock, his face turning pink. Lexi was being restrained by Malfoy, while Ginny was being held by a large Slytherin girl.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

"So, Potter," she said. "Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Harry found he was so full of rage and hatred he was shaking. Lexi stepped on Malfoy's shoe gently and he shut up.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled.

"You tell her Harry." Lexi said.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Pansy fetch Professor Snape."

There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding onto Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while tugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings. Lexi however was slipping a hand into Malfoy's upper pocket, drawing out her own wand. Malfoy could feel her hand creeping up around his back, but he did not stop her, looking around as if he was merely impatient.

Harry looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. He kept his face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Pansy Parkinson entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference. Malfoy relinquished his hold on Lexi for a moment.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter and Lupin have never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

Lexi smirked. "Good to know I'm doing my job right."

"I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter - and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did - I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

Snape looked back at Harry, who stared at him. Lexi took a deep breath, planning her next move. She had to get Malfoy and Umbridge taken care of. If the toad was out for more than three seconds, that would give Lexi an advantage...she remembered wrestling with Danny when she was a kid, but could she remember all the tricks he taught her?

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted suddenly. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked round at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.

"No idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap and Lexi let a small huff of air out. Malfoy's eyes snapped to her for a moment before fixing his steely silver eyes back on Umbridge.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative... this is more than a matter of school discipline...this is an issue of Ministry security...yes...yes…"

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. Lexi watched her readily, her amber eyes blinking red from time to time.

"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"That's illegal." Lexi growled, wanting nothing more than to pounce on the toad. But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you!" gasped Harry. "You sent the Dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow - discrediting you - but I was the one who actually did something about it… only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now -" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc—"

"NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No - Harry - we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's… what's the point?"

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

Lexi narrowed her eyes; this wasn't like Hermione...she smelt a scheme coming on.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er - my - nee - no!" shouted Ron through his gag.

Ginny was staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her, too. But Harry had just noticed something. Though Hermione was sobbing desperately into her hands, there was no trace of a tear.

"I'm - I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But - I can't stand it -"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then… with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; and even Luna looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.

"Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well… no" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head -"

"Idiot girl - Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

"But - but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, Harry knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We… we wanted to tell him it's r - ready!" choked Hermione.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The… the weapon," said Hermione. Lexi's lips twitched for a moment. Hermione was lying through her teeth to a teacher and she was goddamn good at it too.

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

_Say one word, and let her fill in the blanks._ Lexi begged silently.

"Y - y - yes ," gasped Hermione, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n - n - now we've finished it for him, and we c - c - can't find him t - t - to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't r - r - really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j - j - just did what P - P - Professor Dumbledore told us t - t - to do."

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant.

"Lead me to the weapon," she said.

"I'm not showing… them," said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," said Professor Umbridge harshly.

"Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th - that would serve you right - oh, I'd love it if the wh - whole school knew where it was, and how to u - use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s - sort you out!"

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now."

"Professor," said Malfoy, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after -"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these -" she gestured around at Ron, Lexi, Ginny, Neville and Luna "- escape."

"All right," said Malfoy. He jostled Lexi a bit, earning a surprised and annoyed yelp from her.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way" said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on."

They walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Lexi took action. She stamped on Malfoy's foot, twisted the arm that was around her waist and performed a judo throw so that he went over her shoulder, landing in a heap. She drew the wand she had snatched from him, recognised it as hers and sent three stunners at the Slytherin's, setting a gasping Neville free, a surprised Luna and a choking Ginny. Neville sent an Impediament jinx at Warrington at the same time that Ginny performed a hex that sent great green bats flying at Pansy Parkinson, who shrieked and tried to beat the things away.

Lexi helped Ron to his feet and handed them each their wands before kneeling down at Malfoy's side. "Sorry about that." she whispered, smiling. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he groaned. Lexi grinned and hurried out with the others.

"Any idea where they went?" Ginny asked.

"The Forest!" Lexi cried, jumping down a flight of stairs and rolling to break her fall. "Hermione will have led them to Grawp."

"What's a Grawp?" Neville asked.

"Don't ask!" Ron and Lexi said. They sprinted down to the Forest, gasping and clutching their sides, but they pushed on. Lexi was thinking about her uncle, trapped and being tortured in the bowels of the Ministry...

The first thing that Harry noticed was that all of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek; a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves. Lexi and Luna were unharmed.

"So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "how's it going?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Lexi did some cool martial arts, a couple of Stunners, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too. "But Ginny was best, she got Parkinson - Bat Bogey Hex - it was superb, her whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" Lexi said as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or -?"

"Yes," said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

They all fell silent, looking rather scared; the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"Okay," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too -" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone, and it's because of me that Parkinson's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking her -"

"Yeah, but -"

"We were all in the D.A, together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just words to you?"

"No — of course it wasn't -" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily. Lexi crossed her arms and Ginny looked determined.

Harry's eyes met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the D.A., in addition to himself, Lexi Ron and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna.

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there -"

"I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we -"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but Thestrals can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could he ever have thought them ugly?

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need four," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are seven of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three -" he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not -"

They burst into more protests.

"Okay, fine, it's your choice," Harry said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able -"

"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

Harry felt a soft tug on his robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking his sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.

"Okay, then," he said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals -"

"We're not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously, pointing at herself and Lexi.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now… you two must really smell…"

"Thanks Luna," Harry said while Lexi chuckled weakly.

Harry turned: no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now.

"All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."


	63. Phone Boxes and Glassy Globes

**A.N—Hullo. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer—I own nought but the plot, Lexi, Sophia and Danny. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Two

Phone Boxes and Glassy Globes

Harry wound his hand tightly into the mane of the nearest Thestral, placed a foot on a stump nearby and scrambled clumsily on to the horses silken back. It did not object, but twisted its head around, fangs bared, and attempted to continue its eager licking of his jacket. He looked around at the others. Neville had heaved himself over the back of the next Thestral and was now attempting to swing one short leg over the creature's back. Luna was already in place, sitting side-saddle and adjusting her short skirt over her jeans as though she did this every day. Lexi had swung up onto the Thestral and was re-adjusting herself to get comfortable.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, however, were still standing motionless on the spot, open-mouthed and staring. It must have looked weird to them, not being able to see the Thestrals, that would mean that Neville, Luna, Lexi and Harry were sitting on midair.

"What?" Harry said.

"How're we supposed to get on?" said Ron faintly. "When we can't see the bloody things?"

"Oh, it's easy," said Luna, sliding obligingly from her Thestral and marching over to him, Hermione and Ginny. "Come here…"

She pulled them over to the other Thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them on to the back of their mount. All three looked extremely nervous as she wound their hands into their horses mane and told them to grip tightly before she got back on to her own steed.

"This is mad," Ron murmured, moving his free hand gingerly up and down his horse's neck. "Mad… if I could just see it -"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

They all nodded and he saw six pairs of knees tighten.

"Okay…"

He looked down at the back of his Thestral's glossy black head and swallowed.

"Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er… if you know… where to go…"

For a moment Harry's Thestral did nothing at all; then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated him, the wings on either side extended; the horse crouched slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast and so steeply that Harry had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backwards over its bony rump. He closed his eyes and pressed his face down into the horse's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees and soared out into a blood-red sunset.

Harry did not think he had ever moved so fast: the Thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating; the cooling air was slapping Harry's face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind, he looked round and saw his five fellows soaring along behind him, each of them bent as low as possible into the neck of their Thestral to protect themselves from his slipstream.

They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Harry could see mountains and gullies below them. As the daylight began to fail, Harry saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills…

"This is bizarre!" Harry barely heard Ron yell from somewhere behind him, and he imagined how it must feel to be speeding along at this height with no visible means of support.

"No it's not!" Lexi screamed to the wind. "It's amazing!"

Harry's stomach gave a jolt; the Thestrals head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and he actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… he thought he heard a shriek behind him and twisted around dangerously, but could see no sign of a falling body… presumably they had all received a shock from the change of direction, just as he had.

And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Harry gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Harry slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalised telephone box, both drained of colour in the flat orange glare of the streetlights.

Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again… that was the worst -"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more smoothly than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna and Lexi dismounted gracefully.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Luna asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip. Lexi took out her D.A Galleon and typed a quick message.

"Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.

Ron and Ginny marched in obediently; Hermione, Lexi, Neville and Luna squashed themselves in after them; Harry took one glance back at the Thestrals, now foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the skip, then forced himself into the box after Luna.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" he said.

Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lexi Lupin," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, _Harry Potter, Rescue Mission._

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly. "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight; blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Harry bent his knees and held his wand as ready as he could in such cramped conditions as he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium, but it seemed to be completely empty.

"It must be really late." Lexi muttered. "usually the Ministry is open until nine."

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by Neville and Luna. Lexi landed in Ron's lap, making him flush. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

"Come on," said Harry quietly and the six of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain.

Harry felt sure there ought to be a security person around, sure that their absence was an ominous sign, and his feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts. He pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. Harry stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry had not realised how noisy the lifts were on the day he had come with Mr. Weasley; he was sure the din would raise every security person within the building, yet when the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, and he led the way down t he corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"Okay, listen," said Harry stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe… maybe a couple of people should stay here as a — as a lookout, and —"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised.

"You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"Let's just get this over with." Lexi said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Harry still did not want to take them all with him, but it seemed he had no choice. He turned to face the door and walked forwards… just as it had in his dream, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

He regretted giving this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor. The wall disappeared and the door was standing in the middle of the floor. But all around them were high, long shelves filled with glowing glass balls.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four… eighty-five…

"Ninety-seven!" Lexi said.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here."

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…

"He should be near here," whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry.

"Somewhere about… here…" he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence. Lexi felt something move...something was coming. She knew it must be the very limited vampire senses that she had, but they were going haywire. This didn't feel right.

"He might be…" Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe…" He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I… I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was where he, Harry, had seen him…

He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

He did not want to hear what Ron had to say; did not want to hear Ron tell him he had been stupid or suggest that they ought to go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in his face and he felt as though he would like to skulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares…

"Have you seen this?" Neville asked.

"What?" said Harry, but eagerly this time. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf, Neville right next to him.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's — it's got your name on it," said Ron.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

He stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

"I'm not here," he said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense. Lexi was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes darting around them in the darkness. Her eyes were staring at something in the distance, squinting.

"It's got my name on it." said Harry.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it. Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."


	64. Dodging Death Eaters

**A.N— REVIEW! This scene is from the Order of the Phoenix movie, when they've just gotten the prophecy. **

**Disclaimer—I own a fuzzy panda bear toy, not Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Three

Dodging Death Eaters

"Shit." Lexi cursed.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror and Lexi snarled like a rabid dog.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry's insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one.

"To me," said Malfoy yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes. The rest of them had their wands out and were pointing them in various directions.

"You've got him," Harry said "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet -"

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry, though panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all. Lexi twitched and her eyes darted from Malfoy to the other death eaters. She estimated twelve to fifteen of the bastards out there, lurking in the shadows. They were screwed.

"It's time you learned the difference between dreams and reality, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the six wands of Lexi, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly. It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph—"

Harry was just ready for her: he shouted "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it -!"

Harry's mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere. He had no interest in it. He just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of his friends paid a terrible price for his stupidity…

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville said, sounding a little scared, but mostly dangerous.

"Neville Longbottom is it?" she cooed. "How's mum and dad?"

"Better now that they're going to be avenged!" Neville said bravely, raising his arm to strike at the same time that Bellatrix did. Lexi darted forward to grab his arm at the same time that Malfoy did the same with the mad woman in front of them.

"Now, let's everybody...calm down, shall we?" Malfoy purred. "All we want, is that Prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix breathed before screaming, "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's alright, he's only a curious lad, that's all." Malfoy said. They began to walk closer, treading with care. "Prophecy's can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. That little orb contains all the answers you want, Potter."

"When I say now..." Harry mumbled to Lexi without moving his lips.

"Don't you want to know how you escaped death when you were just an infant?" Malfoy went on, still stalking closer.

"...stunners." Harry went on.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" Malfoy asked. "All the answers, Potter are right there in your hand. And all you have to do, is give it to me."

Harry looked down at the small orb in his hand. "I've waited fourteen years." he said quietly. Malfoy tsked.

"I know." he said sympathetically. Harry nodded slowly before looking up at Malfoy.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!"

"Stupefy!" Lexi shouted, sending a stunner into the darkness before sprinting after the others. They turned through the aisles, not knowing where they were going, getting lost among the glowing globes.

Malfoy appeared in front of them, holding out a hand for the globe. The teenagers backed up and split up into the aisles. Harry and Lexi went left, Ginny and Neville went right and Hermione and Ron went to up and then to the left. Luna backed up and turned around when she heard a whooshing sound. A death eater stood there and her smacked a fist across her face, sending her to the floor. Her lip was bleeding but she raised her wand and said calmly, "Levicorpus!"

She watched with fascination as he flew up into the darkness with a yell, slowly getting to her feet.

Hermione and Ron had two death eaters on their tail, deflecting every curse.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried.

"Stupefy!" Ron said, the fear evident in his voice. The death eater still proceeded to advance. Hermione then pointed her wand at the crystal balls on the shelves, making them rain down on top of him, burying him beneath the glowing spheres.

Harry and Lexi were duelling Malfoy and Bellatrix, backing up as the two death eaters fired curse after curse. Lexi reached into her back pocket and then raised her fist her mouth, where she blew out a sparkling red substance that exploded into a thick black smoke. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off, wiping the blood that was streaming down from a cut on her forehead.

"What was that?" Harry yelled.

"A dried compound that my dad made! Sort of like Peruvian Instant Darkness powder." she replied. "GAH!"

The seven of them had crashed into each other. They turned and face an aisle that had three different death eaters that were flying towards them. Ginny braced herself then bellowed, "REDUCTO!"

A great white light shot out of her wand and hit the target, making a loud boom sound throughout the aisles. Ron raised his eyebrows as the globes started to fall from the shelves. They all started to back up, but as Luna stood transfixed and staring, Neville darted forward and grabbed her hand, dragging her along as the prophecies started to rain down.

"Get back to the door!" Harry shouted. They bolted to the black door, looking back at the shelves that were falling in on each other like a giant domino set.

Harry yanked the door opened and bolted through it, yelling out a startled yelp when he found himself falling down. Lexi and the others stopped for a moment before Lexi looked behind her and jumped down after Harry, the others following her, and Luna closing the door behind her.

"ARRG!" Ron and Neville screamed. Ginny and Hermione were clutching each other's hands tightly. Lexi looked relaxed, her hands behind her head and her legs stretched out. Luna pretended to be swimming. About a foot from the ground though, they were suspended in air for a moment, not falling but hovering before they fell to the ground with relieved huffs.

Harry got up and dusted himself off. He looked up and large stone arch stood up on platform, and the air seemed to be shimmering in between the tall stone columns.

"Can you hear it?" he asked. "The voices?"

The rest of them stood up and Lexi strained her ears. She could hear faint whispers, telling her dark, wonderful things.

"There aren't any voices Harry." Hermione said. "Let's just get out of here."

Harry continued to walk up to the arch, the prophecy still clutched in his hand.

"Please Harry!" Hermione begged. Lexi and Luna were flanking Harry.

"I hear them too." Luna said. Harry frowned and turned, raising his wand.

"Get behind me!" he said, and the other obeyed, looking up and gulping when a black cloud of death eaters descended on them.

The next few seconds were a blur. They were surrounded by darkness and hair was pulled, clothing torn, hexes thrown, blood spilled. Harry ended up clutching the prophecy to his chest, curled into a ball. As he got up he saw that his six companions were being held hostage. Ron was in a headlock, Hermione was being held by the collar, Bellatrix had Neville's head thrown back, her wand at his throat as though about to slit it, Lexi was being held by her hair, squirming while a gash on her cheek bled furiously, her jeans ripped. Luna had was standing and turning pink as the blood rushed to her cheeks and Ginny was glaring at the death eater opposite her.

Clapping sounded and Malfoy climbed his way up to the arch. "Did you actually believe, or are you really naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Malfoy said, jerking a head at Bellatrix who smirked with glee. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure.

"Don't give it to them Harry!" Neville called.

"Shh!" Bellatrix cooed, tapping her wand to his neck again.

"Let's try this again Potter." Malfoy said, holding out a hand. "give me the prophecy now. Or, watch your friends...die."

"Don't do it Harry!" Lexi screamed. The death eater pulled on her hair and she grunted.

"I think he needs a bit of persuasion." Bellatrix cooed. Without missing a beat, she pointed her wand at Lexi and said, "Crucio!"

"NO!" Harry yelled.

Lexi fell to the floor with an agonised scream, thrashing around on the floor. Neville tried to run to her, but was kicked in the stomach. The curse was lifted and Lexi gasped, rolling over onto her back, her eyes half closed.

Harry swallowed and looked around at his friends, their sweaty, cut and bleeding faces to Lexi, panting on the ground, shivering and twitching, before he slowly extended his hand and put the orb into Malfoy's waiting hand. Harry stepped back and Malfoy smiled gloatingly and triumphantly.

A white light flew into existence and illuminated their faces. Malfoy turned to look into the handsome young face of Sirius Black.

"Get away from my godson." he said, swinging a hand into Malfoy's jaw and punching him. All around them white lights were erupting into the dark room. One flew all the way around, knocking the death eaters backwards into the walls before it shrunk and blossomed into the form of Sophia, who was grinning before she was engaged in a duel with Bellatrix.

"Dora!" she yelled to Tonks. "Get the kids, and get them out of here!"

Tonks ran through the crowds, gathering them all up, huddling with them.

"You have nice hair." Luna said dreamily to Tonks who grinned.

"Thanks."

Remus and Sophia were fighting back to back, moving totally in sync. Sirius was dragging Harry from the dais to the others. Ron was unconscious and Ginny was limping. Hermione was bleeding heavily from a cut on her thigh and Neville's nose was broken.

"Fred! George! Get them the hell out of here!" Dora said. The twins had just appeared and were taking in the situation.

"Lexi!" Fred yelled, dropping to her side and feeling for a pulse. He sighed when he felt one, it was faint but it was there. He lifted her up into his arms and jogged over to where the others were.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix was screaming.

"Harry no!" Remus shouted.

"I'LL KILL HER!" Harry roared, wrenching out of Remus's grip.

"HARRY STOP!" Sophia screamed, racing after him.

"NO!" Moody growled.

"Sirius is dead?" George gasped. They had nothing to do but wait then. Fred looked down at the beautiful witch in his arms; he had imagined their reunion a little differently.

Dora and Danny came over sometime later, making sure they were alright. Lexi was groaning at the slightest movement, and her fingers were twitching.

"It's over. Voldemort was here." Danny said. "Dumbledore got here in the nick of time, fought him off. The Auror's and the minister got here before Voldemort could scatter though. They know he's back. Dumbledore's got Harry though. He's safe."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione whispered tiredly.

"He'll be okay." Danny replied, hoisting Lexi into his arms, cradling her like a baby. "Oh, little sis, what trouble you are in."

Dora chuckled, helping pull Ron up with Neville's help. The twins helped Hermione, Ginny and Luna up before they all disappeared with a CRACK!


	65. The Second War

**A.N—Thanks again to Blue Lover5000, Drkness's Daughter, anime—4—ever001 and DobbyLuvsHarry, for being completely and utterly awesome, and such loyal reviewers. Love you guys. Also, thanks to Sarina, Alex, Maggie and Malithi for nagging me to update. Well, nagging is probably the wring word, more like threatening to murder me is more accurate :D**

**Disclaimer—I do not own anything. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Four

The Second War

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS

_"In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more._

_"'It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy._

_"'We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'_

_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

_"Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_"Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the 'Boy Who Lived' –"_

"There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow," said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him.

They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet.

Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying. Lexi was lying on her side on the bed next to Hermione, listening closely.

Lexi had been put into a coma for three days. She'd broken three ribs and sprained her ankle in the process. Sirius had recovered from the curse that Bellatrix had hit him with, but he now had a very impressive scar on his back that he bragged about to James when he was awake. Sophia had merely broken a wrist and Kingsley had needed to spend some time in St Mungo's, but otherwise they were all fine.

"He's the 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?" said Ron darkly. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"

He helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet, threw a few to Harry, Ginny and Neville and ripped off the wrapper of his own with his teeth, while Lexi ate hers in silence.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," said Hermione, scanning down the article. "'A lone voice of truth… perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story… forced to bear ridicule and slander… ' Hmmm," she said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet…"

"Now why would they do that?" Lexi asked, grinning.

Hermione winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing.

"You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine… Well," said Hermione, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago…"

"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then said, "That sounds lovely."

Lexi caught Harry's eye and they both snickered.

"So, anyway," said Hermione, sitting up a little straighter and wincing again, "what's going on in school?"

"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Ginny, "he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic," said Ginny, shrugging. Lexi smiled.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," said Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate. "They sent me all these, you know," he told Harry, pointing at the small mountain of Frogs beside him. "Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"

"Better than alright." Lexi said. "Business in booming, it's kinda hard for them to keep track, actually. They're looking forward to me going there in the summer to help them out."

Hermione looked rather disapproving and asked, "So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?"

"Yes," said Neville, "everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" asked Ron, propping a Chocolate Frog Card featuring Dumbledore against his water jug.

"Not at all," said Ginny "He's really, really miserable, actually…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts…"

All seven of them looked around. Professor Umbridge was lying in a bed opposite them, gazing up at the ceiling. Dumbledore had strode alone into the Forest to rescue her from the centaurs; how he had done it - how he had emerged from the trees supporting Professor Umbridge without so much as a scratch on him - nobody knew, and Umbridge was certainly not telling. Since she had returned to the castle she had not, as far as any of them knew, uttered a single word. Nobody really knew what was wrong with her, either. Her usually neat mousy hair was very untidy and there were still bits of twigs and leaves in it, but otherwise she seemed to be quite unscathed.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," whispered Hermione.

"Sulking, more like," said Ginny

"Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this," said Ron, and with his tongue he made soft clipclopping noises. He had been bored and when he had made the discovery that it startled the old toad. He had kept Hermione, Lexi had himself entertained for hours afterwards.

Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" called Madam Pomfrey, poking her head around her office door.

"No… no…" said Umbridge, sinking back into her pillows. "No, I must have been dreaming…"

Lexi, Ginny and Hermione had to muffle their laughter with pillows. Neville simply snorted and Harry smirked darkly.

Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk.

Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrance's and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Lexi read over her letter from Danny again and smiled. He and Dora had already gotten married, a small church ceremony in Kingston. They were now in the countryside somewhere, on their honeymoon. They had wanted her there, but with Voldemort on the rise again...they hadn't wanted to wait.

Lexi looked up to see Hermione reading the Daily Prophet again, Ginny was doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning…

"It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it won't be long now…"

"Hey, Harry," said Ron softly, nodding towards the glass window on to the corridor.

Harry looked around. Cho was passing, accompanied by Marietta Edgecombe, who was wearing a balaclava. His and Cho's eyes met for a moment. Cho blushed and kept walking. Harry looked back down at the chessboard just in time to see one of his pawns chased off its square by Ron's knight.

"What's - er - going on with you and her, anyway?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.

"I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.

"You're well out of it, mate," said Ron forcefully. "I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful."

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," said Harry, shrugging.

"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Cedric Diggory." Lexi replied, looking out the window.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. Lexi smiled tightly.

"That's kinda why he broke up with me. Told me I wasn't doing it for him anymore and then went off chasing Cho. He even tried to get me back when Cho was with Harry, but I turned him down, the prat."

"Git." Ron said. Lexi shrugged.

"That's okay, though. Fred's much better than Cedric anyway." she winked.

When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Lexi, Ginny, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, they found a surprise awaiting him on the other side.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Next to him stood Sophia, a bandage wrapped around her wrist, but looking young and just as beautiful. On either side of her was Sirius and Remus, both smiling. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Lexi!" Remus called, and she ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She hugged Sirius and her mother again before walking over to the twins and hugging George tightly. She then turned to Fred and kissed him, while he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," George said, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry," Remus said, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry "I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"

"Well," Sophia said with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once. Sirius, Remus and Sophia smirked evilly.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione 's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well - shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley. We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Sophia said. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Sirius said pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

"And, if you harm a single hair on his head I will hunt you down and I will show you what happens to people who mistreat my godson." Sirius snarled menacingly. Sophia nodded in agreement, showing them her fangs.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare..

"Yes, I am," Sirius said, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye.

Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…"

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," Remus said, shaking his hand. "Keep in touch."

"Yup. We'll keep an eye on you, so if you need help, use your mirror." Sirius said. Sophia hugged Harry, annoyed by how tall he was now.

"Your mum and dad say hi." she whispered. "We'll have you away from there soon."

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, giving him a man-hug.

"Really soon, Harry." said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Lexi walked forward and hugged Harry tightly, kissing his cheek and making him promise to write.

Harry nodded and he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with his family waddling along in his wake.


	66. Fleur

**A.N—So Sirius didn't die. YAY! Remember to keep the reviews comin'! **

**Disclaimer—I still do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Five

Fleur

Lexi was tired.

She had been working in the Joke Shop with Fred and George for the past two weeks, and it was gruelling work. But, there was an upside; The shop was exactly the way she had imagined it to be. Everything had a place and every product was wrapped in the packaging that she had designed. When she had first seen the shop she had been so happy. The twins had done a spectacular job and business was booming. It seemed that people kept coming back for more stuff, and they were spreading the good word around. More and more people showed up everyday. The money that the three of them were making was incredible. They were making plans to buy properties elsewhere and to start up shops on different locations.

Right now though, she was staying at the Burrow. The twins lived in the apartment above the shop, but she had been staying with the Weasley's since the end of term. Dumbledore had sent Sophia and Remus on a mission for the Order and they had yet to come back. Sirius was scoping out all the forests and alleyways in his wolf form, Danny and Dora weren't back from their Honeymoon and that had left Lexi all alone. Mrs Weasley wasn't having any of that, and had insisted on staying with her family.

Lexi knocked on the door.

"Declare yourself!" Mrs Weasley said through the door. Lexi yawned.

"Alexandria Lupin. My mum's a half-vampire and my dad's a werewolf and when we were living at Grimmauld place, I yelled at you for being stubborn to your twins sons, Fred and George, who co-own a Joke shop with me and I'm dating Fred." she said, still yawning. Mrs Weasley opened the door and looked very flustered. Standing behind her was the whole Weasley family except for Fred, George and Charlie. Hermione sat at the table with Crookshanks glaring at Ron every few seconds.

"Fleur?" Lexi asked.

The woman in question turned from where she was standing next to Bill. She was extremely beautiful, her white-blonde hair falling down her back and bright blue eyes that sparkled from a porcelain face. She looked exquisite in a blue dress and heels, a large glittering ring on her left hand.

"Lexi!" Fleur cried, rushing around the table to hug her friend. "Oh, I am so glad you are here!" she said in French. "Bill and I are going to be married! Is it not wonderful news?"

Lexi gaped at Fleur and then turned to where Bill was shaking his father's hand. Lexi replied in the same language, "That's wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Merci, mon amie." Fleur smiled.

"Since when did you speak French?" Ginny asked, staring at Lexi.

"Since I was nine. I got bored with Greek and English so I learnt Italian and French as well." Lexi replied, her arm around Fleur's waist.

"When did you two become friends?" Ron asked, staring at Fleur unashamedly.

"Ahfter ze second task." Fleur replied. "Lexi 'elped me and we kept een touch."

"Oh." Ron said.

"Time for bed." Mrs Weasley announced. Lexi and Fleur chatted in rapid fire French the whole way up the stairs.

"So, Lexi speaks four languages, has a great sense of humour and she's got brains as well as beauty?" Bill summed up. "Fred's a lucky man."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Lexi strode up the stairs, taking them two at a time to see Harry. Apparently he had arrived at around one in the morning last night.

Ron banged the door open and Harry sat upright in bed. "Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron said, hitting Harry over the head in what could have been a friendly gesture, if it hadn't been so hard.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione protested. Lexi snickered.

Harry's hand found his glasses and he shoved them on, though the light was so bright he could hardly see anyway. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment; he blinked and Ron Weasley came into focus, grinning down at him.

"All right?"

"Never been better," said Harry, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of his bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"Lexi?"

"Never better." she replied. "Mum and dad told me to tell you that they had to go away for the Order, but they'll be back for your birthday. Sirius should be here later on in the week."

"So, what's been going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?" Harry replied.

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought…"

Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron, and Ron changed tack at top speed.

"… we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, amused. Lexi winked at him.

"Yeah… yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?" Ron went on.

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry.

"So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me… you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Shut up will you?" Lexi snapped. "That happens to be my friend. And she's actually really sweet once you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her." Ginny replied simply, as if that settled the matter.

"Well then." Lexi said, smirking. "How can you judge someone if you have no idea what they're really like. Try and put yourself into her shoes."

Harry looked at the girls, confused. "Who're you—?"

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.

"'Arry," Fleur said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: He felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter.

She will be delighted to see you again."

Lexi smiled.

"Oh… is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we… but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face. "Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh." Harry said, his eyebrows shooting up. "Congratulations."

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming…Well… enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like, "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other for a year and a half." Lexi pointed out.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. Its all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and centre…"

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly. Lexi smirked.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur… well… what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's…"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour… I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Don't call her that Ginny." Lexi snapped. That was the one thing that Harry admired about Lexi. She was fiercely loyal.

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"Good luck with that." Lexi chuckled. "Fleur may care about looking good, but she loves strongly. You didn't see her at the Lake two years ago. She actually cares about the beauty within much much more that the beauty on the outside."

"Besides, isn't that what matters?" Harry asked, taking Lexi's side.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ''Arry,' do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"No," said Harry, wishing he hadn't spoken, "I was just saying, Fleur…"

The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley, and withdrew.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.

"I'll come with you, Ginny." Lexi offered. She turned around and said the the others, "Don't say anything too important while I'm gone."

She closed the door behind her and raced off downstairs after Ginny. She helped cut the tomatoes while chattering to Fleur in French. The thing that nobody understood was that Fleur didn't know how to talk to English girls. It was much easier talking to Lexi than anybody else in the house apart from Bill. All Fleur wanted to do was have friends...to fit in.

Harry arrived downstairs ten minutes later, fully dressed and carrying his empty breakfast tray, it was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in great agitation, while Mrs. Weasley tried to lessen her resemblance to half a panda.

"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand and a copy of The Healer's Helpmate open at 'Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions.' "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

They all looked at Lexi who was pulling on a cloak and holding some floo-powder. "Sorry." she said, glaring at Hermione. "But I'm not going to help you."

"And why not?" Mrs Weasley demanded. Lexi smirked and shrugged.

"Let's just say...it's all part of the experience." she smiled. She threw the powder into the fire and vanished.

"And that is why you never ever mess with friends of Lexi Lupin." Harry said, walking past Hermione and biting into an apple.


	67. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**A.N—The chapter I've been waiting for! Enjoy! And keep the reviews coming. I want to hit 500 by chapter eighty!**

**Disclaimer—No matter how many times I wish, dream or pray, I STILL do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Six

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I bring news!" Lexi called as she stepped into the shop. She saw Fred loading up the shelves and George was unpacking more WonderWitch products. They were both dressed in identical black trousers, red shirts that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and loose black ties around their necks.

"Lexi!" Fred said, dropping a few products in surprise, making George snicker. "You're early!"

She shrugged and walked over to him, winding her arms around him and kissing him. "Guess who's coming to the shop today?" she asked, smiling.

"No way." George said, a grin lighting up his face. Lexi nodded. "Awesome." he said. They opened the shop after nine, setting the displays alive so that various objects whirred, spun, crackled and popped. Fireworks went off and people were flooding inside the shop in less than three seconds.

"Step up! Step up!" the three chorused.

"We've got fainting fancies." George said.

"Nosebleed nougats." Fred went on.

"And just in time for school, puking pastilles." Lexi finished. She turned to see Hermione was at the counter talking to Fred and George, Harry, Ron and Ginny behind her.

"How are you, Harry?" Fred asked as they shook hands. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully. "Lexi refused to help me for being mean to Fleur."

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here —"

He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

"Course it is," said Fred bracingly.

"What's the matter, Mione?" Lexi came up behind the twins. "Don't you trust us?"

"Not as far as I could throw you." Hermione said, smiling.

"Come on, Harry, we'll give you a tour." Fred said, taking Lexi's hand.

Harry left Hermione dabbing her black eye with paste and followed Fred toward the back of the shop, where he saw a stand of card and rope tricks.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties."

"Come through the back, Harry, that's where we're making the real money… pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" George added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labelled EDIBLE DARK MARKS —THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK!

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened…"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right… Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!" Lexi went on, grinning. "So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…" she held up the lace black ones she was wearing.

"… I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…" Fred went on.

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one. Lexi here is a genius. She invented them after we left." Fred gave her a squeeze and she blushed.

"Handy," said Harry, impressed.

"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry. "Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that!" said Harry, who had already pulled out his money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.

"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Harry's gold.

"But…"

"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," Lexi said sternly "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."

George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led Harry back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms, Lexi just behind them.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies…"

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question…"

"… and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern.

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"It's none of your business." she replied calmly. Lexi chuckled and sent the twins off to help other customers, leaving the others to browse. As they climbed the steps Ron's voice came up from behind them.

"How much is this?" he asked, holding up a Skiving Snackbox.

"Five Galleons." the three chorused.

"How much for me?" Ron asked.

"Five Galleons." the three repeated. Ron looked annoyed.

"But, I'm your brother." he said to the twins. The boys and Lexi exchanged looks before shrugging and saying together "Ten Galleons."

Ron scowled, turning around. Lexi chuckled.

She made her way over to where Harry was staring out a window. She saw Draco Malfoy disappear down Knockturn Alley, his face wary.

She and Draco had kept their friendship alive over the summer, but as time went on, his letters got shorter and shorter, until one day he stopped writing. Lexi had refused to give up like that, and still wrote to him every few days. He had come and seen the shop earlier in the summer, looking very awed by her hard work. But now he looked pale, thin and a little sickly.

"Is it me, or does Draco and mummy-dearest look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Harry murmured to Lexi. She grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him. He turned around and looked down at her. "Has there ever been a time in your life when you minded your own business?

Harry thought about it. "No."

Lexi shook her head and chuckled, following Harry out of the shop, Ron and Hermione right behind her. She was worried about her friend and maybe this way she could get some answers. The four of them walked after the group of people in front of them. They had gone into Borgin and Burkes, and they couldn't see anything from the window. Lexi looked around and spotted a faint glow from the rooftop. She walked over to the pipe and started to climb. She helped the others up and soon they were crouching over the edge of the roof, staring in through the window.

The shop was full of Death Eaters, Malfoy among them. He was running his hands along a polished wooden cabinet, talking to his mother as he did so.

The four of them shrunk down as Fenrir Greyback stopped in front of the window, looking out of the glass, right at the spot that the teenagers were hiding. He walked away and when they looked back, the blinds had been drawn over the windows.

They walked in silence all the way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they were forced to stop so that they could dodge undetected around a very anxious-looking Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, who had clearly noticed their absence. Once in the shop, Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak, hid it in his bag, and joined in with the other three when they insisted, in answer to Mrs. Weasleys accusations, that they had been in the back room all along, and that she could not have looked properly.


	68. Fame

**A.N—I know that the last chapter was short. Sorry. Keep the reviews coming. **

**Disclaimer—I am so tired of these things...no I do not own Harry Potter. Happy?**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Seven

Fame.

The day of September first came and it was hectic at the Burrow. Ginny and Lexi kept bumping into each other on the stairs, trying to find clothes that they had loaned to Fleur or each other. Harry and Ron were busy trying to find a way to cram all their stuff into their trunks, not caring that it was a complete mess. Bill and Mr Weasley were outside, wisely avoiding all the insanity that was occurring inside the house.

Sophia, Remus, Sirius, Danny and Dora were meeting them all at the station, and the twins were arriving to go with them all.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," said Fleur throatily, kissing him good-bye. Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, he hurried into the car without saying good-bye. Lexi and Fleur hugged tightly, murmuring something to each other before Lexi raced off and into the car, sitting next to Fred, who put his arm around her.

The ride was smooth and unnervingly quiet. When they got through the platform, they saw Dora's bright pink hair first. Ginny and Hermione waved towards her, saying their congratulations. The twins waggled their eyebrows at Danny, who glared over the top of Lexi's head.

"How's the shop doing boys?" Sirius asked.

"Spectacular." Fred said. "And we owe it all to this little lady here." he squeezed Lexi close to him, everyone laughing when she blushed bright red. The warning whistle sounded and Lexi hurried onto the train with the others. Fred felt loneliness grip his chest as he watched her climb aboard the train. She leant out the door and took Fred's face in her hands, kissing him for a long time. Only when the train started moving did they break apart, but he didn't let go of her hand, holding on tight.

"I'll see you soon." she said. "Promise."

Her hand slipped out of his and soon, she was gone. Fred sighed and looked down at his hand. He saw that in his desperation to hold onto her, he had slipped her ring off her finger. It was simple and silver, but he knew that it was special to her.

Fred smiled and threw it up in the air, catching it and kissing it before putting it in his pocket. He disapparated, leaving the others staring at him.

"He's in love." Sophia stated.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said

"Big time." Remus agreed.

"Do you think he's told her yet?" Molly asked, looking at where her son had disapparated.

"No, but he'd better do it soon." Sophia replied.

"Why's that?" Remus asked.

"Because I think that from what I just saw, that Lexi may just beat him to it."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Hermione and Ron had to leave to go to the Prefect's compartment. So, it was only Lexi, Harry and Ginny now.

He tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. "See you later."

"Right," said Harry. Lexi studied Harry's face as she saw annoyance spread across his face as he watched Ginny leave. She snapped a finger in front of his face and he came to.

"Come on, Potter." Lexi smiled. "Let's go."

"Hi, Harry!" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Neville!" said Harry in relief, turning to see a round-faced boy struggling toward him.

"Hello, Harry," said a girl with long hair and large misty eyes, who was just behind Neville.

"Luna, hi, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside. Lexi hugged both of them, smiling at Luna.

"Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Harry

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.

"Let's find seats," said Harry, and the four of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and Harry hurried inside gratefully.

"They're even staring at us?" said Neville, indicating himself, Lexi and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," said Harry, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack. "Our little adventure there was all over the Daily Prophet, you must've seen it."

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day… oi, come back here, Trevor!"

Lexi and Harry chuckled.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry, sitting down. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed.

"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."

This was one of those uncomfortable things Luna often said and which made Harry feel a squirming mixture of pity and embarrassment. Before he could respond, however, there was a disturbance outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you! "

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicolored owl. Only Lexi looked calm and collected, even at ease sitting next to the window, but she glared at Romilda.

"They're friends of mine," said Harry coldly. Lexi smirked.

"Oh," said the girl, looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay."

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.

"You are cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read The Quibbler.

Lexi settled into a kind of doze. Hermione and Ron appeared later on, talking about how they think Malfoy may be up to something. Lexi listened intently, but did not make a comment. She hadn't told anyone that she was friends with Draco, mostly because she knew that they would kill her if they found out, but then there was that fact that it really was not any of their business.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think he's —"

But before he could expound on his theory, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Lexi Lupin and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry, Lexi and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," said Harry.

**Harry,**

**I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor H. E. F. Slughorn**

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," said Harry.

"Come on then." Lexi sighed.

When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, looking scared.

"And you must be Miss Lupin!" Lexi nodded, but said nothing, her expression curious.

At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other in the only empty seats, which were nearest the door. Harry glanced around at their fellow guests. He recognised a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Harry did not know and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry, Lexi and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course —"

Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Harry, Lexi or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle."This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other —? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Harry and Lexi nodded back, while Neville said and did nothing.

"—and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether —?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"— and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at them from behind Slughorn's back.

"Hey Ginny." Lexi said.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Beiby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

"Anapneo," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not… not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour; this was before he became Minister, obviously —"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out. "Now tell me…"

Lexi and Harry exchanged looks. But all too soon, it was her turn.

"Now you, my dear, look exactly like your mother did. Astounding student, never had a problem with her. And your father was excellent in all classes. What do they do now?"

"Well, mum's a healer at St Mungo's and dad works from home. Uncle Sirius is an Auror though." she added.

"Ah yes. Sirius Black. Brilliant boy, quite good looking in his day too. The ladies practically fell at his feet." Slughorn said. "I had his brother Regulus in my house, but I would have liked the set."

"You talk about them is as though they were objects, not people." Lexi remarked coldly. Slughorn merely laughed.

"Feisty, like her mother." he chuckled. Lexi simply raised her eyebrows a fraction, not laughing. Slughorn turned to Harry instead, and he went on about him being the Chosen One, although Ginny defended Harry really well.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny and Lexi, "Well, off you go, off you go!"

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry returned with interest. He, Ginny, Lexi and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," said Harry, his eyes on Zabini. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him — when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle —"

He broke off, his face lighting up. Lexi grimaced. "Uh oh. I know that look. He's got an idea."

"Usually his ideas lead us into trouble, mortal peril or both." Ginny grinned.

"I'll see you lot later." Harry said. With that, he took out his cloak and disappeared. Lexi sighed and ushered the others into the compartment. Hermione looked around.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Lexi shrugged.

"Dunno." she replied. "Off being stupid and reckless I guess."

"You're probably right." Ron said.


	69. Slimey Snivelly Snape

**A.N—Hullo. Me again. Keep the reviews coming. **

**Disclaimer—I still don't own it.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Eight

Slimey Snivelly Snape.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Lexi asked. "He wasn't on the platform and we were the last to leave."

Ron frowned and Hermione bit her lip, sitting down and looking worried. Harry was no where to be seen, and they were all past worried. Hermione didn't touch her food that night, instead clutching a book to her chest like a bear.

"He'll be here soon." Ron assured, shovelling even more jelly into his mouth. Ginny and Lexi raised their eyebrows as they exchanged a disgusted look.

"Will—You—Stop—Eating!" Hermione cried, hitting Ron on the shoulder with each word. She threw the book onto the table. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi! Turn around, you lunatic!" Ron said, looking shocked. Lexi saw Harry walking up to then, dabbing at his face with a blood-soaked napkin.

"He's covered in blood again." Ginny sighed.

"Why is it he's alway's covered in blood?" Lexi asked. Harry sat down.

Hermione leant forward and said "Come here —" She raised her wand, said "Tergeo!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

"Hermione wouldn't shut up." Lexi sniggered. Hermione threw her a dark look and Lexi looked down at her plate.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as Ron dived for a large chocolate gateau.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More of the same, really… advising us all to unite in the face enemies." Lexi said.

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?"

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast doesn't he? It can't be long now."

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast —"

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron between frenzied mouthfuls of gateau.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Harry looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at him.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry." said Harry.

"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' —"

"You should have just hexed them." Ginny said.

"Yeah, you should have just pulled a Ginny." Lexi chuckled and Ginny laughed outright.

Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys. Whispers it the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though… or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure… old curses… and there are poisons without antidotes…"

"… and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Dumbledore looked in Lexi's direction and she stood up on her bench, giving a bow before sitting back down amidst to cheering.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered wheel they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare Harry.

"But you said —" Lexi began.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table. Lexi grimaced.

"Are you sure we can't keep doing the D.A?" she asked weakly.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"That job's jinxed. No ones lasted more than a year… Quirrell actually died doing it… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked. Lexi raised her eyebrows at him and Ron smirked, silently agreeing with Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, Lexi, Ginny and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

Lexi walked up with Ginny, who was talking about the Quidditch try-outs and how she was going to go for Chaser.

"You should try out too. You were pretty good when we played over the summer." Ginny said, stepping into the common room. Lexi shook her head.

"Nah. I don't think so." Lexi said. She watched as Ginny walked over to Dean, kissing him. She felt a pang as she remembered Fred. She touched the gold rose that hung around her neck and thought about the way she had kissed him at the station.

She missed him already.

She trooped up to bed and lay down, getting into her pyjama's. She lay down and rolled over, pretending to be asleep when Ginny came in later on, trying not to think about how much she was missing Fred already.


	70. Potter the Potions Prince

**A.N—This story is mostly cannon, just a reminder. Keep the reviews coming. I'm aiming for three hundred by chapter 75! I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. I had some personal stuff going on and then I had mid-year exams…anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
>I'm really enjoying making all the chapter names. It's fun. :D I particularly like this one.<strong>

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Sixty Nine

Potter the Potions Prince.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapours and odd smells when the sixth years entered the classroom. Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Lexi. They chose the one nearest a red-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow.

He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making…"

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything — nor's Ron — we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention… not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…" Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slighty in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can —?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said. Of course Hermione would know it, Lexi thought, she had made it in her second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." Lexi said.

"Quite right!"

"It's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, for example I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -" Hermione stated.

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" he asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Slughorn beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, beaming at Hermione proudly.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You are the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room — oh yes," Slughorn said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Lexi was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. Smooth.

"Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. "Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible.

Lexi and Hermione were doing exceptionally well, and with Harry giving Lexi some tips, they were tied for first place close to the end of the lesson.

"And time's… up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lexi were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Lexi's he said was near perfect. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded. Lexi was beaming.

"How did you do that?" he whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, he felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He just followed different instructions to ours." Lexi said, shrugging. "Besides, my mum always told me that doing things by the book doesn't always give you the best results."

"Hang on," said a voice close by Harry's left ear.

He looked around and saw that Ginny had joined them. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry. Harry knew what was on her mind at once.

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny -"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as she pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised her wand. "Specialis Revelio!" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover. Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

Lexi and Ron snorted.

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be… just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table

"Touch-ee." Lexi muttered. Harry stuck his tongue out and she rolled her eyes.


	71. Trials

**A.N—Review!...please? **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Seventy

Trials.

Lexi had taken the plunge and had put her name on the Gryffindor sign up sheet for the Quidditch team after Ginny bugged her for over an hour to do so. She was slightly thrilled, although really nervous.

Their first week back was not very pleasant on Hagrid's behalf. He was no longer talking to them because they had all given up his class.

"I hate not talking to Hagrid." Lexi moaned, poking at her eggs. "I miss him."

"We can go and see him later on, then." Hermione said.

"But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." Harry felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper. Hermione spared him one look of disdain before turning back to Harry.

"Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

Harry was finding the Great Hall very hot all of a sudden, even though the ceiling still looked cold and rainy.

"And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway…"

"You can still see those scars I got back in the Ministry, look," said Ron, shaking back his sleeves. Lexi was choking back laughter.

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.

"You've always been good looking Harry." Lexi said, "But you've grown over summer. You're pretty hot, if I say so myself. Ron has grown into his looks as well and so has Neville. I went into the bathroom yesterday and a bunch of fifth years were giggling over him."

"Neville?" Ron gasped, slightly red from her compliment.

"Yup." Lexi said grinning. "I think it's sweet."

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Remembering what Hermione had said about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, it was unsurprising to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking distressed. What did surprise him was that when Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became something more like a strut.

Harry resisted the temptation to laugh, remembering that Ron had refrained from doing so after Malfoy had broken Harry's nose; Hermione, however, looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium through the cool, misty drizzle, and departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy Harry recognised immediately from the Hogwarts Express.

"We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry's hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" asked Harry, taking note of the breadth of McLaggen and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving.

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen, with something of a swagger. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

"Right," said Harry. "Well… if you wait over there…"

He pointed over to the edge of the pitch, close to where Hermione was sitting. He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance pass over McLaggen's face and wondered whether McLaggen expected preferential treatment because they were both "old Sluggy's" favourites.

"Hiya Harry." Lexi said, walking up to him with a broom over her shoulder. Harry blinked.

"You play?" he asked. Lexi shrugged.

"A little. I thought, what the hell? Why not try out."

"Ginny made you, didn't she?" Harry asked, smirking. Lexi looked at Harry coolly, grinning.

"Maybe."

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found himself three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; Ginny Weasley, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot and surprisingly, Lexi, who surprised everyone with the incredible skill she had.

"I can't believe I made the team." Lexi said to Harry, looking over his arm at the clipboard in his hands.

"I said you could do it. And when am I ever wrong?" Ginny asked. Lexi grinned.

Neither of his chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but he was still reasonably pleased with them: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well.

They now joined Katie, Lexi, and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

Harry had deliberately left the trial of the Keepers until last, hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure on all concerned. Unfortunately, however, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever. As each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.

Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Harry looked around, expecting to see Hermione, but it was Lavender Brown.

Ginny and Lexi exchanged significant looks. "I just wish they'd get on with it." Lexi mumbled.

"Tell me about it. You don't have to live with him." Ginny replied, jerking her head in Ron's direction.

Ron made Keeper and it pleased Harry immensely. Lexi knew there was something fishy going on in the way that Hermione was acting.

They bade the rest of the team goodbye and walked down to Hagrid's, laughing. Lexi jumped onto Harry's back halfway down, making him laugh as he carried her.

A watery sun was trying to break through the clouds now and it had stopped drizzling at last. Harry felt extremely hungry; he hoped there would be something to eat at Hagrid's.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Katie, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded…"

To Harry's surprise, Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail.

Lexi was still on Harry's back as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut and she whispered, "I spy with my little eye, somebody who confunded dear McLaggen."

Harry chuckled. "Talk to her later, yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Lexi agreed. They came to the massive patch of pumpkins, and they all stopped, staring at their favourite gamekeeper. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken. Lexi slid off Harry's back, her smile sliding away just as easily.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grimly. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly. "Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"

"Yeah, I can!" said Harry. "Stand back —"

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again as Harry had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, _sir_." said Harry, emphasising the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever," Hagrid growled. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little…"

Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table, Fang laying his head immediately upon Harry's knee and drooling all over his robes. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," said Harry at once. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down four bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them.

"Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, when he joined them at the table and started peeling his potatoes with a brutality that suggested that each tuber had done him a great personal wrong, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know." Hagrid gave another great snort.

"We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

There was a funny squelching sound and they all looked around: Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that they had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Lexi asked, trying to sound interested rather than revolted.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into…?" said Ron, looking apprehensive.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's… him…" gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes stream-ing as he mopped his face with his apron. "It's… Aragog… I think he's dyin'… He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better… I don' know what I'll do if he… if he… We've bin tergether so long…"

Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say. Harry knew how she felt. He had known Hagrid to present a vicious baby dragon with a teddy bear, seen him croon over giant scorpions with suckers and stingers, attempt to reason with his brutal giant of a half-brother, but this was perhaps the most incomprehensible of all his monster fancies.

"Is there — is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's frantic grimaces and head-shakings.

"I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe… Aragog's family… they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill… bit restive…"

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," said Ron in an undertone.

"… I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished, blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione… It means a lot."

After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably, for although neither Harry, Lexi nor Ron had shown any inclination to go and feed giant grubs to a murderous, gargantuan spider, Hagrid seemed to take it for granted that they would have liked to have done and became his usual self once more.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said gruffly, pouring them more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners —"

"We couldn't have done," Lexi said. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it… I'm sorry I've bin — yeh know — I've jus' bin worried about Aragog… an I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh —"

At which all four of them stated categorically and untruthfully that Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid a few times, was a dreadful teacher, with the result that by the time Hagrid waved them off the premises at dusk, he looked quite cheerful.

"I'm starving," said Harry, once the door had closed behind them,"And I've got that detention with Snape tonight, I haven't got much time for dinner."

As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly and strode off into the Hall after him, but Harry caught Hermione's arm and held her back, Lexi crossing her arms.

"What?" said Hermione defensively.

"If you ask me," Lexi said conversationally, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in — you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."

"No," Harry conceded. "No, I suppose that's true."

"But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped, as they smirked.


	72. Saying 'I Love You'

**A.N—I liked this chapter...sort of.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own it. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Seventy One

Saying 'I Love You'.

The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow on the day of the first Hogsmeade outing and Fred was stamping his feet against the cold. He was waiting for Lexi to meet him. He had talked himself into telling her. He had made the decision. Today was the day.

He was going to tell her he loved her.

But what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she laughed in his face?

Fred shook his head and ran a hand through his ginger locks, a silver ring glinting on his smallest finger, the same one that had slipped from Lexi's finger at King's Cross. He was being stupid. He was a Gryffindor after all. He was not going to wimp out like all the other times that he had been about to do it.

He loved her for crying out loud. He loved everything about her, from the way she put mint in her butterbeer, to how she liked pancakes that were drowned in syrup, or when she would play with her hair when she was nervous, or the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed...and her laugh. Fred sighed. Her laugh was bubbly, it was cute and it was infectious.

"Ah, young love."

Fred jumped and drew his wand, pointing it into Sirius's amused face. Fred stowed his wand away.

"You scared the hell out of me." he said and Sirius chuckled. "And what makes you think I'm in love?"

Sirius shrugged, leaning against the wall of Honeydukes. "Who wouldn't love Lexi? She's smart, funny, beautiful, loyal, feisty, and she doesn't take crap from anyone."

"True." Fred inclined his head. He joined Sirius against the wall. "You ever been in love?"

Sirius took a breath. "Yeah. I have; twice. Neither ended very well."

Fred grinned, "Come on. Talk to Freddie."

Sirius chuckled. "First time, I fancied her, we dated and I fell head over heels for her. Eventually, though, we broke up."

"What happened?"

"She died." Sirius said shortly. "Voldemort killed her."

Fred put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Merlin. I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged.

"What about the second time?" Fred asked tentatively.

"I was just beginning to fall for her when I found out she was a Death Eater and killed own brother. Plus, she was stark raving mad."

"Lauren Harris?" Fred guessed and Sirius nodded. "No offence, but your taste in women sucks."

Sirius chuckled. "None-taken. Anyway, we're here to talk about you."

Fred took a breath. "I know I love her. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it; to me it seems a lot darker."

"She brightens up your world." Sirius smirked. "Man, that is cliché."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I know how I feel about her, I just...don't know how to tell her."

"You want my advise?" Sirius asked and Fred nodded. "Just come right out. Tell her_ why _you love her. Tell her that she means the world to you. And whatever you do, don't let her go. Life is a lot easier and a lot happier when you have somebody to love."

"Thanks Sirius." Fred said, catching sight of the students filing down the pathway. Sirius winked and walked away, strolling down the path and whistling.

Fred stepped out into the open and watched as the excited third years ran to the stores in excitement while the older students relaxed and lounged around.

"Fred!"

He turned and was just in time to catch Lexi as she launched herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She drew back so she could kiss him, not even bothered when a few seventh years whistled.

"I missed you." she said, dropping to the ground, which was a foot below her. Fred smiled.

"I _am_ irresistible." Fred stated mock vainly, making Ron snort. Lexi kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"Yes, you are." she mumbled to him. "See you lot later."

He saluted to the others and led her off in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"How have you been?" Lexi asked him. Fred grinned.

"Alright. George told me to say hi."

"What about Fleur?" she asked. Fred chuckled.

"She's driving mum bonkers. Bill thinks it's hilarious."

Lexi laughed, making Fred's heart jump around wildly. They found a booth in the back, near where Dean and Ginny were sharing a milkshake.

"How's mum and dad?" she asked.

"Good." he leant in closer to whisper, "Lily and James are waking up for even longer periods of time now. They're almost back to normal."

Lexi looked delighted. "That's wonderful. Wait until Harry finds out."

Fred brushed a piece of hair back from her face as she sipped at her butterbeer. She blushed and looked at him, and she caught him staring.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Fred grabbed her hands as she went to wipe away some non-existent piece of food and he chuckled. "No. No, you just..." he trailed off.

"I what?" she asked, sounding curious.

"You just look so beautiful. All the time. It's hard for me to take my eyes off you."

Lexi blushed. "I am?"

"Yeah." Fred said. He tilted her chin up to look at him and he took a breath. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." she said, not even hesitating. Fred felt butterflies fly up his oesophagus and settle at the back of his throat, as though trying to choke him with nerves. But at the same time he felt oddly calm, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

He lowered his forehead to rest against hers and she closed her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his palm, and their lips were only a hairs-breadth apart.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at him. Fred stared back at her, calm on the outside, screaming and scared on the inside. She then reached a hand up and pulled his lips down to hers. Fred took it all in his stride, kissing her back and feeling a thrill when her tongue pressed against his lips. He opened his own lips and let her explore every crevice of his mouth.

After some time, they separated.

"I'd like to leave." they heard Ron say. He was sitting with Harry and Hermione at a table across the room from them.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said.

"That happens to be my sister."

"For Merlin's sake they're only holding hands." Hermione said. Lexi giggled. There was a pause and the Hermione went on, "And snogging."

"Oh, bloody hell. My brother's here too. And making kissy faces to Lexi! That's just..." Ron trailed off. Fred winked at her and Lexi smiled.

"So? If they looked over here and saw you snogging me, would you expect them to get up and leave?" Hermione asked.

Lexi laughed but became serious soon after, looking up at Fred. "Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"

Fred just looked into her amber eyes. "Of course I meant it. I always mean what I say." he added with a good impression of her. Lexi giggled. "Lexi, you're an amazing, talented, bright young witch and more importantly, you're my best friend in the whole world...well, apart from George." he corrected. "I've been in love with you for a long time now. I fancied you back in your third year, but I never did anything about it."

"Why?" she asked. Fred grimaced.

"Because I didn't want to screw our friendship up. I was too scared that if we dated and it ended badly that it would ruin our friendship, and that means everything to me. But, now that I have you, I have no intention of ever letting you go." he said, kissing her cheek, nose, her eyelids and finally her lips.

"Good." she replied after a while. "Because I hope you know I'm never letting you go."

Fred grinned. "Do you want me to go get the shackles?" he paused. "That sounds kinda dirty now I think about it."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Is that all teenage boys think about?" she asked. Fred considered.

"Just the ones who have nothing better to think about."

"Like what?" she asked, sipping at her butterbeer.

"Like you. Like the joke shop. Like the mortal peril we're in every single waking minute." Fred said. Lexi grimaced.

"Right." she said. Fred kissed her cheek and sat back, asking her how her school work was going while he stared and played with her hair. He could have sat there forever, just looking at her and running his hands through her hair, listening to her musical voice.

The rest of the date went smoothly until Fred had to leave due to Order business. He grinned and kissed her again, leaving her breathless. "I love you." he whispered before he turned and left. Lexi watched him go before she walked over and sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked as another gust of wind threw sleet against the windows. Ron's raised his eyebrows.

"Uh...sure." He said. Hermione was smirking.

"What are you so chirpy about?" she asked. Lexi blushed and played with her hair, humming. "Okay, what is going on? Out with it." Hermione demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Fred just told me he loves me, that's all." Hermione choked on her butterbeer.

"W-what?" she spluttered. Lexi winked. "Wow. That's..."

"Unexpected?" Harry supplied, waving a hand in front of Ron's face, who was staring at Lexi with his mouth open.

"Wonderful." Hermione corrected. "It's wonderful. Did you say it back?"

Lexi's smile faded and she shook her head. "Not yet." she replied. Hermione patted her hand.

"Give it time."

Hermione drained the rest of her butterbeer, leaving a rim of foam above her mouth.

"You've got a bit of..." Ron said, tapping his lip. Hermione frowned and then wiped her mouth on her sleeve delicately.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?" Lexi asked.

The other three nodded; the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street.

Hermione was walking in a sort of drunken gait, flinging her arms around Lexi and Ron as she went. Harry looked a bit left out and Lexi put her arm around his shoulders.

"Did someone spike her butterbeer, or...?" Lexi muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione. Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"If I admit I may have slipped a little bit of ginger in while she wasn't looking, what are the odds of you killing me on a scale of one to ten?" Harry wondered.

"Eleven."

"Her drink wasn't spiked and I had nothing to do with it." Harry grinned.

It was a little while before Harry became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to him on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Harry squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" they heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly.

Yet there was something wrong, something eerie… Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

"Not good, not good, not good." Lexi chanted.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron,Lexi and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognise any of them.

Harry looked around; the landscape seemed deserted.

"Stay there!" he shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

"Katie!" Leanne was screaming, Lexi held her back, while Hermione and Ron tried to restrain Katie as she continued to scream. "Katie!"

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne sobbed onto Lexi's shoulder. "I don't know what —"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or —?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand out-stretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch it!" Harry said. He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it… Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No… she wouldn't tell me… and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and… and then I tried to grab it from her… and — and —"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on…"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

Up at the castle, the five of them stood in front of McGonagall, the necklace sitting on her desk.

"And you are sure that Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" she asked again.

"It's like I said." Leanne said, her eyes red and puffy. "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well, you may go." she said. Leanne left and McGonagall turned to Lexi, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Why is it, whenever something happens, it is always you four?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious and frustrated.

"Believe me professor, I've been asking myself that question for six years." Ron replied. Snape came in, looking like an overgrown bat.

"Ah, Severus." McGonagall said. Snape inspected the necklace, careful not to touch it. "What do you think?" she asked after a while.

"I think...that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape said.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded, without turning around. "Yes she was cursed."

"It was Draco Malfoy." he went on. Snape and McGonagall turned around and Lexi, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sharply, wondering where the hell that came from.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." McGonagall said.

"Indeed." Snape said. "Your evidence?"

"I just know." Harry said after a pause.

"You just...know?" Snape repeated. "Stop wasting our time, Potter."

"Yes. You may go." McGonagall agreed. Harry glared at Snape before turning to leave.

Lexi couldn't help wondering how her day had gone downhill so quickly. First Fred had told her he loved her, then Katie got cursed and then Harry accused Draco of being responsible.

She would talk with him. She would get to the bottom of this.


	73. Fireworks

**A.N—Hullo. I liked that last chapter. I hope you all did too, but I won't know unless you review!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Seventy Two

Fireworks.

Lexi looked for Draco for hours the next day but could not find him anywhere. She was about ready to give up. She had been having a very bad day anyhow. Ron and Hermione were fighting because of the whole Slug Club Christmas Party and Harry was distracted about something. He seemed convinced that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Lexi could see where Harry was coming from, but she found it hard to believe that he would take the mark.

Lexi pushed the door to the bathroom open and heard someone sobbing. She walked in, ready to comfort some poor second year, but instead she saw Draco, hunched over and sobbing his heart out.

"Draco?" she asked gently. He jumped and spun around. Lexi gasped. He was pale, sickly so, and his already angular face looked skeletal. He looked thinner too, like he hadn't been eating. "What happened to you?"

"Go away." he said, his voice raspy. Lexi walked closer, taking his face in her hands.

"Oh, God." she mumbled. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and put it under the tap. She cleaned his face for him and then sat on the edge of the sink. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped. Lexi frowned.

"Because you're my friend, despite you being a git." she said simply. "Tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"No one can help me." he said, almost to himself. "He'll kill me. He'll kill her."

"Who?" she asked. Malfoy looked at her, his silver eyes searching hers.

"I can't tell you. He'd kill you, and you deserve better than that." he said. Lexi looked into his eyes before she reached into her pocket.

"Fred and George just sent me this." she said, igniting what looked to be a miniature firework. It` whizzed and then exploded into a colourful display. Draco let a little smile grace his pale features and as the firework fizzed out, Lexi turned to him.

"Listen. I understand if you don't want me to know. I can respect your decision. But I'm worried about you. You don't write anymore and you aren't eating. Do me a favour and get a decent meal. If you need help, you can always come and talk to me." she said. "Okay?"

Draco swallowed after a minute. "Okay."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

That night at Quidditch practise, Harry had no reason to regret his choice once he saw Dean fly that evening; he worked well with Ginny and Lexi. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron.

Harry had known all along that Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities. After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny, his technique became wilder and wilder, until he finally punched an oncoming Lexi in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Lexi, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Lexi and examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the two girls, pointing his wand at Lexi's mouth, and saying, "Episkey. And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team —"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —"

Harry forced himself not to laugh.

"In the air, everyone, let's go…"

Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term, though Harry did not feel that honesty was the best policy when they were this close to the match.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," he said bracingly, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves. Lexi lagged behind.

"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.

"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."

He kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful. Lexi assured Ron that her lip was fine and that she'll still be able to cuss out the Slytherin's, no matter what. When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together. Lexi suspected there was some tongue action going on.

"OI!"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around. "What?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.

Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return. Lexi saw this exchange and she had to fight the grin that was going to spread across her face.

"Er… c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room…"

"You go!" Ginny said. "I want a word with my dear brother!" Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," Ginny said, sounding business-like and tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron —"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-a— "

"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A what, exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny —" said Harry automatically. Lexi was staying out of this one, it was much too entertaining.

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel —"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" Ginny yelled, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done your self, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them. Lexi thought was a brave and stupid thing to do. Stepping in front of an angry Weasley was never wise.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public —!"

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You —"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid —"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "Lexi snogs Fred all the time! And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum! It's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

"C'mon," Lexi said gently, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears. She grabbed both of their hands, dragging them off.

"D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?" Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady. Harry gave a guilty start and Lexi shook her head, which went unnoticed by both boys.

"What?" Harry said confusedly. "Oh… er…" The honest answer was "yes," but he did not want to give it. However, Ron seemed to gather the worst from the look on Harry's face.

"Dilligrout," he said darkly to the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Ron! Ron, Hermione didn't—!" Lexi called up the stairs, but all she heard was a door slamming.

"Wonderful." she muttered, going up the stairs to talk to Ginny and hopefully, calm her down.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

To Harry's dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturdays match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared, who had seen Ginny glowering in Ron's direction and, remembering her reputation as an accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, soared over to intervene before things got out of hand.

Nothing Harry said made any difference. He tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but Ron was too busy being grumpy and surly with Hermione to notice. Harry persisted in the common room that evening, but his assertion that the whole team would be devastated if Ron left was somewhat undermined by the fact that the rest of the team was sitting in a huddle in a distant corner, clearly muttering about Ron and casting him nasty looks.

Finally Harry tried getting angry again in the hope of provoking Ron into a defiant, and hopefully goal-saving, attitude, but this strategy did not appear to work any better than encouragement; Ron went to bed as dejected and hopeless as ever.

"I love him, I do." Lexi said, "but sometimes he's a real jackass."

"How do I make this work?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Lexi sat down next to him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." she replied. "I guess we'll just have to be really lucky."

"Yeah." Harry said. Then he gasped and stood up, dragging Lexi up with him. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" Lexi asked. Harry kissed her forehead.

"Lucky!" he raced off and Lexi stared after him, totally confused.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked. Lexi was still staring after Harry.

"I have no freaking idea."


	74. Quidditch

**A.N—Quidditch! YAY! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Seventy Three

Quidditch

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and Ron approached. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her and sat with Lexi.

"Tea?" Harry asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behaviour that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Pumped." Lexi replied.

"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply. "Don't drink that, Ron!"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her. Lexi paused in biting into her toast.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry. Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

She looked scandalised. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Look who's talking," he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

She stormed up the table away from them. Harry watched her go without regret. Hermione had never really understood what a serious business Quidditch was. He then looked around at Ron, who was smacking his lips.

"Nearly time!' said Harry blithely.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weathers this good, eh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ron, who was pale and sick-looking.

Ginny and Lexi were already wearing their Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

She then high-fived Lexi who whooped. "We are so going to win this thing."

"Fishy, isn't it?" Harry said in an undertone to Ron. "Malfoy not playing?"

"Lucky, I call it," said Ron, looking slightly more animated. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy — hey!" he said suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keepers gloves and staring at Harry.

"What?"

"I… you…" Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited. "My drink… my pumpkin juice… you didn't…?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: Amidst all the yelling and clapping Harry could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle… three… two… one…"

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Harry soared around the perimeter of the grounds, looking around for the Snitch and keeping one eye on Harper, who was zigzagging far below him. Then a voice that was jarringly different to the usual commentator's started up.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch.

"Although, that Lupin girl is very skilled...pretty too..."

"I've got a boyfriend, Smith!" she yelled at him as she passed.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favourite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Everyone held their breath as the two seekers fought for the snitch, then—"YES!" Harry yelled a moment later.

Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realised what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signalled the end of the game.

"Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Harry, who had found himself trapped in the midst of a mass midair hug with the rest of the team, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentators podium.

As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring; Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

Laughing, Harry broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go very quickly. Avoiding her gaze, he clapped a cheering Ron on the back instead as, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. "Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny!"

Ron, Lexi and Harry were the last two in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined. "I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away to hang up his robes so that neither of them would see him grinning. Lexi winked at him.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

Lexi winced. She shouldn't have said the last bit.

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

He pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good… and Vaisey couldn't play… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. "'You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!' See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall… shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…"

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

Lexi grimaced. "That went well." she said. Harry sighed and threw and arm around her, both of them singing 'Weasley is out King' all the way back up to the castle.

"Harry?" she asked him.

"Mmm?" he asked.

"Do you fancy Ginny?"

Harry looked at Lexi, dumbfounded. "Uhh..."

Lexi giggled. "I see the way you look at her. You like her. It's about time really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, teasing. He didn't bother denying that he fancied Ginny. There was no point; not with Lexi.

"Just that she's liked you for ages and now you finally like her back. It's a shame she's with Dean though." she frowned. Harry nodded.

"Well, at least I got one gorgeous girl on my arm." he grinned and Lexi laughed. Harry could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when they arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted their appearances, and Harry was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Ron. At last, he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him. As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

Lexi walked over to them, a butterbeer in her hand.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

She patted him on the arm then she walked off to help herself to more butterbeer. Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold.

Harry turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, he thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.

"Oh no." Lexi said. "Hermione.

They darted forward, Harry sidestepped Romilda Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside, seemed to be deserted.

"Hermione?"

They found her in the first unlocked classroom they tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair.

"Oh, hello, Harry, Lexi," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah… they're — er — really good…" said Harry. Lexi walked over to her and put an arm around her.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed Ron, that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er… does he?" said Harry. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was —?"

The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing and pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Lexi and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway.

Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed and Lexi raced out after her, with a scathing look at Ron. Harry followed soon after.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**Click that little button right there. You know you want to.**


	75. Slug Club

**A.N—Ron is such a git, isn't he? Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Seventy Four

Slug Club

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Hermione's schedule was so full that Harry could only talk to her properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what Harry was doing. Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, so Harry and Lexi generally joined her in the library, which meant that their conversations were held in whispers.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," Hermione said as they returned books to their shelves. "I really couldn't care less."

"Besides, it's you we have to worry about." Lexi said, crossing her arms.

"How come?" Harry asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Romilda Vane sitting, hunched over a library book, but she would look up every now and then to glance at Harry.

"That's Romilda Vane." Hermione whispered. "I heard that she's trying to figure out the best way to give you a love potion."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking over Lexi's shoulder to look at her again.

"Hey." Lexi said, snapping her fingers in his face. "She only likes you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I _am_ the Chosen One." Harry grinned. Lexi hit him over the head and Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Right. Kidding." he went on.

"You need to get a date to the Christmas Party. Sooner you do that, the safer you'll be." Lexi said.

"Have you got a date?" Harry asked. Lexi grinned.

"Fred's coming up to see me."

"And you?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm going with Cormac." she said.

"McLaggen?" Harry and Lexi gasped, astounded.

"I though it would annoy Ron the most." she defended. Lexi rolled her eyes.

By dinner the next day though, the whole school was buzzing with the news that Harry Potter was going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with Luna Lovegood.

"You could've taken anyone!" said Ron in disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron!" snapped Ginny, pausing behind Harry on her way to join friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her Harry, she's so excited."

And she moved on down the table to sit with Dean.

"Well, it should be an interesting party at least." Lexi said.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

Lexi and Fred were dancing when Harry and Luna arrived and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey everyone." Lexi greeted, coming over hand in hand with Fred. They all started up a conversation about the Joke Shop and then a debate over Quidditch.

A disturbance threw the room into silence; Draco Malfoy being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filchs grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

"Wonderful." Fred and Harry muttered, gulping at their drinks.

"He looks ill." Luna said. Lexi nodded, frowning.

"Harry! Lexi! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna, hi Fred."

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Serves you right coming with him." Lexi said.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —"

"You considered Smith?" Fred asked, revoked.

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him; McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…" The five of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way.

"Malfoy looks like he's been through hell." Fred said.

"I know." Hermione said. "Wonder what's wrong with him. What do you think Harry?" she looked around at him, but he had vanished. "Harry?"

"You can't take your eyes off him for two seconds, can you?" Lexi muttered.

"Hey all." Ginny greeted, smiling half-heartedly.

"How are you Gin?" Fred asked, giving her a hug. Lexi noticed her red puffy eyes and how she looked very pale, her smile forced and weak.

"Aright. How's mum?"

"Same old." Fred replied. Lexi dragged Ginny off, finding a private corner.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Dean?" Lexi asked. Ginny let out a shaky breath.

"It was just a stupid fight, and somehow Harry got dragged into it." she replied, looking at her feet.

"How did he get dragged into a fight between you and Dean?" Lexi asked, feigning confusion. She had a rough idea.

"I have no idea." Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you think that Dean may be a little...jealous?" Lexi suggested, wincing at the sharp look that Ginny threw at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped. "Does he think I'm cheating on him with Harry?"

"What?" Lexi gasped. "No! I just meant that you and Harry were hanging out a lot over the summer and you got really close. Maybe Dean has noticed that and he feels threatened."

"Well, he shouldn't." Ginny huffed, crossing her arms.

"What was the fight about?" Lexi asked after a moment. Ginny scratched the side of her nose and let out a long breath.

"It was really stupid." she warned. Lexi smiled.

"Gin, out with it."

"It just started out with me telling Dean I didn't need help through the portrait hole and he snapped at me, saying he was only trying to be a gentleman and it just goes downhill from there." Ginny explained, taking a glass of mead from one of the house-elves. Lexi grimaced.

"Everything will work itself out, eventually." she said. She turned to walk back to Fred when Ginny caught her arm. "What?"

"You know something. Something you're not telling me." Ginny said. Lexi raised an eyebrow, thinking fast.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ginny snorted and let Lexi go.

"You know very well what I mean." Ginny stated. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Ginny scoffed. "What's on your mind?"

Lexi hesitated. She could have told Ginny then and there everything; about Draco, about Harry's meetings with Dumbledore, about how Harry feels about Ginny, about how she was pretty sure she was in love with Fred, about the constant hot-and-cold relationship that Ron and Hermione were in right then.

But she didn't.

"Don't worry about it." was all Lexi said before weaving through the crowd to find Fred. She did find him talking with McLaggen.

"...seen her. She'll be around somewhere." Fred was saying. Lexi slipped her hand into his.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hermione." McLaggen said shortly. "You haven't seen her have you?"

Lexi blinked. "She's in the bathroom." she replied, when in fact Hermione was over in the corner hiding from Cormac, talking with Ginny. McLaggen walked away, looking annoyed. Fred waited until he was out of earshot.

"Hermione continues to amaze me." Fred said, shaking his head. "Coming with McLaggen. I would have thought that she'd come with Ron."

"It would have been hard for her to do." Lexi mumbled and Fred gave her a curious look over the brim of his glass. "He's dating this girl Lavender Brown."

Fred choked on his mead and his eyes watered. "What?" he gasped. Lexi nodded.

"I know."

"How long?" he asked, thinking about Hermione and how upset she seems to be.

"Since the last Quidditch match, so about, oh, a month and half now." Lexi replied. "He's driving us all mad. Never misses an opportunity to snog her in public."

"Lovely." Fred grimaced.

"What's worse is that he does it in front of Hermione. She was heartbroken when Lavender and Ron got together and he just makes it worse by rubbing it in her face."

"I hope you pranked him." Fred growled. "He needs to learn a lesson about how to handle a girls feelings."

"And you would know?" Lexi teased, looking up at him from under her long lashes. Fred grinned, although he now suddenly found it hard to breathe from the look she was giving him.

"I know when a girl is upset, that's for sure." Fred replied. Lexi nodded and took a step closer, making Fred's desire to kiss her stronger.

"And what would you do to cheer her up?" Lexi asked quietly. Fred blinked.

"Well, it would depend on the case."

"The case?" Lexi repeated. Fred smiled cheekily.

"Do you need cheering up, Miss Lupin?" he asked, flirting unashamedly. She blushed and raised a flirtatious eyebrow.

"Maybe...maybe not." she replied, playing with the collar of his jacket. His hand caught her wrist and they made eye contact, gazing at each other for a long while before Fred jerked his head in the general direction of the door.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered. Lexi nodded.

"This is a boring party anyway." she said. Fred winked and his smile distorted wickedly, giving the Lexi the feeling of her stomach flopping over. It was a truly disarming smile, hypnotising even.

They walked along the corridors, until Fred dragged Lexi into an abandoned classroom and wasted no time in pulling her to him, leaning down and kissing her.

She melted. That was the only way to describe how she felt. She could literally feel her bones turning to water and her blood began to pound in her veins, red hot and quick. Her skin was cold from the weather, but where Fred's hands were; one on her waist the other on the back of her neck, was tingling and warm.

Fred walked her backwards, not even breaking the kiss when she hit the wall, wedged between Fred's chest and the stone. He wanted her closer, impossibly closer. She was already being lifted off the ground, crushed to Fred's chest, so, he trailed the hand that was on her waist down. Down past her hip, past her thigh to the back of her knee. She gasped slightly when he hitched her leg around his waist, then moaned when he seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

They snogged furiously for what seemed like hours but after a time, Fred drew back to regain his breath and seized by a sudden impulse, he kissed the side of her neck, starting just under her jaw to her exposed collarbone. She gasped again, loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

Fred couldn't have been more happier in that single moment. He could smell her sweet, subtle perfume, taste the mead and meringues she had eaten at the party, hear her gasping and breathing heavily from just him kissing her. He jumped an little when he felt her small warm hand creep up the back of his shirt, applying pressure to the hard muscles of his back. Fred moaned at her feather-light touches, pressing closer to her.

She was all that mattered; no war, no Death Eaters, no Voldemort. Just...her. Nothing else existed in their perfect little Utopia.

Lexi smiled in a satisfied sort of way when Fred reacted to her touches. She used this distraction to draw his lips back to hers, kissing him with every amount of passion that she had. He was losing whatever ounce of control he had left, and she undid all this control just by kissing and touching him. She had a power over him, making the witch even more attractive.

She broke the kiss this time, craning up to nibble on his earlobe, which tore a moan from deep in his throat. Lexi was acutely aware of the growing bulge that was pressing against her abdomen. She pulled back and pressed a softer, sweeter kiss to his lips.

"You're a bit...excited." she breathed. "Maybe we should stop before we both lose control...yeah?"

Fred looked at her and then nodded, kissing her swiftly. "You're right."

He stepped away, lowering Lexi to the floor gently. He couldn't resist pressing another kiss to her lips, and she smiled against him.

"I love you." Fred whispered. "I hope you know that."

"As if I could forget." she replied breathily.

Neither of them noticed the mistletoe that was hanging above them, showering glitters of golden magic over them.


	76. A Holly Jolly Christmas

**A.N—Hullo. I liked writing the last chapter. I thought it was cute. I also liked writing this chapter. It was fun. Hope you like it, but I won't know unless you review. **

**Disclaimer—I own a black leather wallet, not Harry Potter. (even though I am very much broke.)**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Seventy Five

A Holly Jolly Christmas.

Hermione was staying at Hogwarts for that Christmas, which was a shame in Lexi's opinion. She was going to the Weasleys for Christmas and she couldn't wait. She had said goodbye to Fred five days ago and she felt very lonely, despite talking with him every night through the mirrors. She couldn't wait to see George either, or Danny or Fleur. She missed her family. She still had Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry, but most of her kin were out in the real world, fighting for their lives.

The train ride was long and dull, Ron and Harry talking about how Snape had made the Unbreakable Vow. She thought it was a bit far fetched, but looking at the facts, she had to conclude that Harry may have a point. But she refused to believe that Draco was a Death Eater. But when she thought about it...his appearance, his moods and even his behaviour was a bit odd...signs of stress. And when she had talked with Draco, he had said that _He_ would kill her if Draco told her what was going on. Who was _He_?

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?" Ron asked.

"If you ask that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout —"

"I'm only checking!" said Ron. They were standing at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Lexi was chopping them up and putting them into a large pot, listening in.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Harry. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something —"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Ron, looking stunned. "Nah, he can't have… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…"

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," said Ron simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —"

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen. Fred pressed a kiss to Lexi's cheek, causing her to smile and blush. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," Fred said, hugging Lexi's waist.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Lexi about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts.

"Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was… how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand. Lexi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she cut up the last of her sprouts.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Lexi and Ginny —"

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered Fred. Lexi elbowed him the the ribs.

"— everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred. Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," Fred said. "One of the two."

"Which one, I wonder?" Lexi mumbled, her lips twitching.

A few hours later, the Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel Harry had ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet. Sophia, Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be found, and Lexi was getting worried.

The radio was up and playing cheery songs that put everybody in the mood. On impulse, George had swung Ginny onto the makeshift dance floor and had proceeded to waltz her around, dipping her backwards every now and again. Fleur and Bill joined them soon after and Harry and Lexi got up too, laughing and spinning around. The music changed into a faster one and Harry began a weird kind of tango with Lexi, who was having a hard time not laughing.

"You're very light on your feet." Lexi remarked.

"Why thank you!" Harry said, dipping her backwards, both of them laughing.

"Hiya Lexi." She looked up to see a familiar face, but it was very different...

"Uncle James?" she gasped. "Ow!"

Harry had accidently dropped Lexi in his shock, and hastened to help her to her feet. She brushed her hair back and looked around. "I'm okay. I am oh-kay."

"Surprise!" Sophia called, bringing Lily into the room, alongside Sirius and Remus, who were all grinning. "They've been getting better and wanted to spend Christmas with us."

"Harry!" Lily smiled, rushing forward to hug her son, who lifted her bodily off the ground, swinging her around.

"Aw." Lexi said, putting her head on Fred's shoulder. James and Harry's reunion was a little different and no one was afraid to admit that tears were shed in the heart warming scene that unfolded before their eyes.

BANG!

Everyone looked around at Ron, who was holding a firecracker in his hand, his face was blackened and his hair was smoking.

"Ron!" Lexi said, "I told you not to touch the Whiz-bangs!"

"And when does Ron ever listen?" Harry asked, making James chuckle.

"True." Lexi said, smiling at Ron's annoyed expression.

"So, what have we missed?" James asked.

"Well, Harry is under the impression that Snape made and Unbreakable Vow to save Draco Malfoy's life and that they're both scheming up some plan." Lexi, said, examining her nails.

"Snape?" Lily asked sharply. "Severus Snape?"

"Yeah."

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Snape was simply pretending —?"

"Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?" said Harry quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know?"

"It isn't our business to know," Remus said. "It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us."

Sirius coughed something that sounded like 'Bullshit!"

"But," said Harry, "just say — just say Dumbledores wrong about Snape —"

"People have said it, many times. It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. I do; therefore, I trust Severus." Remus said, as if that settled the matter. Sophia was frowning.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes," argued Harry. "He says it himself. And you"— he looked Lupin straight in the eye — "do you honestly like Snape?"

"I neither like nor dislike Severus," Remus replied. "No, Harry, I am speaking the truth," he added, as Harry pulled a skeptical expression. "We shall never be bosom friends, perhaps; after all that happened between James and Sirius and Severus, there is too much bitterness there. But I do not forget that during the year I taught at Hogwarts, Severus made the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, made it perfectly, so that I did not have to suffer as I usually do at the full moon."

"But he 'accidentally' let it slip that you're a werewolf, so you had to leave!" said Harry angrily.

"He what?" James gasped, sitting upright. Lily placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down into the couch.

Remus shrugged. "The news would have leaked out anyway. We both know he wanted my job, but he could have wreaked much worse damage on me by tampering with the potion. He kept me healthy. I must be grateful."

"Maybe he didn't dare mess with the potion with Dumbledore watching him!" said Harry.

"You are determined to hate him, Harry," Remus said with a faint smile. "And I understand; with James as your father, with Sirius as your godfather, you have inherited an old prejudice."

"Sorry about that." James said.

"What I don't understand, is how you thought bullying my best friend would get me to like you." Lily shook her head wondrously.

"Again; Sorry." James said, kissing Lily's cheek. Harry couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face.

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked Remus, as Mr, Weasley bustled off to fetch the eggnog, and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," Remus replied. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," Remus replied. Sophia had paled and was holding Remus's hand tightly.

"Werewolves," he added, at Harry's look of incomprehension. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was… ready-made."

He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realised it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing — and sometimes killing — to eat."

"Lovely." Lily muttered.

"How come they like Voldemort?" Harry asked. Lexi wandered over at that moment.

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," Sophia replied.

"Well they are fooling themselves just like every other dark creature or non wizard out there," James said. "Voldemort is fighting for pure-blood dominance and they are the only ones that will have it better."

"And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there…" Remus went on.

Sophia visibly shuddered while Lily went pale.

"Who's Greyback?" Harry asked, looking at his mother.

"You haven't heard of him?" Remus's hands closed convulsively in his lap. "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children… Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results."

"Bastard." Sirius spat. James nodded in agreement.

Remus paused and then said, "It was Greyback who bit me."

"What?" said Harry, astonished. "When — when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a — a problem —"

James, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Sophia burst out laughing.

Remus explained "James called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."

"What about you, Sophia?" Harry asked. "What have you been up to?"

"Aside from looking after these two?" she asked, nodding to James and Lily. "I've been with my father, working out battle plans and trying to recruit new vampires. But if anything, we're losing them. Voldemort is picking us off, one by one. And the forest's creatures are so antagonised by the Dark Arts that are stirring that it's dangerous even for me to go in, and I'm one of the most dangerous creatures out there."

There was a pause before Harry asked;

"Have any of you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?"

"The Half-Blood what?" James asked. Lily was frowning.

"Prince," said Harry.

"There are no Wizarding princes," Sirius said smiling. "Is this a title you're thinking of adopting? I thought being 'the Chosen One' would be enough."

"It's nothing to do with me!" said Harry indignantly. "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts, I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus —"

"Oh, that one had a great vogue during our time at Hogwarts," Remus said reminiscently. "There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle."

"It was pretty funny actually." Sophia chuckled.

"You used it," Harry said to his father. "I saw you in the Pensieve, you used it on Snape."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the only one. It was very popular." James mumbled.

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school," Harry persisted.

"Not necessarily," Sophia cut in. "Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else."

"I just thought — well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has."

"How old is this book, Harry?"

"I dunno, I've never checked."

"Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Lils? You okay? You're really quiet." Sophia said. Lily looked up, still frowning.

"I'm fine. I just think I've heard that name before." she said, and Harry looked at her. "I can't remember where though."

Conversation evolved into a more happier subject; The Joke Shop. James was fascinated by it and Lily disapproving.

"Oh, come on Lily." Sophia said, plonking down next to her best friend. "You were quite the mischief maker in our day."

"That was a long time ago, Soph." Lily smiled.

"Come on. You remember that prank we pulled on the Sirius in our sixth year?" she asked. Everyone was listening now and Sirius had gone bright red.

"Which one?" Lily asked, giggling.

"The love potion one." Sophia smirked and the two women laughed.

"I gotta hear this story." Lexi said. The twins, Ron, Bill and Harry were all listening intently, even Fleur seemed mildly curious.

"Basically we slipped Sirius here a love potion. It was hilarious. He quoted bits of poetry, sang love songs, bought him chocolates..."

"Him?" Lexi asked.

"We made him fall in love with James!" Lily said, and everybody burst out laughing. Sirius grimaced.

"But what was even more hilarious was that Sirius even tried to—"

"Whoa!" Sirius interrupted. "That's enough, they get the idea." This was only met with more laughter and he huffed, throwing down the rest of his eggnog.


	77. Meeting the Minister

**A.N—So, James and Lily are fully awake now. Yay! Make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Seventy Six

Meeting the Minister.

Lexi trooped down to the kitchen wearing the new jumper that Mrs Weasley had knitted for her. It was a dark blue colour and had a picture of a rose on the front. James, Lily, Sirius and Mr Weasley were already at the table when she got down.

"Morning!" she greeted, pressing a kiss to Lily's cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too, sweetheart." Lily replied.

The twins came down a moment later and Mrs Weasley thanked them for her gifts; a midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

"We find we appreciate you more and more now that we're washing our own socks." George said, sitting down. Fred kissed Lexi sweetly, making Lily coo.

"Aww. So when did you two get together?"

"A year ago." Fred replied, his arm around Lexi, while she kissed his cheek.

"Really?" James asked and Lexi blushed, nodding. "That's great!"

"Thanks. Hey Harry! Ron! Merry Christmas!" Lexi said, jumping up to give them each hugs. Remus and Sophia came in accompanied by Danny and Dora. They all sat down, chatting and eating happily. Fleur was feeding bill off her own fork and Remus had kissed away a bit of gravy on the corner of Sophia's mouth. Ginny and Lexi had even pulled a Christmas cracker apart, and the twins had rigged it so that a Whiz-bang went off over the top of the table, earning James's approval.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur — it's Percy!"

"What?"

Mr. Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's — he's with the Minister!"

Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Happy Christmas, Mother."

"Yes, say it to mother, she's the only one that cares," Sirius muttered before grunting in pain; Lily had kicked him under the table.

"Oh, Percy!" said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all observing him, stony-faced. Sirius, Remus and James were glaring at Percy while Sophia mumbled to Lily what had happened.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding… I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour.

Harry guessed that he had checked her name with Percy before they entered the house. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…"

"Oh, Perce!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"… We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden… Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretense that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur, Remus and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence.

"It's fine," he said quietly, as he passed James and Sirius; Remus who had half risen from his chair. "Fine," he added, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

They exited the kitchen and Mrs Weasley started to make a plate for him, but he refused to look at her, the food or anybody else for that matter.

Lexi could see Fred, George and Ginny loading up their spoons full of mashed parsnip and she grinned evilly, winking at James across the table. He smirked.

SPLAT!

Percy was now covered in mashed parsnip, and he wiped it away with a his fingers, standing abruptly and stalking out of the kitchen. Mrs Weasley looked so disappointed that the room grew cold.

Harry stalked back in a moment later, looking angry, his green eyes flashing. "What did Scrimgeour want?" Lily asked.

"He wanted me to be the poster boy for the Ministry." Harry growled, stabbing at a potato.

"And he honestly thought that would work?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "But I told him that there was no way in hell that was going to happen."

"Language." Lily snapped. Harry grinned.

"Sorry mum." he replied, and Lily beamed at him. Everyone resumed eating and Mrs Weasley soon brought out the desserts. Fred got one from his mother and handed a spoon to Lexi, and they proceeded to share the chocolate mousse.

"Hey Ginny, are you and Dean still fighting?" Lexi whispered. Ginny sighed sadly.

"Yeah. It's so stupid too." she replied quietly, looking over at Remus and Sophia, who were feeding each other and laughing happily.

"What's wrong, Little Red?" Sirius asked Ginny. "You seem a little down.'

"Nothing." Lexi replied on Ginny's behalf, but her friend simply sighed again.

"My boyfriend Dean and I have been fighting."

"Oooh." Remus groaned.

"That's rough." James said.

"Sorry, Gin." Bill said down the table. Ginny shrugged.

"It's okay." she replied. Harry said nothing, but stared at Ginny for a moment, a satisfied smile on his lips and then continued eating. James had seen this and whispered to Lily. She smiled and looked over at Ginny then at Harry.

"I swear, what is it with Potter men and red-heads?" Lily mumbled. James laughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Lexi asked.

Everyone soon trooped into the living room, but James, Sirius and Harry stayed in the kitchen, doing the dishes. James smirked and winked at Sirius who gave a thumbs up.

"So, how long have you fancied Ginny Weasley?" he asked Harry, who dropped the plate he had been washing.

"W-what?" he stuttered, and Sirius chuckled.

"Come on, mate. We saw the way you were looking at her. You fancy her." Sirius said, stacking the dried plates. James raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay, so I fancy her. Big deal." Harry admitted.

"'Big deal?' Harry, why don't you tell her?" James asked, making sure to keep his voice lowered.

"Because she's got a boyfriend who turns out to be one of my mates." Harry replied dryly. James grimaced.

"Crap." he and Sirius chorused.

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"Well, let me tell you something." James whispered to his son, winking. "Potter men always fall for red-headed women."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's true." Sirius said.

"What is?"

Lexi had entered, carrying a stack of plates. Sirius and James shared a look and turned back to their chores, mute. Harry grinned sheepishly and said nothing.

"What's true?"

"That Harry has feelings for Ginny." Sirius whispered.

"Sirius!" James protested.

"What? She probably already knows." Sirius shrugged. "Do you?"

"Yup. I've known for weeks." Lexi said, dumping the dishes into the sink in front of Harry before hoisting herself up onto the bench.

"What, are you his spy or something?" James asked.

"Not a spy, per se. More like an informative friend."

"And?" Harry asked. Lexi smiled.

"Ginny and Dean are fighting and from what I can gather, it's mostly because Dean is jealous."

"What's he jealous about?" Harry grumbled. James smirked.

"He's jealous because he has eyes." Lexi raised her eyebrow. "he can see that you like Ginny, so that makes him mad, and you're Ginny's friend, so that just makes it worse."

"Wonderful. Everything is my fault." Harry mumbled.

"Nah." Sirius said. "Not_ everything_."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Late in the afternoon, a few days after New Year, Harry, Ron, Lexi and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Mrs. Weasley dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip.

"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay…"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

James and Sirius rolled their eyes. Lily was hugging Harry tightly. "Be good, okay?" she whispered.

"I will." Harry grinned, hugging his dad.

"Good luck with Little Red." He muttered and Harry grinned.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself… Stay out of trouble…"

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, all of you…"

Harry stepped into the emerald fire and shouted "Hogwarts!" He had one last fleeting view of his parents faces and Mrs. Weasley's tearful face before the flames engulfed him; spinning very fast, he caught blurred glimpses of other Wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before he could get a proper look; then he was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She barely glanced up from her work as he clambered out over the grate.

"Evening, Potter. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet."

"No, Professor."

Harry straightened his glasses and flattened his hair as Ron came spinning into view. Lexi came next and when Ginny had arrived, all four of them trooped out of McGonagall's office and off toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry glanced out of the corridor windows as they passed; the sun was already sinking over grounds carpeted in deeper snow than had lain over the Burrow garden. In the distance, he could see Hagrid feeding Buckbeak in front of his cabin.

"Baubles," said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual and winced at his loud voice.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to —?"

"Harry! Lexi! Ginny!"

Hermione was hurrying toward them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves.

"I've just been down to visit Hagrid," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim —"

"I've got something for you, Harry," said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. "Oh, hang on — password. Abstinence."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" Lexi asked, a smile twitching on the edge of her lips.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…"

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Harry, unrolling it at once to discover that his next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. "I've got loads to tell him — and you. Let's sit down —"

But at that moment there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms. Several onlookers sniggered; Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's a table over here… Coming, Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny, though Harry could not help noticing that she did not sound very enthusiastic. Lexi winked at Harry and he turned faintly pink.

Leaving Ron and Lavender locked in a kind of vertical wrestling, match, Harry led Hermione over to the spare table, Lexi right behind them.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, fine," she shrugged. "Nothing special. How was it at Won-Won's?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," said Harry. "Look, Hermione, can't you —"

"No, I can't," she said flatly. "So don't even ask."

"I thought maybe, you know, over Christmas —"

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five-hundred-year-old wine, Harry, not me. So what was this important news you wanted to tell me?"

She looked too fierce to argue with at that moment, so Harry dropped the subject of Ron and recounted all that he had overheard between Malfoy and Snape. When he had finished, Hermione sat in thought for a moment and then said, "Don't you think —?"

"— he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione.

"Remus thinks so," Harry said grudgingly. "But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that."

"No, I can't," she answered slowly. Lexi was wathing this exchange with interest.

"And he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!"

"Hmm… did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?"

Harry frowned, trying to remember. "I'm not sure… Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, biting her lip. "Maybe his father?"

"I don't think he calls his father master," Lexi said.

Hermione stared across the room, apparently lost in thought, not even noticing Lavender tickling Ron.

"How's Remus and Sophia?"

"Not great," said Harry, and he told her all about Remus's mission among the werewolves and the difficulties he was facing. "Have you heard of this Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes, I have!" said Hermione, sounding startled. "And so have you, Harry!"

"When, History of Magic? You know full well I never listened…"

"No, no, not History of Magic — Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!" said Hermione. "Back in Knockturn Alley, don't you remember? He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!"

Harry gaped at her. "I forgot! But this proves Malfoys a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"It is pretty suspicious," breathed Hermione. "Unless…"

"Oh, come on," said Harry in exasperation, "you can't get round this one!"

"Well… there is the possibility it was an empty threat."

"You're unbelievable, you are," said Harry, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "We'll see who's right… You'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry."

Harry shoved away from the table and stalked away. Lexi looked at Hermione. "You know he means business when his rumples his hair like that."

She and Hermione laughed.

"So, James and Lily are fully awake now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. They're slowly building up their magical strength, but mum thinks they'll be back to normal in a few weeks, tops." Lexi replied.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said, distracted. Lexi looked at Hermione.

"Knut for your thoughts." she said. Hermione shook her head.

"It's nothing." she replied and Lexi shook her head, sighing.

"You, Ginny, Ron, Harry; you've all got relationship issues."

"Well, not all of us are as perfect as you are. Not all of us are lucky enough to have a caring boyfriend like you." Hermione snapped meanly, marching away. Lexi blinked, stung by her friends words.


	78. Pen Pal

**A.N—Make sure you review, because they inspire me. This chapter is mostly drabble, sorry. **

**Disclaimer—It all belongs to Jo. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Seventy Seven

Pen Pal

_Dearest Lexi, _The letter read in French, the handwriting loopy and girlish.

_Thank you for your last letter. It was nice to have a friendly word spoken to me. Bill is very kind to me all the time, along with Arthur and the twins, but I am feeling very hated.  
>I am very anxious about marrying Bill. I know in my heart that we are meant to be together, but his family's behaviour is bothering me. Molly does not like me, and neither does Ginny. I do not know what I have done to upset them, and no matter what I do, I cannot seem to change their opinions. I fear If their hatred continues, I may not marry Bill after all! But, if I do not marry him, I may never be happy again.<br>I love Bill with all my heart, but I do not know what to do. Please help me, dearest Lexi. You are the only friend I have in all the world and I miss you so much.  
>Love, your friend,<br>Fleur. _

Lexi looked up from the letter, biting her lip. It was mid January now, a few weeks after they had gotten back from the Burrow. It was still quite chilly, and she was wrapped up in a thick blanket in her dorm room, six candles lit next to her and keeping her warm.

Lexi pulled a piece of parchment towards her and poised her quill to write.

_Dear Fleur,  
>I am sorry to hear you are so grieved by Mrs Weasley's feelings. The thing is, Fleur, is that she loves her children deeply and she does not want them to get hurt.<br>Mrs Weasley seems to think that because you are part Veela, you have somehow bewitched her son into falling in love with you and that you are merely toying with him, or that you only love him because he is handsome. I know that this is not the case. I know that you love Bill passionately, and that you see the beauty within him. If you can convince her that you love him for who Bill is, then you have accomplished what other witches might find impossible; earning Mrs Weasley's approval.  
>Please know what I will try and help in any way I can. I hate to hear about you being so distressed. Maybe I can ask my mother and Aunt Lily to speak with her?<br>As for Ginny, she is very spirited and will not change her opinion of you quickly. However, I will help where possible. Who knows? Maybe I'll have persuaded her to see you as a wonderful person, just like I do.  
>I miss you too.<br>Love,_

_Lexi._

Lexi sighed and set the letter to the side, aiming to mail it tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Lexi looked around at the red head.

"Trying to convince Fleur that you and your mother are only trying to protect Bill and you're both not that mean that you would deny her a sense of family." Lexi replied. Ginny flushed.

"All she cares about is shoes and make up and—"

"Do you know why Fleur talks to me in French?" Lexi interrupted. "It's because she doesn't know how to talk to English girls. If you would get her on common ground, Ginny, you'd be able to see past the end of your nose and realise she's actually a wonderful person. Did you know she loves Quidditch? Yeah, she goes for the Holyhead Harpies. And did you know she actually hates wearing pink and she has this weird obsession with steaks?"

"Um..."Ginny said.

"That's what I thought. She wrote me a letter today Ginny, and she is so upset about the way you and your mum are treating her, she's thinking about not marrying Bill at all! And it all comes down to you and your mother being so stubborn. Grow up, Ginny, and give her a chance before you judge her."

"Look, I just don't like her, she's not right for Bill—"

"Bill is a big boy, Ginny. He can take care of himself." Lexi said. "You don't like it when your brothers interfere in your love life. Butt out of Bill's. If Fleur makes him happy, isn't that all that matters?" Lexi asked "You know what, Ginny? You're a real hypocrite."

With that, Lexi yanked her hangings shut and blew out her candles, fuming and upset. She knew that what she had said was harsh, but she had needed to say them. And more importantly, Ginny needed to hear them.


	79. Poison

**A.N—Hullo. I decided to jump ahead in time a bit, because I am really bored. :D**

**Disclaimer—I am merely borrowing the characters.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Seventy Eight.

Poison.

Lexi paced back and forth in front of Harry, who was sitting and looking ahead blankly while Ginny cried on his shoulder. Madam Pomfrey let them in a moment later and they wasted no time in rushing to Ron's side. They waited for hours, just looking at Ron, praying to every God that existed that he would be alright. Mr and Mrs Weasley came rushing in at around dinner, and when they were satisfied that Ron was going to be alright, they hurried away with Dumbledore.

Hermione hurtled into the room, white faced and terrified. She looked down at Ron and said nothing, gulping back the sobs that were building in her chest. Fred and George came in a moment later and Lexi ran to them, hugging them and drawing them closer to their brother.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred. Lexi shook her head.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," Fred said lightly. Lexi chuckled.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore… But never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face, Lexi standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story he had already recounted, it felt like a hundred times to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Madam Pomfrey, to Hermione, and to Ginny and Lexi.

"… and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so… keep taking essence of rue…"

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry, who kept turning cold at the thought of what would have happened if he had not been able to lay hands on the little stone.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been silent the whole time they had been there.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…"

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Lexi asked, almost to herself.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," George suggested.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And…" He thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Where's my Won-Won?" cried a voice. "Has he been asking for me?" Lavender asked, but her eyes fixed on Hermione, shooting daggers.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione said, standing up. Lavender took a step towards Hermione.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender hissed.

"I happen to be his...friend." Hermione hesitated and Lexi bit her lip to hide a grin.

"Don't make me laugh!" Lavender scoffed. "You two haven't spoken in weeks! I bet you want to make up with him now that he's all interesting."

"He was poisoned you daft dingbat!" Hermione retorted. "And for the record I've always found him interesting."

Ron started mumbling and Lavender shot Hermione a triumphant look. "See! He senses my presence."

Lexi pointed a finger into her mouth and pretended to gag.

"What is it Won-won? I'm here." Lavender cooed. Fred and Harry each shoved their fists into their mouths to keep from laughing.

Ron mumbled a bit more, but then croaked, "Er-my-nee."

There was a shocked silence before Lavender sprinted out of the Hospital wing, sobbing. Hermione blinked and then sat down in Lavender's previously vacated seat, holding Ron's hand. Harry shot her a knowing look and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh...shut up."

"I think there's a connection between the attacks," Lexi said quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" Fred asked.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added, looking as though she was thinking aloud, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny… you saved Arthur… now you've saved Ron."

"Don't be… I didn't…" muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express Harry."

Harry could not think of any reply to this and was almost glad when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; he, Lexi and Hermione rose at once to leave, so Ron with his family.

The three walked back up to the Common Room in silence, Lexi not letting go of Harry's hand the entire way.

"There you are, Potter!"

Harry jumped in shock, his wand at the ready. A closer look showed him that it was Cormac McLaggen.

"I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen, disregarding Harry's drawn wand. "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match."

It took Harry a few moments to realise what McLaggen was talking about.

"Oh… right… Quidditch," he said, putting his wand back into the belt of his jeans and running a hand wearily through his hair. "Yeah… he might not make it."

"Well, then, I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" said McLaggen. Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Excellent," said McLaggen in a satisfied voice. "So when's practice?"

"What? Oh… there's one tomorrow evening."

"Good. Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."

"Right," said Harry unenthusiastically. "Well, I'll hear them tomorrow, then. I'm pretty tired now… see you…"

As McLaggen turned away, Lexi took the opportunity to whisper, "How much do you want to bet that everybody will know about Ron by breakfast?"

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**AN—Reviews = Updates.**


	80. The Match

**A.N—Hola. Keep the review coming! **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Seventy Nine

The Match.

Lexi paced in the locker room, glancing at her watch every few seconds. Coote and Peakes, the Beaters, were both hitting their clubs nervously against their legs. McLaggen was warming up and Ginny was talking with Dean in angry whispers.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny, as Harry sprinted into the changing rooms. The whole team was changed and ready. Lexi stood up, looking worried.

"I met Malfoy," Harry told her quietly, as he pulled his scarlet robes over his head. "So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…"

"Does it matter right now?" Lexi asked wearily.

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Harry, seizing his Firebolt and pushing his glasses straight. "Come on then!"

And without another word, he marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos.

There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

"Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said bracingly to the team. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming —"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," said Harry angrily. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

Once McLaggen had marched off, Harry turned to Coote and Peakes.

"Make sure you do fly out of the sun," he told them grudgingly. Lexi and Ginny sniggered as they mounted their brooms and kicked off.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them — oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…"

Lexi laughed and threw the Quaffle to Dean who had it stolen by a Hufflepuff player.

"… but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble — no, Buggins —" Luna went on.

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Lexi laughed and then stole the Quaffle, racing towards the pitch. Ginny and Lexi scored a goal apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Yup, a very good commentary!" Lexi yelled to Ginny who laughed.

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

THUNK!

"Harry!" Lexi yelled, and Coote and Peakes dove to catch him, setting him down on the ground where he had a large bump on his head, a cut there that was bleeding furiously and he was deathly pale.

"Harry Potter has been knocked out by his own Keeper!" Luna said. "That's not very nice, is it? And oooh! Hufflepuff has scored three goals more!"

Lexi swore angrily and turned around, grabbing the Quaffle again and putting it away no problem. Ginny and Dean were not working very well together and McLaggen had become insufferable, electing himself captain in Harry's absence.

"And Hufflepuff has caught the snitch!" Luna said dreamily to boos and cheers. "They win, Three hundred and seventy to sixty. My, the Gryffindor's don't look happy."

Lexi landed next to Ginny, who was glaring at McLaggen. They marched off to the locker room and got changed, silent until Ginny burst out, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" McLaggen asked, ever the transparent gentleman.

"Why did you grab the bat?" Ginny growled. Lexi and Dean flanked her, Coote and Peakes glaring. McLaggen looked at them innocently.

"I was just trying to give him some tips. Besides, Potter will be al—"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT?" Lexi screamed. "YOU PUT HARRY INTO THE _HOSPITAL_ BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT FOCUSING ON YOUR PART! WE ARE A _TEAM_ MCLAGGEN AND EACH OF US HAS A JOB! STICK TO YOURS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Or what?" McLaggen challenged. Lexi's eyes flashed dangerously and the others took a step away from her.

"I am going to get you for this, McLaggen. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but I am going to get you. And when I am done, you are going to regret the day you ever hurt Harry."

With that, she stalked out of the room, the others glaring at McLaggen's ashen face. He had been threatened by a girl and yet he was deathly afraid. It was an unwritten statement that Lexi Lupin was a dangerous foe as well as a loyal friend. He had no doubt that he was in for hell.

Lexi stalked back up to the castle, the others arguing and asking what she was going to do to McLaggen. Dean was chuckling.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Coote asked.

"I just think that it's funny. Harry getting hit with the bludger, I mean." he chuckled. Lexi and Ginny looked at Dean incredulously, while Coote and Peakes looked like they had been unable to believe what they had just heard.

"How is that funny?" Lexi hissed. Ginny's face had flushed angrily and Coote looked horrified.

"I dunno. Just is."

"So, the idea of Harry seriously injuring himself—possibly dying—is funny to you?" Ginny asked. Lexi crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Don't you think so?" Dean asked, directing the question at the other boys.

"No." Peakes said. Dean looked humbled for a moment before he smirked again, throwing a possessive arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Come on. It looked a little funny, right?"

"No." Ginny spat, shrugging out from under his arm. She then linked arms with Lexi, walking up to the castle.

"He is so..." Ginny growled, trailing off as if no word could fully describe Dean. Lexi grimaced.

"How come I get the feeling that you're having more problems with Dean than you're letting on?" she asked. Ginny looked at her friend quickly before she sighed.

"He treats me as though I'm a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself." Ginny said.

"Are you sure he just wasn't being a gentleman?" Lexi asked gently. Ginny snorted.

"No way."

Lexi bit her lip. "So...break up with him." she said simply. Ginny threw her friend a startled look.

"What?" she gasped. Lexi smiled sadly.

"Does Dean make you happy? Do you wake up everyday, and the first thing you think about is him?"

Ginny swallowed and shook her head. The first thing she thought about every morning was a pair of startling green eyes and a smile that revealed adorable dimples...along with jet black hair and glasses...

"Then, it's not really worth staying in a relationship that makes you unhappy, is it?" Lexi concluded, reading Ginny's face. Ginny sighed again, running a hand through her dark red hair. She then looked over at Lexi.

"So, you and my brother." she said. She smiled. "He loves you so much. I got a letter from him the other day, and he just blabbered on and _on_ and _on_ about you."

Lexi blushed, laughing nonetheless. Ginny sobered.

"You don't really get how amazing it is; you dating him. He used to come home and mope around, missing you. He would talk to Bill and George non-stop about you, he even came to me at one stage. He's loved you for so long."

Lexi felt guilty at her words, thinking about all the pain that she must have caused Fred. Ginny seemed to read her mind—or maybe her expression—so she said, "Don't worry. Being with him now makes up for everything else."

"Thanks Gin." Lexi said, patting her friends arm. "I'm going to go have a shower."

Ginny watched her friend go a few paces before calling her name. Lexi turned and Ginny asked, "Do you love my brother?"

Lexi looked surprised at the question, but she pictured Fred's smiling face, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how he always made her feel safe. Lexi turned away and smiled to herself.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Harry and Ron made a full recovery and were very upset about the match, although they both grinned maliciously when Lexi told them about her plan to get McLaggen back.

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown, Harry noticed, glared at Hermione from a neighbouring table through very red eyes, and Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry… looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now…"

He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her.

"We split up," he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "Last night."

"Ah," said Harry. "Well — you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," said Hermione, though she looked amused.

"Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry." Lexi said, turning the page of her book, but glancing up at Harry and winking. He turned faintly pink, but otherwise betrayed nothing.

"How come?" Harry asked, trying and failing to sound indifferent.

"They've been a bit rocky for ages." Lexi replied. "And after he laughed at you for getting hit by that bludger that McLaggen sent your way..."

"It must have looked funny." Ron snorted. Hermione looked up crossly.

"Well, it wasn't. Harry could have died if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught him."

Harry glanced over at Dean on the other side of the classroom. He certainly looked unhappy.

"Of course, this puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.

"The Quidditch team," said Hermione. "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking…"

"Oh — oh yeah," said Harry. The four lapsed into silence, concentrating on studying for a while before Hermione cried, "Katie! You're back! Are you okay?"

It was indeed Katie Bell, looking completely healthy and surrounded by her jubilant friends.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry…"

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie…" He dropped his voice, "… that necklace… can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Sorry." she said.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better, though." Lexi smiled.

The best Quidditch practices Harry had known as Captain happened the following Friday. His team was so pleased to be rid of McLaggen, so glad to have Katie back at last, that they were flying extremely well.

Ginny did not seem at all upset about the breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she was the life and soul of the team. Her imitations of Ron anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as the Quaffle sped toward him, or of Harry bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked out cold, kept them all highly amused. Harry, laughing with the others, was glad to have an innocent reason to look at Ginny; he had received several more Bludger injuries during practice because he had not been keeping his eyes on the Snitch.

Lexi noticed all of these things and talked about it frequently with Hermione, who had also guessed Harry's feelings.

"So, are you okay?" Lexi asked, sitting down beside the lake and Harry mirrored her, drawing his knees up and resting his elbows on them, his hands clasped.

"Yeah." he replied, though his expression was closed, his eyes were troubled. Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"You want to try that again?" she asked. "Come on, Harry, what's on your mind?"

Harry had explained the Horcruxes and everything to Lexi in detail, knowing she would bug him until he told her anyway. Besides, she listened to him before making judgements...unlike Hermione and Ron.

Harry looked sideways at her and saw the determined expression on her face and knew it would be fruitless to lie to her. "It's everything. The Horcruxes, my parents, Voldemort, Quidditch, Ginny."

"Okay. I'm going to need a bit more detail than that." Lexi grinned. Harry's lips twitched.

"Well, basically I have to kill off the different parts of Voldemort's mutilated soul while he threatens to kill everyone I care about. Quidditch because everyone is counting on me to bring home the cup. My parents because here they are, after fifteen years, awake and alive and I won't have any time to spend with them because I have to look for the Horcruxes."

"And Ginny?" Lexi asked gently. Harry blew a frustrated breath out.

"I fancy her. I don't know what to do because she's Ron's sister. And you saw the way he reacted when he saw Ginny and Dean together..."

"Harry," Lexi said, "you care about Ginny, right?"

"Yeah."

"And if Ron is really your best mate, he'll know that you won't ever hurt Ginny intentionally. In fact, I'm more worried about _her_ hurting _you_. But seriously, if you care about Ginny, _really_ care about her, don't let her slip away. Ginny is an amazing girl, and you had better snap her up quick, before someone else does."

"I don't even know if she feels the same way about me as I do her." Harry protested.

"Trust me Harry," Lexi chuckled. "She fancies you."

Harry sighed. "Lexi, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Harry." she replied honestly.

"I don't want you to come on the mission with me. To find the Horcruxes." he said. Lexi looked up at him, surprise emanating across her face.

"Why?" she gasped.

"It's not that I don't want you there, I do. It's just...think that Fred will kill me if I take you away from him on a mission he knows nothing about." Harry replied, looking sad. "Besides, a scheming mind like yours needs to figure out a way to rebel against Voldemort. This war is only going to get worse."

Lexi sighed.

"Harry, I skipped a year level because I have a bit of vampire in me. It's really complicated and everything, but I—somehow—managed to age a whole other year. I don't know how I did it, but I did. I'll turn seventeen in June, and the trace will break."

Harry looked at her, astounded. "How the hell did you—?"

"I don't know, and it's not important. What _is_ important is that I can come with you." she said. Harry shook his head.

"No. I want you to fight and protect Ginny."

"You want me to protect Ginny?" Lexi asked, grinning. "Harry, Ginny can take care of herself. She's not a damsel in distress."

Harry chuckled, leaning back and stretching his legs out, running a hand though his hair. "I know she can look after herself. I just...I trust you, Lexi, more importantly, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. You're my little sister, and I don't think I'll be able to look at Sophia and Remus again if I get you killed. Besides that, Mrs Weasley deserves to have her family safe and who better than to protect them all than Lexi Lupin?"

Lexi nudged Harry with her shoulder. "Shut up." she mumbled, blushing modestly. "I'm not going to change your mind on this, am I?"

"Nope."

Lexi sighed. "Okay. Fine. I won't argue. But, I'm still coming. I'm not letting you go off on your own with Ron and Hermione and not take me."

Harry looked at her sharply. "Who said they were coming?"

Lexi laughed, "Oh Harry. They were alway's going to come with you, whether you wanted them to or not."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know. I just..."

"You're too noble sometimes Harry. Not that it's a bad thing, but sometimes it gets a bit annoying." Harry shoved Lexi and she shoved him back, smirking. She got up and brushed the back of her skirt.

"See you later Harry." she said. He smiled at her and she walked away.

"Lexi?" he called. She turned back and saw him smiling at her. "Thanks for everything."

Lexi saluted and left him to his thoughts which were much too serious and burdening for a sixteen year old boy.


	81. Sectumsempra

**A.N—So, I hope that the last chapter cleared a few things up. Please review. **

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a black pair of jeans. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty  
>Sectumsempra<p>

Lexi had fallen asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat opposite her, while Ron was lounging on the floor in front of the couch, only the scratching of Hermione's quill was the only thing that broke the silence around them.

The portrait door burst open and Harry came in, his face pale and his hands covered in blood. Lexi gasped and sat up, looking around wildly.

"Where've you —? Why are you soaking —? Is that blood?" Ron sat up, looking bewildered at the sight of Harry. Lexi blinked.

"I need your book," Harry panted. "Your Potions book. Quick… give it to me…"

"But what about the Half-Blood —"

"I'll explain later!" Harry said impatiently. Hermione shared a worried look with Lexi as Ron handed over his potions book and harry darted out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, standing up and sitting next to Lexi, who blinked at him blearily.

"Something really, really bad has happened." she mumbled, staring into the fire for a long time. Hermione started pacing and murmuring to herself.

"What's going on you three?" Ginny asked, walking into the room wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top. They all shrugged, not knowing what to say to her. She sat down with them, looking very confused as well as worried. Harry returned a moment later, looking very pale and disturbingly distant. In a hollow voice he explained what had happened to Malfoy and how he had detention every Saturday until the end of term.

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione, an hour later.

"But?" Ginny asked wearily.

"I told you so." Hermione stated.

"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron angrily. Lexi was very pale and without another word, raced out of the common room.

She didn't think as she ran down to the hospital wing. All she could think—well, it was more like a prayer—that her friend was okay. Draco was cold and arrogant, but underneath it, he was a nice person. You just had to give him the chance.

She sprinted into the hospital wing and saw Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall standing around Malfoy's bed, where he was talking to Snape, his face pale and his chest wrapped heavily in bandages. They all looked over at her as she darted to Malfoy's side and hugged him tightly. He smiled and murmured things into her hair, reassuring her that he was fine while the teachers exchanged surprised looks.

"I'm fine Lexi. Please let me go." he said, chuckling slightly. Lexi withdrew with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." she said. "Are you okay?"

"He's got quite enough to be going on with." Madam Pomfrey said. "he'll need to stay here a few days, but otherwise he is quite fine."

Lexi breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me scared there for a minute ferret-boy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he said, although his grin was teasing.

"Lupin," Snape said sharply, "You're friends with Potter, perhaps you know where he found that curse he used on Malfoy."

Lexi glared, putting her mental walls up so that if Snape decided to come snooping, he would have a hard time of it. _Thank you, mum. _Lexi thought to herself. Sophia had taught her daughter the basics of Legilimency and Occlumency when she had been small.

"No I don't." she replied curtly. "Why don't you ask Harry?"

She felt a nudge against her walls and she shoved right back, making Snape raise an eyebrow.

"My thoughts are my own and private." she stated, smiling coldly before turning back to Draco.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

The news had travelled very fast: Apparently Moaning Myrtle had taken it upon herself to pop up in every bathroom in the castle to tell the story. Lexi had told the others how badly Malfoy had been injured and Hermione seemed a little smug.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, evidently unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I."

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

He was having a bad enough time without Hermione lecturing him; the looks on the Gryffindor team's faces when he had told them he would not be able to play on Saturday had been the worst punishment of all.

"Harry," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell —"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually defending —"

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good'—"

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back —?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have —"

"— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Lexi burst out.

"By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!" Ginny went on angrily.

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Harry and Ron stared: Hermione and Ginny, who had always got on together very well, were now sitting with their arms folded, glaring in opposite directions. Lexi, sitting in the middle of them, sunk down in her chair, looking uncomfortable.

She had been to see Malfoy the previous night, not asking why he had been upset in the bathroom; she figured he would tell her if he wanted to. She kept trying to figure out who he was trying to protect, but he wasn't telling her anything.

The next day, Ginny, Ron and Lexi walked down to the pitch, Dean trudging along and looking at Ginny with a sulky expression. They got to the locker rooms and changed into their scarlet robes, silent in the absence of their captain.

"Okay, so even though Harry isn't here, it does not give us the right to lose this game. What would Harry say if he were here now?" Ron said, looking around at his team mates.

"Go hard, or go home." Lexi said, grinning. Ginny and Katie high-fived.

"Right. So, we're going to win this for Harry, because we have three amazing Chasers—" Ron looked at Lexi, Katie and Dean in turn. "—We've got two unbeatable beaters—" Coote and Peakes blushed. "And we've got a savvy seeker who will kick ass."

"And a cracking Keeper who has always come through for us." Katie added. Ron grinned. Lexi put her hand in.

"For Harry?' she asked. The others put their hands in and threw them up.

"Harry!"

Together, they trooped out onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. The whistle blew and the game began. Gryffindor could do no wrong that match. Katie, Lexi and Dean were moving in perfect sync with each other, earning nearly two hundred goals in an hour. Ginny had made three moves for the Snitch and Ron was saving the Quaffle's like his life depended on them. Coote and Peakes tried a few manoeuvres that brought astounding results. Ron's speech had inspired them to win this match, to push them all as hard as they could go.

"300—110 to Gryffindor!" Smith was commentating. "And Ginny Weasley seems to have seen the snitch! Look at her go!"

Ginny dove, her hand outstretched as Cho Chang came speeding up beside her, both of them fighting to catch the snitch. Cho looked at Ginny with hate before she lunged for the snitch and missed, sending the glittering gold ball straight into Ginny's waiting fingers.

"YES! YES! WE WON!" she screamed, being hugged by her team. Cho landed nearby and stamped her foot angrily, tossing her broom to the side.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 450 TO 110! GRYFFINDOR TAKE THE HOUSE CUP!" Smith screamed. All the Gryffindor's trooped up to the castle shouting and screaming and basically ecstatic. Lexi snuck down to the kitchens with a bag with an extension charm on it and filled it to the brim before returning to the party. Music was blaring, people were laughing and replaying the match and Lexi was laughing with Ginny, Katie and Hermione.

"We won, Harry !" Ron yelled, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and ten! We won!"

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, Lexi winked and smiled, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head.

For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, _Well — if you must._

Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. They exited and Lexi and Hermione broke down into loud laughter.

"Well...it's about...bloody time!" Lexi gasped, laughing again.

"I never thought it would happen!" Hermione said. Ron looked between them.

"You knew?" he asked, looking slightly hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have let it happen?" Hermione challenged.

"Probably not." Ron admitted. "But, better Harry than Dean or Michael."

SQUAWK!

Everyone looked around and McLaggen was standing in the middle of the room, his arms were now chicken wings, his nose a beak and he was moving his mouth, trying to plead for help, but all that happened was he clucked.

Lexi smirked evilly, sipping her butterbeer. "I told you I would get you back." she said.

Ron roared with laughter, and Hermione frowned. "How long will he stay like that?"

"A few days..._with_ the antidote." Lexi replied.

"So...did you give him the antidote?" Ron gasped, wiping a tear away. Lexi smiled, putting a hand into her robe pocket and drawing out a bottle of purple potion. She shrugged innocently.

"Whoops." she said, faking concern.


	82. Gossip, Dark Marks and Deaths

**A.N—Hola! So, Ginny and Harry are finally together, Dumbledore and Harry know about the Horcruxes and they won the Quidditch cup. Woo hoo! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty One  
>Gossip, Dark Marks and Deaths.<p>

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she lay down on the couch with her head in Harry's lap. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron, Lexi and Hermione roared with laughter. Harry ignored them.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing while Lexi clutched at her stomach, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Watch it," he said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it —"

"Your permission," scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public —"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

"She's got a point, Ron." Lexi laughed, wiping her cheeks.

"So, did you hear Malfoy was released from Hospital the other day?" Ron went on, flushing.

"Yeah. He's good as new now, although from all the giggling in the girls bathroom, he has a nice scar across his chest now." Lexi replied, rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron gagged.

After that, the month flew by in a blur. Harry became even more obsessed with where Malfoy was going and Hermione was trying to find the Half Blood Prince in the school potions records. Lexi had been working on a new product in her spare time; portable suns. They worked without the use of a wand, all you needed to do was shake it and say 'Light.' it will work, even in Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Lexi had been pondering her relationship with Fred over the past few weeks and she had come to the earth-shattering, mind boggling conclusion that she was madly and hopelessly in love with him. She had no idea when she was going to tell him, or _how_ she was going to tell him, all she knew was that she loved him; loved everything about him. From his humour to his bright red hair, from his bubbly laugh to his bright blue eyes. She loved how he made her feels safe and needed. She loved his joyful and recklessly brave soul, but most importantly, she loved the fact she didn't have to hide anything from him.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room while Lexi was dozing beside the fire Harry came back. "What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you okay?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them.

"He has that determined look on his face that means he's either going to do something crazy, reckless or completely stupid." Lexi said nervously. "And brave too I suppose."

"Or all of the above." Ron sniggered.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted, skidding to a halt in front of them, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…"

Quickly he told them where he was going, and why. He did not pause for their questions; they could work out the finer details for themselves later.

"… so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as they showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here —" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right?"

Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it — but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry —" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well —" He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er — why do I need socks?"

"Because your feet really feel weird in your shoes when you don't wear them." Lexi said lightly to break the tension.

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting —"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay… don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…"

He darted out of the Common Room and disappeared through it. Ginny and Neville came in a moment later, asking what was going on. They explained that Harry was on a mission with Dumbledore and that they were supposed to watch the Map.

"He's paranoid." Ginny mumbled, looking at the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Lexi spread the map out, unfolding all its flaps and pieces. She couldn't see Draco anywhere on this map.

"He's not on here." she said quietly, looking up at them. They shared a look before Ginny uncorked the potion and took a little sip of the golden liquid. She then passed it around to the others. By the time they were done, there was a little bit left for one other person. It was a peculiar feeling, as if they all knew exactly what to do. Luna and Hermione went off to the staff room to keep an eye on Snape while Lexi, Ginny, Ron and Neville ran up to the seventh floor, staring up at the large door, compelling it to open , but of course it didn't work.

"Malfoy must have asked the room not to allow anyone inside." Lexi murmured, throwing her portable sun up and down in her hand. It was only a prototype, but if her potioneering and charm work was correct, it should work.

Ginny paced up and down, Ron sitting against the opposite wall and Neville looking around, squinting in frustration.

A smooth grinding noise jerked them all to their feet, and they saw Malfoy emerging, carrying a shrivelled and mustard-coloured hand. His eyes met Lexi and then he threw something into the air and the world went black.

"Lexi!" Ginny cried from somewhere in the distance.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"Neville, where are you!"

"That was my foot you idiot!" Lexi hissed. "Oh this is stupid! Light!"

A second past and then a dazzling ball of light hovered in Lexi's palm, igniting her friends faces. She grinned. "Newest product I've been working on. Let's go!"

She led them through the darkness to a corridor filled with blessed candle light. A fight had broken out.

Bellatrix was fighting a bleeding Sophia, Remus was sending spells flying rapidly, fighting back to back with Sirius. Dora and Danny were fighting madly, and death eaters seemed to swarm the corridors.

"Shit." Lexi cursed. She lobbed the still glowing miniature sun into a death eaters face, who fell with a scream, his hands over his eyes. A death eater ran towards the tower, Malfoy right behind him. Neville ran for it too, but he hit some sort of boundary and was flying through the air, landing in a crumpled heap, not moving. The Death Eater came back down the stairs and was hit with a killing curse that Remus had just managed to dodge.

Lexi ran to her mother's aid, her face determined. "Lexi!" Sophia gasped. "Get out of here!"

"Ooooh! Mini baby-vampy!" Bellatrix cooed, sending a curse at the floor that send a cloud of rubble, and dirt raining down on the two.

"ARRRG!"

Lexi looked around but could not see who had screamed. She was looking for Malfoy. She nodded to her mother who sprinted off towards Greyback, jumping onto the werewolf's back and sending them both tumbling. Sophia jumped to her feet and wished she had Lily by her side to take down this creep.

"Mmm. You look simply—" Greyback snarled.

"Shut up and fight you mangy mutt." Sophia snarled, her fangs lengthening and her eyes glazing over as she sank into a deadly crouch. Greyback lunged.

Ron and Luna were duelling a massive Death Eater, who was firing off curses and hexes that missed them by inches. Ginny was helping Dora and Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"Snape. Thank God." McGonagall sighed thankfully. She watched as he sprinted up the stairs to the tower. Remus tried to follow but was thrown back like Neville. It clicked for Lexi.

"You need a Dark Mark to get through!" she shouted over the roar of the battle around her. She jumped over a fallen body and knocked Ginny out of the way as a curse flew towards her. Lexi clutched her side in pain as she felt the curse hit her, leaving a large, deep cut that seeped warm blood into her shirt. The lucky potion had worn off; they were battling on instinct now.

"RUN!" Sirius shouted. The ceiling had caved in; the barrier had broken. Remus, Sophia and Danny ran forward and Snape emerged with Malfoy. Lexi let out a breath.

"Draco!" Lexi said, "Are you alright?" she asked as she approached them.

"I'm fine." Draco replied, his pale face ashen and slightly green. "Lexi, I need to you do me a favour."

"Sure. What is it?" she asked, worried.

"Don't hate me." he whispered, drawing her in for a hug quickly, kissing her forehead before racing off after Snape. She stood rooted to the spot, looking confused. But her confusion was wiped away when Death Eaters came swarming down from the tower. She ignored the growing pain in her side as the Death Eaters ran past her, blocking their jinxes and dodging a Killing Curse.

But the Death Eaters didn't stop and fight, they were retreating. Harry came down after them, his face contorted with pain, but what frightened her the most was the pure loathing and anger she saw there.

"Where's Snape?" he demanded. She moaned as another wave of pain his her.

"He ran past a few minutes ago with Malfoy. What's happened Harry? Are you—?" she was cut off when Harry sprinted off after Snape, ignoring her completely. The Death Eaters had gone, and she knew the danger was gone. Her mother and father were hugging each other tightly, kissing each other's faces and murmuring things. Sirius was supporting an unconscious Neville, Danny helping him.

Lexi walked up to the Hospital wing, the twinge in her side annoying her, but she ignored it. Her left cheek throbbed from where she had been scratched, her right ribs were aching, forming a colourful bruise, no doubt.

She pushed open the door and saw Bill lying on the bed farthest from the door, his face a bloody mess thanks to the wounds and scratches on his face, all of them deep and painful. Hermione was holding onto Ron tightly, as if she might faint of he wasn't there. She had a bandage wrapped around her upper arm and her hair had come out of it's braid, but was otherwise unhurt. Luna was sitting, looking unusually serious but unharmed. Sirius and Danny came in carrying Neville, setting him down on the bed. Sophia was trailing behind Remus as he set Dora down on one of the bed's while she clutched at her leg, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Lexi! Are you alright?" Sophia asked, rushing forward and examining her daughters face.

"I'm fine." she lied, ignoring the pain that was growing rapidly at her side. "Is Dora okay?" she asked.

"Broken leg." Remus replied, pale.

"I'll be fine." Dora grunted through clenched teeth, Danny taking her hand and kissing it. Sirius stood up and walked over to Bill, watching as Madam Pomfrey dabbed at the scratch with a nasty smelling green poultice.

"Where's Harry?"

Sophia spun around and saw Lily and James standing there, looking very worried and pale. Behind them was the twins, both of them had the same expressions of fear on them. Lexi broke out of her mothers arms and arms towards them, flinging her arms around them and hugging them tightly, biting her lip through the twinge at her waist.

"Thank God you're safe." George mumbled. He kissed Lexi's cheek before walking down to the end bed, gulping when he saw the bloody mess that was his brother. Fred wasted no time in swinging Lexi up into his arms, holding her tightly. He kissed her for a long time, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"My God." he breathed. "I thought...I thought..."

"Shh. I'm okay. I'm fine." she whispered. Fred hugged her close, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Fred murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lexi mumbled back, kissing his face again. Fred's eyebrows rose.

"For real?" he asked.

"Yes. For real." she replied gently.

The doors opened and Harry came in, unharmed but very pale, his arm around Ginny, who was hugging his waist.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin!" Lily cried, launching herself at him. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine… How's Bill?"

Nobody answered. Lexi let out a sudden grunt of pain, falling to her knees, one hand braced against the stone floor, the other clutching the left side of her waist where blood was quickly pooling onto the ground.

"Lexi!" Fred cried, helping her up and leading her over to a bed, where she sat down, gritting her teeth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's nothing." Lexi assured, panting slightly.

"That is not nothing, Lexi!" Lily cried. Sophia has drawn up the side of Lexi's shirt, revealing a long, deep, bloody gash that was bleeding profusely. Lexi let out a barely muffled cry when Sophia began to gently sponge the blood away. Fred sat next to her, and he was sure his fingers had broken from the death grip she had on his hand.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey, looking at Bill.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a — a real —?"

He looked uncertainly at Remus.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Remus, breathing heavily, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and — and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state -"

"Ron — Dumbledores dead," said Ginny.

"No!" Sophia whipped around, looked wildly from Ginny to Harry, as though hoping the latter might contradict her, but when Harry did not, Sophia collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, Her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking silently. Harry turned away and caught Ron's eye instead, exchanging in silent a look that confirmed what Ginny had said. Fred was now cleaning Lexi's side while George stroked her hair soothingly while she cried.

"How did he die?" Dora whispered hoarsely. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realised it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilised me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak — and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him —"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"— more Death Eaters arrived — and then Snape — and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't go on and Lily wrapped her arms around her son, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Sirius and James had their arms around each other, while Remus was embracing his wife.

McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face, strands of black hair had escaped her bun and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said. Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes shake their heads. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he — when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some —"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered… but he trusted… always… Snape… I can't believe it…"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Remus, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

Lily sniffed loudly.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" Dora whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…"

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean… with Snapes history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine — Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

Remus narrowed his eyes at that and his mind was now gathering the information; there was something odd there.

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," Dora said.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realised what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it."

They all stared at him.

"And Dumbledore believed that?" Remus said incredulously. "Snape hates James…"

"I think it was more that he was sorry he had ever put Lily in danger." Sophia said. "he alway's had a soft spot for Lily...even after they ended their friendship."

"Long story." Sirius muttered to Ron, who opened his mouth.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva" Remus said firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way…"

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" Harry asked. James sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing… Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case… Remus, Sirius, Sophia, Danny, Bill, and Dora were to join us… and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered…"

"I do," said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement."

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, Lexi and Neville went to keep watch on it… but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm —"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black —"

"— Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. Fred, George and Lexi looked sheepish.

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness until Lexi ignited one of her miniature suns and we managed to find a way out. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs—" Sirius said.

"To set off the Mark?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand again.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Remus. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny, Lexi and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "were you —?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened… We didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map — It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and — and —"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he — while he went to help fight the Death Eaters —" She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor… and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realise, Harry, we didn't realise, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," James said firmly, looking up. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, "and he found the place where you were all fighting…"

"We were in trouble, we were losing. Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback… It was all dark… curses flying everywhere… The Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs… then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air —" Danny said.

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us…"

"And then Snape was there," Dora said, "and then he wasn't —"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eaters jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," Ginny said.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Remus. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville…"

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all — he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower…"

"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop them… and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier — so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," Sirius said. "We all ran forward — those of us who were still standing anyway — and then Snape and Malfoy emerged out of the dust — obviously, none of us attacked them —"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters — and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again — I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what —"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

Lexi's mind was spinning. She understood now.

"It makes sense now." Lexi mumbled.

"What does?" James asked.

"I noticed that Draco had been acting weird so I confronted him about it. All he kept saying was 'He'll kill me. He'll kill her. He'll kill you.' I think he was talking about his mother. Voldemort threatened to kill his mother if he didn't fix the cabinet. He didn't have a choice." Lexi's lip twitched. "How very Gryffindor."

They all fell silent.

"Alright, dear, you're all done." Madam Pomfey announced, and Lexi smiled, gratefully, her face looking a lot less pale, a large bandage wound around her waist. "It will scar, I'm afraid."

Lexi shrugged. She didn't care if it scarred. She was just lucky to be alive.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified. She ran straight to Lexi, who grunted from the pain, but started consoling the beautiful Veela in rapid fire French.

"Molly — Arthur —" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry —"

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!"

Sophia and Remus had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Remus. Fleur walked over to Bill her face pale and her blue eyes wide, but she never let go of Lexi.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Remus. "It is an odd case, possibly unique… We don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens…"

Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore…" said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true… Is he really…?"

As Professor McGonagall nodded, Harry felt Ginny move beside him and looked at her. Her slightly narrowed eyes were fixed upon Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"

Lexi looked up at her beautiful friend and Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well — only that —"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

Lily and Sophia exchanged looks, both smiling.

"No, that's not what I —"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps — given how — how he —"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you 'oped?" Fleur said. "What do I care 'ow 'e looks? All zeese scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

"A dangerous move," Sirius murmured to James who cracked a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; they were too busy waiting for the explosion.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara — goblin-made — which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, both women were crying and hugging each other. Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, Harry turned around: Ron looked as stunned as he felt and Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks. Lexi had jumped away, returning to Fred's side before sitting down in a chair, sighing a little and her hand on her waist.

Hagrid walked in at that moment, the little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

"I've… I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses — Slughorn can represent Slytherin — that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry.

"Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…."

Harry stood up, murmured "See you in a bit" to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward.

"So," James said to Ginny. "You and Harry huh?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. He certainly took his time about it." Ginny muttered. "I had to wait five bloody years for him to notice me."

"Five?" James said. "I got you beat. I had to wait seven."

"Shut up, you." Lily said, shaking her head at her husband who shrugged innocently. "You're never going to let it go are you?"

"Nope."

"Did you mean it?" Fred whispered on the other side of the room.

"Don't you know me by now, Fred?" Lexi asked, her voice tired and strained by pain. "I always mean what I say."

Fred kissed her forehead and said softly, "I love you."

"And I love you." Lexi replied quietly.

Lexi knew that despite his death, Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to know there was a little more love in the world.


	83. Restless

**A.N—I thought; keep it short and sweet. A bit more Fred and Lexi romance here, and trust me, I got a lot more planned, just remember to review. **

**Disclaimer—I'm still in High School. What does that tell you?**

_**Song for this chapter – California King Bed **_**by Rihanna. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Three  
>Restless.<p>

Lexi couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours, but she hadn't been able to get any rest. Her dreams were haunted by those nights she had come so close to death. At the ministry and on the tower. She had gained scars from both of those experiences. Mostly her nightmares were filled with images of rubble raining down, landing on top of her and leaving her trapped there as she slowly choked on dust, suffocating. Then, there was the scar on her waist. At the time that she had gotten it, she was not bothered by it, but now...Now whenever she caught sight of herself in the mirror, coming out from the shower, she had to double back to see the shiny white line on her normally olive skin. She hated it now. She hated how she no longer felt pretty because of the disfigurement. She had never had that much self confidence in the first place, well, not about her appearance. Now, it was almost completely gone.

Lexi shook her head to clear her head of these buzzing, bee-like thoughts. She sat up, slapping her cheek lightly. She was being selfish. She should be thankful she escaped with her life, screw the scar. There were people out there, right now, being murdered by that monster, Voldemort. She knew that the people he had targeted rarely made it out with their lives; she should count herself lucky.

Lexi sighed and drew back the sheets. It was a cool summer's night, and the house was empty apart from her. Sophia and Remus had gone out to attend to some order business, while Sirius was working a night shift at the ministry. Danny didn't live at home anymore; not now that he and Dora were married. She was pregnant now too. They were both so excited, Danny especially, but he was still worried. This war was no place to raise a baby. Lily and James had moved into Danny's old room because they no longer wanted to live in Godric's Hollow; too many bad memories. They were out on a date, and they probably wouldn't be back until morning, maybe even lunch time.

Lexi swung her legs out of bed and tugged on a green blouse, leaving the buttons undone over her tank top. She walked downstairs, her wand in her hand. She was paranoid, she knew, but she felt a little safer with it on hand. She walked into the kitchen and started to pour some milk, and she stood there, sipping at it, lost in her own thoughts.

CRACK!

Lexi yelped and pointed her wand into Fred's shocked and pale face. She let out a breath, lowering her weapon and putting a hand over her heart.

"You scared me." she said accusingly. Fred smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, baby." he said, coming around to hug her waist, setting her at ease immediately. "What are you doing up?"

"Better question is, what are you doing here?" Lexi said cheekily, turning around in his arms and looking up into his bottomless blue eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." he replied, and Lexi saw for the first time the deep shadows under his eyes, his hollow cheeks and how his eyelids looked heavy.

"Me neither." she said, rubbing her face with a hand before letting out a sigh. She took his hand and led him over to the stairs. "Come on."

Fred looked a bit panicked. "Uh..."

Lexi cracked half a grin, guessing what he was thinking. "Relax. I figured that we'll end up falling asleep together at some point, so it might as well be in a comfy bed upstairs instead of that lumpy old couch."

Fred smiled and nodded, following her up to her room. He had been in there before (they _had_ grown up together) and he knew everything in there had a place. The soft bed pushed against the wall, the writing desk that sat next to the window, the lamp that was shaped like a bell, and the posters that lined the walls. Quidditch teams, the Weird Sisters, Michael Jackson posters and a whole wall dedicated to her friends. Pictures and memorabilia were taped to the pale red walls.

Fred kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his cloak and pulled off his jumper and shirt in one, left in nothing but an undershirt, slacks and socks. Lexi sat, yawning on the edge of the bed and he lay down next to her.

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"Nah." Lexi said sleepily, lying down next to him and drawing the sheets up. Her eyelids drooped shut as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer so that her head came to rest on his shoulder, her arm lying across his stomach, her small dainty hand resting over his heart.

He watched as her breathing evened out and became deeper, seeing how her face visibly relaxed. Her brow stopped frowning, her lips pursed together delicately and her eyelashes resting against her cheekbones.

She was so perfect. She literally took his breath away. He never wanted this to end, her sleeping beside him, calm and peaceful, without a worry in the world.

Or so he thought.

Lexi started shifting in her sleep restlessly, her serene face contorting into one of pain, of fear.

"Shhh." Fred soothed. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."

Lexi stopped moving at his words and she began to settle again. Fred continued mumbling comforting words to her, his own eyes dropping as they held each other for comfort. Merlin knew what they would be seeing in the months to come. Merlin knew how many nights they would have left to spend time like this; safe, sweet and together.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Lexi woke to the smell of toast and the sound of bacon sizzling. She frowned, looking around, before her eyes landed on Fred's robe, his shoes and his jacket. The previous night came back to her in images, like a slide-show and she felt her smile stretching wider with each passing second. That had been the best night's sleep she had gotten in weeks.

Lexi went downstairs and her eyebrows rose.

Fred had his back to her, but was busy hovering over the stove. On the kitchen table was a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, along with warm toast and a jug full of what looked like iced apple juice.

"Morning." Fred said, turning around, pan in one hand, spatula in the other. It took Lexi a minute to gather her wits.

"You cook?"

Fred grinned. "I'm a man of many talents." he stated. Lexi raised an eyebrow and his grin widened. "Okay, mum taught all of us to cook when we were kids. Except Ron, he somehow always got out of it. Anyway, mum always said if you want to impress a girl, cook for her."

Lexi kissed his cheek, loving the way a faint tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Consider me _very_ impressed." she whispered. Fred set the pan on the stove and together they sat and ate in silence, not needing to talk to know what the other was saying. It had been that way for years.

"What are you going to do today?" Fred asked, stacking the dishes after they had eaten. Lexi got up, helping.

"I'm going back to bed. That was the first time in weeks I've had a full night's sleep without a nightmare waking me up." she replied gently. Fred nodded.

"I know how you feel. I haven't slept in nearly a week. I've been surviving off coffee." he wrinkled his nose. "Tastes like crap, but it does the job."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Lexi asked. Fred swallowed.

"Because every time I close my eyes, all I can see is you lying on the floor, dying in a pool of blood. It...it terrifies me." he said, turning and taking her face in his hands. "I can't lose you Lexi. I can't. Plain and simple."

"Why not?" Lexi whispered. Fred's eyes bored into her own, making her knees go weak and her brain turn to mush.

"Because I love you too much to let you go." he replied, kissing her. He could taste the apple juice and the strawberry jam she had eaten earlier and it made a wonderful combination. He melted into the kiss and held her to him, planning on ways to keep her there; locked in his arms as his prisoner and never having to let her go.

Lexi pulled back after a while before she pulled her wand out from the sleeve of her blouse, waving it at the dishes so that they washed themselves. "Come on. Let's go back up to bed and sleep."

Fred followed her upstairs, getting back under the covers and pulling her close to him. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, a rich, fruity smell.

They were asleep in mere moments, too wrapped up in each other's embrace that they hardly noticed when Sophia, Lily, James and Remus came home, looking in on the couple, absorbing the obvious love in their embraces.

"They were made for each other." Lily sighed quietly, shutting the door on Lexi and Fred. Lexi heard the click of the door, but when she noticed nothing unusual, she lay her head back on the pillow, rolling onto her other side and into Fred's waiting arms.

A place she was wanted, where she was needed.

A place she was loved.


	84. Evacuation

**A.N—So. I'm finally on the last book. Yippee! Keep the reviews coming!**

**This is dedicated to clovetf who gave me the nicest review! This one is for you! :D **

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything. It all belongs to Jo.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Four  
>Evacuation.<p>

They had gone over the plan a million times, so many times, Lexi was ready to Avada Mad-Eye. Fred and her father had tried to persuade her not to go on this mission, but she ignored them, telling them that she was of age and could do what she wanted. Sophia had settled the argument.

"You're not going to win this argument boys." Sophia sighed, grinning at Lily.

"She's too much like her mother." Lily giggled.

"Why can't I go?" Ginny asked again.

"You're underage." Mrs Weasley said firmly, and Ginny scowled and trudged up to her room, slamming the door.

"Come on." Moody growled. "let's get this over with."

They all grabbed their broomsticks, but a few of them flew on Thestrals all the way to Privet Drive. Lily sighed.

"It's been nineteen years since I saw this place last." she said sadly. James squeezed her shoulders and she smiled up at him. They waited on the doorstep as Hagrid ran the bell. There was a pause and the door was pulled open, Harry looking up at the giant with his wand drawn and his face split into a smile.

"Hello there Harry!" Hagrid boomed, "Yer lookin' fit!"

James snorted and hugged his son.

"Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous." Moody growled. "What say we get undercover before someone tries to murder him?" he shoved past Harry on his way into the house.

"Evening!" Harry called sarcastically, waving a hand half-heartedly. He then turned to greet everyone, hugging them all before retreating into the house.

"Hello Harry!" Bill said, shaking his hand.

"He wasn't always this handsome." Fred said, trailing into the room with Lexi on his arm.

"Dead ugly." George grinned.

"You are steel beautiful to moi, Bill." Fleur said, kissing his cheek.

"Just remember, Fleur," Remus chuckled. "Bill likes his steak on the raw side now."

"You get used to it though." Sophia said, laughing.

"My father, the joker." Danny rolled his eyes. He then pulled Dora closer to him, beaming shyly. "Actually, Harry, wait until you hear the news. Dora and I are—"

"Yes, yes, we'll have time for the cozy catch-up later!" Moody growled. "Right now, we've got to get the hell out of here. And soon. Now Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the trace on you."

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked. James's jaw dropped and he looked at Lily helplessly, who shrugged.

"You sneeze and the Ministry knows who wipes your nose." Moody replied. "The point is, we need to use methods of transport that the ministry can't detect. Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs; Fred with Lexi, George with Lily, Sophia with Remus, James with Hermione, Ron with Dora, Danny with Kingsley, Bill with Fleur, Potter you're with Hagrid and Sirius you're with me. That way if there's anyone out there waiting for us and you can sure as hell bet there will be, they won't know which one is the real Harry Potter."

Harry frowned. "The real one?"

Moody grinned and drew from his pocket his hip flask. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." he flipped the lid open.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Told you he'd take it well." James said, as Sirius handed over some money, both smirking.

"No, if you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me—" Harry went on.

"Because none of us have ever done that before." Ron rolled his eyes. Lexi snickered.

"No! This is different!" Harry protested. "Pretending to be me...no."

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred said.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky scrawny gits _forever_!" George went on.

"Everyone here is of age, Harry." Lily said. "We're all willing to take the risk."

Harry smirked as he looked at his mum. "Nice try, mum. But it won't work."

"We're wasting time." Moody growled. "As discussed, Miss Lupin."

Lexi strode forward and yanked hard on the back of Harry's head, pulling out a few hairs. "Bloody Hell Lexi!" he cursed, rubbing the back of his head.

She dropped them carefully into the potion and it frothed and bubbled, turning a pure gold colour. She then turned and smiled at Harry angelically who huffed and crossed his arms at her, scowling.

Fred, George, Sophia, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Sirius and Danny strode forward. Moody shook the flask for a moment before stumping over to Fred.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion, fair warning; it tastes like goblin piss."

Fred took the flask. "And you'd have a lot of experience with that would you, Mad-Eye?"

Moody growled while James, Lexi, Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Fred defended in a sing-song tone. He passed it around, and when it got to James, he just passed it on, not bothering.

"I already look like your twin, apparently." James explained to his son. Harry watched as his friends and family turned into copies of himself.

"Wow." Fred and George chorused. "We're identical."

"Not yet, you're not. Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's some in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

The real Harry thought that this might just be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some extremely odd things. He watched as his doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on glasses, stuffing their own things away.

"Haven't got anything a bit more sporting have you?" George asked, picking up a shirt.

"Yeah, I don't really fancy this colour." Fred went on, winking at Lexi, who giggled.

"Well, fancy this; you're not you, so strip." Moody snapped.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare muscled chest.

"What tattoo?" Lily demanded. Lexi laughed.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Once dressed, the fake Harry's took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"This is just weird." James murmured to Harry out of the corner of his mouth. Harry looked up at his dad, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ya think?" Harry asked.

Once they were all done, they paired off and headed outside.

Harry whistled. "Damn. Is that your bike Sirius?"

"Yep." one of the Harry's said. "Ain't she a beaut? 'Course you're going with Hagrid..so..."

"An' the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could fit yeh in one hand!" Hagrid grinned.

"Awwww!" said all the girls, making Harry blush.

Fred and Lexi had mounted a broom and were hovering in midair, along with Sophia and Remus, James and Hermione (who looked really nervous and clung to James tightly), Ron and Dora and Kingsley and Danny. Moody and Sirius were flying too, but would wait until everyone got away first. George and Lily were on a Thestral, as well as Bill and Fleur.

Harry could not help but feel a little humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It put him below everyone else and he saw Ron smirk at him from where he was holding onto Dora's waist.

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, and Harry saw Ron throw a forcing, guilty look at Danny before placing his hands on each side of her waist.

Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two ... THREE."

Fred gripped Lexi tighter as she soared into the air, the air whipping her hair back and Fred was enjoying himself way too much right now, having her so close to him. Then; they were surrounded.

At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious –

Screams, a blaze of green light on every side and falling figures everywhere. Fred drew his wand, firing off hexes, still keeping a grip on Lexi as they dove and spun around, the world doing complete 360's. Hexes and curses flew past them, catching the back of their hands, thwir knees and their cheeks, leaving bruises and small cuts.

"Hold on!" Lexi screamed. She dove again and they rocketed through the clouds, leaving the fight behind them.

"Stupefy!" Fred yelled from behind her; they were being followed. Lexi decided to try a manoeuvre her mother had taught her years ago, but she had never tried it.

She pulled up sharply, going in a circle to that they were now tailing the tail-er. Fred aimed over he shoulder and hit him with a curse, sending him hurtling down towards Earth. They had to keep flying around for hours, shaking off the Death Eaters. And after a while, Lexi could see their destination from here; her home, where Andreas would be waiting with a Portkey.

She dove down again, pushing through the magical barriers that were surrounded by the house. Fred gripped her waist tighter and she had to remind herself that she was flying. She let the speed drop, and they landed lightly, rushing into the house.

A teenage man with long dark hair sat at the table, a rusted inkpot on the table next to him. He looked up as they entered, bolting the door behind them. His vivid red eyes melted with relief as he hugged Lexi.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked her in Greek.

"I'm fine, Grandpapa. We both are. A few cuts and bruises, but we're fine." she replied in the same language.

"You're late. Hours. I was so worried..." he trailed off.

"I'm fine." she said."I'll see you soon." She took the portkey over to where Fred was standing and they smiled at Andreas before the world spun and they were in the garden of the Burrow. There was a trail of blood on the ground and a Thestral was nearby.

"We're not the last back."

"That means..." Lexi said, fearful. They raced into the house, and they both cried out in pain. George was lying on the couch, the place where his left ear had been was missing, leaving a large bloody hole in it's place.

"Oh, God." Lexi sobbed, dropping to her knees beside her best friend. She took one of his hands in both of hers and kissed it. "George."

Fred was next to her, looking at his brothers pale face, his freckles looking like droplets of blood against his ashen face, gazing at his brother desperately.

More people arrived, but she didn't care. She couldn't take her eyes off George.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Fred asked quietly as his brother started to stir. George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"Come again?" Fred croaked, looking confused.

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see. . . I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's pale face and Lexi's jaw dropped.

"The whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, and you go for holey?" Fred asked.

"That's pathetic." Lexi said, shaking her head.

"I reckon I'm still better looking than you. Hi, Harry – you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley. George's grin faded.

WHOOSH.

James came sprinting into the room, looking around wildly before his eyes landed on Lily, dressed in Harry's clothes, but well. She jumped into his arms, kissing every inch of his face.

"Thank Merlin." she whispered, drawing Harry in as well, the small family embracing each other. Sophia and Remus were making sure Lexi was alright, their faces still worried.

Sirius, Mad-Eye, Danny and Dora weren't back yet.

Pounding footsteps came around the corner from the kitchen and Ginny came in, her face pale and worried, her red hair flying behind her. She caught sight of Harry and he ran toward her, scooping her up and crushing her to him. She pulled back and kissed him, not caring his mother was in the room.

"Make way!"

Danny and Bill came in, supporting Sirius who was unconscious. They lay him down on the other couch, James, Remus, Lily and Sophia crowding around him. Dora, Ron and Fleur trailing in a moment later. Sophia knelt besides Sirius.

"What happened?" James asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

Sophia tapped Sirius on the forehead with her wand a few times, remaining silent the whole time.

"He was hit by a stunner. He'll come round in a few minutes." Sophia replied, sighing. "Where's Mad-Eye?"

A terrible silence filled the room, broken only when Bill opened his mouth to say, "He's dead. We saw it," Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Sirius were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort – he can fly – went straight for them. Sirius ducked a curse and it hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail – we just managed to grab Sirius after he was stunned but—"

Bill's voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," Lily whispered. Mr Weasley walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, and sent twenty full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding his aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Harry's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing him with something that was like courage. Dora was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favourite and his protégée at the Ministry of Magic.

Everyone started firing off theories on who could have betrayed them, when Fleur cut across them all.

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," she snapped "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry said aloud, and they all looked at him, surprised: The firewhisky seemed to have amplified his voice. "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words. They were all looking at him; Harry felt a little hot again, and drank some more firewhisky for something to do.

The James and Lily were smiling at Harry proudly, although Remus looked slightly thoughtful.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched. Lexi half smiled.

"You think I'm a fool." Harry demanded of Remus.

"No, I think you're like James," Remus said, smiling at his friend, "who regards it as the height of dishonour to mistrust his friends."

"I can't wait to get my hands on that rat." Sophia growled. A moment passed, all of them pondering what would happen to Pettigrew when Sophia got a hold of him...

"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether –" Danny said abruptly.

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Dora and Fleur together. Lexi, George and Fred chuckled.

"Mad-Eye's body," Danny said. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it - ?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

"Go." Lily said, looking at Mrs Weasley. "He deserves more than that."

Danny and Bill said good bye and left.

"I've got to go too," said Harry, setting down his glass.

Everyone looked at him.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Lily said, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." He rubbed his forehead. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want –"

"But don't be so silly!" Mrs Weasley said, "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely,

and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you –"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here –"

"But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," Sophia said, "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that –"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want –" Dora began.

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed. Everyone shut up. "Look. I have to go. Dumbledore gave me a job to do. I have to get it done. And no—" he added to his parents, "I can't tell you and no, none of you can come. But I have to leave, now."

Everyone started protesting loudly, trying to persuade Harry and Harry trying to explain.

BANG!

They all looked around at Lexi, who had her wand out and was looking annoyed.

"Harry, listen." Lexi said reasonably, stowing her wand away. She was the only one Harry listened to. "You're not seventeen yet. Why don't you just...just wait a few days, stay for the wedding and have your birthday here. Then after that, you're an adult, and no one can stop you from going."

She glared around at Sophia, Lily and Mrs Weasley, all of whom glared back.

Harry huffed. "Fine." Muttering about fresh air, he set down his glass and left the room.

A groan drew their attention. Sirius sat up and rubbed his head.

"So...what did I miss?"


	85. Lighter, Book, Bird and Ball

**A.N—I'm being very naughty by writing this when I should be doing my homework, but because all you lovely readers want another chapter, I decided to sacrifice studying time to write this for you. Hope you appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer—Do I own Harry Potter? Of course not!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Five

Lighter, Book, Bird and Ball.

Sirius blamed himself for Mad-Eye's death as soon as he was told what had happened after he had been stunned. George was now wandering around with a bandage wrapped around his head and Fred and Lexi were taking it in turns to see who can annoy him the most about it. So far, Lexi was winning.

It was Harry's birthday today, and Fleur's wedding was tomorrow. Mrs Weasley was busy preparing food for Harry's dinner, Lily, Sophia and Fleur helping her. Ginny waltzed into the room, giving Harry his present along with a long, sweet kiss that had her brothers looking away and James and Sirius whooping.

Several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Lexi bit her lip, trying not to laugh; looks like Fred had given his little brother that book on how to charm witches.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her. Seconds later Harry realised that it was his birthday cake, which Mrs. Weasley was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said fondly. Over her shoulder, Ron gave Harry the thumbs-up and mouthed, _Good one._

James pulled Harry aside, away from the guests that were milling around and pushed a small wrapped box into his son's hands.

"Happy seventeenth." he smiled and Harry grinned, opening the box and finding a simple silver watch lying on the cushion. On the underside read a simple message.

_Happy seventeenth, Harry._

_Love forever, mum and dad._

Harry slipped the watch on before hugging his dad tightly. It was technically the first birthday gift he had ever gotten from his parents. They walked back to the party, laughing and talking about Quidditch. It was slightly bizarre, but it still felt normal.

"Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy." Charlie said, and they all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at - oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," Remus said. "Harry - I'm sorry - I'll explain some other time-"

He grabbed Sophia's hand and lithe as two mountain cats, they leapt over the fence and disappeared.

"The Ministry is very anti-werewolf right now." Lexi explained bitterly to a stunned crowd. "They're not tolerating any vampires either."

"The Minister - but why-? I don't understand-" Lily said.

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognisable by his mane of grizzled hair.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light. Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time that had met, scraggy and grim. James, Sirius and Lily immediately backed Harry, their hands twitching for their wands.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Alexandria Lupin and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?' he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Lexi followed, shrugging at Sirius who threw her a questioning gaze. Scrimgeour did not speak as they all passed through the messed kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here; Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered and they illuminated the shabby but cozy room. Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley normally occupied, leaving Harry, Lexi, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa. Once they had done so, Scrimgeour spoke.

"I have some questions for the four of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you three" - he pointed at Harry, Lexi and Hermione - "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously and Lexi raised an eyebrow, making her look dangerous. "You can speak to us together, or not at all."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look.

"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lexi raised their eyebrows simultaneously in shock.

"A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"A-all of us?" said Ron.

"Yes, all of -"

But Harry interrupted.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she said, and her voice trembled slightly.

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power the confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

Ron laughed. Scrimgeour's eyes flickered toward him and away again as Harry spoke.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, it'll be because thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

Scrimgeour said nothing, instead he put his hand inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch much larger than the one Hagrid had given Harry. From it, he removed a scroll of parchment which he unrolled and read aloud.

"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'... Yes, here we are... 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley—"

"Ha! Bilius!" Lexi snorted. Scrimgeour threw her an annoyed look.

"—I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that when life seems most dark, it will show him the light..'"

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in the fingers looking stunned.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you and item so rare?"

Ron shook his head, looking bewildered.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Lexi's lips twitched. Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. A tear splashed onto the embossed symbols.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He... he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?"

"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

She suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that Ron had difficulty extracting his arm to put it around Hermione's shoulders. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"'To Miss Alexandria Mary-Lee Lupin, I leave in her care my loyal companion, Fawkes, in the hope she finds his company comforting and joyful.'"

Nothing happened.

Lexi raised her eyebrows. "Now what?"

"You call him." Hermione replied. "Phoenixes are completely loyal, and since Dumbledore left Fawkes to you, Fawkes will answer your call."

"Oh-kay." Lexi said uncertainly. "How do I call him?"

"Think about him, and say his name clearly." Hermione instructed. Lexi felt a bit ridiculous, but she did as she was told, thinking about the beautiful and graceful, yet deadly bird.

"Fawkes." she said. Nothing happened, but then a flash of flames burst into existence in front of Lexi, and perched on the coffee table, sat Fawkes. His gold and scarlet plumage perfect and glowing, his black eyes shining with a fire that sparked from within. He was incredible.

Lexi reached out a hand to pat the bird, but Fawkes blinked at her once before closing the distance. A bolt of electricity ran up her arm on contact and she was frozen, her hand on the bird's head, her eyes wide with shock. A second later, she retracted her hand and saw that on her middle finger wound a barely noticeably golden tattoo, swirling in perfect curls from knuckle to nail. Fawkes hopped from the table, to her knee, the came to rest on her shoulder where he rubbed his head against her cheek and neck lovingly.

"'Lo, Fawkes." she chuckled weakly.

"Why would Dumbledore leave you a phoenix?" Scrimgeour asked, his eyes on the magnificent creature on Lexi's shoulder.

"Probably because he knew I'd take care of him." Lexi replied, still smiling as the bird keened at her.

"Phoenixes are usually wild and ferocious; what makes you think that this bird won't attack you?" Scrimgeour asked, but the man seemed to forget that Fawkes was as intelligent as a human being, perhaps even more so. So, the minister got a shock when the bird made eye contact and his feathers stood on end as he let out a hiss-like snarl. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"'To Harry James Potter,'" he read, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"

As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, and Harry could not help feeling a definite sense of anticlimax.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose... to remind me what you can get if you... persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?"

"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa.

"I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch," Scrimgeour said to Harry. "Why is that?"

Hermione laughed derisively.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious," she said.

"A Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry shrugged, Hermione, however, answered: "Because Snitches have flesh memories," she said.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together; both considered Hermione's Quidditch knowledge negligible. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" - he held up the tiny golden ball - "will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour after a silence that spoke volumes. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," Harry said.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry met the Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and place the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm.

Nothing happened. As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings fluttered and were still.

"That was dramatic," Lexi said coolly. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, making to raise herself off the sofa.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad tempered now. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said. Harry looked around for a sign of the ruby-encrusted hilt, but Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously. Lexi narrowed her eyes at this, Fawkes standing on her shoulder, surveying the event with a cool air.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat-"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think-?"

"-Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," Lexi said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort?"

"Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So this is what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying – I was nearly one of them – Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!" Harry fumed.

"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, standing up: Harry jumped to his feet too. Scrimgeour limped toward Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wand; It singed a hole in Harry's T-shirt like a lit cigarette.

"Oi!" said Ron, jumping up and raising his own wand, but Harry said,"No! D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" said Scrimgeour breathing hard into Harry's face. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"

"It's time you earned it." said Harry. The floor trembled; there was a sound of running footsteps, then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in, followed by Lily, James and Sirius.

"We - we thought we heard -" began Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly alarmed at the sight of Harry and the Minister virtually nose to nose.

"—raised voices," panted Mrs. Weasley.

Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Harry, glancing at the hole he had made in Harry's T-shirt. James glared death at the minister, pulling his own wand out.

"It – it was nothing," he growled. "I … regret your attitude," he said, looking Harry full in the face once more. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you – what Dumbledore – desired. We ought to work together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"

He raised his left fist and displayed to Scrimgeour the scar that still showed white on the back of it, spelling 'I must not tell lies.'

Scrimgeour's expression hardened. "I don't know what you're up to, Mr Potter, but you can't win this war on your own. He's too strong and you would do well to remember that."

He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Mrs. Weasley hurried after him; Harry heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"

"What did he want?" James asked, looking around at them.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Lexi however, was sitting with Fawkes and stroking his velvet feathers, who seemed to enjoy the attention she was giving him.

"Why would Dumbledore give Harry an old snitch?" Lily asked James later that evening, sitting over mugs of tea.

"No idea. But I don't like this mission that he has to go on. He refuses to tell me anything, and I know Lexi is on it, but she won't spill the beans either." James grumbled. Lily took his hand in both of hers.

"He's not a baby anymore, James. He's a grown man, and he has a right to make his own decisions. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't exactly have a choice." Lily said gently. "He's like you; he's noble." James looked at her for a moment longer before sighing.

"You're right." he mumbled.

"Of course I am. I'm alway's right." Lily said brightly. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."


	86. The Wedding

**A.N—I've been looking forward to this chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Fleur's dress is the one she wore in the movie and I can't really describe it well. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer—I own nought but the plot.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Six

The Wedding.

Lexi had to be up at seven am to get everything ready for Fleur's special day. Outside, the boy's were setting up the marquee, as the sun began to rise slowly in the sky.

Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle and Mrs Weasley set to work on the bride. Fleur was ushered into the bathroom where she took a long luxurious bubble bath, after which she dried off and was given a manicure and pedicure. Lexi decorated her nails with little silver jewels and applied a light layer of eyeshadow and mascara to her already exquisite face. While Lexi worked on Fleur, Hermione was twisting Gabrielle's hair into an elegant knot on the back of her head, pinning it in place with silver and black combs. Ginny was laying out Fleur's dress, a backless and strapless number with a romantic skirt, black feathers decorating and adding a lift to the the beautiful gown. It was simple, yet gorgeous.

Lexi, Gabrielle and Ginny changed into their pale gold bridesmaids dresses. They were short, coming to rest just above the knees, sparkly gold heels and a bouquet of white roses tied with black and gold ribbons.

Ginny's hair had been left down, falling straight down her back. Lexi had left her hair down as well, and because it was so much longer, they had curled it into bouncy waves before parting it deeply in the left side, so the curls rested over her right shoulder.

Lexi helped Fleur into her dress, curling her waist-length mane of golden hair and pinning a few strands back so it wouldn't fall into her face.

"All done." Ginny announced. Hermione excused herself to go and find a seat for the ceremony.

"You look so beautiful!" Gabrielle said in French. Mrs Weasley then placed a beautiful tiara on top of Fleur's head, setting the whole thing off. Lexi walked over to her jewellery box and pulled out a small seashell.

"I picked this up at the beach when I was a little girl. It's my good luck charm." she explained. "I want you to have it."

Fleur looked from the seashell to her friend and took the gift, kissing Lexi on both cheeks and repeated her thanks over and over, as if Lexi had given her a precious gem instead of a simple seashell. They approached the tent and Mrs Weasley hurried to her seat as soft, classical music began to play.

Gabrielle went up the aisle first, smiling radiantly and earning an appreciative gasp of admiration. Ginny went next and there was no doubt that she was one of the most gorgeous creatures in the world. Harry followed her every movement with his sparkling green eyes, love and longing written across his face. Lexi took a breath before she set her face so she was smiling warmly, and then stepped out into the aisle.

Fred's jaw dropped. She looked amazing, like an angel. He had a hard time trying to control the impulse to drool. He wanted nothing more in that moment to hide her away from all the staring Veela cousins, to have her all to himself and to kiss her so passionately, she'd never doubt how he felt about her.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too high cut."

Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, then quickly faced the front again. Lexi bit her lip to stop the laugh that threatened to escape her lips, and when she caught Fred's eye, she saw him and George shoving their fists into their mouths and turning bright red.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around them as they leaned in and sealed it all with a kiss. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The chairs on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mr. Weasley and Fleur's father.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asked, Lexi turning from the conversation she had just been having with a bunch of Fleur's male Veela cousins. Well, conversation is probably the wrong word. More like they flirt and bat their eyelashes while she tries to explain she is very much in love with her boyfriend.

"Of course." Lexi said, looking grateful. She followed Fred out onto the dance floor and smiled when he spun her around before pulling her close. He then began to waltz her around gracefully. Lexi could see Ginny and Harry twirling around nearby too, as well as her parents.

"You looked like you could use some rescuing." Fred said, looking over at the Veela boy's who were glaring at him.

"Thanks. I don't know why they won't leave me alone." she mumbled. Fred huffed in amusement.

"It could be the fact you look simply ravishing in that dress." he replied lowly. "Or perhaps you're the single most amazing girl in the room."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that. She'll skin you alive." Lexi giggled. The music turned more upbeat and Lexi laughed as Fred started doing to most ridiculous dance moves she had ever seen. Fleur and Bill began to dance on their own, the guests clapping along to the music.

But of course, it was not to last.

Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry...has fallen. Scrimgeour...is dead. They are coming...they are coming."

Silence followed his words, then somebody screamed.

It was pandemonium. Guests were sprinting in all directions, people were disapparating everywhere; the enchantment around the Burrow had been broken.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed over the din.

"Go!" James shouted, catching Harry before he could be seen. Harry looked up, terrified at his father. "Get out of here! Go!"

James shoved Harry in the opposite direction.

Lexi ran over to him. "Get out of here. I'll cover your tracks and meet up with you later if I can. Send me a message through your mirror."

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked, ducking.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here!"

She watched him catch Hermione and Ron's hands and they disappeared with a CRACK.

Lexi was fighting off the waves of people, her eyes locked on identical heads of red hair, running toward them. She couldn't hear the screams and the curses being shouted, nor could she see the people who were falling to the ground around her, she couldn't smell the metallic scent of blood or the burning of wood. No, all she could think about was getting to the two boys who had alway's looked out for her, getting to the two boys who knew her better than her own parents, the two boys that she loved with all her heart.

"Fred! George!"

"Lexi!" George said in relief, taking her by the wrist and dragging her through the crowd to where Fred was taking down a Death Eater, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Fred! Come on!" George said. Fred looked from the Death Eater to his brother and then leapt for his hand, twisting in midair to disappear.

They landed in the flat above the shop. Angelina had moved in months ago, and George immediately ran through the living room and out of sight. Fred turned and was knocked backwards a few feet when Lexi threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"God." she gasped. Fred instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"I know." he said, stepping back and looking serious. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm hmm." Lexi nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Fred nodded and let out a sigh.

"Lexi! Oh, thank Merlin!"

Lexi turned and saw Angelina running towards her, brown eyes wide with relief, her long black hair flying behind her. Lexi drew the older girl into a hug and mumbled reassurances. Angelina seemed to be shaking, and only when Lexi pulled back did she see that Angelina was crying silently. Lexi wiped away her tears, smiling gently.

"Come on. Let's have a drink and then go to bed." George suggested. He poured four glasses of mead and they drank in silence, waiting to hear word from the others. James and Lily had left a second after Harry had, and Sophia, Remus and Sirius would have taken care of the other guests. Mr and Mrs Weasley would be safe, and Ginny would be going to school in less than a month. She would be safe at Hogwarts, something that couldn't be said for the rest of the world.

Lexi couldn't help but feel a bit like a coward. She had run away when the people she loved were in danger. Instead of fighting, she had left. What if her parents had gotten hurt, or somebody had died? Lexi bit her trembling lip.

A silver light shot in through the window, landing on the table in front of them. It opened its mouth and said in Mr Weasley's tired and gentle voice, "Family safe. Stay hidden. We are being watched." The weasel then dimmed into a floating vapour until it was non-existent.

There was only grateful silence after that. Everyone was safe, no one had been harmed and Harry, Ron and Hermione had slipped away without a trace. Lexi knew of course where they would be, knew what they were doing, but there was no way she could tell any of them that. She was just glad that she had some knowledge of Occlumency, so she would be able to shield her thoughts if anyone decided to start poking around in her mind.

"Night you two." George said, jerking Lexi out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and Angelina, who were holding hands. She knew it would be a good idea not to go into George's room tonight.

"Night." she and Fred chorused. George and Angelina walked through the living room and into the hallway, disappearing from sight. Fred sat back in his chair, blowing out a tired breath. He stood up and pushed his chair in, coming around to her side of the table, holding out a hand to her.

"Come on. It's been a long, emotional day, and I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep." he said. Lexi smiled and took his hand, following him into the bedroom. Unbeknownst to everyone in the Weasley family—except George—no one knew that Lexi and Fred were sharing a bed together. Nothing ever happened, all they did was hold each other as they fell asleep.

It was just one way for them to tell each other they weren't alone.


	87. Gaurd Doger, Bird

**A.N— I am going to be jumping through time a lot over the next few chapters, just so you don't get confused. **

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Seven

Guard Dog...er, bird.

Lexi rolled over, letting out a weird sort of groan. She was tired, mostly from the fight of the previous night, but otherwise it was the four glasses of champagne and the firewhisky she had at the wedding. Opening her eyes was a bit of a mistake because her head pounded and her eyes stung.

Her hand crawled along the sheets, trying to find Fred's hand, but his side of the bed was empty. Lexi sat up immediately and reached for her wand, but she instantly regretted it when her head spun and her stomach twisted painfully.

"Ugh." she moaned.

She waited until the room stopped spinning before she swung her bare legs over the edge of the bed, yanking down Fred's dress shirt over her thighs. She ruffled up her hair as she yawned, walking out to the dining room. George and Angelina were sitting on the couch giggling and kissing every now and again, while Fred sat at the table.

"Beautiful day." George said.

"Yes, it's just fucking wonderful." Lexi grumbled in Greek. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't sound friendly." he observed and Lexi glared at him before sitting down at the table opposite him.

"Rough night?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"Shut up." Lexi said, putting her throbbing head into her hands.

Fred looked over at Lexi, who was avoiding all eye contact due to what seemed like a whopper of a hangover. She didn't know how close that George was to that subject. Fred had thought about sex with Lexi too many times for comfort. He didn't want to push her into anything, so he had long decided to wait until she brought the subject up. Only, now he wished that he had brought it up sooner. She had no idea the effect she had on him.

"Fred? Fre-ed? Hullo? Anybody home? Earth calling Forge!"

Fred shook his head, looking over at George who was grinning wickedly. Oh, he knew exactly what his brother had been thinking.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. I thought you'd died for a minute there." George smirked.

"That's not funny." Angelina said stiffly. George gave her a confused look, to which she only got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Lexi moaned at the slight sound.

"What did I say?" George asked.

Lexi let out an irritated sigh before lifting her head off her arms. "We're at war, moron. The time for joking about death is gone. For all we know, we could all be dead by sunset." she snapped tiredly. "We should probably change location. Keep moving. Death Eaters won't be able to find us that way."

"There are safe houses all over the country. We could go to a few of them. Plus, Lee is going to join us soon." Fred said. Lexi nodded and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

A soft, musical caw echoed around the small room before a scarlet and gold bird flew down the chimney, landing on the table in front of Lexi flapping its magnificent wings before folding them gracefully and blinking down at Lexi.

"Hi there Fawkes." she said, stroking his soft feathers. "Where have you been?"

Fawkes sang deeply in his throat, a comforting and soothing sound. Lexi sighed, feeling her headache and nausea leaving her. Amber eyes ceased to be blurry and her ears stopped picking up the softest of sounds, relief left in their places.

"Thanks." she breathed and Fawkes dipped his head, nuzzling her cheek and neck lovingly. Lexi giggled and sat up from the table, moving around to flop down on the couch. Fawkes followed her, jumping from the table to walk gracefully after her, perching himself on the armrest of the couch, peering down at her, watching for danger.

"He's like a guard dog. Making sure you're okay." George noted and Lexi smiled up at the bird.

"He's a sweetheart. Aren't you?" she asked the bird, who simply let out a musical cry. Fred chuckled.

Lexi fell asleep before long, Fawkes coming to rest under her arm, his watchful eyes on the twins. They knew if they tried to even breathe the same air as Lexi, that the bird would attack them, and an angry Phoenix was not a pretty sight.

"So, you and Lexi." George said.

"Don't start." Fred begged.

"Okay," George surrendered before he even began. He held up his hands innocently, "but, you know that you'll have to tell her how you feel before long."

"Does this all sound familiar to you?" Fred asked, getting up and going into the kitchen to make tea.

"All I'm saying is, if I've noticed the way you look at her, then everybody else probably has." George defended. "Besides, talking about sex is not that awkward."

"Shhh!" Fred hushed, his eyes on Fawkes, whose head had just risen in interest. Phoenixes were as intelligent at human beings, probably more so, and their magic was very powerful.

"What?" George smirked, walking into the kitchen. "My God, you're like a thirteen year old girl."

"Oh, sod off you prat." Fred muttered darkly. "And anyway, I don't want to screw things up. I've got something good with Lexi. It's...it's real and it's pure and amazing. I'm not going to lose that and I sure as _hell_ am not going to lose her."

George laughed quietly, jumping up to sit on the counter next to his brother. "You said the exact same thing before you took a chance the last time. You said, 'I don't want to screw things up.' Turns out, Lexi fancied you just as much as you fancied her. Are you sure that she doesn't want the same thing this time?"

Fred frowned at his brother. "You may be right, but you're still a prat."

"It's a gift." George smiled. "Talk to her about it. That way you'll know where you stand."

"Yeah yeah."


	88. Secrets

**A.N—I wrote this whole thing out, right, and then I go and delete it accidently. Aren't I smart? **

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Eighty Eight

Secrets

The boys seemed to take Lexi's words to heart. Two weeks after the wedding, they moved to a safe house in a forest somewhere in the countryside. It was a tree-house that stretched along the branches of other trees, making a sort of village in the treetops. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell were there too, along with Oliver Wood. Lee was working on something major, so he spent most of his time in his study, tinkering away at a radio.

Fred had been trying to approach Lexi about what was on his mind, but every time he got close, she would do or say something that would shut him up. Plus, he was a little reluctant to talk to her. She was keeping secrets from him, and it hurt. What made the hurt worse was that she was lying about the secrets. Fred knows that she has an idea of what Harry and the others were up to, and he knows that she has some information on Malfoy, yet she hasn't told him.

If she was going to keep secrets, then so was he.

But, in his case, keeping the secret to himself only hurt him and nobody else.

"Fred? Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just...thinking." Fred replied and Lexi smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, coming over to sit in his lap.

"I was trying to figure out what Lee is up to." he invented quickly. Lexi's eyes seemed to narrow for a moment before she nodded.

"Me too. It's keeping me on my toes."

"You hate that." Fred teased.

"I really do." Lexi agreed. "I like being in on secrets, but when it comes to sharing them is another story."

"I know." Fred replied. Lexi looked at him sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing. I just know you like to keep secrets, even from me." Fred added, urging her to get off his lap, standing up.

"Where is this coming from?" Lexi asked incredulously. Fred shrugged, his bright blue eyes cold as ice.

"It's a secret." Fred replied. Lexi stared at him before she scoffed and stalked off. Fred regretted his words instantly, but then he thought better of it. He had needed to say the words as much as Lexi had needed to hear them.

"Fred? You got a minute?" Lee asked, coming in with George, clutching a radio.

"Sure." Fred sighed, ruffling his hair. "What's the latest?"

"Nothing new, really. We just wanted to propose an idea to you and Lexi..." Lee said, looking around and seeing she was nowhere. "But I guess she's not here. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Fred shrugged. George and Lee exchanged looks.

"Trouble in paradise?" George asked.

"She's keeping secrets from me. I thought that we were a 'no secrets' kind of couple." Fred scoffed. "Guess I was wrong."

"She probably has a good reason." Lee said wisely. "Anyway, I'll just talk to her later. I had this idea. There are hundreds of people out there who have been forced to go into hiding and the kids at Hogwarts have no idea what is going on in the real world apart from what the Daily Prophet is printing, and we all know that it's all just bullshit."

"Uh huh." Fred agreed.

"Anyway, I had the idea that we could start our own radio station. We could report all the missing people, the news, what Harry is up to, all the ridiculous rumours going around. It would be solely about keeping people informed and keeping their faith in Harry intact."

"Sounds solid. What is it called?" George asked.

"Ummm..." Lee began. "I haven't gotten that far. I've programmed the radio and everything, but I didn't think you two would be interested in this."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Fred asked with a smiled. "Come on, what can we be called?"

"How about Potterwatch?" said a voice from the doorway.

Fred spun around and instantly turned back around, not wanting to look at Lexi right now. She strode into the room, Fawkes flying in after her and landing on the small iron chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"Potterwatch." Lee said, swirling the name around on his tongue. "I like it."

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" George agreed. Fred shrugged, looking down at the fire. The hurt that passed over Lexi's face was unmistakable.

"So, I'll set everything up, and we'll do the first broadcast in a few days." Lee said with an air of finality. "That'll give us enough time to get the word out."

"Okay, fine." Lexi replied, turning and walking out of the room, fighting tears. Fawkes flew down after her, pecking Fred on the head roughly on his way.

"Ouch." Fred mumbled, rubbing his skull. Lee and George exchanged a look but said nothing, yet Fred understood. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

George smirked as his brother left the room.

Lexi was sitting high up in the branches of a pine tree, but the scent only reminded her of Fred. She knew he was angry with her, he had been for a while now, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't like keeping secrets from him, but if information got to the wrong ears...all hell would break loose.

"There you are."

Lexi didn't have to turn to know it was Fred making his way up to her branch. She shifted aside a bit so he would have some room.

"Hi." she said quietly, looking up at the almost full moon. Tomorrow night her father would have to go through the same pain he always did, his flesh being stretched over bones that would break and mend again into a different shape, his mind becoming clouded by blood lust.

"Nice night." Fred said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Nice."

They lapsed into silence for a while, Lexi picking at the edge of her jumper while Fred stared at her, trying to read her mind through her expression.

"I'm sorry about before. I was bang out of order."

"It's alright." Lexi said, meeting his gaze. "You have every right to be mad."

"I just..." Fred broke off, starting again, "I just don't understand why you won't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lexi asked, looking away again.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be going half insane, now would I?"

"How _do_ you go half insane?" Lexi asked curiously. "More importantly, how do you go fully insane?"

"Not the point here, Lexi."

She giggled. "Right." she sighed. "I don't like keeping things from you, Fred, but trust me when I say that it's for your own good. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Fred replied.

"Then have a little faith. If I could tell you, I would have shared it with you the minute I found out. But instead, I have a choice. I can not tell you and keep you alive and out of danger, or I can tell you and basically sign your death sentence."

"I'd rather you tell me."

"I'm trying to protect you." Lexi cried, frustrated. She took Fred's face in her hands. "I love you, Fred and I am _not_ going to lose you. If that means that I have to push you away, that I have to keep secrets, I'll do it."

Fred gazed into her amber eyes, seeing nothing but seriousness and genuine fear for him. He sighed before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips gently before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'd still rather know what's going on, but if you're going to be stubborn and try to protect me, I won't complain."

Lexi laughed.


	89. Candle

**A.N—Hello. I didn't really like the last chapter. It bored me a bit. This one is sad, so you'll all hate me by the end of it. Remember to Review!**

**Disclaimer—Do I look like J.K. Rowling? That's what I thought.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Eight Nine.

Candle

Sophia looked up when she heard Dora cry in pain. She leapt out of her chair and was at her daughter-in-law's side in a heartbeat. Dora's hair had resumed it's natural colour of onyx black, curling down her back. Her eyes had turned brown and her skin was cream and roses, usually, but now it was deathly pale and her face was scrunched up in pain, her hands on her barely swollen belly.

"What is it?" Sophia asked, listening to the baby's heart. It was fast—faster than it should be—but she could detect no problem. In fact, the only thing she could smell was in Dora's bloodstream, and it worried her.

"The baby." Dora grunted.

"Lily! Lily, get in here!" Sophia yelled, helping to guide Dora over to the couch. Lily came in a moment later, looking scared and her wand drawn.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, noticing Dora. She hurried over to her side.

"I don't know. There seems to be something in her bloodstream that is upsetting the baby."

"Well, can you help her?"

"Not without taking some samples." Sophia said grimly. Lily understood what this meant and looked up at the Meatmorphagus as she let out another groan of pain. Lily took her hand.

"Do it." Dora ground out through her teeth. "Whatever it is, do it."

"What is she doing?"

Danny, James and Remus had entered, obviously wondering what was going on. Danny saw his wife, breathing hard and her eyes filled with pain and he rushed over to her.

"There might be an infection in Dora's system and it's affecting the baby." Sophia replied. "I could find out what it is...but I'd need to take some blood."

"You mean...?" Danny asked. Sophia stood up and backed away from the couple. "Well, why don't you?"

"I...I've never drank human blood before, Danny. I don't know what will happen if I..." Sophia shook her head and trailed off.

"Sophia." Remus said softly. She looked up at him. "You need to do this."

"But you know—!"

"I know what could happen, but James and Lily will help me if you get out of control." Remus said. Dora let out another grunt of pain. "Sophia...think of the baby."

"Please!" Dora begged. Sophia licked her lips nervously and drew in a shaky breath before kneeling down next to the woman, taking her hand away from her stomach, exposing her wrist.

"This will hurt a bit." Sophia said. "But I'll only take a little."

Dora simply nodded. Sophia's eyes clouded over and turned red, her pearly white fangs sliding past her bottom lip until they were practically sabres. She leant over Dora's wrist and sank her teeth into her flesh. Dora let out a little cry and then it was over. Sophia was gone, and Dora's wrist was lying in her lap and Sophia was washing her mouth out, gagging.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked. Sophia was chugging down more water, ignoring him. Finally she surfaced, wiping her mouth.

"That was disgusting." Sophia said finally. James laughed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, looking at his wife.

"She...she has a very rare, very serious infection in her system. It's affects start off slowly, but once they're there..." Sophia trailed off sadly. "I'm sorry. But, there isn't anything I can do."

Silence.

"So...so you mean Dora's going to...to die?" Danny stuttered, his face going slack. Sophia lowered her gaze to the floor.

"It wouldn't be that extreme in normal circumstances, but because she's pregnant, her hormones have accelerated, spreading the disease throughout her system." Sophia replied, her voice hollow and dead. "There's a potion I can make that will slow down the affects, but it won't stop the infection. Eventually it will spread...I'm _so_ sorry."

"What about the baby?" Dora croaked.

"It should be born healthy. If anything goes wrong, I should be able to fix it up no problem." Sophia assured.

"What...what are the side affects?" Lily asked, her expression distressed. James hugged her waist from behind.

"Stomach pains, migraines, loss of appetite. Then there's the later stages, which are severe bruising, nose-bleeds, rapid weight loss and in very, very bad cases blindness. I doubt that it will get that far though."

Dora listened to her fate with a resigned expression.

"If I may suggest something?" Sophia asked, speaking to Danny and Dora. "The baby is a huge factor in this infection. You would stand a better chance of surviving if you terminated the pregnancy."

"Terminate?" Dora gasped. "No! Not in a million years."

"But, Dora..." Danny protested.

"No! I've made up my mind. I am keeping this baby. It deserves a chance to live."

"Even if it means sacrificing yourself?" Danny demanded. Dora placed a palm on his cheek.

"I've lived my life. It was short, but it was a good one. Besides, this baby will still have you." Dora said. "I don't want to die, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do." James said stubbornly. This was going to kill Andy and Ted, as well as Sirius. God, what was Padfoot going to say?

Dora sighed. "Sophia? Will you make me that potion? Until the baby is born?"

"I'll start straight away. Lily, will you help me?" Sophia asked, turning to her best friend, who wiped her eyes and nodded, leaving the room.

"You're making a life and death decision here, Dora." Remus said seriously. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Dora hesitated for a minute. "I'm sure."

"Why do Gryffindor's have to be so fucking noble?" Danny growled, putting his head on Dora's shoulder. She laughed quietly, holding him close.

"I love you. You know that right?" Dora asked.

Danny simply nodded, hiding his face in her curls so that his dad and uncle wouldn't see him cry.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

"Have you had any news from Lexi?" Lily asked, stirring the potion and wiping sweat off her brow. She wished that Severus was here; he was far better at potions than anybody she knew.

"Harry is safe and on the run with Ron and Hermione. She's going to join them the first chance she gets."

"How does Fred feel about that?" Lily asked.

Sophia sighed, turning from the sink to face her. "He doesn't know."

Lily blanched. "He doesn't...?"

"Nope." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Lexi knows what Harry is up to and is going to help him. She won't tell anyone and whenever we pester her about it, she just says that the less we know the safer we are from You-Know-Who."

Lily laughed under her breath and Sophia cocked her head. "What is so funny?"

"She's just so like you and Remus. Keeping secrets from the people she loves to protect them." Lily chuckled.

"Harry does exactly the same thing." Sophia retorted, smiling. Lily grinned.

"I know." her smiled faded. "When this comes out, though, Fred is not going to be happy."

"That's an understatement." Sophia snorted. "He's going to go off his rocker."

Lily frowned. "I just hope he understands how amazing his girlfriend is. Protecting him like this."

"Fred would rather know what is going on than be safe."

"Ignorance is a bliss at times."

"Except when you're at war." Sophia said.

Lily inclined her head in agreement. "Touchè."

They worked in silence for a while until Sophia noticed that Lily's shoulders were shaking. She went around and hugged the red-head, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words in Greek.

"What is it?"

"It's j-just not f-fair!" Lily sniffed. "D-Dora is too yo-young to d-die!"

"It's not her fault, Lils." Sophia comforted. "That disease is common amongst purebloods. It's a result of all the incest and crossed bloodlines."

"What about Andromenda? Is she okay?" Lily asked.

"She should be fine. I don't know why Dora got the disease and her mother didn't but maybe it's one of those things that skips a generation."

"But, isn't Danny a pureblood?" Lily asked, stepping back. Sophia shook her head.

"Not entirely. My grandmother was a muggleborn and Danny's father was a half-blood. So I guess he's a one in a million case. No, this came from Dora's side of the family. And because Andy is a pureblood, it must have come from the Black family."

"Oh sweet Merlin. What about Sirius?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Shhh." Sophia soothed. "If I run a few tests and he comes up positive, it'll be likely that the infection will be in it's early stages. It's quite curable at that point."

"What about Dora?" Lily asked.

Sophia shook her head. "The potion I'm making will numb the affects, and it will spread a lot slower, but after the baby is born..." Sophia looked at Lily, tears in her gem-like eyes. "Lily, I'm fairly sure that Dora won't live to _see_ her baby!"

Lily wrapped her arms around her friend, both of them crying over the loss of Dora, even though the girl was still alive.

Sometimes it's easier when somebody dies unexpectedly. That way, you don't have to look into their eyes, knowing that someday, the warmth and the life behind them will go out like a candle.


	90. Broadcast

**A.N—So, you're all probably wondering why I haven't been updating right? Well, it's because Blue Lover5000, Drkness's Daughter and DobbyLuvsHarry killed me. Yup. I am dead. I am writing this from beyond the grave.  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I AM SORRY! I know I'm a horrible person for killing off Dora, but it needed to be done. We're going back to Lexi and the twins now, and tension is riding high between Fred and Lexi. Enjoy and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Ninety  
>Broadcast<p>

"Welcome to our first broadcast of Potterwatch! I'm your host River and I am joined here by Rapier, Lioness and Holey."

"Evening River." Lexi said with a smile.

"To begin the show, I'd like to say thank you to all the brave witches and wizards who have taken the time to secure their neighbourhoods against the Death Eaters. This saves lives and is much appreciated all around. I encourage others to do the same." Lee said.

"So, Lioness, what rumours are going around in the You-Know-Who department?" Lee asked.

"Well, River," Lexi began. "It has come to my attention that some people are deluded into thinking that You-Know-Who can kill by snapping his fingers. Even though that sounds very cool, it is not true. Also, smearing centaur blood on your doorframes and windows does nothing against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, it just clashes with the wallpaper."

Lee chuckled. "And what about the taboo?"

"Yes, I was getting to that. Listeners, it is vital you do not say You-Know-Who's name, because this will break all protective enchantments against your home. Instead I encourage the names Moldy-shorts or even Volde-wart. This is a chance to get creative, people!" Lexi smiled.

"Interesting, Lioness and I'm sure that our listeners will take your advice to heart. Now the rather sad news I'm afraid. Unfortunately a family of six in Oxford has been found murdered, as well as a known witch named Olivia Diggory and her husband, Amos."

"The missing person's list has doubled in the last three weeks, and these names are confirmed." Fred said, taking out a long piece of parchment and reading off nearly fifty names. Lexi had tears sliding down her cheeks the whole time. George reached over and took her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of the Opdim family, Amos and Olivia Diggory and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

After a minute had passed, Lee spoke again and said, "Listeners, that brings us to the end of Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Fawkes.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The signal went out and the broadcast ended. Lexi slumped back into her seat, running a hand over her face tiredly. "That went well."

Fred and George laughed weakly. Lexi bit her lip.

"Did I tell you all that Dora is dying?" she asked. Fred sat up straight in his chair, and George's eyes grew to the size of Galleons.

"What?" Lee asked and Lexi nodded.

"She's got some sort of infection in her bloodstream and because she's pregnant, it's making the disease even worse." Lexi explained. "Mum thinks that Dora will be dead before she even gets a chance to hold her baby for the first time."

"That...that is just horrible." Lee shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry Lexi."

"I feel so badly for my brother though." Lexi went on. "he's lost nearly everyone he's ever loved. His mum and dad, his best friend, now he's going to lose the woman he loves."

"His best friend?" Fred asked.

"Johnny Yales. He was a member of the Order, but he was killed last year in a Death Eater raid." Lexi replied. Fred put his arm around Lexi and kissed her temple.

"Sorry, Lexi." George said.

Lexi shrugged, sighing in a defeated way. This alone worried Fred; the Lexi he knew never gave up and from the sounds of it, she had given up on fighting for Dora.

"Isn't there anything we can do, or—?" George asked.

"No." Lexi said quickly. "No, there's no cure once it gets to the third stage of infection. Mum can make a potion that will numb the pain, but that's about it. It's hopeless."

"You don't mean that." Fred said. Lexi looked sideways at him.

"I always mean what I say."

Fred watched her leave, beginning to hate those words.


	91. Hunters Become The Hunted

**A.N—I liked this scene from the movie, so I thought I'd put it in, but I tinkered around with it a bit.**

**Disclaimer—As if.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Ninety One

Hunters Become The Hunted.

Food was scarce in War, Lexi knew that much, but this was ridiculous. Lee had a fair supply of food and water to keep all the younger kids fed, but there were now thirty people at the safe house and there was simply not enough.

That is why Lexi, Fred and George were out in the middle of nowhere, looking for rabbits, deer, anything that they could catch to eat. Angelina was going to a Muggle supermarket to grab some food, but she couldn't buy enough to feed over two dozen people.

"Found anything yet?" Fred called over to her.

"Nope." she replied, keeping her wand at the ready in case she saw something worth eating.

They had been out here for hours and all they had caught was a single rabbit that had a bad hind leg. It wouldn't be enough for all the people she had to feed.

She sighed, thinking about Fred. They had since had another argument and she feared for their relationship. He was still mad about her keeping secrets from him, even if he didn't say anything to her about it.

"'Ello gorgeous." a voice slurred from behind her. She froze and pointed her wand into a man's ugly face. Figures in black, ragged or otherwise tatty clothing were emerging from behind trees, jumping down from branches or springing out from behind trees.

Lexi realised she was outnumbered and that they were closing in on her, trapping her. She looked around in desperation and saw an opening in their circle. She didn't think twice, she just ran towards it, her vampire genes lending her a bit more speed than normal.

"Well, don't just hang about!" the same voice slurred, "Snatch 'em!"

Lexi ran towards the twins, where they were waiting for her, a young buck lying dead in front of them.

"Lexi! There you are," George said, looking up. "Look what we—"

"Run!" Lexi yelled, darting past them, "Snatchers!"

Fred and George frowned before they heard the sounds of thunderous footsteps, running towards them. They cursed in harmony before running after Lexi, leaving their kill behind them. Lexi was way ahead of them by now, but they had spent months running from place to place, it was no surprise she was fast. What did shock them was that when she came to a fallen tree, she didn't jump over it, she did a kind of flip over it, managing to land on her feet somehow and keep running.

"We have to get out of here!" Fred yelled as a curse went flying past him.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Lexi cried from in front of them. She was really fast; how did a little thing like her run so fast?

"Split up!" George said, grunting as a curse hit the ground where he had planted his foot, sending him sprawling, but he managed to get up again.

"That never works out well!" Lexi protested, sending a stunner at one of the Snatchers.

"Do we have a choice?" Fred shouted, sprinting off to the left and leaving the others behind. Lexi kept going straight, and she could feel her lungs protesting against her. She realised she had never run this fast in her life. Maybe when you're being chased it made you run faster.

"Stupefy!" she screamed, stunning one of the snatchers and feeling a satisfied sense of mirth when she heard him fall with a grunt of pain.

She kept running, knowing that if she stopped, she would be caught, dragged to the ministry and interrogated on the whereabouts of Harry. She didn't know, and even if she did she would never give him up.

"Lexi!" Fred and George shouted from below. She looked down and saw them holding a large reddish-brown rock. It was obviously a portkey and it was starting to glow. Taking a leap of faith, she jumped, rolling down the steep mound of dirt to come to a rest a few feet from them. She got up, hobbling and managing to place a finger on the rock just as it flashed a brilliant blue and something hooked behind her navel, sending her sprawling through the darkness.

They landed in a field, not too far from where the safe house was. Groaning and bruised, they clambered to their feet, looking around to make sure that they weren't followed.

"Well, that was fun." Lexi said. Without knowing what they were doing, they all started laughing. It was free and careless and they were laughing for the first time in weeks.

It felt too good to be true.

"Le – lee is going to be so ma – mad when we get back." Lexi gasped through her giggles.

"So what?" George said, straightening up. "We're alive aren't we?"

"How did they know we were there?" Fred asked.

"They're Snatchers. They comb forests, fields, the countryside, anywhere they think that rebels or Muggleborns will hide." Lexi replied, sobering from her laughter.

"What if they find Harry?" George asked, sharing a worried look with Fred.

"He's Harry. He has this unbelievable ability for getting himself into trouble, but then he always manages to get himself out of it." Lexi replied with a grin, walking towards the treeline.

"That's true, but they don't know about the taboo on You-Know-Who's name." Fred said. Lexi bit her lip.

"Ron will probably tell them as soon as he can tune into the next Potterwatch." Lexi replied. "All we can hope for is that wherever the hell they are, they're not being followed."


	92. Meg

**A.N—My chapters are getting shorter because I have no TIME! I am sorry. I'll try and make this chapter longer, although, you may want to grab the tissues. Just a warning. **

**Disclaimer—I own a pair of pink high-tops, not Harry Potter.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Ninety Two

Meg

Months passed, and all too soon it was December. Snow was falling, the tree's had lost their leaves and the air was filled with fog every time Lexi breathed. She was watching the sun rise, wrapping her arms around herself and swinging her legs over the edge of the platform. She had heard nothing from Harry, but there were wild rumours circulating around that he had broken into the Ministry and had set all the Muggleborn's free. She was extremely impressed by their nerve, but then again she wanted to strangle them all for doing something so reckless.

Lee had managed to strike up a deal with Mundungus Fletcher. He was supplying them with food and in return, he smuggled Weasley prank products into Hogwarts, all for a profit of ten Galleons a week. Lexi had received word from Ginny that Luna was missing, and that the D.A was fighting back. They were using any means necessary to make Snape's life miserable.

"Lexi?" asked a small voice. Lexi turned around, looking down to see a little girl about eight years old, blonde hair falling in doll-like ringlets and large blue eyes. She could have passed as Fleur's sister.

"Yes?" Lexi asked. The girl blushed.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you." the girl said, and Lexi smiled, patting the ground next to her. The girl sat down and watched the sun grow higher in the sky.

"Can't sleep?" Lexi asked. The girl shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Megorah, but everybody calls me Meg." the girl replied. Lexi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Meg." Lexi looked over at the hut that Meg had come through. "Where's your mum and dad?"

"Dead." Meg said blankly. "The Death Eaters killed them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lexi said. Meg's lip trembled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Meg looked up at Lexi and then shook her head. "No. No, it's too scary."

"I understand." Lexi replied, putting her arm around the little girl. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the sounds of the winds and the birds chirping the only sounds.

"Can I talk about it now?" Meg asked, quiet as a mouse. Lexi nodded.

"It was normal, mum had made a roast chicken and my brothers were playing chess in the other room. I had three big brothers; Isaac, Ryan and Liam. But then this loud siren went off around the house. It was so loud I covered my ears to make it stop.

"The noise made my mum and dad really scared. They made me and my brothers go upstairs and hide. Isaac was in charge and he made me hide in the attic, locked in a trunk. I stayed there for ages, but I could hear what was going on downstairs. It was those bad people, the Death Eaters. They killed my mum and dad first, but they took my brothers away. Liam kept shouting and Ryan tried to fight, but they stopped him.

"I fell asleep and then the next thing I knew, I was here. That nice man, Lee, he told me what happened and he promised that I would be safe here."

Lexi had tears running down her cheeks. This poor girl; she must have been terrified. Meg noticed Lexi's tears and wiped them away.

"It's okay. I was sad at first, but I guess that everything happens for a reason, right?" she said. Lexi was strongly reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"You know, my friend Luna once said, 'Everything that we once loved comes back to us in the end.' You'll see your brothers and your parents again one day."

"My brothers are alive though, but my parents aren't." Meg protested.

"True." Lexi said. She stood up and held out a hand to Meg. "Are you all alone here?"

Meg nodded sadly and Lexi hugged the little girl. "Come on. You can stay with me for a while. Do you like that idea?"

Meg's blue eyes lit up as she nodded. Lexi smiled and then jumped at her mirror buzzed. Meg looked at her strangely as Lexi pulled it out from under her shirt, then tapped the surface with her wand.

"Lexi! How are you?" Harry said with a smile. Lexi grinned.

"I'm fine. _You_ on the other hand are suicidal. What were you thinking, breaking into the Ministry?" Lexi demanded. Meg giggled.

"I was thinking 'what would Lexi do if she found out that Umbridge had the locket?'" Harry replied sarcastically. "Who else is there?"

Lexi kneeled so that Harry could see Meg's face. "Harry, this is my friend Meg. Meg, this is my brother, Harry Potter."

"Merlin." Meg breathed. Harry waved half-heartedly at Meg.

"Hey Meg." Harry said before turning to Lexi. "Listen, have you heard from Ginny?"

"No, not recently. But she has told me that Hogwarts is now a hell-hole." Lexi said, before going on. "I've been a bit preoccupied with Dora."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked. Lexi bit her lip and Meg took her hand.

"Dora...Dora has come down with a disease. It's eating her up inside, and she's not going to live much longer."

"What?" Harry gasped, going pale. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, no."

"The baby will be okay, though, and Mum has her on a potion that helps with the pain, but..." Lexi swallowed thickly. Harry hung his head, running a hand through his messy black locks that were in dire need of a trim.

"I am so sorry, Lexi." Harry said, his vivid green eyes sad. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes." Lexi said, suddenly firm. "You can finish the mission. Get the job done so we can end this war."

"Yeah!" Meg agreed, making Lexi laugh. Harry smiled.

"Okay, okay." Harry sighed. "I guess I'd better go though. My turn to wear the bloody thing."

"Bye Harry."

"Love you, Lexi."

"Love you too." Lexi replied, waving.

"Nice meeting you Meg." Harry smiled before he disappeared. Lexi sighed and tucked the mirror away, taking Meg's hand and walking with the girl.

"You love that man with the red hair, right?" Meg asked. Lexi looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"He's funny." Meg said, as if that was all that was important; being able to laugh. "He's quiet a lot though. Is he mad at you?"

Lexi frowned before sighing. "I think so, Nutmeg."

"Why?" Meg asked, giggling at her new nickname.

"Because I'm keeping secrets from him. I want to protect him, but he doesn't understand that if I tell him, I'm putting him in danger."

"Maybe he's scared." Meg said. "My papa always said that the thing that scared him the most was losing mama."

Lexi sighed, hugging Meg close. "Come on."

Lexi stopped in the doorway to the hut, looking up at Fawkes flew overhead, cawing and singing a beautiful song.


	93. Love Triangles

**A.N—I needed to put this scene in here because I needed a break from Lexi and Fred. Hope you liked it. **

**Disclaimer—I own nothing but the plot.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Ninety Three

Love Triangles

Ron listened to the gentle _snip-snip_ of the scissors as Hermione cut Harry's long hair. It had always resembled a birds nest, but now it looked wild and almost alive.

"Oh, my God." Hermione said, as if she had just realised something.

Harry's face went pale, afraid she had cut off a crucial bit of hair or something. "What?" he asked, reaching back to touch his neck.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione replied, hurrying into a different part of the tent.

"Maybe you could tell me now." Harry suggested, getting out of his chair and following her to the table where she was rifling through a book. She looked up at him.

"The sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin-made."

Harry held up his thumbs. "Brilliant." he said, unable to find any significance in the statement.

"No, you don't understand." Hermione said, "Dirt and rust have no affect on the blade."

She flipped the book around for Harry to look at, saying, "It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

Harry looked up at her, confused. "Oh-kay?" he replied slowly.

"Harry, you've already destroyed one Horcrux right?" Hermione said, "Tom Riddle's diary, in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a Basilisk fang." Harry defended. "If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours..."

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked, excited. "In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. It's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom."

Harry sat down with her, catching on, "It only takes in that which makes it stronger." he said.

"Exactly, which is why—" she began

"—It can destroy Horcruxes." Harry finished.

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will." Hermione said. Harry looked up from the book.

"You are...brilliant, Hermione. Absolutely brilliant." Harry smiled.

"Actually I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook." Hermione replied modestly, betraying just how smart she is.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "There's only one problem though."

The lights went out, at which Harry and Hermione looked around. The sound of the rain on the canvas roof was louder than ever as a figure stepped through the darkness.

"The sword was stolen." Ron said snappishly. There was a click and the lights came on and Ron appeared, his face expressing that he was clearly annoyed. He held up the deluminator. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."

Harry closed the book and then sat on the chair sideways, facing Ron. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Ron replied. "Not according to you, anyway."

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out." Harry invited, a tad angrily. He was sick and tired of Ron's attitude lately.

"Alright, I'll spit it out." Ron said, "But don't expect me to be grateful because now there's another damn thing we've got to find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry said, frowning.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"Well, I'm sorry," Harry said, getting up from the table and going to stand in front of Ron. Ron was taller than him by a good few inches but Harry wasn't cowed by that. "but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were going to be staying in a five-star hotel, finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

"I just thought, after all this time, we'd have actually achieved something." Ron snapped. "I thought you knew what you were doing!"

Hermione had come down as well and was standing in the middle of the two boys, watching the conversation like a tennis match.

"I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan." Ron went on.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me!" Harry defended. "And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a Horcrux."

"Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?" Ron demanded. Hermione stepped closer, trying to tug the locket out from under his jumper.

"Ron. Please take—" Hermione was cut off when Ron shoved her hand aside. "Please take the Horcrux off." she begged, reaching for the locket again. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Do you want to know why I listen to that radio every night?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Hermione. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George or Mum."

"You think I'm not listening too?" Harry demanded, his voice growing louder. "You think I don't know how this feels?"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS!" Ron yelled. "YOUR PARENTS WERE DEAD FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND BEFORE THAT, NOBODY CARED! YOU NEVER HAD A FAMILY!"

Harry saw red and he shoved Ron, who grabbed his shoulders and tried to throw Harry to the ground.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Hermione cried. Ron shoved Harry away.

"Fine, then go!" Harry yelled, gesturing to the flap of the tent. "Go then!"

Both Ron and Harry were breathing heavily. Ron glared murder at Harry before ripping the Horcrux from his neck. Hermione watched on with tears on her eyes.

"Ron." she gasped, breathing in short, audible gasps, most likely holding back tears. Ron snatched up his backpack, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"And you?" he demanded roughly. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Hermione was still gasping, her eyes shining with tears and she was only able to say his name, "Ron..."

She looked from him to Harry, who was staring at the floorboards. Ron saw this and his expression turned cold.

"Fine. I get it." Ron said. "I saw you two the other night."

"Ron...that's—that was nothing."

Ron simply glared at her then threw a dirty look in Harry's direction before storming out into the night.

"Ron—" Hermione gasped. She stared at the empty air that he had been in previously before looking at Harry who had his back to her, his hands on his hips and looking up at the ceiling. She followed Ron and Harry was able to hear what she was saying.

"Ron where are you going?" she demanded. A pause and then, "Please come back"... "Ron." ... "Ron!"..."RON!"

CRACK!

Harry whipped around at the sound of his best friend disapparating. After a few minutes Hermione returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"

She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry and they were heart-wrenching, earth-shattering sobs.

Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. Then he climbed onto his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain.


	94. A Cowardly Lion

**A.N—Okay, we're going back to Lexi and we get a lot of capital letters in this one! Who's excited? **

**Disclaimer—I wish and I dream and I hope with all my heart...and I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Ninety Four

A Cowardly Lion

Lexi sighed before she took out her wand and disapparated to Shell Cottage. She wanted to see Bill and Fleur, make sure that they were alright. Also, she hadn't heard anything from Harry in a while, so maybe Bill had some information.

She landed on the beach, looking at the small house that had a patch of wild daisies growing around it. She walked up the pathway and to the house, knocking on the door.

"Declare yourself."

"Cut the crap, Bill, it's me Lexi."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Bill asked, opening the door. His face was still scarred, but his hair had grown longer. He was paler but seemed alright.

"How do you know if I'm a Death Eater or not?" Lexi asked.

"Because a Death Eater wouldn't ask that question." Bill smirked, inviting her in. She grinned, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"How are you?" she asked, shrugging out of her cloak. Bill shut the door behind her and rocked his head from side to side, not a nod, neither a shake of his head.

"So-so. And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm worried about Ron, Hermione and Harry though. It's been over three weeks since they last contacted me." To her surprise, Bill looked slightly uncomfortable. "What?"

"Um...about Ron...He's here."

"Huh?" Lexi asked, confused. "Ron's here? So where are Hermione and Harry?"

"We don't know."

"Shouldn't he be with them?" she asked.

"He...he left them."

Lexi was silent for a minute before, "WHAT?"

Bill winced at her volume.

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded in a deadly voice. Bill said nothing, pointing into the living room. She stalked in, breathing hard as Ron stood up to greet her, opening his mouth. However, he didn't get a chance to say anything because she slapped Ron across the face with all the strength she possessed. Ron's head snapped to the side and she panted as though she had just ran a marathon.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" she asked.

"I...I left."

"WHY?" she yelled. Ron spoke in a small voice, guilt and sorrow in his every word.

"Because I was jealous and felt useless. Harry is the brave one. Hermione is the smart one. You're the funny one. I'm not any of those things!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO WALK OUT ON THEM!" Lexi screamed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO WITH THEM, PROTECT THEM AND HELP HUNT DOWN THE YOU-KNOW-WHATS! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN ARSE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE OF A MAN THAN THAT, RON! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST RAN OUT ON THEM WHEN THE GOING STARTED TO GET TOUGH!"

Ron sank down into his chair, putting his head in his hands.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, RONALD WEASLEY? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PATHETIC, INSECURE PRAT, WHO HAS NO IDEA HOW AMAZING HIS LIFE IS! HARRY WAS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF YOUR FAMILY, RON! AT LEAST YOU HAD ONE! HARRY HAD NEVER MET HIS MUM AND DAD BEFORE HE WAS FIFTEEN! HE GREW UP ALONE, WITH NO FRIENDS WHERE YOU HAD MANY. YOU HAD EVERYTHING, RON! HARRY NEVER WANTED FAME! HE NEVER WANTED THE WEIGHT OF THE PROPHECY ON HIS SHOULDERS! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? IT IS WHAT IT IS AND YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT!"

Lexi took a moment to draw a breath before she kept going.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS OF HARRY, RON. YOU HAD EVERYTHING, RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE, AND WHAT'S WORSE IS HOW YOU'VE TREATED HERMIONE OVER THE YEARS! SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU, HAS ALWAYS HELPED YOU OUT OF TROUBLE, HAS ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK! SHE'S LOYAL, RON, SOMETHING YOU DO NOT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND! BUT MOST OF THE TIME YOU EITHER IGNORED HER, MADE HER FEEL STUPID OR WERE A DOWNRIGHT GIT TO HER! I ALWAYS WONDERED WHY SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND I FAIL TO SEE IT NOW!"

Lexi paused, lowering her voice. Ron's shoulders were shaking. "You need to take a good look at yourself, Ron and go back to them. They need you." Lexi glowered. "At least your conscience will be clear, right?"

Only when Lexi got back to the safe house did she realise that Ron had been crying the whole time she had been yelling. She had never thought of Ron as a coward, but in the moment that he had left Harry and Hermione, he had been one.


	95. Confessing

**A.N—Short chapter, the last one, but I enjoyed the yelling. That was a lot of fun. Remember to Review!**

**I'm updating multiple chapters because I'm feeling generous...and insanely happy. I can't stop smiling!**

**Disclaimer—It all belongs to Jo.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Ninety Five

Confessing

Lexi looked up when Fred knocked on the door to her hut. Meg was sleeping in her own house tonight. Another little girl had been rescued from a horrible building fire, and Meg was looking after her.

"Can I come in?" Fred asked gently. Lexi nodded, sifting through papers. Fred sat down on the bed opposite her. She was under a lot of stress, he could see that and she looked so sad and tired, he felt his frustration with her leaving.

"You should smile more, it makes the world prettier." Fred attempted, but Lexi simply let out an amused huff, turning back to her files. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Lexi sighed, shoving the files onto the floor before burying her face in her hands. "It's Ron."

Fred paled. "What's happened."

Lexi spoked through her fingers. "You know how he went on that mission with Harry and Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he decided that it was getting to be too hard, so he left." Lexi said, looking up at him with wary eyes. Fred was sure he had heard Lexi wrong.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Ron left them because he was jealous of Harry."

"Why the hell would he be jealous if Harry?" Fred demanded. Lexi shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"He thought that Harry and Hermione had feelings for each other, which is ridiculous because I know for a fact that Harry loves Ginny."

"What a PRAT!" Fred growled. Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I made sure he knew as much when I yelled at him."

"You yelled at him?" Fred asked, surprised.

"And screamed and shouted." Lexi added, a smile lifting her lips. Fred smiled proudly at her.

"Good for you. But, just you wait until I get my hands on him." he said maliciously. "He'll regret it."

"I think he already does, Fred." Lexi said quietly. Fred sighed, picking her hand up from where it rested in her lap, playing with her fingers and avoiding her gaze.

"I owe you an apology." he said. Lexi cocked her head to the side.

"Why's that?" she asked. Fred sighed.

"Because I'm a git. I hate secrets, Lexi and you're still keeping them."

"I can't tell you Fred, I thought we talked about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell! It's Harry's!"

Fred ground his teeth together. "Will you at least tell me where they are."

"I can't tell you that either because I don't know myself. Last time I saw Harry, it looked as if they were besides a river."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "That's something at least."

Lexi studied his face before she got up and bolted the doors closed, shutting the windows and then sat down again, waving her wand so a silencing charm went up around them.

"I've had enough of this." She admitted. "Not being able to tell you the whole truth."

"You can tell me, Lexi. I swear on George's life I won't tell anybody."

Lexi knew he was serious if he was willing to bet on his twin's life. She took a breath and began to explain. She told Fred everything; the Horcruxes, the mission, the Prophecy, everything down to the tiniest detail.

Fred was silent for a minute. "You-Know-Who spilt his soul into six pieces?"

"Uh huh."

"That's sick." Fred said, scrunching up his face into a disgusted expression.

"I know."

"And, that's what Harry is doing right now, looking for them?"

"We've got an idea of what they are and how to destroy them. Trouble is trying to find them." Lexi replied. Fred nodded and ruffled up his hair in a very James-like way.

"So...now you know." she said. She had purposely left out the part where she was going to join the others as soon as she could because she did not want Fred angry with her.

Fred met her gaze and cradled her face in his hands. "I love you." he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too."

Fred pressed his lips to hers, her face in his palms, kissing her gently. He wanted her closer, impossibly closer, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to ruin this moment. This incredible, exquisite moment.

He ran his tongue over her lips, trying to coax them open and his heart sped up when she parted them, allowing him to explore her mouth. He let out a contented sigh as he pulled her closer, sliding a hand from her face down her shoulder, past her elbow to rest on her waist. She reached up and tangled her hands in his red locks, pulling him closer. Oh, so close...

And then she was gone.

At first he wanted to scream, G_et back here you little minx. I'm not done with you yet; not by a long shot._

"Hey!" he protested. "No fair."

Lexi grinned, before she began to assault his neck, her hands travelling down to the edge of his shirt. She hesitated. Fred cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to take the offending clothing off him.

Lexi made up her mind and pushed the shirt up his chest, lifting it over his head and she took a moment to take in his perfectly sculptured abs, his broad shoulders and his strong arms. She didn't have much time to appreciate the view before Fred was pressing her back into the pillows, his body trapping her. He nipped and sucked on her bottom lip, dragging it out with his teeth. She moaned, but not in pain. Fred then moved to her neck, making her gasp when he bit her shoulder lightly.

Lexi dragged his lips back to hers. His tongue moved over hers with precise, exquisite movements. His hand was bracing himself against the mattress, while the other ran down her body, resting on her hip. He broke the kiss, nibbling on her earlobe and drawing a breathy kind of gasp that he wanted to hear again. Fred drew her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach and as he drew it up higher until it was lifted over her head and she wore nothing but jeans and a purple bra.

"Lexi...are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because if I don't stop now...I'm not sure I'll be able to."

Lexi looked up at him, blinking innocently before she nodded. Fred felt his heart soar as he leaned down to kiss her again. Fred kissed a path of open mouthed kisses to her neck, down her chest, over her abdomen and down he left leg, all the way down to her ankle.

She shuddered when he kissed the length of her scar, and she tried to shield it from his view.

"Don't." she whispered to him. He looked down at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "It's ugly."

Fred kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, and then her lips before he said, "Not it's not. It's beautiful because the woman who wears it was brave."

Lexi closed her eyes before she flipped them over, running a delicate finger over his chest, resting on the edge of his pants. Fred bit his lip to stop a loud groan escaping when she bit and sucked at his neck, slowly moving down his body until she came to rest on his belly button. Fred couldn't take this torture anymore, he rolled over so Lexi was trapped beneath him, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down over her legs. He visibly swallowed and kissed her neck before returning to her lips. Lexi pulled his pants down so he was only in his boxers. His mouth left Lexi's again and moved to er ear. His hand gripped Lexi's hip while the other braced himself against the bed. He kissed up and down her shoulders and collarbone then, nipping at a particularly sensitive area.

He drew back to look down at Lexi his blue eyes filled with unconditional love. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexi whispered back.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**A.N—Well, well, well. Looks like they finally got there right? After all that worrying and stuff, they ended up doing the deed. **

**Reviews = Updates. **


	96. Blissful Slumber

**A.N—I was supposed to be doing my Maths homework, but I thought, 'Screw that, let's write another chapter!' You can all thank me by reviewing. Short chapter!**

**Disclaimer—I own a bottle of Mariah Carey perfume, not Harry Potter. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Ninety Six

Blissful Slumber

Lexi rolled over, moaning and opening her eyes to see Fred already awake, his head propped in his hand as he traced his fingers over her bare shoulder. She smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Fred murmured.

"I could get used to this." she replied dreamily. Fred cracked a grin.

"What? The fact the first thing you see in the morning is me, or the fact we're sharing a bed and both naked?"

"Both." she replied cheekily. "Easily both."

Fred chuckled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. She sighed contentedly before snuggling closer.

BANG!  
>"Ah!" Lexi screamed, yanking the covers up and pointing her wand at the door, where George and Lee stood, smirking.<p>

"Good morning love birds!" George said. He noticed the clothes that were littered all over the floor, and raised an eyebrow. "Fred you sly dog!"

"Get out of here!" Fred demanded. Lee was too busy laughing to notice anything else. Lexi was blushing to the roots of her hair.

"But, don't you want to tell me all the details?" George pouted, ducking when Lexi fired a hex at him. "Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted. Come on, Lee."

Lee was still laughing, clutching his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks. George grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out and closing the door behind him after shooting his brother a look that said _We'll talk later. _

Lexi sank back against the pillows, sighing in embarrassment. "Oh my God." she mumbled, Fred chuckled.

"You know, you look really sexy when you're embarrassed." Fred said, smiling as she glared. "It's a compliment."

"Whatever. I'm going to have a shower and then pack."

"Pack?" Fred asked. Lexi rolled her eyes, reaching for her robe.

"Yes, pack. We're leaving today, remember? We're going to Potter Mansion so I can help take care of Dora."

"Mansion?" Fred repeated. Lexi giggled. She tied the sash and then turned around, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You know, you look really sexy when you're surprised." she parroted. Fred grinned and threw back the covers, getting dressed.

Three hours later, Fred, George and Lexi were ready to leave, saying their goodbyes. Lee and Angelina were going to stay to take care of the younger kids but they would come over to the Mansion to do Potterwatch from time to time. They had had a few unexpected visits from those charming Death Eaters and weren't ready to risk a full scale evacuation.

Lexi took Fred and George's hands' in her own before they disappeared with a CRACK. They looked up at the massive mansion in front of them and Lexi couldn't help but think it ostentatious. It was pure white marble on the outside, the grounds perfectly kept and guarded by a wrought iron gate.

"State your name." the gates said. Lexi blinked in surprise.

"Lexi Lupin, Fred Weasley and George Weasley." Lexi replied.

"You may proceed." the gates said, but they did not open. Lexi looked at the twins in confusion who shrugged and stepped forward, passing right through the gates.

"Huh. What do you know?" Lexi mumbled, stepping after them. She walked briskly, wanting to see her parents and Danny. Dora was now seven months pregnant and was getting worse everyday. Lexi knew—even though nobody said as much—that she was not going to last much longer.

They made their way up the steps, keeping their wands at the ready. The inside was perfectly furnished, classic and screamed 'Rich.'

"I knew Harry was wealthy, but now I just know he's loaded." Fred whistled.

"Lexi!"

She turned and saw James coming down the split stairwell, beaming. He swung her up into his arms, laughing.

"Oh, I missed you." James said, setting her down again. "You alright?"

"Fine." she replied as James shook hands with the twins, who beamed at their role model, one of the legendary Marauders.

"Where's Danny and Dora?" Lexi asked urgently and James's smile faded. He sighed heavily and gestured for them to follow him. They followed him up the stairs, down the hallway and into a large room. The walls were stacked high with books, but writing desks were clattered here and there. A large fire was burning in the grate while couches sat facing the fireplace.

"Danny!" Lexi cried running to his side and hugging him. "I am so sorry."

Danny patted her on the back. "It's not your fault." he said. She stepped back and looked down at Dora who was sleeping, her face peaceful, but her body was extremely thin, her skin a sickly grey colour and her swollen belly looked twice the size it should. She was slowly wasting away, dying.

"Dora." she whispered, sinking to her knees next to her sister in law, taking her hand, noticing how cold it was. She looked over at her mother, who had remained silent.

"How long?" she asked, her voice so quiet Fred could hardly hear her and he was standing right next to her. Sophia, however, heard.

"A few weeks, a month if we're lucky." she replied sadly. Remus squeezed her closer to him and she sighed, her expression defeated.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Lexi asked her mother, "Your blood—"

"Is one of the ingredients that I am using in the potion that is helping her." Sophia overrode her daughter. "This is a magical disease, one that is very rare, very powerful and very fatal. There is nothing more I can do. If I had gotten to her sooner..."

The silence was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. It was almost suffocating, the emptiness. Eventually everybody left to go to bed, except for Danny, Sophia and Lexi. Fred hovered by Lexi's side knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without her there.

"Are you coming?" he whispered. Lexi bit her lip before kissing Dora's hand, then nodding. She followed Fred to their room, lying down next to him, silent.

"It's not fair." she whispered. Fred tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know." he agreed, pulling her closer. "I know."

He held her as she drifted off to sleep, stroking her hair and mumbling comforting words as she entered into the embrace of blissful slumber. It was a place away from all the pain and suffering in the world, away from this wretched war.

Away from the dying woman just down the hall.


	97. One Down

**A.N—REVIEW!  
>Disclaimer—I own nothing.<strong>

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Ninety Seven

One Down.

"So you really destroyed it? The locket is gone?" Lexi gasped, unable to believe what Harry was saying. Hermione nodded, glaring at Ron before stalking off, out of Lexi's limited sight, the mirror clutched in her hand.

"Hermione took your arrival well, then?" Lexi smirked. Harry laughed while Ron grimaced.

"She punched the living crap out of him, then she yelled, then she threatened to set those bloody birds on him." Harry chuckled. Lexi giggled, sobering when Ron glared. Her lips twitched traitorously.

"So, what is your next move?" Lexi asked, wisely changing the subject. "There's still the cup, the snake and something of Ravenclaw's."

"Well, we're going to see Xenophilius Lovegood." Harry said. Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione has gone mad." Harry grinned, ducking when a book was thrown at him. "OI!"

"Don't think I won't set the birds on you too, Harry Potter!" Hermione called from somewhere out of sight. Lexi scratched her chin to cover her smile.

"You know, "Lexi said thoughtfully, "There could be a Horcrux at Hogwarts."

"Why would You-Know-Who hide a Horcrux in a school?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry was nodding however.

"That may be a good idea. Hogwarts was You-Know-Who's first home, it was special to him." harry said. Lexi smirked at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Lexi!" Sophia called.

"I have to go." Lexi said sadly. "I'll talk to you lot soon."

"Bye Lexi." Harry said. "Love you. Give my best to everyone."

"I will." Lexi promised. She waved and then the mirror simply reflected her.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Lexi hurried down the hall where Remus, Kingsley, Fred and George were sitting around a table, a radio that was lit up in silver in front of them.

"...apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters." Lee was saying. Lexi sat down with a sigh. "We have now found ourselves another secure location and I'm pleased to tell you that a few of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"Ahem!" Lexi coughed.

"My mistake, it seems we have lady in the room." Lee said, winking at Lexi who smiled, rolling her eyes.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed."

"It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been travelling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse - more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Lexi nearly screamed when she felt Fred slip his hand into hers.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," Kingsley said. "Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties. However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbours, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'? asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Remus firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"Amen to that!" Lexi chimed in.

"And our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee said.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned." said Remus. "We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumoured to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge," Remus agreed. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumours circulating about him, are Holey and Rapier! Boys?"

"As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place." Fred said.

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," George said, "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

"And the rumours that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Wise words there, Rapier, and very true about the Snape thing." Lee said. "And now to you, Lioness. Any updates on the goings on at Hogwarts?"

"How do you get this information, by the way?" Remus asked. Lexi laughed.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." she laughed. "Well, as all our listeners know, Severus Snape is now Headmaster of Hogwarts and my sources tell me it isn't really Hogwarts anymore. Punishments are sometimes as harsh as the Cruciatus Curse and the Carrow's are not lenient on students depending on their ages. I urge our listeners at Hogwarts to heed my next words; no matter how good it feels to rebel, it is not worth you getting hurt. And yes, I am talking to you Neville."

The twins laughed.

"I also have a personal message." Lexi went on. "'Little Red misses her Green-pickled toad.' I have no idea what that means, but I hope that to one of you listeners, it makes some sense."

"Thank you very much for that." said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio stopped glowing and Lexi jumped up, racing from the room. She didn't understand why, but she felt emotional, like her heart was going to burst from her chest. It truly, completely hurt.


	98. Teddy Bear

**A.N—So sad. I cry every time Dobby dies. You're all going to hate me for this.**

**Disclaimer—Jo owns it all (she's so lucky!)**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter Ninety Eight

Teddy-Bear

Lexi sat in shock, unable to believe that Dobby was dead. Everyone had left hours ago, going to bed or leaving altogether. She had not been able to sleep since Harry had contacted her and told her the news, so she sat with a mug of cold tea on the table, letting her mind wander.

A scream rang throughout the house.

Lexi drew her wand and raced off to find out what was happening. Turns out that it was Dora who was screaming, clutching at her belly. Sophia and Lily were there too, heating up water and stacking blankets.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked. Sophia turned around a relieved look on her face.

"Dora's gone into labour. We need you to go and get some things from the cabinet across the hall, and then let the boys know." Sophia replied.

Lexi did as she was bade and raced off, finding Sirius, Remus, James and Danny in the sitting room. Sirius had arrived a few hours ago and was depressed at the news of Dobby's death. The twins were there too, playing cards. They spun around at her entrance, her arms full of jars.

"Dora's having the baby." she whispered before darting back to the other room. She made sure to close the door behind her and then rush to Dora's side.

"Lexi..." Dora panted, letting out an agonised scream. Lexi took Dora's frail hand and kissed it.

"I'm here. I'm going to be right here. I won't leave you." Lexi promised. Lily was sponging Dora's head while Sophia mixed a potion.

"Keep talking. Please." Dora begged.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Tell me about Fred. About how much you love him." Dora pleaded before groaning again.

"Um...Fred...Fred's funny. He somehow alway's manages to make me laugh. And what's worse is that when there is nothing funny to laugh at, we laugh at each other." Lexi smiled.

"When did he tell you he loved you?" Dora asked through her teeth.

"After a few months of dating. He'd loved me for a lot longer than we'd been together, though." Lexi allowed a little giggle. "I remember him saying that it was hard for him to stop staring because he thinks I'm so beautiful."

"That's so sweet!" Lily said. Lexi chuckled.

"What do you want to name your baby?" Lexi asked Dora.

"Teddy Jacob, if it's a boy. Jessica Rose if it's a girl."

"Dora," Sophia said, "Are you ready?"

Dora nodded before screaming again.

The four women remained in the bedroom for four hours. Lexi murmuring encouraging words, Lily helping to keep Dora cool and comfortable, while Sophia encouraged Dora through.

"Come on, Dora! Just one more!" Lexi begged.

"Promise me...if anything happens...you'll look after it?" Dora pleaded of Lexi. Lexi stuttered.

"I...um...Ah..."

"Promise!" Dora screamed, crushing Lexi's hand. Lexi nodded.

"It's a boy!" Sophia announced. Dora let out a relieved sigh, watching as Sophia wrapped the little bundle in a white blanket. She then handed him to his mother, who looked down at the beautiful baby, her eyes drooping.

"Teddy. Teddy Jacob." Dora whispered. Lexi sniffed, stroking Dora's hair.

"You did so well." Lexi smiled, though there were joyful tears running down her cheeks. Dora smiled weakly.

"Will you take him, please? Go and show Danny. And tell him I love him?" she asked. Lexi blinked but took Teddy into her arms, cooing over him before nodding at Dora.

Dora watched as her sister-in-law took her baby, smiling because she got to see his face at least once before the world slowly went dark, the pain faded from her limbs and an odd peace enveloped her.

"Dora, he's so beautiful!" Lexi smiled, looking up from the baby and sucking in a painful breath. Dora lay on the bed, her eyes closed and her head lolling to the side. Her chest was not rising and falling as it should and when Sophia checked for a pulse, she looked up and shook her head.

Dora was dead.

"Oh no." Lily said, covering her mouth with her hand. Sophia bowed her head as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Go and take Teddy to Danny. We'll clean up." Sophia croaked after a while. Lexi stood, rooted to the spot for a moment before Lily nudged her, forcing her to walk.

Lexi walked down the hall, cradling Teddy in her arms. Dora was dead. She was gone. She was never coming back. She was never going to say 'Wotcher.' again. She was never going to smile at Danny and kiss him in the nose. She was never going to make her ears grow into swan-wings.

Dora was dead.

Lexi looked down at Teddy, who was opening his eyes; they were chocolate brown, Danny's eyes. She walked into the sitting room and saw that every man in the room was tense.

Lexi realised she would have to be the one to tell Danny that his wife was dead. "Danny?"

Danny turned around from where he had been gazing into the fire, his eyes going to the little bundle in her arms.

"You have a son."

Nobody said anything.

"And...and Dora?" Danny asked, taking a few steps towards her. "Is she alright?"

Lexi swallowed and shook her head, looking down at Teddy.

"She's...she's not...is she?" Danny asked painfully, but something in his voice told Lexi he already knew.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." Lexi said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Danny fisted his hands into his hair. "She named him, though. And she...she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

Lexi didn't know if telling him this made it better or worse.

Danny said nothing for a while, just looked at the floor, his head bowed. "What did she name him?" he asked eventually.

"Teddy Jacob Lupin." Lexi replied quietly. Danny nodded and then looked up at Lexi, his eyes red and puffy, his bottom lip quivering and tears swimming in his eyes. Without another word, he swept off, leaving cold air behind him. Lexi sank into a nearby chair, clutching Teddy to her, tears running down her cheeks.

A musical cry sounded throughout the room, and Fawkes appeared in burst of flame, his black eyes peering at Lexi fondly.

"'Lo, Fawkes." she croaked. His eyes seemed to say, _What's wrong?_

"Dora's...gone." she said to the bird. He sensed her distress and hopped over to her, perching on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek lovingly, cooing like a dove would. He then lowered his head to look at the baby. Teddy looked up at the brilliant bird in silence. Fawkes then lowered his head and nipped Teddy's ear, not hard enough to draw blood, but gently. She rocked the baby to sleep, humming a sweet lullaby.

"You have a knack for this sort of thing." James said.

Lexi smiled. "Thanks...I think."

"I remember it took Lily three hours to get Harry to go to sleep after he was born." James said.

Lexi looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I remember when you were born. You were the most beautiful baby girl I had even seen." Sirius said, making her blush.

"Not much has changed, though." Fred said, coming over to sit next to her. "She's still beautiful."

"You're such a sap." Lexi shook her head.

"It's one of my better qualities."

"Uh huh." Lexi said. "Whatever stops the tears, darling." she patted him in the knee while Sirius, James and George guffawed. Remus snorted but managed to turn it into a cough before sniffling as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Danny came in at that moment, dazed and looking as though he had been clubbed over the head with a bludger. He looked at Teddy for a minute before Lexi got up and held him out to Danny, who took his son into his arms.

"Lexi?" Danny asked in hollow voice. "You'll be godmother, right?"

"Me?" she asked.

"Dora would have wanted it." Danny went on, his voice cracking. Lexi remembered the promise she had made to her sister-in-law and nodded.

"Of course I will." she said, swallowing thickly. She sensed Fred behind her and leaned back into his embrace, gulping back the sobs that were building in her chest.

"It's been a long day." Remus said eventually. "We should all go and get some rest."

Lexi offered to take Teddy, but Danny refused, although kindly. Fred led Lexi back to their room, pulling her down into bed next to him and holding her close, knowing that she would break down into tears any moment.

Instead, all she did was say, "Have you noticed that bad things happen to good people?"

Fred let out a breath. "Yeah."

She was silent for a while and Fred wondered if she had fallen asleep. Instead she said, "I don't think I'm going to be a good Godmother."

"Why not?" Fred asked gently.

"Because I'm too reckless."

"You're a Gryffindor. It's in the job description."

Lexi chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Fred whispered, kissing her forehead and pulling her close. "Don't you ever forget that."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**A.N—You can't save everybody in a war. Please remember that. Show the love and review!**


	99. Shell Cottage

**A.N—So, Teddy is born, Dora and Dobby are dead and Voldemort has the Elder wand. Make sure to keep the reviews coming. **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter Ninety Nine

Shell Cottage

Lexi did not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Dora's face, then Meg's then Fred's. The last was comforting, but it did nothing to soothe the pain that shot through her heart, spreading like ice through her veins until she was numb.

She slipped out from under the covers, kissing Fred's lips gently before pulling on her robe and walking into the sitting room down the hall.

"...mummy's gone." she heard. "Mummy had to leave us."

Lexi swallowed when she realised that it was Danny she could hear, talking to Teddy.

"Danny?" she asked quietly, stepping into the room cautiously. He was standing near the fireplace, a glass of whiskey on the ledge and Teddy in his arms. His brown eyes were filled with every emotion of grief; pain, sorrow, loss and even anger.

"Hey there Lexi." Danny said, slipping into Greek. "What are you doing up?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted. She sat down in the arm chair near the fire, warming herself up again. Danny held Teddy out to her and she took him, bouncing him in her arms and smiling down at him. "He's so beautiful...hey."

"What?" Danny asked, worried.

"His hair was black when he was born. It's ginger now!" she whispered, smiling up at her brother. "Looks like he inherited Dora's gift."

Danny cracked a small smile, but Lexi was sure she had imagined it because next minute, his face was blank and sad.

"I'm going to Shell Cottage today to visit Bill and see how Harry is. Would you like to come?" Danny asked. Lexi nodded.

They left soon after the sun rose, knowing that everybody would be awake anyway. It was a cloudy day, but the air was still slightly warm. Lexi strode up the sand to the house with Danny right behind her, and knocked on the door.

"Declare yourself."

"It's Lexi, Bill!" Lexi called back. "Must you ask that every time somebody knocks on the door?"

There was laughter from within the house and Bill opened the door.

"They're here, but please don't yell at Ron again. I only just replaced the windows you cracked."

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so _funny_!" Lexi said sarcastically, going to give Fleur a hug.

"It's a boy." Danny said. Lexi stiffened in Harry's arms, drawing back and lowering her head.

Hermione shrieked. "Wha -? Dora has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby." Danny said in a hollow voice. Hermione and Fleur both squealed, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

Danny strode around the table and hugged Harry.

"You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.

"M-me?" stammered Harry.

"Yes, you, of course - no one better -"

"I - yeah - blimey -"

Lexi smiled.

"Wait...is Dora okay?" Hermione asked. Lexi bit her lip.

"No...she...she didn't..." Danny choked. "I can't stay long, I must get back."

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Jacob Lupin," Danny said, "a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.

"He looks like Danny. Not much hair. It was black when he was born, but it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Mum says it's a sure sign of a metamorphagus." Lexi replied.

The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Bill was soon opening another bottle of wine. Danny's news seemed to have taken them out of themselves, removed them for a while from their state of siege: Tidings of new life were exhilarating. Only the goblin seemed untouched by the atmosphere, and after a while he slunk back to the bedroom he now occupied alone. Harry thought he was the only one who had noticed this, until he saw Bill's eyes following the goblin up the stairs.

"No... no... I really must get back," Danny said. He got to his feet and pulled his travelling cloak back around himself.

"Good-bye, good-bye - I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time - they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you -"

He fastened his cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, then left. Lexi sighed, sinking into her chair.

"'Ow did she die?" Fleur asked gently.

"She's been sick for ages. Giving birth to Danny was the final straw for her body. She went peacefully, she even got to hold Teddy before she died." Lexi replied, draining her goblet of wine.

"Godfather, Harry!" Bill said "A real honour! Congratulations!"

Harry looked up, pained. "Not much of an honour when Teddy will never have a mother. I know what that feels like and wouldn't wish it on anybody."

Lexi sobbed, "I was there! I was with her when she died. Danny's mad at me because I couldn't do anything, I know he is. I should have done something!"

"Hey." Harry said, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Hey, it is not your fault. These things just happen."

Lexi shook her head, torn between joy at Teddy's birth and the death of his mother Dora. Harry rocked her back and forth, comforting her while Ron and Hermione watched on in sorrow. Fleur bustled into the kitchen to make tea and Bill was drinking yet another goblet of wine.

When Lexi's eyes had run dry, she surfaced, wiping her cheeks. "I should go back. Fred will wonder where I am." she said. "And I should probably say goodbye as well."

"Why eez zis?" Fleur asked. "Why do you need to say goodbye?"

Lexi looked at Harry, her amber eyes red from crying, but determined. "I told you I would join you the first chance I got. I'm not letting you three go off and stealing all the glory!"

"No! Zis is not to 'appen! You weel stay 'ere!" Fleur said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Just let me go grab a few things and I'll be back soon." she replied, ignoring Bill and Fleur's protests.

A wry thought came to Harry, born no doubt of the wine he had drunk. He seemed set on course to become just as reckless a godfather to Teddy Lupin as Sirius Black had been to him.


	100. Gringotts

**A.N— So, I've decided I'm only going to update one chapter at a time from now on, because I want more revies please!**

**More Lexi/Fred in this chapter! Hope you like.**

**CHAPTER 100! Whoo hooo! Go me!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred

Gringotts.

Lexi disapparated into her room, shoving things into her bag and rushing around. How was she going to tell Fred? He was going to go off his rocker—and that's putting it lightly.

Finally, she snapped her bag shut, shoved it into the pocket of her jeans and then looked around. It wasn't too late to turn back.

_No,_ she thought, _No, it is too late. I have made a promise that I am going to keep._

Lexi straightened her shoulders before she swept a thick cloak around herself. She made it down the hall and halfway down the stairs before a voice stopped her.

"You're back! But...Lexi, where are you going?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly and deliberately to face Fred. Beyond him, her parents, Sirius, James and Lily were watching on, silent.

"I'm going to help Harry." was all she said. Fred frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, descending a few steps. "'Help Harry?'"

"I mean, that they're moving on soon with their mission..." she paused, "And I'm going with them."

"You never said anything about going with them!" Fred said angrily.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" Lexi cried, just as angry. "Besides, you are _not_ the boss of me! I can make my own decisions!"

"It's suicide!" Fred said.

"Some things are worth dying for!" she shouted.

"I won't let you risk your life!" Fred shouted back. Lexi glared at him before she turned her back, walking down the stairs. "Don't do this, Lexi."

"Do what? Fight for what's right?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Fred yelled.

"Or what? You'll break up with me?" she demanded, turning around, her hand on the door handle. Fred looked like he had been slapped, his face paling.

"If that's what it takes." was all he said.

Lexi met his gaze, her lip trembling. She then looked to her mother and father who were shaking their heads at her, pleading with her silently not to go. She looked around until she saw George peering around the corner, his blue eyes concerned.

_Go, _he mouthed.

Lexi looked back at Fred, the only man she had ever loved or ever will love and said three words that brought the world crashing down. "Then it's over."

She didn't wait for a reply, yanking the door open and slamming it shut with all the strength she could muster. She turned on the spot, tears slipping down her face as she was sucked into the crushing darkness.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Lexi stood with Harry and Ron on the beach, sighing.

It had been two weeks since she had fought with Fred. Two weeks that she had spent planning for the crazy situation they were about to get themselves into. Two weeks she had spent crying late at night when sleep was impossible.

They had a plan. Hermione had taken polyjuice potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange while Ron had been transfigured. Lexi was wearing an outfit similar to Hermione, with a black corset over a ruby red shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, the ends looping around her middle fingers. She wore black leather pants under knee-high lace up boots, a cloak around her shoulders. They had changed her hair colour so it was strawberry blonde and her eyes were blue, her skin was no longer olive but a delicate cream.

Bellatrix Lestrange was striding across the lawn toward them, accompanied by Griphook.

"Well?" Hermione said in her normal voice. "How do I look?"

"Hideous." Ron said from where he stood, grinning. It was weird to hear Bellatrix with Hermioine's kind, caring voice.

"She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots!"

"You can give the sword to Hermione to hold, Griphook." Harry said to goblin, who put the sword into Hermione's beaded bag. She had astounded them all when she revealed that she had saved the bag by shoving it down her sock.

Ron held out his hand, which Hermione took. Lexi placed her hand over their and then Harry put his over the other three.

"We're relying on you, Griphook." Harry said as the goblin hobbled over. "If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword is yours."

Griphook took their hands and they appeared in Knockturn Alley. The normally bustling alleyway was deserted except for them.

"Madam Lestrange," a passer-by said, bowing.

"Good morning," said Hermione. Lexi slapped a hand to her forehead.

"'Good morning?' 'Good morning?'" Griphook growled. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyes schoolgirl."

"Hey." Ron said. "Easy."

"If she gives us away, we might as well use that sword to slit out own throats." Griphook retorted, looking up at Ron. "Understand?"

"He's right. I was stupid." Hermione said. Lexi gaped. "What?"

"I just never though I would hear the day when you admitted you were stupid." she smiled. Harry looked past them to see if the coast was clear.

"Okay. Let's do this." he said, bending down so Griphook could clamber onto his back. Ron didn't waste time in throwing the cloak over the two.

It was quiet, barely time for the shops to open, and there were hardly and shoppers abroad. The crooked, cobbled street was much altered now. More shops than ever were boarded up, though several new establishments dedicated to the Dark Arts had been created since Lexi's last visit. Harry's own face glared down at them from posters plastered over many windows, always captioned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE.

A number of ragged people sat huddled in doorways. He heard them moaning to the few passersby, pleading for gold, insisting that they were really wizards. One man had a bloody bandage over his eye.

As they set off along the street, the beggars glimpsed Hermione. They seemed to melt away before her, drawing hoods over their faces and fleeing as fast as they could.

As Griphook had already warned them, the liveried goblins who usually flanked the entrance had been replaced by two wizards, both of whom were clutching long thin golden rods. The Probes detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Knowing that he had only seconds, Harry pointed Draco's wand at each of the guards in turn and murmured, "Confundo" twice. Each of the guards gave a little start as the spells hit them.

Hermione's long black hair rippled behind her as she climbed the steps.

"One moment, madam," said the guard, raising his Probe.

"But you've just done that!" said Hermione in Bellatrix's commanding, arrogant voice. Lexi glared, taking on the persona of an angry witch.

"Yeah, you've just checked them, Marius." said the other guard.

Hermione swept forward. Ron and Lexi by her side, Harry and Griphook trotting invisibly behind them. Harry glanced back as they crossed the threshold. The wizards were both scratching their heads.

Hermione walked slowly and almost cautiously down to the front desk, where a goblin with ginger hair was writing quickly. He did not look up.

Hermione cleared her throat. He still did not look up.

"I wish to enter my vault." she said, her voice ringing around the chamber.

"You have . . . identification?" asked the goblin.

"Identification? I-I have never been asked for identification before!" said Hermione.

"They know!" whispered Griphook in Harry's ear, "They must have been warned there might be an imposter!"

"Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin. He held out a slightly trembling hand, and in a dreadful blast of realisation Harry knew that the goblins of Gringotts were aware that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen.

"Not good." Lexi mumbled to Ron.

"I hardly think that will be necessary." Hermione stated.

The old goblin stared for a moment before his eyes went blank. He then clapped his hands and a younger goblin approached.

"I shall need the Clankers," he told the goblin, who dashed away and returned a moment later with a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal, which he handed to his senior. "Good, good! If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange," said the old goblin, hopping down off his stool and vanishing from sight. "I shall take you to your vault."

With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed: They hurried past Travers, who was wriggling into a crack in the wall, then the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks: His hair flew behind him as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth, but he kept glancing back.

There were a deeper than Harry had ever penetrated within Gringotts; they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track. Harry heard Griphook shout, "No!" but there was no braking.

They zoomed through it. Water filled Harry's eyes and mouth: He could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hermione screamed.

They fell down into the dark abyss, and Merlin only knew how far down the bank went.

"Arresto Momentum!" Hermione cried. They all hovered a foot above the ground before they fell to the dirt. Lexi scrambled up to her feet and looked down at her hands, gasping when she saw in the dim lighting that they were olive again. She looked over at Ron and Hermione and groaned.

"Oh, no."

"You look like you again." Harry said.

"The Thief's Downfall." said Griphook, clambering to his feet and looking back the deluge onto the tracks, which, Harry knew now, had been more than water. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! Can be deadly."

"You don't say!" Ron said sarcastically. "Just out of interest, is there any other way out of here?"

"No," Griphook said grimly.

"What the devil are you all doing down here?" the other goblin demanded. He turned to Griphook, "When you gave up the keys—"

"Imperio." Harry said, pointing his wand at the goblin, who instantly relaxed. Griphook led them up the passageway, where Hermione gasped and Lexi's eyes widened.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milky pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire. It's heat could be felt even from where they were all standing.

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed. "That's a Ukraninan Ironbelly."

"Here." Griphook said, handing one of the Clankers to Ron. "It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."

They advanced around the corner again, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified, so that the inside of Harry's skull seemed to vibrate with the den. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Harry could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer he saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face, and guess that it had been taught to fear hot swords when it heard the sound of the Clankers.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise." Griphook explained.

"That's barbaric." Hermione said. Lexi took her hand and shook her head.

"Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Harry, who turned his wand again upon Bogrod. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, the skins of strange creatures – some with long spines, other with drooping wings – potions in jewelled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.

"Search, fast!" said Harry as they all hurried inside the vault. He had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ron, Lexi Hermione, but if it was the other, unknown Horcrux that resided in this vault, he did not know what it looked like. He barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness.

"No matter, Bogrod will be able to release us!" said Griphook as Ron gave a shout of surprise. "Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have little time!"

"_Lumos!_"

Harry shone his lit wand around the vault: Its beam fell upon glittering jewels; he saw the fake sword of Gryffindor lying on a high shelf amongst a jumble of chains. Ron and Hermione had lit their wands too, and were now examining the piles of objects surrounding them.

"Blimey." Ron whistled.

"Accio Horcrux." Hermione said. Lexi snorted.

"You're not seriously trying that one again, are you?" Ron asked. In the dim lighting, Lexi could see Hermione was blushing.

"That kind of magic won't work in here." Griphook said. "They've added additional curses."

"Is it in here, Harry?" Lexi asked. "Can you...can you feel it?"

Harry was silent for a while, looking around until his green eyes rested on the cup, high above on a shelf.

Hermione screamed in pain, and Harry turned his wand on her in time to see a jewelled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as it fell, it split, became a shower of goblets, so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them.

"It...it burned me!" she sobbed, sucking her blistered fingers.

"They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless – and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"

"Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately, but even as he said it, Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal.

"Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron.

"Give me the sword!" Harry cried, turning to Hermione, who dug on her bag for a minute before pulling out the silver sword, and threw it to where Harry and Lexi were standing. They fought there way over to it, but even standing on the ever growing pieces of metal, they were still too short.

"Here." Harry said, handing her the sword before bending and picking her up by the knees, lifting her up. She let out a little yelp, but managed to slip the cup's handle onto the sword.

"Got it!" she screamed before she fell backwards into the growing tide of red-hot metal. Everything was silent inside the vault as Hermione and Ron looked at the place where they had disappeared, and after a while, Lexi and Harry emerged, fighting off the treasure.

"Got it!" Lexi yelled, before she tripped and the cup fell from her grip, landing near Griphook. He looked at Harry greedily.

"We had a deal, Griphook!" he shouted.

"The cup for the sword." Griphook said. Harry growled before handing the sword over. Griphook took it and then threw the cup to Lexi, who was sinking under the waves of gold.

"I said I would get you in." Griphook said, "I never said anything about getting you out."

He pressed Bogrod's hand to the door and it opened. The two goblins left, Bogrod scattering on behind Griphook gaily.

Ron seized Lexi' hand while Hermione panted, Harry having fought his way out of the gold a moment before. The four ran to the edge of the railing, where Bogrod was standing in front of the dragon and Griphook was shaking the Clankers. The goblin was still holding the sword as he ran, screaming "Theives, thieves!"

"Well, at least we still have Bogrod." Ron said, looking down at the goblin who was standing, dazed in front of the dragon. However, even as he said it, the dragon opened it's massive jaws and let out a scorching plume of flame, burning Bogrod to a crisp.

Lexi wrinkled her nose as the scent of burning flesh wafted into her nose.

"That's unfortunate." Ron said, his eyes wide.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry bellowed. Jets of red light flew into the crowd of goblins, and some toppled over, but others advanced, and Harry saw several wizard guards running around the corner.

The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins. Hermione and Lexi stood on one side of the passage as spells continued to hit the stone walls around them.

"We can's just stand here!" Hermione screamed over to Ron and Harry. "Who's got an idea?"

"You're the brilliant one!" Ron protested.

"I've got something...but it's mad." she replied.

"Hermione, when has anything we've ever done been _sane_?" Lexi screamed. Hermione directed her wand at the railing and cried, "Reducto!"

She then ran the opposite way, turned and then ran towards the dragon, launching herself onto its back. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Well, come on then!" Lexi screamed, following Hermione's lead. She clambered onto the dragon's back as Ron and Harry did the same. The dragon let out another roar.

"Now what?" Ron demanded. Lexi turned and pointed her wand at the chains binding the dragon to the floor, the golden cup clutched in her hand.

"Relashio!"

With a roar it reared: the four clutching as tightly as they could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles, and it soared into the air. Harry, Ron, Lexi and Hermione, flat on its back, scraped against the ceiling as it dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off its flanks. The dragon opened its mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. By sheer force, the dragon clawed and fought its way through. Harry's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: Deafened by the crash of rock and the dragon's roars, he could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment; then he heard Hermione yelling, "_Defodio!_"

She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upward toward the fresher air, away from the shrieking and clanking goblins: Harry, Lexi and Ron copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells. They passed the underground lake, and the great crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiked tail, of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites, and the clanking of the goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear –

And then at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage into the marble hallway. Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover, and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione still clinging to its back, it forced its way through the metal doors, leaving them buckled and hanging from their hinges, as it staggered into Diagon Alley and perched itself on the roof of what had been Gringotts bank.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Reducto!" Hermione said, casting the spell to his the dragon's flank. It squealed and stumbled for a bit before it spread it's long white wings and launched itself into the sky.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said to Hermione. "Bloody brilliant!"


	101. I Hate Flying

**A.N—Hello! I only have a few more chapters to go and then this fic will be done! Make sure you keep the reviews coming. I love opening my inbox and seeing comments! Although I have received a few angry ones considering the whole Frexi thing (thanks to kerreb7 who came up with that!) But do not worry! Their story is far from over!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and One

I Hate Flying

The dragon seemed to crave cooler and fresher air. It climbed steadily until they were flying through wisps of chilly cloud, and Lexi could no longer make out the little coloured dots which were cars pouring in and out of the capital. On and on they flew, over countryside parcelled out in patches of green and brown, over roads and rivers winding through the landscape like strips of matte and glossy ribbon.

"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled as they flew farther and farther north.

"No idea," Harry bellowed back. His hands were numb with cold but he did not dare attempt to shift his grip.

"We've been flying for hours!" Hermione sobbed. "Merlin I hate flying!"

The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning indigo; and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a giant dark cloud. Every part of Harry ached with the effort of holding on to the dragon's back.

"We're getting lower!" Harry screamed. "I say we jump!"

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "When?"

"NOW!" Harry roared.

Lexi slithered over the side of the dragon and plummeted feetfirst toward the surface of the lake; the drop was greater than Harry had estimated and she hit the water hard, plunging like a stone into a freezing, green, reed-filled world. It was only then that she remembered she couldn't swim. She kicked furiously towards the surface, spluttering and flailing her arms until Ron took her hand, guiding her over to the bank. The dragon flew on, its wings beating hard, and landed at last on a distant bank.

Soon it was more a question of fighting their way through reeds and mud than swimming, and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.

Hermione collapsed, coughing and shuddering. Though Harry could have happily lain down and slept, he staggered to his feet, drew out his wand, and started casting the usual protective spells around them while Ron helped Lexi up the bank.

When he had finished, he joined the others. It was the first time that he had seen them properly since escaping from the vault. They all had angry red burns all over their faces and arms, and their clothing was singed away in places. They were wincing as they dabbed essence of dittany onto their many injuries. Hermione handed Harry the bottle, then pulled out four bottles of pumpkin juice she had brought from Shell Cottage. Lexi had set up a fire, and they huddled around it, casting drying charms on themselves.

"Well, on the upside," said Ron finally, who was sitting watching the skin on his hands regrow, "we got the Horcrux. On the downside-"

"- no sword," said Harry through gritted teeth, as he dripped dittany through the singed hole in his jeans onto the angry burn beneath.

"No sword," repeated Ron.

"That double-crossing little bastard..." Harry muttered, poking the fire with a stick angrily.

Lexi pulled the Horcrux from the pocket of the wet jacket she had just taken off and set it down on the grass in front of them. Glinting in the sun, it drew their eyes as they swigged their bottles of juice.

"At least we can't wear it this time, that'd look a bit weird hanging around our necks," said Ron, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

All four of them started to laugh, and once started, it was difficult to stop. Harry's ribs ached, he felt lightheaded with hunger, but he lay back on the grass beneath the reddening sky and laughed until his throat was raw.

"What are we going to do, though?" said Hermione finally, hiccuping herself back to seriousness. Lexi was still giggling madly.

"He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes!" Hermione went on.

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him!" said Ron hopefully, "Maybe they'll cover up -"

Harry clutched a hand to his scar and grunted. He thrashed around for a while, panting and groaning in pain. It soon died away though and Lexi bit her lip, looking down at him.

"He knows." Harry said lowly. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I saw him."

"You let him in?" Hermione cried. "Harry, you can't do that."

"Hermione, I can't always help it...or maybe I can, I don't know." Harry said, pacing.

"Never mind!" Ron said impatiently. "What happened?"

"Well, he's angry, and scared too." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "He knows if we find all the Horcruxes and destroy them, we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure the others are safe."

Harry paused, stopping and looking around at them all. "There's more. One of them's at Hogwarts."

"What?" Lexi gasped, excited. "You saw it?"

"No, I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw. It must have something to do with her." Harry went on excitedly. "We have to go there, now."

"We can't do that!" Hermione said. "We need to figure this out, we have to make a plan."

"And when have any of our plan's actually worked, Hermione?" Lexi asked. "We plan, we get there, all Hell breaks loose."

"She's right." Ron said.

"One problem though; Snape's headmaster. We can't exactly go up to the castle and knock on the front door, and hope they let us in because we asked nicely." Lexi went on.

"Um...well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, though the Honeydukes passageway." Harry suggested.

"You can't." Lexi said. "Ginny told me all the secret passageways are blocked, even the one under the Whomping Willow."

"We'll figure something out." Harry assured. "Its...there's something wrong with him."

Lexi frowned, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"It's like, you know, in the past I've always been able to follow his thoughts. And now everything just feels disconnected."

"Maybe it's the Horcruxes." Ron said. "Maybe he's getting weaker, maybe he's dying!"

"No. No I don't think it's that." Harry said thoughtfully. "It's more like he's wounded. If anything he feels more dangerous. Get under the Cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

"But we don't really fit -"

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet." The flapping of enormous wings echoed across the black water. The dragon had drunk its fill and risen into the air. They paused in their preparations to watch it climb higher and higher, now black against the rapidly darkening sky, until it vanished over a nearby mountain. Then Hermione walked forward and took her place between the other three, Harry pulled the Cloak down as far as it would go, and together they turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.


	102. Ariana

**A.N—I wanted to put this chapter in because I always hated Dumbledore for being a manipulative jerk, but I also admire him for being so noble. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Mrs Sophia Lupin (anon reviewer) who sent me this review. **

_**I have been a fan of you since My Name is Sophia,This is My**_ _**Story and I am ashamed to say that I have never reviewed before, you are**_ _**amazing and I am so sad that we are all nearing the end of the deathly hallows in**_ _**your amazing universe, wonderfully adapted from the cannon universe. I love**_ _**your writing style so I will be childish and beg for you to continue this past**_ _**the second war, I am on my knees begging, truly begging, you are my most read**_ _**author on fanfic Arcive -you only have three stories while others have**_ _**hunndreds- This is because you are the best. Because while they may be good**_ _**you are the best. I really idolise you and hope you continue to write as you**_ _**are excellent.**_ _**P.S. thank you for being awesome xXx**_ **So this one is for you, for being so kind and supportive. **

**Disclaimer—I. No. Owney. Harry. Pottee. Savvy?**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Chapter One Hundred and Two

Ariana

Lexi's feet touched the road and saw the familiar Hogsmeade High Street: dark shop fronts, and the mist line of black mountains beyond the village and the curve in the road ahead that led off toward Hogwarts, and light spilling from the windows of the Three Broomsticks. And then, even as she relaxed her grip upon Ron's arm, it happened.

The air was rent by a scream. It tore at every nerve in Lexi's body, and she knew that their appearance had caused it.

Even as she looked at the other three beneath the Cloak, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the streets, their wands aloft.

Harry seized Ron's wrist as he raised his wand; there were too many of them to fight. Even attempting it would have give away their position. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand, and the scream stopped, still echoing around the distant mountains.

"Accio Cloak!" roared one of the Death Eaters

Harry seized his folds, but it made no attempt to escape. The Summoning Charm had not worked on it.

They ran, up side streets and into alleyways. there was a grinding of bolts nearby, a door opened on the left-side of the narrow street, and a rough voice said: "Potter, in here, quick!"

He obeyed without hesitation, the four of them hurried through the open doorway.

"Downstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" muttered a tall figure, passing them on his way into the street and slammed the door behind him.

Harry had had no idea where they were, but now he saw, by the stuttering light of a single candle, the grubby, sawdust bar of the Hog's Head Inn.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron whispered. "For a minute there I thought it was—"

"I know." Hermione agreed, "Dumbledore."

The barman entered the room.

"You bloody fools," he said gruffly, looking from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

"You're Aberforth." Harry said. It wasn't a question. "Dumbledore's brother. It's you I've been seeing in the mirror Sirius gave me. You're the one who sent Dobby."

"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?" Aberforth said, neither confirming nor denying he was related to Dumbledore.

"He's dead," Harry swallowed, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

The barman face was impassive. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf."

"Who gave you that?" Harry asked, pointing to the cracked glass that hung above the mantelpiece. "That mirror."

"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago. Sirius left it in his house after they abandoned Headquarters." Aberforth said. "Albus said you would be hacked off if you found out I had it, but ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?"

"Oh...well, I'm hungry." Ron said.

"I got food," said Aberforth, and he sloped out of the room, reappearing moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a pewter jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire.

Ravenous, they ate and drank, and for a while there was sound of chewing.

"Right then," said Aberforth when the had eaten their fill and Harry and Ron sat slumped dozily in their chairs. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."

"We're not leaving," said Harry. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid, boy," said Aberforth.

"We've got to," Harry insisted.

"What you've _got_ to do," said Aberforth, leaning forward, "is to get as far from here as you can."

"You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get into the castle. Dumbledore - I mean, your brother - wanted us - "

The firelight made the grimy lenses of Aberforth's glasses momentarily opaque, a bright flat white, and Harry remembered the blind eyes of the giant spider, Aragog.

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," said Aberforth, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

"You don't understand." Harry said again.

"Oh, don't I? said Aberforth quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that," said Harry, whose brain felt sluggish with exhaustion and from the surfeit of food and wine. "It's... he left me a job."

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

Ron gave a rather grim laugh. Hermione was looking strained. Lexi raised an eyebrow coolly.

"I-it's not easy, no," said Harry. "But I've got to - "

"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he?" said Aberforth roughly. "Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I - " Harry felt overwhelmed; he could not explain, so he took the offensive instead. "But you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix - "

"I was," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these three with you." He jerked a thumb at Ron, Lexi and Hermione. "They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."

"I can't leave," said Harry. "I've got a job - "

"Give it to someone else!"

"I can't. It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all - "

"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

Lexi bit her lip, and Harry hesitated.

"I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... he was a natural."

The old man's eyes travelled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. It was the only picture in the room. There was no photograph of Albus Dumbledore, nor of anyone else.

"Mr. Dumbledore," said Hermione rather timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?

"Yes." said Aberforth tersely. "Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?"

Even by the rosy light of the fire it was clear that Hermione had turned red.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," Harry said, trying to spare Hermione.

"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking another swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every office, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you three included, by the looks of it."

"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry, very much," said Hermione in a low voice.

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Funny thing how many of the people my brother cared about _very much_ ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Never you mind," said Aberforth.

"But that's a really serious thing to say!" Hermione said. "Are you - are you talking about your sister?"

Aberforth glared at her: His lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. Then he burst into speech.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."

Hermione's eyes were huge in the firelight; Ron looked slightly sick and Lexi had gone pale. Aberforth stood up, tall as Albus, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of his pain.

"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.

"And my father went after the bastards that did it," said Aberforth, "and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy.

"I was her favourite," he said, and as he said it, a grubby schoolboy seemed to look out through Aberforth's wrinkles and wrangled beard. "Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with "the most notable magical names of the day," Aberforth succored. "He didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats.

"Then, when she was fourteen... See, I wasn't there." said Aberforth. "If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and . . . it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

Lexi lowered her head.

"So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!"

Aberforth spat into the fire.

"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it. He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks . . . till he came."

And now a positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face.

"Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good?

"But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go hack to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you, now," and Aberforth looked downward Harry, and it took a little imagination to see him as a teenager, wiry and angry, confronting his elder brother. "I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that." said Aberforth, and his eyes were briefly occluded by the fireflight on the lenses of his glasses: They turned white and blind again. "Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother . . . Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?

"And there was an argument . . . and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend - and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it - "

The colour was draining from Aberforth's face as though he had suffered a mortal wound.

" - and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us - and she was dead."

His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Hermione's face was wet with tears, and Ron was almost as pale as Aberforth. Lexi's eyes were wide while tears swam in her eyes.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever."

He wiped his nose on his sleeve cuff and cleared his throat.

" 'Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the - "

"He was never free," Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" said Aberforth.

"Never," said Harry. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please . . . hurt me instead.' "

Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry. He had never gone into details about what had happened at the lake with them. Lexi however looked upset but unsurprised. Harry had told her a long time ago.

"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did," said Harry, remembering Dumbledore whispering, pleading. "He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana . . . It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

Aberforth seemed lost in contemplation of his own knotted and veined hands. After a long pause he said. "How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry," said Hermione.

"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then?" shot back Aberforth. "Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive' ?"

"Because," said Harry before Hermione could answer, "sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"

"You're seventeen, boy!"

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!"

"Who says I've given up?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Lexi repeated, standing up, "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves."

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"

"No, it isn't." said Harry. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed - or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years."

He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry again. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us - well, now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth remained fixed in his chair, gazing at Harry with the eye, that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet, walked around the little table, and approached the portrait of Ariana.

"You know what to do," he said.

She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, one of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.

"Er - what - ?" began Ron.

"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies. . . well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

"But what . . . ?" said Hermione, frowning at Ariana's picture.

Lexi however seemed to know what was going on, and her face split into a smile. "No way."

A tiny white dot reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than she was, who was limping along. His hair was longer than Harry had ever seen. Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait.

Then the whole thing swung forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. And out of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, buffer and stonger than he had been twelve months ago, Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

**A.N—Ha ha ha! I know, I'm evil for leaving it there, but I just couldn't help myself. Please send me a review because you all know I won't update until I am satisfied with the amount of reviews I get. And if you want to know how to get me to update, scroll to the top and read the review there. **

**Xoxox**

**Maddaz a Hatter**


	103. Lightning Has Struck

**A.N—I think you've all waited long enough. IMPORTANT A.N at the bottom of the page! Make sure you review!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything you recognise. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Four

Lightning Has Struck.

"Neville - what the - how - ?"

But Neville had spotted Ron and Hermione, and with yells of delight was hugging them too. The longer Harry looked at Neville, the worse he appeared: There were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he had been living rough.

"Nev!"

"Lexi! Where the hell have you been? I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

"Neville, what's happened to you?" Hermione said.

"What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then?"

Neville held out his hand to Hermione and helped her to climb up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel; Lexi and Ron followed, then Neville. Harry addressed Aberforth.

"I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice."

"Look after 'em, then," said Aberforth gruffly. "I might not be able to save 'em a third time."

"Yep, he really can't take thanks," Lexi muttered and Neville chuckled.

Harry chambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fanlike, across the wall.

"I don't remember this on the Marauder's Map." Ron said.

"That's 'cause it didn't exist before now." Neville said. "The seven secret passageways were sealed off at the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."

"How bad is it with Snivellus as headmaster?" Lexi asked.

"Hardly ever see him." Neville said. "It's the Carrows you need to watch out for."

"Carrows?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Brother and sister Death Eaters. In charge of discipline." Neville pointed to the large gouge marks in his cheek. "They like punishment. The Carrows do.""

"They did that to you?" Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Today's Dark Arts lesson had us practising the Cruciatus Curse on people who have earned detentions. I refused to do it."

Lexi looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were pale with disbelief. "Hogwarts has changed."

"Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drove wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being re-established. I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Blimey, Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth."

"You didn't see her," said Neville. "You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."

Harry smiled at Neville who was smiling at him too.

"But they've used you as a knife sharpener," said Ron, winding slightly as they passed a lamp and Neville's injuries were thrown into even greater relief.

Neville shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."

Harry did not know what was worse, the things that Neville was saying or the matter-of-fact tone in which he said them.

"The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit too outspoken in The Quibbler, so they dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas."

"Neville, she's all right, we've seen her –"

"Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me."

From his pocket he pulled a golden coin, and it was one of the Galleons that Dumbledore's Army had used to send one another messages.

"These have been great," said Neville, beaming at Hermione. "The Carrows never rumbled how we were communicating, it drove them mad. Lexi kept sending us prank products as well, sometimes in huge crates. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, stuff like that. Snape hated it."

Neville and Lexi high-fived.

"You used to?" said Harry, who had noticed the past tense.

"Well, it got more difficult as time went one," said Neville. "We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter, and the three of us were sort of the leaders. The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."

"No kidding," Ron muttered, as the passage began to slope upward.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kinds of stunts. But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and because my parents were in hiding, they went for Gran."

"They what?" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. Lexi laughed however.

"Yeah," Neville said with a chuckle, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave. I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was, they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," Neville laughed, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run. She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parent's son, and to keep it up."

"Cool," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Neville happily. "Only thing was, once they realised they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban, either way, I knew it was time to disappear."

"But," said Ron, looking thoroughly confused, "aren't – aren't we heading straight back for Hogwarts?"

"'Course," said Neville. "You'll see. Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out for unseen people:

"Hey, listen up you lot. I've brought you a surprise."

"It's not more of Aberforth's cookin', is it?" came the unmistakeable Irish accent of Seamus Finnegan. "We're surprised we can digest the stuff."

Neville stepped aside and Harry was thrown into the light. He did not recognise the room at all. It was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicoloured hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from the balcony that ran around the dark wood-panelled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. Harry saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wood-cased wireless.

People were sitting on sleeping bags and crates on the floor, but they all jumped to their feet, clapping as the four missing Gryffindor's climbed down the steps after Neville.

"HARRY!" "It's Potter, it's POTTER!" "Ron!" "Hermione!" "LEXI! Oh my god!"

The next moment, Harry, Lexi, Ron, and Hermione were engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled, their hands shaken, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. They might have just won a Quidditch final.

"Get the word out to Sophia and the Order that Harry's back." Neville murmured to Colin Creevey. "Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, they were all able to breathe again. Lexi looked over to Colin who was speaking into a microphone.

"River, D.A calling. We have a new weather report! Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck!"

"What's the plan, Harry?" Neville asked and the room went quiet, the occupants staring at Hermione and Lexi. Lexi realised with a shock she was still wearing her Death Eater clothes and that Hermione was still dressed as Bellatrix.

"Okay," Harry said, "There's something we need to find. Something that is hidden here in the castle. It may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"Right, what is it?" Neville asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"We don't know." Harry said.

"Where is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know that either." Harry said, then added on, "We know it's not much to go on—"

"That's nothin' to go on." Seamus cut in.

"We think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed." Lexi said, stepping forward, "Valuable. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Cho said.

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go." Ron mumbled.

"Yes, but it's lost." Michael Corner said, "For centuries now. There isn't a person alive who's seen it."

There was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. His heart seemed to fall: Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

Lexi was staring at Fred with wide eyes and when he looked at her, she felt all the hurt come flooding back, and her eyes filled with tears. She forced herself to look away and cross her arms, as if trying to hold herself together, to not break down then and there.

"Harry." Ginny said. Harry half-smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hi there." he said. Behind him Ron waved at his sister, who only had eyes for Harry.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie-First-Year." Ron grumbled. "I'm her brother."

"She's got lots of those. But there's only one Harry." Seamus winked.

"Shut up , Seamus." Ron, George and Fred muttered.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" George said to break the tension a moment later.

"There isn't one," said Harry.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind," Lee assumed.

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though –"

"You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus.

Ron turned suddenly to Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can help." He dropped his voice and said, so that none of them could hear but Hermione and Lexi who stood between them, "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who murmured, "I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them."

When Harry looked unconvinced, Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."

"All right," he said quietly to the others. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." Cho said, as Luna came in.

"He's on the move," he said quietly to Ron, Lexi and Hermione as he rubbed his scar. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."

Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

Lexi's lips twitched.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, as Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.

"I'll come with you." Lexi said, looking at Harry meaningfully and then jerking her head in Fred's direction. Harry nodded.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here."

"Lexi—" Fred began. She ignored him.

He led Harry, Lexi and Luna to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase. "It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."

"No problem," said Harry. "See you in a bit."

He, Luna and Lexi hurried up the staircase, which was long, lit by torches, and turned corners in unexpected places. At last they reached what appeared to be solid wall.

"Get under here," Harry told Luna and Lexi, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over them. He gave the wall a little push.

It melted away at his touch and they slipped outside. Harry glanced back and saw that it had resealed itself at once. They were standing in a dark corridor. Harry pulled Luna back into the shadows, fumbled in the pouch around his neck, and took out the Marauder's Map. Holding it close to his nose he searched, and located his and Luna's dots at last.

"We're up on the fifth floor," she whispered, watching filch moving away from them, a corridor ahead. "Come on, this way."

They crept off.

Harry had prowled the castle at night many times before, but never had his heart hammered that fast, never had so much depended on his safe passage through the place. Through squares of moonlight upon the floor, past suits of armour whose helmets creaked at the sound of their soft footsteps, around corners beyond which who knew what lurked. The three of them walked, checking the Marauder's Map whenever light permitted, twice pausing to allow a ghost to pass without drawing attention to themselves.

"This way," breathed Luna, plucking Harry's sleeve and pulling him toward a spiral staircase, Lexi following.

They climbed in tight, dizzying circles until at last they reached a door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape an eagle.

Luna reached out a pale hand, which looked eerie floating in midair, unconnected to arm or body. She knocked once, and in the silence it sounded to Harry like a cannon blast. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's called, a soft, musical voice said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmm … What do you think, Harry?" said Luna, looking thoughtful.

"What? Isn't there a password?"

"Oh no, you've got to answer a question," said Luna.

"What if you get it wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see?"

"Yeah … Trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna."

"No, I see what you mean," said Luna seriously. "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."

"Well reasoned," said the voice, and the door swung open.

The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. By day, the Ravenclaw's would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.

He strode right up to the marble woman, and she seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding. There were tiny words etched into it. Harry stepped out from under the Cloak and climbed up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them, Lexi standing next to him.

"'_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_.'"

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless," said a cackling voice. Lexi gasped.

Harry whirled around, slipped off the plinth, and landed on the floor. Lexi pointed her wand at the sloping-shouldered figure of Alecto Carrow was standing before him, and even as Harry raised his wand, she pressed a stubby forefinger to the skull and snake branded on her forearm.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**A.N—Let the Battle begin. Hope you all liked it, but I won't know if you don't review. I'm aiming for thirty this time around. I got twenty three last time, so lets see if you can all beat that. **

**Now, I was just wondering if I could all ask you a quick question? If I were to write an original story—One that was NOT a fanfiction—would any of you be interested in reading it? Just answer in a review or PM, please.**

**Maddaz a Hatter**


	104. Sacking Snape

**A.N—The Battle is coming soon! Yay...well, not really cause lots of people die and stuff...**

**I've made a photobucket account, so if you all want to see the characters from my other stories, my username is TheJayHatter.**

**Also, what do you all think of the new cover?**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Four

Sacking Snape.

Lexi stunned the Carrow and turned to see Harry clutching his scar. She helped him over to a chair, where he sat, panting.

"He knows. You-Know-Who. He knows I'm here."

Lexi took a breath and then helped him to his feet. She then grabbed Luna's arm and dragged them out of the common room. The corridors were still deserted.

At last they reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Harry leaned against the enchanted wall, which opened to admit them, and he, Lexi and Luna sped back down the steep staircase.

"Wh-?"

As the room came into view, Harry slipped down a few stairs in shock. It was packed, far more crowded than when he had last been in there. Kingsley and Remus were looking up at him, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, Remus, Danny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. James, Sirius, Lily and Sophia were having a rapid discussion.

"Harry, what's happening?" Danny said, meeting him at the foot of the stairs, catching Lexi as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Voldemort's on his way."

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"So what do we do?" Lily asked. Many eyes were on her and James, obviously confused.

"Well, we have to take out Snape and the Carrows first. They're in charge of the school and they have the ability to call in the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself." Neville said, "But it's a suicide mission."

Lexi bit her lip and stepped forward, raising her hand. "I have an idea...but it's mad."

"Since when is anything we ever do sane?" Hermione parroted, grinning.

"Come on then." she said. The D.A. and the Order huddled around to hear her plan.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW**

Lexi stood next to Harry in the Great Hall with all the other students, keeping her head down. Snape swept past, looking like an overgrown bat and very serious. A lot of the younger students were rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour." Snape said, his greasy voice echoing across the dark Hall. "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade earlier this evening."

Murmuring broke out and Lexi turned to Harry, winking at him before facing the front.

"Now," Snape said, making the students once again silent. "should anyone...student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished in a way consistent with the severity of their transgression."

Snape started to walk up the middle aisle, his hands in his pockets.

"Furthermore, any person found with any knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as...equally guilty." Snape paused. "And so I must ask any of you with any knowledge of Mr Potters movements to step forward...Now."

Nobody moved.

Nobody blinked.

Nobody breathed.

Then, Harry pushed past Lexi and into Snape's line of sight. A great gasp went up through the crowd.

"It seems, that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, headmaster, you still have a bit of a security problem." Harry said boldly, drawing his wand. As he said this, the doors opened and the Order stepped through the Hall. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Lexi went to Harry's side, flanking him and throwing off her Hogwarts robe, drawing her wand as she went.

"How dare you stand where he stood." Harry hissed at Snape, who was staring. "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them all how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape said nothing, but drew his wand and prepared to duel Harry when—"Protego!"

Lily stepped forward in front of Harry, her wand raised and her red hair flying.

"No...but you...you were dead." Snape blanched.

"Yeah, I was." she replied happily, before her expression grew dark and she looked positively terrifying. "And now...I'm back."

Lily's wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that she was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket. Harry, about to curse Snape, was forced to pull Lexi out of the way of the descending flames, which became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape—

Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that Lily blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armour in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast plate.

"Wicked." Remus and Sirius breathed, while James smirked.

"Lily!" said a squeaky voice, and looking behind Lily, Professors Flitwick and Sprout were sprinting up Hall.

"No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armour behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. Harry and Lexi had to dive sideways to avoid it as it smashed into the wall and shattered. When Harry looked up again, Snape was backing up, Lily, Flitwick, and Sprout all thundering after him.

Finally he swished his cloak and he became a thick black vapour, flying backwards through the glass of the Great Hall and out of sight.

"Coward! COWARD!" Lily shouted after him.

McGonagall raised her wand and the lights came on in the Great Hall, while all the students started screaming.

"Go mum!" Harry said. Lily grinned.

"Who do you think you got your duelling skills from?" she asked before racing back to James. Lexi smiled at Harry, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as he sank slowly. Lexi caught him and he leaned on her heavily, rubbing his scar.

A scream ran through the Hall and all eyes turned to a small first year girl who was huddled in the corner, her hands over her ears and screaming. Parvati Patil started screaming soon after, her eyes wide and terrified. Lexi was helping support Harry, who's eyes were scrunched up in pain. But soon, she too had to cover her ears, because a terrible whisper was filling her head with chilling thoughts, haunting her mind and so Lexi screamed as well, covering her ears in the small hope that it would block out the horrible voice.

"_I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU WILL WANT TO FIGHT." _A voice whispered throughout the hall, but it was so loud that the affect was ghostly_. "SOME OF YOU MAY EVEN THINK THAT TO FIGHT IS WISE. BUT THIS IS FOLLY. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND NONE SHALL BE HARMED. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND I SHALL LEAVE THE SCHOOL UNTOUCHED. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND YOU WILL ALL BE REWARDED. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR._"

The voice faded away and everyone looked at Harry, who turned to stare at Lexi. She shook her head, which was barely a jerk.

Then Pansy Parkinson raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"

Lexi stood in front of him, her wand directed at Pansy's forehead. She was soon joined by the other members of the D.A and the Order.

"...out of bed! Students out of Bed!" Filch came in panting and gloating. "Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonagall snapped.

"Oh." was all Filch said. "Sorry, ma'am."

James and Sirius snickered.

"As it happens, Mr Filch, your timing is most opportune. If you would, I would have you lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the Hall." McGonagall said, striding forwards.

"And where would I be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch wheezed.

"The dungeons would do." McGonagall said, folding her arms. Cheering went up through the crowd. McGonagall turned to Harry.

"I assume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?"

"Time." Harry replied, his voice echoing across the hall. "As much as you can get me."

"I'll secure the castle." McGonagall replied. Harry nodded and turned, catching Lexi's hand on the way. "Potter!"

Harry looked back at McGonagall who was smiling. "It's good to see you."

Harry smiled, "Good to see you too...professor."

There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered into the Hall, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Danny and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension. "So- 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Danny blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice.

"I - oh yes- he's fine!" Danny said loudly catching on."Yes, he's at Andy's house -"

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.

"Here, I've got a picture?" Danny shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Danny jumped and nearly dropped his photograph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred listed dryly.

Percy swallowed."Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.

Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his travelling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner.

"So, you're my sister in-law now?" Percy said, shaking hands with Fleur.

Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.

"We've only got an hour, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. From the courtyard, McGonagall, Molly and Horace will set up a boundary around the school. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, Sophia and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organise defence of the entrances or the passageways into the school -"

"Sounds like a job for us." Fred called, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

"Come on." Harry said, dragging Lexi off, Hermione and Ron following.

"Harry! Hermione and I have been thinking..." Ron began.

"Actually it's Ron's idea, it's completely brilliant." Hermione cut in.

"Anyway, the point is, we don't have anything to destroy the Horcruxes with. You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang, right? Well, me and Hermione think we know where to find one."

Harry nodded and dug around in his pocket before handing Hermione the Marauder's Map. "Okay, okay, but take this. That way you can find me later."

"I'll go help the D.A." Lexi volunteered.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To find the Grey Lady!" Harry called, racing up the steps. Lexi rolled her eyes before racing back into the Hall.

"So, you need an evil mastermind by any chance?" she asked. Neville jumped before spinning around and laughing, picking her up. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we're going to blow up the bridge." Ginny said. Lexi blinked.

"Huh?"

"Boys, I think we rendered her speechless." Seamus grinned. Lexi punched him. "Ow."

Neville turned to McGonagall "So, you're really giving us permission to do this? To blow it up? Boom?!"

"That is correct Longbottom." McGonagall replied. Lexi grinned.

"Wicked." Neville grinned. "But how exactly are we going to do that?"

"You may want to talk with Mr Finnegan. I believe he has some experience in pyrotechnics ."

"I can bring it down." he assured. Lexi turned serious.

"Professor? You do realise we can't hold You-Know-Who off forever, right?" Lexi asked.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort, you may as well use it. He's going to kill you either way." McGonagall replied with a grim smile. Lexi nodded and raced off with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, James and Sirius.

Lexi and Neville stayed on the top of the bridge setting up a trigger while the others worked below, rigging the entire bridge to blow up.

"Seamus!" Neville called over the edge of the bridge. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

Seamus grinned and gave his friend a double thumbs up. Neville sighed and looked at Lexi, who looked ready to throw up.

Around the whole of Hogwarts a transparent bubble had formed and the stone warriors were brought to life.

"Well, boys and girls," Lexi said, as everyone clambered back up the bridge. "That's it."

"So we wait." James said. Lexi nodded. They all sighed simultaneously.

"I, um..." Ginny began awkwardly, "I heard you and Fred broke up."

Lexi closed her eyes. "Yeah, we did."

"What did he do?" Sirius growled. Lexi huffed with amusement.

"I promised Harry I would help him on his mission...and when I told Fred I was leaving he got all bossy and arrogant." Lexi explained, looking at the boundary wall. "He gave me a choice; him or Harry and I made a decision."

It was a long time before somebody speak, and it was Neville. "It's time. Go. Get out of here."

Only Neville stayed with her, the others retreating to the other end of the bridge. She took Neville's hand in hers and waited for the battle to begin.

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**A.N—Thank you all for such positive feedback after I asked you all about an original story. I am working on something right now that isn't a fanfiction, but I've also got another fanfc in the works and they'll both be up soon. **

**CLICK THIS BUTTON!**


	105. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A.N—So, this is where the battle begins. Just a recap; Lexi is with Neville on the bridge, Ron and Hermione are in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry is talking to they Grey Lady. They'll all meet up eventually, but question is, will Fred and Lexi sort everything out before it's too late? Hmmm...**

**I have got my original story up and running! It's been posted on Wattpad (maddaz18011997) and on Fictionpress (MockingBirdBlues) SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything! Please don't sue me!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Five

The Battle of Hogwarts

Lexi gasped as an army of Snatchers and rogue wizards came out of the forest, running right towards her and Neville, screaming and shouting war cries. Lexi raised her wand and prepared herself to fight, but she didn't need to; as soon as three of the enemy wizards crossed the boundary line, they evaporated into thin air, dead before they had a chance to scream. The leader flung out an arm to stop the rest of the army, about two or three hundred witches and wizards.

"Yeah?!" Neville called out, breathless, "You and whose army?!"

Lexi shook her head, smiling at Neville. "You're going to regret that later."

"I know." Neville said, still smiling.

Lexi tied back her hair tightly while she waited, pacing. Neville was silent, staring at the army.

"How many of them do you suppose will go down with the bridge?" he asked.

"At least half, maybe more." Lexi replied, frowning when a rumbling noise sounded across the grounds. She looked up and saw that the boundary was breaking, like an invisible hand was batting at the glass-like dome. Pieces of it began to fall like snowflakes, fiery and leaving the castle once again vulnerable.

The leading Snatcher used his wand to touch a falling piece of the protective bubble and move it out of his way. He looked at Neville and Lexi gloatingly as he pressed a cautious foot across the place where he would now be allowed to enter. He smirked.

"Shit." Lexi cursed.

"CHARGE!" the Snatcher yelled and the army surged forwards. Neville and Lexi bolted, running as fast as their feet could carry them. They dodged curses kept running, Lexi screaming a few times when a jinx would shoot past her. Neville managed to hit the detonator and the bridge began to creak and moan as the timber supporting it began to fall away as the bombs detonated. And then, the bridge was breaking apart, taking down half of the snatcher army with every explosion.

Lexi and Neville kept running, their eyes on where Ginny was standing between Seamus and Sirius, her wand raised. Lexi screamed when the floor fell out from under her and she jumped, managing somehow to get a grip in the edge of the remaining bridge, Neville by her side.

"LEXI!"

"NEVILLE!"

Lexi looked over at Neville and began to hoist herself up, letting her wand roll against the wood as Neville matched her movements. She grinned at them all before Neville grunted, "That went well."

Lexi heaved herself up and fell backwards, looking up at the roof of the bridge, before she clambered to her feet and helped Neville up. He had a large scratch on his head that was bleeding furiously, and his jacket was torn to shreds, so he quickly shrugged out of it, wearing a blue T-shirt instead. Lexi had a cut on her cheek and her hair was singed at the ends, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"Okay, Prongs, Dean, Seamus and I are going to grab some brooms and lead an air attack," Sirius said to Ginny, Lexi and Neville. "You three go back up to the castle and help there."

Lexi nodded and headed off with the others. They ran back up to the castle which was crumbling under the forces of the Death Eaters, the giants and the Acromantula that were attacking. Lexi could see her mother and Lily fighting back to back, a circle of fallen Death Eaters around them. Her father was fighting single-handedly, slashing his wand wildly. Aberforth had come to join the fight too, and was helping Frank and Alice Longbottom fight a giant wielding a club shaped like a a U.

Lexi raced up the stairs, shoving past people who paid her no heed. Neville and Ginny were beside her, panting and sending jinxes into the fray.

"Neville! Ginny! Lexi!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ginny's arm, stopping them. "Are you alright?"

"Great. I feel like I could spit fire." Neville replied, grinning. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry asked, "No, why?"

"I'm mad for her! I think I should tell her now, because odds are, we'll both be dead by dawn!" he shouted back gleefully, racing off up the stairs. Ginny looked at Harry for an instant before she pulled him down and kissed him. Lexi looked away, and after a moment they separated.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny smiled and said, "I know."

Harry grinned and watched her sprint off to fight, but Lexi stayed where she was.

"Did you take down the bridge?" he asked, leading her up the stairs.

"Yep, and it almost took me down with it." she replied cheerily. "Where are we going?"

"Room of Requirement!"

Lexi looked puzzled, "Why?" she asked, sending a curse at Dolohov.

"That's where Tom Riddle hid the diadem!" Harry shouted back to her, sprinting up to the seventh floor. Lexi blinked but followed him, running as fast as she could and keeping pace with him, even though a stitch had long since built in her side.

Harry and Lexi raced into the room as soon as the door had formed. Lexi looked at him, following him blindly through the rows and the odd stacks of furniture, broken portraits and other things that made up the Room of Requirement. Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth they went, looking for objects Harry recognised from his one previous trip into the room. His breath was loud in his ears. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which he had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig. There was a square wooden box sitting on top and Harry pointed it out to Lexi. He grinned.

"Do you mind?" he asked, stooping down and lifting her up like he had back at Gringotts. She let out a surprised yelp but she closed her hands over the box and lifted it down, just as Harry lowered her to the ground. She handed him the box with a nervous look, and he opened it. Sitting on a blue velvet cushion was a gold tiara with a large sapphire sitting in the middle, a raven above it and a single, smaller diamond below the other precious gem.

"Well, well."

Lexi and Harry spun, their wands pointed at Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe.

"What brings you here Potter?" Zabini asked. Draco's eyes were on Lexi.

"I could ask you the same." Harry retorted. Lexi swallowed.

"You have something of mine." Draco said, turning from Lexi to Harry. "I'd like it back."

Harry gestured to the wand that was pointed at him, "What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It's my mother's." Draco replied, and Lexi's lip twitched. "It's powerful but it's...not the same. It doesn't quite…understand me. Know what I mean?"

Lexi snorted.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked, and when Draco frowned, Harry elaborated, "Bellatrix."

Draco was silent.

"You knew it was me, but you didn't say anything." Harry went on.

"I...I owed Lexi." Draco admitted. "I may be a Slytherin, but I always pay a debt."

Lexi blinked, then smiled.

"Come on, Draco." Crabbe urged. "Don't be a prat. Do it."

"Easy." Zabini chided.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried, appearing out of nowhere.

"Avada Kedavra!" Crabbe shouted at Hermione, who ducked just in time.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, but the curse missed and hit the table that the Diadem was sitting on, sending it flying into the air and further into the room. Ron ran after the three Slytherin's, his wand held aloft and shouting;

"ARRRRRRRRG! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU NUMPTIES!"

Lexi snickered and turned to Hermione. "Girlfriend?"

Hermione blushed but nodded. Lexi chuckled and then raced off with Hermione behind her, stopping when she saw Harry tearing through a pile of furniture, and looking higher up, she saw the diadem sitting on a moth-eaten couch. She started to climb up the small mountain, shoving chairs and desks out of the way. Harry reached for it until, "Got it!" he cried in triumph.

A low rumble made the three look to the left. They jumped down and cocked their heads to the side simultaneously, wondering what the hell was happening.

"RUN!" Ron was shouting, running towards them "Run! Crabbe's set the whole bloody place on fire!"

He darted past them and pulled Hermione after him. Lexi soon followed when she saw what was coming and Harry brought up the rear. It was not normal fire. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Zabini had vanished from view: Harry, Lexi, Hermione and Ron stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"

"Here!"

Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks and threw one to Lexi and Ron, who pulled Hermione on behind him and took off. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Harry could not see a trace of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere. He swooped as low as he dare over the marauding monsters of flame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: What a terrible way to die.

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

And then Harry heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"It's – too – dangerous – !" Ron yelled, but Harry wheeled in the air, Lexi right behind him.

His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, he raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood. . . .

And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around Zabini, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good. Zabini was too heavy and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's –

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" Ron roared. Lexi smirked but dived again, this time grabbing Malfoy's arm and helping him swing on behind her. She saw Harry had done the same with Zabini and the six of them darted off to where the door now stood open.

"NO!" Harry screamed and Lexi saw the diadem was falling, falling down towards the fire below them. Lexi acted on instinct and caught the bloody thing around her wrist before swerving back up into the air. Draco's grip around her waist was tight, so tight she could barely breathe, but the smoke was already choking her. Ron and Hermione had flown ahead and with a wave of her wand, Hermione cleared a path through a particularly high tower of flame, and the door opened. They made it out of the room, and as soon as she touched ground, Draco was off the broomstick and sprinting away, Zabini right behind him. Lexi threw the flaming broomstick aside and saw the diadem lying on the ground near the door. She knelt beside it.

"Lexi!" Hermione called, and she threw a basilisk fang at Lexi, who caught it and stabbed the diadem. Ron ran forward and kicked it into the room, where it was consumed by the fire. The fire rose up and began to move towards the four of them, and just as it was about to hit them, the door to the Room of Requirement closed.

"Hah!" Lexi gasped, turning to see Harry leaning against a broken stone pillar, his eyes shut and his mouth open as he gasped in pain or fear; she didn't know which.

After a while, Harry looked up and said, "It's the snake. The last Horcrux, it's the snake."

Lexi swore. Voldemort alway's kept that ruddy snake by his side. How the hell were they going to kill the blasted reptile, let alone find it?

"Look inside him, Harry." Ron said. "Find out where he is. If we find him, we find the snake."

"Then we can end this." Lexi added. Harry sucked in a deep breath, like he was about to dive into a deep pool, and closed his eyes, letting out the breath in a shocked and scared gasp.

He twitched once and then became still, his breathing now coming and going in rapid, shallow gasps. Suddenly he opened his eyes and nodded.

"I know where he is." he said. They all spun around at the sound of shouting and cursing. Lexi felt her heart sink when she saw what was happening; Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them duelling masked and hooded men.

Harry, Ron, Lexi, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man duelling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair –

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You're actually joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Lexi Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Lexi felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was swing her arms backwards in an attempt to break her fall.

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: she was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her cheek told Lexi that she was bleeding copiously. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her stomach, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying.

Harry and Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart.

"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Percy! No!"

And Fred was shaking his brother, kneeling beside him and Ron had sunk to his knees, and Percy's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

Lexi looked down at Percy as tears lid down her grimy cheeks, but they had to get away. Death Eaters were coming and standing in the corridor was not going to help anybody. Lexi pulled Fred away from his brother, while he thrashed wildly.

"No! NO! Let – Me – Go! I want to – kill Death Eaters." Fred grunted. Ron was being taken away by Harry and Hermione, who was crying and screaming at his brother.

"You can't! You can't! Come on, you have to get out of here! You're going to get yourself killed if you stay here!" Lexi said. "Come on, help me!"

Fred, realising what Lexi was trying to do, stopped shouting and helped: together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Percy out of the way.


	106. The Battle Continues

A**.N—I cut it in half because it was too long. Sorry for the cliffy.**

**I'd like a few more reviews before I next update, please. I'm determined to hit the 400 mark before this fic is finished. :D**

**Disclaimer—Ha ha ha. That's funny.**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Six

The Battle Continues.

"Here," Lexi said, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armour had stood earlier. They stepped away from him, gasping before Lexi looked up at Fred, who had tears in his eyes and was looking at her with an intensity that could have killed. Lexi felt the knot in her stomach come undone, her heart seemed to skip a beat and her shoulders sagged in defeat and just like that, she'd forgiven him.

Even though the timing sucked, Lexi couldn't help herself when she jumped into Fred's arms and kissed him on the mouth, pouring every feeling she'd felt since they'd parted into the kiss. Fred wrapped his arms around her, and crushed her to him, kissing her back.

"I love you. I love you, Merlin I love you so much." Fred mumbled, kissing her face. "I was a git. I...I _never_ should have let you walk out that door. I never should have said the things I did."

"It's okay." Lexi replied in between kisses. "I forgive you. I love you too. I always will."

Fred grinned and blinked his blue eyes rapidly, kissing her quickly before he pushed her in the direction where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood.

"Make me proud, babe. Kick arse." Fred attempted to smile. "Make sure you come back to me."

"I will. I promise." Lexi said, kissing him again before turning and sprinting down the hall.

Rounding the corner, Fred let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students.

"Let's go." Lexi said, a little breathlessly.

"Get back!" shouted Ron, and he, Lexi, Harry, and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherded by a sprinting Professor McGonagall. She appeared not to notice them. Her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek, her robes torn. As she turned the corner, they heard her scream, "CHARGE!"

"Go McGonagall." Lexi smiled.

They ran down the next staircase and found themselves in a corridor full of duellers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, duelled students and teachers. Dean had won himself a wand, for he was face-to-face with Dolohov, Parvati with Travers. Harry, Lexi, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at once, ready to strike, but the duellers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting one of their own side if they cast curses. Even as they stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Harry saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.

"Gross." Lexi said.

There were more duellers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked: Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater duelling Kingsley right beside them. Remus, Seamus and Slughorn were bloody and fighting an enormous Acromantula, while Lily and Sophia's circle of victims had grown. Students ran in every direction; some carrying or dragging injured friends. Ron directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in. Lexi saw James, Sirius and Oliver Wood fly past a gaping hole in the wall, sending jinxes and curses into the battling armies below.

They sped down the marble staircase: glass shattered on the left, and the Slytherin hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran. Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground, a grey blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the body of Lavender Brown.

He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-"

And with a move like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window.

"I think she has found a good use for those crystal balls at last," Ron remarked.

At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the front hall.

Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.

"Come on!" Harry said.

"How do we get out?" Hermione shouted over all the screaming, but before any of them could answer they were bowled aside; Hagrid had come thundering down the stairs, brandishing his flowery pink umbrella.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.

"HAGRID, NO!" Harry forgot everything else: he sprinted out, running bent double to avoid the curses illuminating the whole hall.

"HAGRID, COME BACK!"

But he was not even halfway to Hagrid when he saw it happen: Hagrid vanished amongst the spiders, and with a great scurrying, a foul swarming movement, they retreated under the onslaught of spells, Hagrid buried in their midst.

"HAGRID!"

"RUN!" Harry roared; the night was full of hideous yells and blows as the giants wrestled, and he seized Hermione's hand and tore down the steps into the grounds, Ron and Lexi bringing up the rear. They gad made it to the front gates of the school and the large stone bridge lay in front of them, bodies and cracked stone littered everywhere.

The air grew cold and froze over; Dementor's were gliding towards them, sinister and their breaths the call of the Dead.

Lexi raised her wand, thinking about Fred and the night he had given her the gold-rose necklace, but she didn't have time to conjure a Patronus. A massive one jumped out from behind her, and looking back she saw Aberforth, conjuring up the most powerful Patronus she had ever seen, sending over a thousand Dementor's packing.

Aberforth nodded before turning back to the battle, stunning three Death Eaters in rapid succession. Lexi was yanked back to Earth when Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the side steps, leading down to the boat house. They jumped the steps instead of running down them, jolting every muscle in Lexi's body and rolling her ankle at one stage.

Panting and gasping, Harry slowed down. Ron and Hermione caught up, Hermione so out of breath that she could not speak. Lexi was panting, but was otherwise alright. She had spent a lot of time running over the last few months.

The four teenagers crept forwards, and soon, Snape's voice was audible.

"...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"

"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

"I have a problem, Severus," Voldemort said softly. Lexi leaned over the edge of the glass window, just enough to peer into the room.

"My Lord?" Snape said.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Lexi looked sideways at Harry, mouthing, _What?_

"My-my lord?" Snape said blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

"No difference," said Voldemort again. Snape did not speak.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

Lexi swallowed.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-"

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But-let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can – "

"I have told you, no!" Voldemort said, his calm façade faltering, "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

Lexi thought for the briefest moment that Voldemort was afraid of Harry.

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?"

"-but there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

Again, Snape did not answer.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I-I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Lexi stifled a gasp.

"My Lord—let me go to the boy—"

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and even though Lexi knew nothing of Parseltongue, she still knew what Voldemort said.

"Kill."

There was a terrible scream. Lexi leaned up a bit further to see what was going on and saw Snape's face losing the little colour it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. It was horrible to see, but it was so absolutely ghastly that it was impossible to tear your eyes away.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere. Together, they disapparated with a CRACK!

"Harry!" Hermione breathed.

Harry did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.

"Take...it...Take...it..."

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Lexi and Ron shared confused looks.

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look...at...me..." he whispered. Harry looked at Snape, who simply choked out, "You have your mother's eyes."

The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

"Oh." Lexi cried, putting a hand over her mouth.

A wind swept over them and Lexi had to grab onto a railing to stop herself from falling. The same high, cold voice she had heard moments before echoed over the grounds of Hogwarts,

"_YOU HAVE FAUGHT VALIANTLY...BUT IN VAIN. I DO NOT WISH THIS. EVERY DROP OF MAGICAL BLOOD SPILLED IS A TERRIBLE WASTE. I THEREFORE COMMAND MY FORCES TO RETREAT. IN THEIR ABSENCE, DISPOSE OF YOUR DEAD WITH DIGNITY, TREAT YOUR WOUNDED." _

There was a pause and then Lexi shuddered again.

"_HARRY POTTER, I NOW SPEAK DIRECTLY TO YOU. ON THIS NIGHT, YOU HAVE ALLOWED YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE FOR YOU, RATHER THAN FACE ME YOURSELF. THERE IS NO GREATER DISHONOUR. JOIN ME IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, AND CONFRONT YOUR FATE. IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS, I SHALL KILL EVERY LAST MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD WHO ATTEMPTS TO CONCEAL YOU FROM ME. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR, HARRY POTTER. ONE HOUR."_

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry. Lexi grabbed his arm.

"Don't listen to him," Lexi urged.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – "

She glanced at Snape's body, then hurried back to the stairs. Ron followed her, but Lexi remained with Harry, tugging on his hand so he followed her.

Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The four of them hurried toward the stone steps, climbing over rocks and huge chunks of stone. A lone clog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them.

The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway.

The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand. Filch's arm was bleeding from a nasty looking bite and Slughorn was pouring a potion over bandages, wrapping them around his arm. Professor Sprout was speaking with Lily and Sirius, who were watching as James got his chest bound up, blood dripping to the floor.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Percy's body, because his family surrounded him. Fred was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Percy's chest, her body shaking, Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Without a word, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry approached Ginny, whose eyes were swollen and blotchy, and hugged her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and George, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. Hermione stood close to Ron, who held her hand tightly in his own.

"NO!" Lexi's cry rang throughout the hall and she sprinted to where a body lay and she fell to the ground, sobbing her heart out on Danny's still chest. Sophia was next to Lexi, stroking Danny's hair, his face peaceful in death and his skin pale as snow. Remus was crying silently, his arms around Sophia who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry looked beyond Danny and Percy and saw that others had died, people he knew; Cedric Diggory was lying next to Cho, his eyes closed and her hair singed, their hands outstretched, as if even Death would not keep them apart. Lavender Brown was being covered with a bloody sheet by Trelawney as Parvati cried. Even little Colin Creevey lay small and fragile on the ground; he had obviously snuck back into the castle to fight, as so many others had done.

Harry couldn't bare to see the others and there were perhaps over a hundred bodies lying in the Hall. He turned and swept from the Hall, disappearing from sight.

Lexi looked up when someone tapped her on the shoulder and saw Fred standing above her. He helped her to her feet before crushing her to his chest, stroking her hair as they both cried for their lost brothers.


	107. Sacrifices

**A.N—YAAAAY! I HIT THE 400 MARK! Thanks to DobbyLuvsHarry who gave me the 400****th**** review. This chapter is dedicated to you. xxx**

**Make sure you all review and tell me what you think!**

**I am so so so so sorry it took so long to Update. Life suddenly got crazy and I am so stressed out right now...Again, sorry. I promise I'll update soon and you have my word of honour that this fanfic will be completed before the end of November. **

**Disclaimer—I own nothing to do with Harry's Wondrous World of Wizards...That's a mouthful :)**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Seven  
>Sacrifices.<p>

Lexi sat with Fred for a while, just sat in his arms, content to let him talk. He talked about Percy, he talked about how much he loved her, and he talked about how they were going to get through this. She listened, but she heard it all through a fog.

Danny was dead. Dora was dead. Teddy had nobody, no parents. Her heart ached for the little boy, but mostly, it ached for her brother.

"Lexi?" Fred murmured. She looked up at him from where she had been previously staring at his left knee. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you possibly know that?" she croaked. Fred's lip twitched as his deep-blue eyes shimmered with tears, making them seem like the ocean had been plucked from the sand and put in his eyes. He kissed her sweetly, softly and she melted into his embrace. He pulled back all too soon and lowered his forehead to rest on hers.

"I don't. But I have to believe that you will somehow come back to me." he replied. Lexi smiled.

"I'll always come back to you." she whispered, kissing his lips before wrapping her arms around him.

Fred left soon after, wandering back into the Hall to be with his family. She wanted to be alone for a while, so she sat on the steps, putting her head in her hands.

"Lexi?" a voice asked and she spun around, her wand trained into Draco Malfoy's gore-smeared and pale face.

"Draco." she breathed. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied gently, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Me too." Lexi sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm...I never got a chance to thank you. For saving my life." Draco said uncomfortably. Lexi looked sideways at him.

"That's two you owe me, Malfoy." she said jokingly. Draco cracked a grin.

"I'm sorry for what I did two years ago. With Dumbledore and everything." he said. Lexi swallowed and shrugged.

"You did it to save your family. I would have done the same." she replied, winking. "Maybe there's a little bit of Gryffindor in you after all."

Draco shuddered and Lexi chuckled, wiping her eyes again. "So what now?" Draco asked.

Lexi sighed, wiping her eyes. "Well, the hour is almost up. I guess the fighting will start again." she looked at her blonde friend. "Which side will you be on?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Granger is a Muggleborn, but I've seen her do magic that most grown wizards can't do. Potter's mum is a Muggleborn too, and you and I both saw her fight Snape in the Great Hall before...Hell, Potter himself is a bloody warrior. So, I started thinking that maybe blood doesn't matter anymore, and instead of obsessing about it, we could all just...just focus on the magical ability of a person, instead of their ancestry. Maybe...maybe the amount of magic you have, the amount of power, is dependable on your soul and your heart rather than your bloodtype."

Lexi stared at Draco for a minute. "Wow. That was...deep."

Draco rolled his eyes, standing up again. "So, in answer to your question, I'll be fighting on your side, if that's okay."

Lexi grinned, "The more the merrier." Draco saluted and trotted into the Great Hall to speak with McGonagall.

Lexi got up and began to climb the stairs, wandering around the wreckage of the school that had—eight hours ago—been pristine and magnificent. Now, it just resembled a rubble heap. She caught sight of Ron and Hermione sitting close together on the steps, his arm around her and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"There you two are." Lexi said quietly, knowing in the dead silence that she would be heard. They turned and Lexi smiled down at them, quickly descending the stairs to sit with them. Ron put an arm around her as they sat together, wondering where Harry had gotten to.

Footsteps approached them and Lexi felt dread clutch her chest; it was McGonagall, she was sure of it, come to tell Lexi she had to fight again. Lexi had killed six times that night and she knew that even though they had been killed in battle, Lexi still felt as though she had murdered them.

But, instead of McGonagall, it was Harry. He had shed his grimy coat and jumper, and was now only in a T-shirt, his long hair messy and his glasses covered in dirt. He was bleeding but he obviously didn't care.

"There you are," Ron said, standing up. Hermione and Lexi copied his actions. "We thought you'd gone to the Forest."

"I'm going there now." Harry replied dully, walking past them. Lexi blanched.

"What? And hand yourself over?" Ron asked.

"No." Lexi said.

Harry stopped, his back to them. He turned slowly.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it you know?"

"There's a reason I can hear them." he said slowly, "The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while..." Harry looked up at Hermione. "And I think you've known for a while too."

"I'll go with you." Lexi said, stepping forward and on the verge of tears.

"No." Harry said firmly, a light going on behind his green eyes and for the first time in hours he looked alive...purposeful. "Kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him."

Lexi couldn't bare it anymore. She rushed forward and flung her arms around Harry, holding onto him tightly. She couldn't believe she was going to lose two brothers in one day. She felt arms wrap around her and knew that not only was Harry hugging her back, but Ron and Hermione had formed a sort of group hug, clinging to each other in a desperate attempt in convincing Harry not to go.

Harry drew back from them and handed Lexi something, which she clutched into a fist but did not look at. Hermione, Ron and Lexi watched as Harry Potter, their best friend and brother descended the staircases, turned left and disappeared.

Hermione sobbed and Ron gulped, holding back his own tears. Lexi however looked down and opened her fist.

In her hand sat a beautiful leather bracelet, winding itself into complex and intricate patterns to form a lion along with Harry's initials. She had made this for him when she was eleven and they had first become friends. She had given it to him as a Christmas gift and he had sworn never to take it off until the day he died.

Today was the day Harry would die.

Lexi led the way back to the Great Hall and walked over to her parents, James, Lily and Sirius. She took a deep breath. "Hi."

"Hey baby." Remus said, hugging her. She could still smell his cologne, but it was mixed with sweat, blood and dirt. "Are you alright?"

"Are any of us alright?" she retorted. Remus's lip twitched. James ruffled his hair.

"How long until the hour's up?"

"Four minutes." Sophia replied grimly. "We've lost half our fighters and the vampires can't get here that quickly. We're fast, but not that fast."

Sirius sighed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." Lexi shrugged, turning away and walking out into the grounds. Neville was out there, picking through the rubble. He was dusting off the old Sorting Hat and Ginny was digging through the rocks for survivors. Lexi sighed and began to help.

"Look." Neville said, pointing at the stone bridge.

Walking towards them was Voldemort himself; Lexi had never seen him this close before and the first word that came to her mind was not 'ugly' or 'twisted' or even 'snake'. It was alien. Behind him was a mass of Death Eaters and Hagrid was shuffling behind Voldemort, cradling somebody in his arms.

Behind them, all the survivors were spilling out of the Great Hall, coming to see what was going on. Lexi felt Fred on her left side and Ron and Hermione were next to her. Neville was walking forward, limping slightly. The Dark Army stopped.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked fearfully, her voice echoing across the quiet grounds. "Who's that Hagrid's carrying?"

"Neville, who is it?" Lily repeated, James and Sirius putting their arms around her. Neville backed away in shock.

"Harry Potter...is dead!" Voldemort cried out to the crowd and Ginny surged forward, as if to run to Harry's side.

"No! NO!" she sobbed, but Lexi darted forward, drawing her back and folding her into an embrace.

Voldemort waved his wand and commanded, "Silence!" he looked at Ginny scornfully. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter...is dead. From this day forth you put your faith in me."

Voldemort turned his back on them and faced his Death Eaters. "Harry Potter is dead!" he jeered and the Death Eaters laughed, Bellatrix loudest of all. "And now, is the time to declare yourself. Come forth and pledge your allegiance...or die."

Nobody moved, nobody spoke.

"Draco." Lucius called. "Draco."

Everyone looked around at Draco, who didn't move from Lexi's side, his arms crossed and his face determined.

Neville hobbled forward and Hermione sobbed. Lily reached out and took the girl's hand.

"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." Voldemort said. "Who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville glared. The Death Eaters laughed.

"Well, Neville I am sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said coldly.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said quickly and in Lexi's opinion, bravely; a true Gryffindor.

Voldemort looked angry for a minute...then amused. "Well, Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what it is you have to say."

Neville was silent for a moment, clutching the Sorting Hat in his hand tightly "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone—"

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus interrupted.

"People die every day." Neville went on, half turning towards Seamus. He was talking to the D.A and the Order, not the Death Eaters. "Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But that doesn't mean he's not still with us."

Lexi swallowed and looked down at the bracelet she was wearing and knew Neville was right.

"In here." Neville went on, putting a hand over his heart. "So's Percy...and Danny...and Colin. All of them. They didn't die in vain." Neville turned to Voldemort.

"But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! All of us! This is not over!" Neville shouted, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor from the depths of the hat and brandishing it. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

The ground shook as nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Lexi saw great winged creatures soaring the heads of Voldemort's giants, Thestrals and Buckbeak the Hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummelled them and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike were being forced back into the castle. Lexi was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater she could see, and they crumpled, their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd. Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, darted past her into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it.

And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Lexi saw Charlie Weasley and Andreas overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pyjamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, vampires with blood-red eyes darted into the room in blurs of colour and the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere you looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.

Voldemort was in the centre of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. As Lexi looked around, she saw Sirius and Remus taking down Fenrir Greyback, saw Sophia fighting a cowering Wormtail, who fell to the floor in a jet of green light with a high-pitched scream. She saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. She saw Ron and Neville bringing down a Snatcher, Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Fred flooting Thicknesse.

Voldemort was now duelling McGonagall, James and Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him -

Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she duelled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Lily, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them. Lexi headed over at once, sending a curse at the older witch and joined the fight. Lexi pulled Ginny to the side to avoid a Killing curse that missed her by an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger. Lexi smiled evilly; Molly was a formidable opponent most of the time, but now that she was fighting to protect her family...that bitch didn't stand a chance.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the four girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly. They were the two most vicious and deadly fights Lexi had seen all night, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Percy?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed an exhilarated laugh just as Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed. McGonagall, Kingsley and James were blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

Lexi gasped, ready to defend Molly when a loud, familiar and firm voice echoed over the Hall, "PROTEGO!"

Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of the Hall:"Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

Lexi could hardly dare to believe it; Harry was alive. She felt as though she could breathe again.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Lily was blinking rapidly.

"You dare -"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerised at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

James growled and held Lily closer to him. Lexi's wand hand twitched, eager to kill that vile little snake.

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall. Lexi shuddered.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. Lexi's mind was humming; Could Dumbledore be alive?

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children."

All eyes looked to Lily, still wrapped in James's arms, her hand over her mouth in shock and her green eyes swimming with tears. She finally looked away and buried her fce in James's chest, her shoulders rising and falling as she sobbed.

"You should have realised," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"You son of a – " Sirius growled, taking a step forwards, but Sophia grabbed his arm firmly and shook her head, her eyes glowing red and angry.

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

_Doesn't Voldemort understand that James and Lily are here? _Lexi thought.

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What?" Lexi said incredulously, turning to Ron and Hermione who both shrugged.

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare - ?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," Harry said, a little annoyed, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Lexi spun around to look at Draco, whose pale face was now ashen and his silver eyes were round as galleons. He was breathing in heavy pants, clearly terrified.

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and all the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"Wow." Lexi muttered. "Did not see that one coming."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry had to dodge to the side, slipping out of the Great hall as he went, firing curses back at Voldemort. Everyone watched in amazement before the fighting broke out again, only this time, the D.A had their hope restored; Harry was alive. They fought harder than ever before and only when a loud cannon-blast sounded did they stop.

The Death Eaters fought bitterly for a few more minutes, but they soon surrendered. Sirius and Sophia rounded them up, leading them away to the dungeons. McGonagall and Lily began to restore the beds and chairs, so that the injured could be treated and the dead would be taken into the chamber to the side of the Hall. James and Remus went down to the boat-house and retrieved Snape's body, laying it to rest in a place of honour.

The house-elves brought up large kettles of tea and soup, along with bread and hot chocolate. Lexi looked around and saw Neville sitting alone, his head bowed as he mourned for his parents and grandmother, the sword of Gryffindor lying next to him. Luna came and sat down with him, putting her arm around Neville and kissing his cheek gently before taking out a handkerchief and dabbing at a nasty cut on the top of his head.

Lexi advanced to where the Weasleys were sitting. Fred and George were cracking jokes and Fleur patched Charlie up, all the time talking to Bill. Mrs Weasley had her arm around Ginny, stroking her hair as her daughter ate her soup. Aberforth was sitting with Seamus and Dean and when she walked past, the three nodded and smiled at her.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the far end of the Hall, laughing about something over bowls of creamy soup. She joined them and smiled tiredly, pulling a bowl towards her.

"It's me," Harry muttered from behind them, "Will you come with me?"

Lexi swallowed her mouthful and got up along with the other two, snatching a roll from the table as she went. They walked out of the Hall, and somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,_

_And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?" said Ron, pushing open a door to let the others through, and Lexi chuckled weakly.

The gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study had been knocked aside; it stood lopsided, looking a little punch-drunk.

"Can we go up?" Harry asked the gargoyle.

"Feel free," groaned the statue.

They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top.

Deafening applause hit them. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving Harry a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they have been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Niggelus called, in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

But Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard.

At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak.

"That thing that you left for me in the snitch. I dropped it in the Forest. I don't know where, but I'm not going to go look for it...do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see. Lexi was staring at it cautiously, as though it may bite her if she got too close and she even backed away a few steps.

"I don't want it." said Harry.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked.

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So..."

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather.

Lexi watched in amazement as Harry laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Lexi grinned as Harry picked it up, twirling it around before tucking it into his jeans.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," Harry told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand. Lexi frowned.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, and facing them, smiling tiredly, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Lexi placed a supportive hand on his back and sighed, facing the window. Ron put an arm around Lexi and Hermione, and Harry ruffled his hair, hugging his best friends.

"You know, I never really appreciated how beautiful this place was." Ron murmured suddenly as they watched the sunrise. Lexi nodded in agreement, squeezing Harry's hand and pressing his bracelet into his palm.

"I think this is yours."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **


	108. One Moment

**A.N—This just came to me and I just had to write it.**

**I'm updating because I'm in a spectacular mood. Here's a question for you all; what has two thumbs and has a date with a totally sweet, hot guy this Saturday? ****THIS GIRL!**

**I'm a little disappointed in the number of reviews I got for the last chapter, especially since it was my longest chapter EVER. So please shower me with reviews and comments this time. Pretty pretty please?**

**In reply to FUNKYBANANA'S review, I'd just like to say that I deleted my oneshot, Yellow Roses because it kept getting flames and there is only so much abuse I can take. So, I'm sorry if this upset any of you, but it needed to go. **

**Please note; ****IMPORTANT A.N. AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing. **

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Eight  
>A Moment<p>

Harry sat up, his forehead and chest glistening with sweat, panting with panic. His dream had been so real. Lexi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, his parents...all dead and their ghosts haunting him, screaming at him...blaming him.

Harry put his head in his hands, trying to gain his composure and calm down. It hadn't been real, it had been a nightmare. It. Wasn't. Real.

"About time you woke up."

Harry jumped and pulled his wand out from under his pillow, aiming it towards the sound of the voice, his movements so quick they were a blur. Lexi stepped into the light. Her wounds had been healed and bound with white bandages and her cheeks had regained their normal olive colour, her golden eyes looked worried and her black hair was plaited over her shoulder.

Harry was in his normal dorm room in Gryffindor tower, although it was deserted apart from Lexi and him.

"Lexi." Harry breathed. She smiled softly and approached him slowly, eyeing his want warily. He blushed a little and lowered his wand as she perched herself on the edge of his bed and he put his glasses on.

"How long have I—"

"Been asleep?" she finished and he nodded. "Nearly four days."

"F-Four days?" he gasped in disbelief. Lexi nodded, looking at his bare right shoulder instead of at him and he knew something was bothering her.

"We've all been so worried about you." she said. "You've got a lot to answer for, Harry. Your mum and dad nearly killed me when I told them everything we did, and then Kingsley wants to talk to you about something, I don't know what. Also...Ginny."

Harry grimaced.

"To say she's confused would be an understatement, Harry." Lexi sighed, looking sad. "She thought you were dead and...I've never seen anyone look so defeated. She's been hiding away a lot, crying."

Harry chest tightened with guilt and he looked down, rubbing his eyes. He felt a warm hand touch his own and he looked up at Lexi.

"I'm not good at telling people how I feel about them, Lexi, but...you should know that I love you so much. You're my little sister and I...I..." Harry had started to choke up, tears welling in his eyes. Lexi was blinking furiously and enfolded him in her arms, holding him close and squeezing tightly.

"I know, Harry." she whispered, rocking him slightly. "I know."

They remained like that for a long time and after a long while, they pulled apart. Harry sniffed and Lexi wiped her eyes.

"We'll get through this, Harry, I know we will. We have to." Lexi said. "I know that a lot has happened...and that we've lost a lot of people," her eyes welled up with new tears, "but we've got a fresh start ahead of us. The castle is being rebuilt, we've found a lot of the missing people, the Death Eaters have scattered."

Lexi then smiled. "We won, Harry. We actually won."

Harry took her hand and pulled her into another hug, kissing her cheek. "I know."

Lexi pulled back after a moment and ruffled his hair. "I'll leave you alone, now."

Harry nodded, sighing and throwing back the covers and trudged into the dorm bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and not really recognising the man that stood in front of him. Months of being on the run had hardened his muscles, and he had gotten taller as well as broader. He still looked a little thin, but nothing a few good meals wouldn't fix. His black hair needed a trim, and he needed to shave, badly. His green eyes gave the impression that he had seen too much for such a young person, like he had once been a wild animal being chased.

He turned the shower on and spent a long time scrubbing the dirt, blood and gore from his skin, shaving his stubbly chin and cheeks. Only when the hot water ran out did he shut the water off. After, he felt lighter and fresher, dressing in black jeans that hung around his hips and rubbing his wet hair dry, searching for a shirt.

The door creaked open a little and Harry looked around, still trying to dry his hair. Ginny stood partly behind the door, peering in. Her long red hair looked different, curlier, and her beautiful brown eyes were outlined with a little bit of makeup, but that didn't disguise the fact that she had been crying.

"Ginny." Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny walked into the room slowly, closing the door behind her and waving her wand. Harry recognised the spell and knew that she wanted to talk, and that she didn't want to be interrupted or overheard. This was between the two of them.

"We need to talk." she said and Harry winced when he heard how dead she sounded. He sighed, throwing the towel around the bedpost and pulling on a black t-shirt that stretched across his chest and shoulders.

"Can't this—"

"Wait?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "No it can't."

"Ginny..."

"Do you have _any idea_ what I've been through?" she demanded, practically hissing. "I had to live everyday for the past year hoping you were alive, that you were safe. I kept the D.A. going because I needed to do something, I needed to get my mind off of you. I slept with a radio next to my bed, and it was always on because if I could just hear something about you, anything, I would be content." Ginny's lip started to wobble and her voice sounded strained by now, like she was holding back tears. "Then, I saw you at the battle, and you kissed me, and I thought you might still feel something for me. Do you know what it did to me to see you dead? I felt my heart breaking and I just...I knew then and there that I couldn't live without you, Harry."

Harry had tears in his eyes and Ginny's hands were shaking where they hung at her sides. Their eyes were locked and the air was charged with something electric and powerful.

"I never stopped believing in you, Harry. I never...never stopped loving you." she whispered, before looking at the floor. "I never will, either. But you hurt me so badly that I...I..."

Harry swallowed the painful lump in his throat and walked slowly towards her, afraid of what she might do. When he reached her, she was still looking down at her shoes, and using his finger, tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

"You're what got me through, you know." he said softly. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I spent hours watching you on the Map, and when I heard that you had left Hogwarts, I was so worried. When I went to the forest, before Voldemort cast the curse, my last thought was of you...our first kiss."

Ginny's eyes spilled tears but she didn't say anything, and Harry brushed them away with his thumb. "I did everything I did to protect you, to make this world a better place for you. I died for you, Ginny, because I love you, and I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Did you honestly think that you could come back, apologise and tell me you love me, and everything would be alright?" she demanded, stepping away and crossing her arms.

Harry hesitated. "Um...yes." she raised and eyebrow and he backtracked. "No. No. No."

"Well, which is it?" she asked.

"I...look, I love you, Ginny, and I am sorry. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you if I have to. If that is what it take, then I'll do it, because you are worth it."

Harry kissed her then and time stopped around them. It was a timeless thing, kissing Ginny. Minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, _centuries_ could pass by and he wouldn't care. All that mattered was that they were alive, they were safe and Ginny was back in his arms ,where she would stay forever, he hoped.

"I'm sorry." he murmured after they had broken apart. "I never meant to cause you pain. I only broke up with you to keep you safe while I was on the mission."

Ginny put a hand on his cheek. "I know why you did it...and I forgive you for it." her gaze turned stern. "But you're never going to do anything noble or completely suicidal like that ever again, Harry Potter, do you understand?"

Harry smiled gently. "Yes ma'am."

Ginny smiled and sighed as her wrapped his arms around her tightly, swaying with her slightly.

"What have I missed while I've been out?" he asked, not letting her go.

"Danny and Percy's funerals." she said, "And there was a big ceremony to remember all the fallen."

"How many?" Harry croaked and Ginny pulled back, putting a hand on his mouth, shushing him.

"Don't think about it."

"Ginny..."

"It's not your fault."

"But—"

"No buts. They all chose to fight, they knew the risks." she said. Harry heaved a great sigh, but said nothing more on the matter...for now.

"Fred and Lexi?"

"They're back together and inseparable. Fred's not letting her out of his sight anymore. He always has her close by, close enough to grab her or throw her out of the way." she told him. "Ron and Hermione are together, something that is weird for all of us, but they make a surprisingly good couple. I swear this is the longest I haven't heard them bicker about something. Neville and Luna are together as well, but they left to help in the search parties for the missing people."

"Anything else?" he asked, opening the door for her and following her down the stairs.

"Your parents have been asking me questions about you and me." she said with a chuckle. "That was interesting."

Harry grinned and jumped down the last few stairs, grabbing her hand again. "Good or bad interesting?"

"Weird interesting." she smiled, "I like them a lot though. They're everything everyone said they were and more."

Harry's gaze became sad and Ginny shook her head, squeezing his hand."You'll have plenty of time to catch up. They can tell you everything and you can do the same."

Harry nodded, walking in silence for a long while before stopping outside the Great Hall. "Come on, I suppose it's time to go and face everyone."

"Wait." Ginny, said, standing on her toes to press a sweet, soft kiss to his lips and then stepping back. "Okay, now we can go."

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." she shrugged. "I just love you."

Harry put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "I love you too." he whispered in her ear, "Always."

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

**A.N—Hello! I hope you all liked that. I felt that I needed to put some Ginny/Harry in here, because I just love them both so much. Did anyone notice that I put in the quote form the cover of this fanfic on the chapter? :)**

**Now, I have some rather depressing news for all of you, but I beg you all not to hound me with PM's and flames, because I have—unfortunately—made up my mind. I have come to the decision that there will be ****NO SEQEUL to this Fanfic****.**** I'm very, very sorry, but please understand that I have no passion to continue with these characters, and that I think I have succeeded in portraying them. It's time to lay them to rest.**

_**HOWEVER,**_** do not despair.**** I have been working on a little something, and it will be up soon. **

**Again, I'm very sorry, and I know that even though I have decided not to keep going with this, all my followers will not abandon me (I HOPE) and that they will continue to support me and my writing. **

**I promise to update soon, but of course, that depends on the amount of reviews I get. **

**Lots of love,**

**Maddaz a Hatter**


	109. 5 Years Later

**A.N—I'm updating because my date went EXTREMELY WELL and I am in a wonderful mood. **

**Due to SophiaLily1980's request, I decided to do something different with this, so I hope you like it. **

**So, sad time; this is the final chapter! :'( Show your love by sending me a review!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter! Please don't sue me; I'm too young to be sued!**

**SLRLSBJPLERWHPHGLLFWGW **

Chapter One Hundred and Nine

5 YEARS LATER

Fred looked over the edge of the couch, down at his beautiful wife. He smiled at that thought; Lexi was his wife. It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts and life had been grand. Well, aside from Percy and Danny's funerals.

Lily and James had adopted one of the many orphaned children that had been left behind because of the war; a little girl named Sarah. Harry and Ginny had gotten married and they had a small, three month-old son named Josh. Ron and Hermione had tied the knot a year beforehand, but they didn't have any kids yet. Sirius was now dating a nice girl named Hannah who worked in Flourish and Blotts. Sophia and Remus were the same as always, helping to look after Teddy when Andromeda died. Luna and Neville were a married couple as well, and they had a daughter, Ophelia.

It had taken three months to re-build Hogwarts after the destruction that the Dark Army had caused. They had to reconstruct the entire Astronomy tower and the floors had been scrubbed down four times over before all the blood and gore had been removed. Fred, George and Lexi had set to repairing the Joke shop and in the time since had opened up two new shops; one in Hogsmeade and one in Muggle London, although it was disguised to look like a run-down sugar-mill.

The world was different now. There were no more Death eaters, no more Voldemort, there was no more fear. It was mostly thanks to Ron, Harry and Draco, who had joined the Aurors' in tracking down the remainder of Voldemort's followers. Hermione had entered a career at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures department, and so far she had increased the rights of centaurs and was slowly working her way up to House-elves. Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser, but was taking time off to raise a family.

Also, the company that made chocolate frogs had contacted Ron, Hermione, Harry and Lexi, asking for permission to put them on the cards. Ron had been ecstatic.

Fred leaned over and placed a kiss to Lexi's forehead, putting a hand on her pregnant belly. She was nine months along now, and was tired a lot lately. Fred pulled the blanket up further around her and whispered, "I love you."

The fireplace crackled before shooting upwards and turning emerald green, Harry and Ginny stepping out of the flames, little Josh in Ginny's arms and Teddy held Harry's hand, his hair green today.

"Hello." Fred said quietly. "Keep quiet, she's sleeping." he jerked his head to the couch and Harry nodded, shaking Fred's hand. Ron and Hermione appeared soon after and George right on their tail. Soon, everybody was crowded inside the Weasley house, chattering quietly.

Lexi stirred, blinking before yawning and stretching, sitting up on the couch. "When did you all get here?" she asked dreamily.

"When you were off with the fairies," Harry smiled, leaning over to give her a hug. "How are you?"

"Tired," she replied. Lexi threw the blanket back and stood up, laughing when Fred and George rushed to help her.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid." Lexi said, pushing them aside and going into the kitchen to help Molly, Fleur and Hermione prepare a feast.

After all, it was the twin's birthday. Fred and George were turning twenty five and were cracking jokes about how they would soon be old and grey...like Sirius.

"I am not old." Sirius pouted, and Hannah patted him in the arm reassuringly.

"That's the spirit, Padfoot." Harry grinned.

"You be quiet, Potter." Sirius growled. Teddy was running around, chasing Fleur's three year old girl, Victoire, but he stopped when Sirius transformed into a black dog, chasing the two little kids around. Lexi and Ginny laughed, talking about babies while Molly and Hermione joined in, passing little Josh around.

Hours later, after the food had been made and the cake had been cut, speeches were made and presents were opened. Finally, everyone departed to go home, and only George, Harry and Ginny remained. Lexi slumped down on the couch, tired and ready for a rest.

"Who knew that parties were so exhausting?" she asked. Fred laughed and sat down at her feet, putting them in his lap as he stretched his arms out on the back of the couch.

"So, have you two decided on a name yet?" Ginny asked, watching Harry bounce his son in his arms, coaxing him into sleep with a smile on her face. Lexi knew that after the battle, Ginny and Harry had had a bit of a rough start, but they were now one of those couples that was totally harmonious and completely in love.

"Natalia for a girl, Danny for a boy." Lexi replied, closing her eyes and pronouncing it Nah-tah-lee-ah.

"Natalia?" George asked.

"We have to keep the Greek heritage going somehow." Fred shrugged, smiling all the same. Lexi grunted in pain, her hand on her stomach.

"Okay, so you don't like the name, I get it!" Lexi said, crying out in pain again. Ginny was at her side in a moment, and Fred slipped from the end of the couch to look down at her.

"Ow...you're not happy today, are you?" she asked through gritted teeth. Ginny helped her up and Lexi clung to Fred while she found her footing.

"Lexi...are you having the baby?" George asked.

"No, I'm writing an opera!" Lexi snapped sarcastically. Ginny chuckled and turned to George and Harry.

"Go get mum and tell everyone to get to the hospital."

Ginny somehow managed to get Lexi into the fire and with Fred they flooed to St Mungo's. Sophia, Lily, Molly and Hermione met them there and went with her into the delivery room, leaving Fred behind in the waiting room, tearing his hair out in worry.

At 12:56 am, 2nd of April, Lexi gave birth to a beautiful baby boy...and girl. Lexi had given birth to fraternal twins with black hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"God, they're so beautiful." Lexi breathed, looking down at the babies in each arm. Her forehead was covering in sweat, stands of hair sticking to the droplets and her cheeks were flushed.

"Well done, baby." Sophia said, stroking her daughters hair. "I'm a grandma."

"Me too. Again." Molly said, hugging the half-vampire.

"Will you go and tell the boys?" Lexi asked, turning to Lily, who nodded and darted from the room and down the Hall, where the waiting room was crowded with men, waiting for any news.

"Fred?" Lily asked, and he looked up, his face pale. "You have twins. A boy and girl."

Fred slumped back in his seat, blinking. George slapped his brother on the back, "Way to go, Fred."

"Yeah, nice job." James winked, earning a punch from Remus.

"That's my daughter you prat." Remus said.

"Can I see her?" Fred croaked. Lily nodded and they walked back to Lexi's room with Fred. They had cleaned up in her absence, the bed sheets had been changed, Lexi had put on thick blue pyjama's and was sitting with her legs crossed, two bundles on the bed before her, one in pink, the other in blue.

"Fred." Lexi looked up as they entered, smiling beautifully. She held out a hand and Fred moved like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He took her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, staring down at the two little angels in front of him.

"Merlin." Fred said, barely above a whisper. Lexi giggled and picked up her daughter, handing her over to her husband, who held the baby like she was a porcelain doll.

"Natalia." Fred smiled, leaning down and kissing her small head, "She's perfect."

"So is Danny." Lexi agreed, holding her son. Fred looked over at Lexi and kissed her passionately, then pressed a kiss to his son's button nose.

"_They_ are perfect." Fred said, "I'm so proud of you."

Lexi blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Knock, knock." Lexi looked up and saw Harry leaning around the door, "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Lexi replied, smiling. Her family marched in and exclaimed how beautiful the two babies were, congratulating them and praising Fred on a job well done.

"Welcome to the family, Tally and Danny." Sirius smirked, his arm around Hannah.

"Tally?" Lexi asked Sirius, who shrugged.

"Natalia is a bit of a mouthful." was all he said. Fred nodded.

"I like it." he grinned and Lexi chuckled.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Remus asked, giving his daughter a hug. Lexi sighed, passing Danny to Sophia.

"Sore." she replied. "And tired."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of childbirth." Ginny smirked.

"I don't know how you did it seven times, Molly." Lily shook her head in wonder.

"Neither do I." Mrs Weasley replied with thoughtful look.

"Nurse?" George called, and a lady wearing blue robes came in, smiling around at the huge family.

"Yes?" she asked. George handed her a camera.

"Would you mind taking a picture?" he asked and the lady nodded, taking the camera. Everyone gathered around Lexi's bed, James lifting Teddy up and Bill crouching down next to Victoire.

"What are the babies' names?" the nurse asked.

"Danny and Tally." Fred replied, sitting down next to Lexi.

"Quite a family you have there." the nurse said. "Smile!"

They all did and the camera went off. They smiled now because finally, after years of war, bitter fighting and so many people lost, they had something to smile about. They had family, friends and a new beginning. And above all, they had love to bind them together.

**THE END**


	110. AN - Thank You

**Okay, this is where I say thank you to all the people who have been so supportive in getting me motivated to write this story and lending me ideas, because without you guys, I wouldn't have made it past chapter three. No joke.**

**To name a few people who have been there since I first posted **_**My Name is Sophia, **_**all the way through to the last chapter of **_**The Second War**_**;**

**-Blue Lover5000**

**-DobbyLuvsHarry**

**-Drkness's Daughter**

**-Cooky Crumbla**

**-gimarkle2013**

**-Dan the paper guy**

**-x Lizzie x Lupin x**

**-The Fool Arcana**

**-asdfman ( WHO GAVE ME MY FIRST EVER REVIEW! )**

**-clw317**

**-HOA718**

**-kerreb7**

**and to all the other people who have reviewed over the past months. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Your feedback was most welcome and desired, so thank you for taking the time to write and tell me what you think. And thank yo to all the people who have sent me messages and who have promised to support me from here on end. **

**I'd like to thank Sarina and Alex, who have been the best of friends during all of this. Without your constant support (and a good kick up the arse every now and then) I don't know what would have happened to this story, so thank you both for your amazing friendship. It means the world to me.**

**Thanks to Malithi who bugged me to update, up until the point where I wanted to scream.**

**Thanks to Elissa who has always insisted I should be a writer, and encouraging me to take a chance;I owe you one. **

**Lastly, and probably most importantly, to Maggie. You live on the other side of the world now, but you are still the same amazing person who encouraged and nagged me to post my first story. You proofread a few of the chapters for me, gave me ideas and helped me during a dark period of time for me, so thank you for that...for everything.**

**I'd like to take the time to advertise the new fanfic I've started. It's called **_**Stitch by Stitch **_**and the first chapter is already up and running, so please check it out! **

**I have nothing else to say now except once again, thanks! **

**Mischief has been Managed**

**Maddaz a Hatter**

**xoxox**


End file.
